Lavender Surrender
by UniqueOrchid
Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Lavender __Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 1

Lelouch had had a great day, Milly had not pushed him into a cat costume or a dress and Shirley hadn't bothered him, with her love sick ideas, and longing looks. Kallen hadn't commented or mentioned his sleeping in class, and Gino hadn't been ruffling his hair or bothered him with annoying personal questions. Gino and Kallen had recently become a couple and were spending more time together. It didn't bother him much though, Kallen was his best friend, and if she was happy he was happy, besides Gino was a nice guy. Anya hadn't been taking pictures of him, Nina had laughed today and Rivalz had been getting the attention he wanted from Milly. C.C. was eating pizza in a corner, all quiet and Arthur had been sleeping in his lap most of the time while he read his book. Everything seemed so perfect and quiet. However the silence was broken by Shirley, as always. "Where's Suzaku?" Lelouch's heart sank at the name. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Where do you think he is? He is with my, brain death sister that is." Milly had laughed, and Kallen had looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. Being his best friend other than Suzaku, who didn't really seem to fill out that place anymore, knew very well, that he was very much in love with Suzaku. But how couldn't he notice? Lelouch would only laugh when he was around, he would smile so differently than that frown or forced smile, he made. His eyes would shine so happily that it would brighten the mood of everyone. Gino, Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, Anya and C.C. knew and acknowledged his love. Shirley still tried to deny the fact that she would never have a chance with Lelouch. Nina still had the problem Suzaku, but if he made Lelouch happy, she didn't feel that she should say anything. Even Nunnaly felt her brother's happiness, even if she couldn't see his shining eyes or bright smile. She loved how happy he seemed whenever Suzaku was around. But when Suzaku, fell in love with the bubble-gum haired plague Euphemia, as she would like to call her, in her own mind, she had heard her brother cry at night, when he thought she wouldn't hear. She had grown to dislike Euphemia, for the great unhappiness she had brought her brother.

_Nunnaly and Lelouch, was living under the supervision of The Ashford family, Milly's grandfather, who had taken them in, when their mother died. She had died in a car crash, when Lelouch was 10 and Nunnaly 6 years old. Nunnaly had been in that car and had lost her sight, well seeing her mother die had traumatized her so much, that she just couldn't open her eyes, once they were closed, and her ability to walk. She had broken her back in the crash, she was however learning how to walk again at the hospital she came to, to have her regular check-ups. Lelouch was very proud of her and would often let her go for a walk, in the garden, under his supervision, with her crutches. Even with his love for Suzaku, Nunnaly was his whole world. She would always make him smile. Not so long ago she had even started therapy, hoping she would see her brother again. She had gotten to know, from many girls in her class, that her brother had grown very beautiful. She wanted to see her brother; she couldn't imagine him, growing more beautiful than he had been in her memory. And even Suzaku had helped with encouragement, telling her about the beautiful Sakura trees, with their falling leaves, that looked like pink snow, when flying through the air. She wanted to see fireworks, and see their garden, which smelled so amazing of lavenders. Like her brother did. She missed his lavender eyes, which would be so serious and yet so shining. She wanted to see her brother. Her brother, her most important person, he would be the one she opened her eyes for and no one else. How often wouldn't she say 'I love you oni-sama!' especially in front of Suzaku, she felt somewhat jealous, that her brother loved him so dearly, that he would cry at night. How could Suzaku be so stupid? Euphemia didn't have anything that Lelouch hadn't; he had even more than her. He had his own mind, his independence and his future. He could even carry a child. When he was just a fetus, a mutation in his cells happened, which had made him develop an uterus, and an opening that would collect semen, though he would not have any birth canal and would have the exact same anatomy as a normal boy, he was able to carry a child, though his mother thought she had done nothing wrong, his father, had aloud and experiment on his own child, for a large amount of money. She had taking some strange drug, thinking it was vitamins that would secure her a healthy child, though she had gotten the almost opposite. Lelouch got sick very easily and had a frail body. He was however smart, smart enough to be called a genius. Their mother was very proud of her son, and when Nunnaly, who was perfectly healthy baby girl, came into the world, she couldn't have been happier; Lelouch felt a great love for the new-born and even decided her name. he had taken care of her, since they were very small. They had always been together he and Nunnaly, no one could measure the love they had for each other, Lelouch would rather die than let anybody hurt her. So when their mother died, he had decided to go away, with Nunnaly, and not be with their father, which had hurt Lelouch and had found another woman, whom he had had his half siblings with; Lelouch had refused their existence, and had left with Nunnaly. They had inherited a fortune, from their mother, but weren't able to use the money until Lelouch turned 18. That had happened just a few months ago, which allowed him, to take care of Nunnaly without any help. The Ashford family did however still pay Nunnaly's medical bills, the house they lived in on the school grounds and paid Sayako, their maid, to take care and help them. They had a good life, they were so incredibly happy, until Suzaku showed up, and Lelouch fell in love with him. Well, they were still happy, when it just had been Suzaku and Lelouch, and not Suzaku and Euphemia. Suzaku knew how Lelouch felt about his siblings, and he had been deeply hurt, though it didn't matter to him it seemed. Couldn't he see the pain Lelouch was in? Couldn't he see his eyes that were red from crying? Couldn't he hear him crying at night when he slept over? Didn't he feel his friend falling into a depression? Did he even care? Or was he just plain stupid?_

Arthur was still in Lelouch lap, purring and cuddling against him, he had taking a great liking to him. Lelouch, liked dogs more than cats, but Arthur was adorable. And who would have thought that Arthur was the one to save him that fateful day? Not long after Lelouch remark, Suzaku had come running into the student counsel, happy as ever. Milly seemed to be amused about his great mood, people worked faster, when they were happy, and she had a great stack of papers with Suzaku's name on them. "Why're you so happy?" Milly had said, smiling deviously. "I have great news!" Suzaku had uttered. Most of the counsel had tipped their heads in curiosity. "I asked Euphemia to marry me, she said yes!" Everybody grew quiet. Tension came rushing through the room. "That's great man!" Gino and Rivalz said padding Suzaku's back, Nina and Shirley seemed overly excited about this and hugged him. C.C. didn't say anything, and ate her pizza; Kallen made an angered frown, and ignored him. Milly felt hurt, for her friend, but congratulated Suzaku. When people were done, distracting him, so he wouldn't see Lelouch hurt and angered face, he walked towards that very boy, smiling with his eyes closed. "So it looks like we're about to be brothers." Suzaku said still smiling. But when he was about 2 steps away from Lelouch, he heard something, an angered hiss, which sounded more like a growl, from a very angry Arthur. Arthur usually bit him, but he had never growled at him. Arthur attacked Suzaku, ripping his arm open with his claws, making his arm bleed violently. Suzaku screamed in pain, trying to get the angry cat away. Lelouch took that chance to run away before he would cry in front of everybody. Kallen looked at the door, feeling a lump form in her throat. She knew that Lelouch was miserable right now, she was frightened that he would do something stupid. Suzaku didn't even notice. Gino noticed the look on his girlfriend's face; he knew where her heart was. He was Suzaku's best friend other than Lelouch. But he did as well, feel sympathy towards Lelouch. He nodded at Kallen signalizing, that she could go; it would be for the best.

Kallen had walked to Lelouch house, an knocked. Sayako opened the door. "Kallen, what a surprise to see you! What may bring you here? Master Lelouch is not home." Kallen's eyes widened. Sayako, who saw Kallen panicking, asked what had happened. "Suzaku is getting married, to Euphemia that bitch! Lelouch ran away from the room." Kallen was raging by now, if anything happened to Lelouch, she would kick Suzaku in the family jewellery so many times, his nose would bleed. "Oni-sama is missing?" Nunnaly said worried out of her mind. "No, he just haven't come home yet Nunnaly-sama." Kallen faked her voice a little. "We haven't really looked for him yet, so he is not missing before we can't find him, I just assumed he would have gone here." Nunnaly smiled. "Oh. Please find oni-sama." She said smiling at Kallen. Kallen hugged the younger girl and promised to find her brother. When Kallen had left, Nunnaly was with Sayako once again folding cranes. "Sayako? Is it bad to hate someone, who has made someone you love very unhappy?" Sayako touched the girls hair. "No of course not, Nunnaly-sama." The girl smiled at the maid. "Then I think I hate Euphemia."

Lelouch had run away, till his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. He had crashed onto the ground, not caring where he was, he could not hold his tears in anymore. They floated from his eyes. Why did he have to go through this? Dear god why? He looked around, and recognized the place he had landed in, was a park not very far from the school. He found a bench and sat down. It was a very beautiful park. It had a medium large lake, with very clear water, and in the middle of the lake, there was some sort of fountain, squirting the lake water up into the air. The water was filled with swans. It seemed that the swans had taken a liking to the environment. There were very large beds, filled with flowers, not just any flower, but lavenders. There were large siren bushes and a large oak tree, which he loved deeply. The bench he had placed himself on was placed right under the old oak. It was his place to read, eat picnics with Nunnaly and Suzaku. But it was his tree, he slept under the tree, he wrote under that tree, it was his tree. And now he sat under it and cried. It started to rain not long after; its arms sheltered him from the rain. When he had sat there, for maybe 1 hour, his eyes had gone completely dry. He tried to stand, supporting himself on the tree. He didn't care about the rain, as he walked home, he didn't care that he was drenched. When he was about half the way home, he got surprised by hearing a sad and very worried call for him. It was Kallen and Gino. "Where the hell have you been? I was so worried!" Kallen was almost crying, she had feared for her friend. Gino hadn't let her walk out into the rain to look for Lelouch all by herself, she had been panicking and he had been afraid that she may have gotten hurt herself. Lelouch didn't say anything, neither did he cry. Kallen hugged him and then he cried. He cried and fell to his knees, exhausted and weakened by the weather. "Lelouch? Lelouch?" Kallen frantically called, as his eyes closed. He had fainted, letting his system shut down, protecting him from the pain of sickness. Kallen cried, fearing for her friend's health, knowing his frail and weak immune system. Gino picked him up, protecting his friend, his girlfriend's best friend. When they came home Nunnaly was out of her mind, with worry for her sick brother. She knew how dangerous it was for her brother to get sick. Their doctor, did however, guarantee that her brother would be fine, he needed to sleep, and be kept warm, and food wouldn't hurt him either. He did tell them that they couldn't wake him up until he woke up himself, he had shut down; secure himself from a wave of pain. Nunnaly blamed Suzaku, for getting her bother sick and making him cry. She had heard what had happened earlier that day. When the phone rung later that night she ignored it, unless it was Milly or Kallen who rung the phone. Then Lelouch cell started ringing and vibrating, she turned it off. And when she was having dinner with Sayako, the door was knocked violently for a very long time, she ignored that as well. Like she was going to let that man, see her adored brother. He didn't deserve to breathe the same air as him! It eventually died down and the house was quiet once again.

"Is Lelouch awake yet?" a very sleep deprived Kallen had asked. She was standing in the door. Nunnaly smiled. "He woke up about an hour ago. He is very weak, and we can't get him to eat." Nunnaly said, knowing that Kallen would get him to eat, one way or the other. Kallen smiled. "I'm coming." Sayako was in Lelouch room trying to convince him to eat the miso soup, she had made for him. He refused; right now he just wanted to die. Kallen nodded her head towards Sayako who pretended to give up and left the soup in case he grew hungry. Sayako couldn't help but giggle, when she walked beside Kallen. "Hi Lelouch, do you feel any better?" Kallen said as she sat on his bed, he looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes, which were a shade lighter, than his purple eyes. His skin was sickly pale, almost grey. He was sweating and shaking. When he got sick, his body reacted to the extreme. Lelouch smiled, that was all he could do. He wasn't better, mentally; he had never felt any worse. "Why don't you eat anything? It would make you feel better?" Lelouch shook his head no. Kallen pretended to give up as well, letting him relax. But all of sudden he held her fingers on his nose, closing his access to air. He gasped, and when he opened his mouth she shoved the spoon in, forcing him to eat it. "See? I'll keep doing this until you eat on your own, and until all of the soup is gone!" She said not letting go. He coughed and nodded his head. He knew it wouldn't do him any good to argue with her. Suzaku had been asking for Lelouch all day, though only Gino, Kallen and Nunnaly knew where he was. Nunnaly had stayed home, Kallen had refused to talk to him at all and Gino had pretended not to know. Kallen knew that she shouldn't mention the Japanese man right now. She did know that he was with the bubble gum bitch again. Nunnaly, Kallen and C.C. had nicknamed her that. Nunnaly seemed so innocent, but when it came to her brother, and people hurting him, she would show no mercy. She did have an evil side, which her brother didn't know off, of course.

A couple of days had gone by, before Lelouch's body was healthy enough for him to go anywhere. And he had mentally prepared himself, to ignore the Japanese boy. When he arrived to school, he sat in his normal spot and looked towards the chair that Suzaku normally would sit in. Kallen had taken that seat, C.C. had taken the spot behind him, and Rivalz had taken the spot in front of him. Rivalz knew all too well, that Lelouch didn't need to see Suzaku after so many days being sick. Suzaku came into the classroom to see that his usual spot next to Lelouch had been taken by Kallen. Suzaku knew that he shouldn't go near Kallen. The top athlete from the girls department had a temperament to match her strength. She would bite his head off. He sat down next to Gino, who smiled his normal friendly smile. Class started, and all he could do was staring at Lelouch, who would sleep the class through. He would try not to know, that the man he loved didn't love him at all. What had he done in an earlier life, do deserve such fate? A sick, wrong body, a dead mother, a sick sister, a horrible, evil father, siblings that he couldn't acknowledge and now the man he loved, didn't love him back. When he thought of that chain of awful things, he felt tears fall from his eyes, though no one noticed. Couldn't the one who controlled happiness, give him, his wanted love? Why couldn't he have that? Where had he ever been wrong? He had taken care of Nunnaly, been kind to others, been fair and tried not to hurt anybody. Couldn't he have a chance to be happy once again? Had he ever been happy? He wondered. _'Fuck it. Fuck love, fuck happiness. Fuck you Suzaku Kururugi! I don't need you, I shouldn't be so unhappy over you, you don't mean anything. I've got many offers from men, I'll just settle with one of those. They can offer me more than you ever could! I hate you! I hate you so much! I love you so much you incompetent fool.' _He looked at Suzaku, who still was staring at him. Suzaku smiled at him, Lelouch just turned his head, and didn't even pull a muscle in his face. It was cold. Lelouch knew, that this would be the face; he was going to show Suzaku from now on. Suzaku was now, no longer his friend. He knew all too well how Lelouch felt about his family. When class ended, he sat back, determined to only talk to Kallen and C.C. Suzaku rose from his seat, and didn't see the look that Kallen shot Gino. Gino nodded; "Suzaku, let's go play basket! Right now come on!" Gino pulled Suzaku away; Suzaku was struggling for his life. Gino was much larger than him, and pulled the strong boy away like he was just a child. "Gino put me down! I have to talk to Lelouch!" Gino just laughed, pretending not to hear the last part and walked out the door. "Kallen, let's go out." Kallen looked at him like he was an idiot. "Idiot I have 3 reasons. 1: you're gay! 2: I'm with Gino and 3: you're my best friend." Lelouch laughed. "I meant let's go to town? I think, I need a night out, you know like we used to, when you were single?" Kallen smiled. "Well if you insist, then let's go!" Kallen said happily, even if she knew that Lelouch probably just needed to drink, she was happy that he would go out. "So, you're okay again?" C.C. asked him. "Well, no. I'll never be okay. But I'll manage; I just need to give up." He said with a sad smile. How much pain did he have to be in before he broke down in pain? If Nunnaly simply was his reason to be this strong, and the only reason, he hadn't died long ago, Kallen prayed that Nunnaly always would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lavender __Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 2

Lelouch somehow managed to escape from Suzaku, and his heart melting eyes. At the student council meeting, Milly managed to just keep them all working and not talking private, for Lelouch's sake. Maybe she wasn't the devil itself. She had allowed Lelouch to walk out early, when Suzaku had to excuse himself to the bathroom. Lelouch had been frightened the whole walk home, fearing that Suzaku would jump out from every corner he turned. He was sweating, cold and sticky sweat. He felt like he was fainting with every step he took. He felt paranoid. Why was he so scared of meeting Suzaku? He had agreed with himself, that Suzaku no longer was his friend or love. Who the fuck was he kidding? He couldn't even fool himself. He loved Suzaku so sickly it hurt. _'How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? I can't just move that love elsewhere can I?…I need to be alone for a little bit…' _Lelouch ran to his absolute favourite place. The park once again,this time to sail, with one of the small boats out into the lake. He tried to think about what to do with his life. One day, Nunnaly would leave him, Kallen would have family and Suzaku was getting married to his sister. Was he meant to be alone? If he was, then why was he born so selfless and giving? He needed someone in his life to keep his sanity. He laid back into the boat and stared up into the sky. One day he would buy a house with a garden like this. And with a large lake filled with swans and water lilies. Or maybe he should buy this park, so it only would be his. And Nunnaly's. He was scared that Suzaku and Euphemia would get married here, then it would no longer be his. He had always wanted to get married here. He knew how stupid, it may have sounded, but he had planned his wedding with Suzaku, down to the slightest detail. The flowers, the cake and hell he would even wear a dress for Suzaku's sake. "I love you, you foolish bastard. Yo insensitive bastard! Why my sister? Why not me…" He cried once again. He felt wrong. He felt so lonely. He was afraid of being alone, he was afraid of becoming cold and evil. Like his father. But he had Nunnaly and she would always get him to do better. She made his life worth living. He started to sail back to the shore. "I'm going home, and I'm going to figure something out for you Nunnaly!"

Nunnaly was happy, when she heard her brother laugh for first time, since the news about Suzaku. Lelouch was talking happily with her, about his plans for the future, about his future carrier, and she has smiled so happily because she remembered her brother's beautiful smile, when he told her something like this. Suzaku was not mentioned once in his plan, and she was happy because she blamed him greatly, for the unhappiness he had brought to their home. Sayako had assured, that she wouldn't answer Suzaku's calls or his visits. She couldn't do much for her brother, but she could keep Suzaku out of their house, and if that kept her brother happy she would do that. She giggled, as she heard her brother's optimism. "Please take care of yourself Oni-sama!" Nunnaly said. Her brother petted her head and said. "Of course I will." In his somewhat motherly voice. She couldn't help but think, that Lelouch always were meant to have a family, and to take care of someone. He had never asked for anything, he was such a selfless person. He was never meant to be alone.

Lelouch had said that he never wanted to see his family ever again, and when Suzaku had decided on joining them, that included him as well. Suzaku knew how Lelouch felt about his family. But he ignored it and went with Euphemia. He didn't need Suzaku to be happy, he only needed Kallen and Nunnaly. If they were happy he was happy. He could always find temporary happiness, like the one he felt when he was drunk. Or when he was called beautiful or when he read a book and flew into the world of literature or when Nunnaly walked. He didn't want to cry anymore, he wanted to be cold and feel nothing, but only towards his own feelings for Suzaku, he didn't want to end up as his father. Why did he have to be in love with his best friend? Why couldn't he be normal? Why couldn't he be born, with a normal body and a normal mind? Why did he lust for Suzaku so greatly? Lelouch wondered about that, however Nunnaly didn't find her brothers body, as sick and wrong as he did himself. It made her happy, that Lelouch was able to have child. Lelouch actually were too, because he knew that when Nunnaly was able to walk and maybe even see, she would leave him to live her own life. He knew he would let her; he loved her too much to keep her as a bird in a cage. And he knew how unhappy he would be, maybe that was why a future with Suzaku, seemed so appealing? And if he ever gave birth, he would once again have someone who would be his world. _'God Lelouch, get yourself together and man up. I should get Kallen to slap me in the face again.'_ Lelouch laughed, as he thought about his friendship with Kallen. Kallen had slapped him not too many years ago, when they first met. He was being the same arrogant bastard, as he loved being around less intelligent people, and had offended her. She had slapped him, Suzaku had as always, come to Lelouch's rescue. He was amazed that it didn't matter where the young man would go, he would cause trouble, only with his words. Lelouch actually wondered how, he and Kallen ended up getting along. He didn't even remember and neither did Kallen. He called Kallen, to tell her about the part of his plan that Nunnaly yet didn't know of.

"EH?" Kallen had uttered as she was on the phone with Lelouch. "You're going to do what? Lelouch you can't! Well yea there are a lot of influential men. Well it's a good idea, but still! Why do THAT?" Kallen said looking somewhat nervous. The others looked at Kallen. "Okay. We'll I'm coming with you. I'm coming!" Kallen waved at Milly before running for her life to Lelouch's house, to avoid Milly's wrath. "HEY! KALLEN! GET BACK HERE! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE EARLY!" But she were already gone. "I wonder what Lelouch got them into this time." Gino mumbled. Suzaku laughed, somehow he found Gino and himself always saving those two. "Meow~¨" He heard a weak mewl, and saw Arthur jump into Gino's lap, he had always picked Suzaku before others, so it seemed strange to him. When he reached his hand out to pet the cat, it growled again. Milly laughed at this. "That's funny, Arthur doesn't seem to like you anymore. You're really bad with animals." Rivalz said laughing. "Arthur doesn't hate me! It's just his way to say he liked me, I guess! I'm taking him with me when Euphemia and I are married, she found him, and he liked her!" Suzaku said, trying to pet the cat again. The cat growled at him again and he pulled the hand back. "I don't think so. It doesn't look like he wants to." Milly said. "He has been going to Lelouch house lately; he seems to like Lelouch better than you. He even sleeps in Lelouch bed, he was there all of the days Lelouch was sick, he was watching him. I have never seen Lelouch so sick over a cold." Suzaku sighed. He hadn't known that Lelouch had been so sick, Suzaku didn't even know about Lelouch's special condition and blamed Lelouch's weak immune system on his own laziness._ 'Serves you right! That's for hurting Lelouch, that cat will hate you for eternity just like I will, in secret. Arthur can eat you, for what I care.' _Milly thought. When everybody had gone home, she gave the cat an extra-large can of tuna, an award for keeping Suzaku distance. "You really love Lelouch don't you?" She said petting the cat that purred and pressed his head against her hand. She smiled, how would Lelouch ever move on? Would he become cold and empty? She feared that, he would never trust anyone again, and become a cold and lonely man. If he did, instead of that loving, selfless person she knew, she would blame Suzaku for all eternity.

"So, you really think this is a good idea?" Kallen asked Lelouch as she looked at him in wonder. "Yea. Besides you were the one who said you wanted to go with me. They always need new people, I just wonder if they can use a boy." Kallen laughed. "You're seriously going to wear a bunny costume, of your own free will?" She asked, while ravaging his closet. When Lelouch had called her earlier, he had explained, his plan about making a dominating firm, however he needed to have influence, to get his plan through. He needed to meet powerful men and he would do that as one of those bunny workers they had at the casino, he would find out the most powerful men's darkest secrets, and blackmail them with it. It would at some point become world dominating, and soon he would have a large chain of dominating firms on the market. He had to start out, just being at the lowest, because those men didn't care about what they said to the workers, if they bought them for the moment. He knew that and he could use it for his own good. Kallen had been out of her mind when he told her, and wanted to stop him. But she couldn't discuss with him, besides he knew what he was doing. "Yea I am. It's for Nunnaly's sake. And somewhat for my own, I need to move on. One way or the other." Lelouch smiled at her. He remembered how many times, men had offered to buy him for a night, he felt foolish for turning some of them down. They were willing to pay him millions, for one single night. If he slept with a couple of them, he could get a steady carrier. But at that time, he had been foolish enough to think that Suzaku would turn to him. But now, he was ready to prove that he was much more, than Suzaku thought he was. He was ready to let Suzaku know, that he didn't need him. Though he knew, that he needed Suzaku, to be truly happy. He was still in love with him, he would always be.

"Earth to Lelouch?" Kallen said waving her hand in front of his face. He hadn't realized that he had been sitting on his bed staring of into space, as Kallen tore his closet apart to find his, well maybe _her_ favourite jeans. They weren't his favourite but they were Kallen's, she said he looked amazing in those jeans, and well if she said so, it must have been true. "Earth to Lelouch!" She said once again. He had started to laugh. "I'm here Kallen, what is it?" He said, still laughing at his friend's frustration. "I found them look!" She said proudly holding up a pair of jeans. He always knew where they were, so why hadn't she asked him. His eyes grew big as he looked at what Kallen had done to his closet. "What the hell Kallen? I just cleaned that closet!" He said irritated. Those jeans hadn't been that mess she had made worth. "I'm not wearing those, I want to wear one of my suits." She looked at him in an irritated fashion. "So I just stood on my head for 25 minutes to find a pair of jeans, you don't even want to wear?" He nodded happily, amused by her anger. "Well too bad, you're wearing these jeans!" She said throwing herself at Lelouch pulling at his pants. "NO! Kallen I don't want to!" He was struggling with all of his might. "Oh god! Why are you so damned strong?" He said irritated as he gave up and pouted. She laughed, amused by her weak male friend as she pulled of his pants. "Kallen, this would look like rape, to anyone else but you and I." He said laughing; the thought of Gino watching this, seeing his girlfriend 'raping' her best friend was hilarious. Gino may be a huge man, filled with muscles, but Kallen was wearing the pants in that relationship. "Well, it's not like it even would go up, so that would be a problem." She said while concentrating on getting Lelouch into his jeans. "You know, I could get them on myself!" Lelouch said. "I know. I just figured that you'd run away." She said smiling, in that unbelievable scary way, only she and C.C. could do. Nothing really scared him in life, besides Kallen. _'Maybe if I lay still, she won't eat me alive.' _He thought to himself. After a lot of struggling Kallen finally managed to get Lelouch's pants on. "Then! Be happy, you now have a nice ass!" Lelouch started to laugh; he had to admit that those pants did make his ass stand out. "See, that's the best Christmas gift you ever got. From me!" She stated. Lelouch laughed. Last Christmas, He had spent Christmas with Kallen, her mother and her father. Well and Nunnaly of coarse, like he ever would spent Christmas without her. Besides, she was his little Christmas angel, last Christmas, she could even dance around the Christmas tree, with Lelouch's and Kallen's help. He wondered if it would be the same this year, he hadn't celebrated Christmas with Suzaku, since he started to date Euphemia. Usually Suzaku would celebrate Christmas with Lelouch and Nunnaly, but he even celebrated Christmas with Lelouch's family. He had even asked why he didn't celebrate Christmas with them, they didn't seem so bad to him. But Lelouch knew better than that. His father had poisoned his mother, to experiment on Lelouch, when his mother died and Nunnaly got hurt, he didn't even care to visit Nunnaly at the hospital, he wasn't there, when Nunnaly cried for her mother and in pain. His so called 'siblings' hadn't even cared to check on them, they hadn't even said goodbye when they left, to the Ashford family. He had even heard Euphemia say: _"Now that Marianne is gone, mother can get married to father again!"_ how could they disgrace a dead soul's memory just like that? And he had even heard them snicker about Nunnaly's 'handicap'. He was furious, and never allowed them to see Nunnaly or himself ever again.

But Christmas, was approaching slowly. It was in the end of September and the fall was approaching. He loved the fall, all of the beautiful colors and Nunnaly had been born in the fall. He himself, was a winter-baby, and if the snow hadn't come yet, the earth would be bald and ugly. He felt unlucky. It had never in his life, snowed on his birthday. He knew he should be happy, when people wanted to celebrate it, but he really wasn't he didn't really see, what was to celebrate. He actually forgot his birthday, only Suzaku and Nunnaly reminded him and Milly's party's and events. Her sick and evil events. He somehow always ended up running for his life. It was almost as if all of the events she ever planned seemed to be planned to annoy him. Like the event with the stupid hats, when somebody graduated last year, he was chased for hours by love sick girls. He had to convince Kallen to switch hats with him. She had enjoyed the chase, and smacked Gino every time he tried to steal her hat. When she switched hats with Lelouch, he looked like he was going to cry. So did a lot of girls. But then Lelouch had switched his, well Kallen's hat with Gino, so that he was wearing Gino's hat. Kallen had been furious, she hadn't wanted to tell Gino, or admit to herself that she actually liked him. But his plan worked, and Milly had yelled at him, for making her plan screw up. Gino was speechless, he was confused, like Suzaku, Gino wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He had winked at Kallen who smiled and new exactly what he was about to do. She snickered as Lelouch laid his arms around the larger man's neck and looked at him with the cutest facial expression he knew. Gino stood, frozen as ice by the look Lelouch gave him, and as Lelouch leaned closer to him, he felt his nose bleed. He had shoved Lelouch away and stammered that he didn't swing that way, in complete panic. That was when Kallen and Lelouch broke down laughing. 2 months after that Kallen started dating Gino, and they had entrusted him Lelouch's secrets. Gino had understood, that when you're with Kallen, you were with Lelouch too and the other way around. He liked Lelouch and with time, he got used to it. Though he never got used to Kallen telling Lelouch EVERYTHING. And by everything, he meant down to smallest detail. Like what tricks and positions he used when he was in bed with her and worst of all, how his penis looked. He had noticed Lelouch look at him, in a somewhat curious way, looking at his pants. If Kallen saw, she just laughed and whispered something to Lelouch and they would both giggle.

"So how do we get to the casino? We can't get Rivalz to drive us." Kallen said, as Lelouch still was dressing, and she was darkening her make-up. "I know, I don't really want him to find out, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He would tell Milly." He shivered in fear, if Milly found out he was done for. "I guess we can take the metro?" He answered as he looked at her smiling. And so they did, it wasn't dangerous to take the metro when he was with Kallen. If anyone tried to touch either herself or him in an inappropriate place, she would slap them and yell at them until they were a shivering pile in a corner.

"So tell me… Lelouch, why do you want to work here, even though you're a boy?" The woman, Ms. Maria Stan , which were in control over the servants department. "Well I really need a job, and as I have been approached by a lot of your costumers before, when I were here for my own pleasure, I thought that maybe you could use me here." He said smiling, obviously lying. He couldn't tell her his real plan. "Aha. Well we do have such request from several of our male costumers. And how about you?" She asked looking at Kallen. "I'm just here for morality support." Kallen said smiling. "Too bad, you would be perfect for this job. So tell me Lelouch, when do you think you can start?" Lelouch smiled, as the lady kept on chewing on her pencil, she was wearing red framed glasses and had long brown hair. "Right away." He answered happily. "Good, I'll just have to take your measurements and then I'll get one of the girls to show you around. You can have a shift tomorrow evening if you want." Lelouch nodded. "About that, I can only take nightshifts, in the weekdays, and if it sometimes could be after 8, it would be nice. I have a sick younger sister to take off." They lady took of her glasses, and held Lelouch's hand. "Of course. A lot of the other girls have similar problems. You're just lucky that you go to school." He smiled at her. "Thank you." She started to take his measurements. He didn't really mind stripping down, even though Kallen was snickering, looking at his bikini briefs. Even Maria, was trying hard not laugh. "They're comfortable oaky?" How many times hadn't he been commented in the locker room? But, some of the guys would essentially grab his ass. Or just touch his ass as they walked by, then turn and wink at him. that was those couple of guys, who seemed not to care that Lelouch was a guy, even though they had girlfriends. Lelouch was sexy, and he knew it. He had actually slept with a few of the guys, at his school. He remembered the heated sessions in the locker room, and every time he walked in there, he would remember and blush. Especially when the same guy he had slept with essentially would wink at him, and 'help' him stretch to touch him again. However Suzaku had always saved him from that, he had no idea if Suzaku thought Lelouch didn't like being touched by those guys, or if he just wanted to help his friends. Suzaku wasn't aware of Lelouch's sexual orientation or that the guy touching him, most likely wanted to sleep with him or had and wanted it again. He didn't love any of them, but he had hormones and was man. Besides he didn't want to be a virgin, if he ever were to be with Suzaku. He wanted to be able to make tricks that would make him go insane. And now, he had his own techniques that would make guys go crazy. "Yeah I know Lelouch. The guys in the locker room seem to think so too." She said laughing by now. Even Maria had started to laugh now. "It's actually pretty convenient, because I'm going to ask you to wear smaller ones." Lelouch looked at Kallen and stuck his tongue out. Until he realized what she said. Then Kallen laughed again. "Smaller?" He asked. "Yes, almost like a thong, the costumes show a little more than what your underwear does." He felt somewhat nervous when she said that. "Does it have to be red as the other's?" Lelouch asked, to turn the conversation. "No, if there is another color you prefer we can do that. Well most of the girls choose another color than red." He nodded. "I just want it to be black then." Lelouch said smiling. The woman nodded. "You don't want it purple?" He shook his head. "Too bad it would complement your eyes. But we don't have anyone in black yet, so you'll be the first one." She said smiling. "You are aware that we are going to make you wear high heels? Can you walk in those?" She asked. "Well I have been forced into those for 7 years, by one of my life so yeah I can do that." Maria looked confused. "We have a somewhat evil student council president who likes to make Lelouch's life a living hell. She has been dressing him up as a girl for all the years I have known him." Kallen said laughing. Maria nodded. When she was done measuring him, they found him a pair of shoes, which was just plain black pumps, not anything special, so he could take them home and practice walking in them. Then she showed him the locker room, some of the girls covered themselves. "Don't worry, he will have private booth girls. We can't have him dressing as a bunny in the men's locker room, they will eat him alive." Some of the girls nodded, and just turned to dress instead. When they walked out again, she showed him what he was to do when he started working there. He nodded as she talked. He didn't need all of the tour, he had been there a lot. "And about costumer's who offers money for you, you decide yourself if you want to go with them. However we will give you a pepper spray, just to be on the safe side. Okay?" She said looking at him worriedly. He nodded and smiled at her. She didn't seem comfortable, telling him, that he could be sold and bought, for sex. But he knew when he took the job that it was bound to happen.

"Honey, I have a date for the wedding!" Euphemia said happily, looking at Suzaku, who was looking at her plans for the wedding. He looked at her questionably. "May the 14th." She said smiling. "That sounds like a great day, but isn't there anything on that day that is important? I just have a feeling." Suzaku answered thinking, about what was so important about that date. "Well I just thought it would be nice to have a late spring wedding, so it wouldn't be cold. And it's even a Saturday!" She said pouting lightly. She knew exactly what had happened on that date. Marianne's death. She didn't care, she cherished the day. That was the day her mother had gotten a chance to get to her father and secure them in his will once again. "Okay. Whatever you want sweetheart." Suzaku said, kissing his future bride. He didn't remember that one day, where Lelouch didn't come to school, and stayed home to cry silently while Nunnaly wasn't at home. he didn't remember letting Lelouch cry on his shoulder, seeing the prideful and mentally strong Lelouch who never (not what he knew of) cried. But he did this day, for hours. He didn't remember walking with Lelouch and Nunnaly to their mother's grave, to clean it, lay flowers and light candles for their late mother. He didn't remember Lelouch always picking his mother's favorite flowers, Larkspurs, blue beautiful flowers with the meaning of lightness, an open heart and levity. He didn't remember hearing Nunnaly cry, and then walk away for a while, but not far enough, for him not to hear Lelouch and Nunnaly talk to their mother, about the days she were missing. How beautiful Nunnaly had grown, how she almost could walk again and how they missed her so greatly. And during that, Lelouch would smile ever so happily. He didn't remember taking Nunnaly away, to let Lelouch be alone with his late mother, whom he had cherished. He didn't remember having to pick up the crying boy, who had fallen asleep, like he did every year. He didn't even remember staying the night with Lelouch, to hold him and comfort him every time he cried. He didn't even remember how it felt to see Lelouch as a real human, who cried out of pain. Euphemia would make sure, that he never would remember. Because she laughed and celebrated that day. And so would Suzaku as soon as he said his 'I do' to her. "Suzaku?" He looked at her. "I want striped carnations for our wedding; they're my absolute favorite flower. They are so beautiful!" Euphemia didn't know the meaning of her favorite flower. Nor did Suzaku, so he nodded and smiled at her.

_And as he walked out into her family's garden he was stunned by the beauty. He walked towards the flower bed, filled with the striped, pinkish carnations, not even caring to take notice to the beautiful lavender bed, blooming as beautifully as ever right beside him. _

Hi everybody, sorry that I took such a long time to update! But you know – Christmas, a very busy time! :3

I hope you like it, review, I'll be happy to take both critique and compliments! I'll see you in next chapter!

And I must not forget: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY LELOUCH LAMPROUGE!3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lavender __Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 3

Lelouch came limping to school the very next day. He had gotten blisters, from practicing walking in his works shoes. Kallen had been laughing her ass of the whole time, enjoying the sight of Lelouch falling on his ass, time after time, trying to get used to the shoes. They were hard to walk in if you weren't used to them yet, and Lelouch had to learn fast. His costume would be done, by the evening, and he could take a shift the next evening, and so he planned on doing. He was tired, and didn't really want to stress about, with Milly's crazy ideas, his running away from Suzaku and Shirley's longing, lovesick looks. She was still trying to ask him out, whenever she got the chance. Each time he rejected her, telling her that she was gay. However she took it as a challenge. She would 'un-gay' him, as she said. Shirley was pretty, but not enough to make him go straight. Well no girl on earth was. Especially not, when his type was Suzaku. Suzaku was very much a real man, and to make it even better, he was a soldier. Well it was the uniform, that did the thing for Lelouch. He LOVED men in uniform. Blood, would trickle from his nose, whenever Suzaku showed up in his uniform. He would always excuse it, blaming the air being too dry. "Good morning Lulu!" Shirley called from her seat, making everybody in the room aware of his presence. Luckily, Suzaku weren't there. He waved at her, and walked towards his seat, and sat down.

Suzaku didn't show up, until gym class, as excited as ever, as the guys in the locker room asked him about his wedding. Lelouch, was hiding behind the door of the closet, dressing for his most hated class. Trainer Violetta, had demanded his presence. He absolutely hated being in gym class. "Lelouch-kun? Why're you hiding?" a guy behind him said, obviously ogling his rear. Lelouch didn't answer. Suzaku finally noticed that Lelouch was present. "Hey. I haven't talked to you in a few days." Suzaku said, slowly approaching the undressing boy. Lelouch's brain, was almost starting a migraine trying to think him out of this situation. "Come on Suzaku! Gym class is waiting!" Gino came, as a knight in a shining armor to save Lelouch from Suzaku once again. "Gino wait! I need to talk to Lelouch!" Suzaku struggled as Gino pulled him away. Lelouch looked at Gino and gave him a relieved smile and mouthed: _Thank you! _Gino smiled and gave him a thumps up. Trainer Violetta, came into the locker room, not caring if anyone was naked. "EVERYBODY! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE!" the dressed boy's ran out into the room. Lelouch was about to change his socks, when he winced in pain. Trainer Violetta saw. "Lelouch-kun? What's the matter? Trying to fool me again?" She said as she neared him. He pulled of his sock, and she was horrified of what she saw. "How can you even walk around with those blisters? To the infirmary at this moment!" She yelled at him, and ran back to her class. Lelouch sighed, relieved. He was glad that he didn't have to run, it hurt enough just to walk. Trainer Violetta was another woman, who could scare him to death. Milly, Kallen, Sayako, Trainer Violetta and C.C. were the scariest women on earth. They made him sure about being gay, women were way too scary. He dressed himself again and limped towards the infirmary, where he got his blisters treated. "If you can't stand to walk around, I'll suggest that you go home and rest your feet a little. Your feet should be okay, in a few hours or so." So he thanked her and walked home. Rather limped home, his feet had gotten treated, but they were still sore and swollen. When he got home, he was alone. He went to his room and stripped down, he preferred to sleep naked. He laid down, and felt an instant relive in his feet and in his back. He felt sleep overtake him and fell in a finally dreamless sleep.

"Where's Lelouch?" Suzaku asked Gino, as they showered. "I have no idea man." Gino said as he washed his hair. "He hasn't been talking to me lately. Do you know what's wrong?" Suzaku asked, as he scrubbed his body. "Nah… Kallen said he has been sick lately. I just think he's tired." Gino sighed. _'How can you be so incredibly stupid? I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even I know what's going on!' _Gino thought to himself. "Hey! Euphemia and I just set a date for the wedding yesterday." Suzaku said happily, like he just forgot about Lelouch once again. Gino felt angered, for Lelouch. "Yea?" He said trying not to get soap in his eyes. "Yea. May 14th." Suzaku said smiling. Gino didn't know about the anniversary of Lelouch's late mother and thought nothing of it. That wasn't a thing they talked about. "Cool." Gino said smiling at his friend. Rivalz who was a few stalls down, heard. But he did know about that day. Nunnaly had told the others, she always did, so they wouldn't bother her brother that day. He froze in his movement. Suzaku was smiling ever so happily, he had forgotten. "Nina and Shirley, are going to attack you with wedding ideas. I have never seen them so excited." Gino said laughing. "Euphemia has it all figured out already actually." Suzaku said smiling. Gino laughed and stepped out of the bath. "So have you decided anything of what she has chosen?" Suzaku blushed. "Well, no. but if she's happy, then I'm happy. I just wish she wouldn't have demanded a pink butterfly for me." Suzaku said laughing nervously. Gino snickered as he finished dressing. "Well I gotta' go. I'm meeting up with Kallen!" Gino said as he checked his look in the mirror. He made sure that his hair, was perfect and if his breath was okay. Suzaku smiled at his love struck friend. "Alright! See you tomorrow then!" Suzaku said as he dressed and waved at his friend.

Lelouch was awoken by Sayako, who knocked his door. "Lelouch-sama a package has come for you." She put the box on his desk and bowed. "Thank you Sayako." He said and stood from his bed as soon as she had walked out. He found his bathrobe, and walked to see what had been sent to him. He wasn't surprised when he opened the box to find a black bunny suit, made of a soft silky material with a white bunny tail and matching black ears. He tried to feel the material, it was soft and fluffy. In the bottom of the box, was a pair of nylon stockings, with almost no color, although there was a string on the behind, all the way down the legs, which was black. He didn't see the reason behind it, but figured that it looked sexy. He decided to shower before going to dinner; he had to go to work, for the first time tonight. He stepped into the bathroom and let his bathrobe fall to the floor. He looked at his own naked body in the mirror. His creamy white skin, his ebony black hair, his vivid purple eyes, his slender frame and perfect sculptured face, looked back at him from the mirror. He was beautiful. How could Suzaku not see him? He touched the mirror, looking into his own eyes. They were filled with an emotion, he didn't recognize. He smiled at himself and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. He loved extremely hot baths. And as he stood in the bath, he felt the hot water sooth him, and wash away the dirt on his body. He felt it as if the water embraced him, comforted him. _'That's how it must feel, when your loved one holds you in his arms.' _Lelouch thought as he hugged himself. But when the hot water fell onto him, he felt somewhat free and strong. In his shower, no one could disturb his world. The world he made to secure himself in. He felt all of the burdens being lifted off his shoulders when he was in the shower, he started to scrub himself with his lavender scented body scrub. He washed his hair in a vanilla scented shampoo. He knew that these scents often were used to seduce men. Those 2 smells, were only some of the most seducing smells, existing. Lelouch smiled as he stepped out of the shower. He always felt happy when he came out of the shower. He felt clean and how he loved when everything was clean. Dinner went by smoothly; he made Nunnaly laugh and explained to her that he got a job at nighttime. She hadn't thought of asking why and assumed that her brother needed something to do. So when he went to work later, with what Sayako said was a large sports bag, she thought nothing of it.

He had taken the metro to work, he was lucky because at this time, there wouldn't be many people like in the rush hour. So he reached work to be greeted by Maria. "Lelouch! Right on time, I'm having one of the girls to show you what to do okay?" He nodded and followed Maria to the locker room. "You have a stall in the back of the room." She said and smiled. "When you have dressed, please meet me at the bar, right over there." She said and pointed the direction towards the bar. He nodded and went through the locker room, to his stall. Some of the girls, looked at him, smiled and waved. He waved and smiled as well. "You don't have to dress in there, we can manage you know." One of the girls said smiling. She had dark brown hair, it was almost black actually and amber eyes. "I'm guessing that you're going to need help anyways." She said smiling at Lelouch. He nodded as the other girls agreed with her. "Thank you, I'm Lelouch." He said smiling as he opened a locker, and started to undress. "I'm Mia." She said putting on her bunny ears. Then she pointed to the other girls. "That's Aoi, Kana, Katherine, Cecilia and Yuki." She said pointing at the girl which name she said so he could study them further. Aoi had blue eyes and a somewhat orange hair, but lighter than Shirley's, Kana had black hair and eyes, Katherine had curly brown hair and blue eyes, Cecilia had a long sun kissed yellow hair and green eyes and Yuki had short bluish hair and brown eyes. He waved at them all. He pulled on the suit, but he had a problem zipping it. He struggled a lot until someone said. "Here let me help you." He felt the costume being zipped. "Thank you." He smiled and turned to see Aoi smiling at him. He took the ears and shoes, and then he was done. "I don't think you'll have any problem pulling that look of." Cecilia said laughing, she was struggling with her own costume, which was a bright red color. Lelouch blushed. "So we have to short your name down, like we had." He looked at them with a somewhat confused face. "Well, Mia is short enough, but Katherine and Cecilia is a bit long. So their' Katy and Celi. It has to be 4 letters or less." Kana said smiling. Lelouch nodded. He feared for that name he hated the most. And that was what one of the girls shouted. "How about Lulu?" He put his head down, he could have sworn that he heard Shirley. Oh how he hated that name. "Sure." He couldn't really think of anything else, besides why get more nicknames, when that one is more than enough. He started to feel the breeze, where he usually didn't. He had, had to pull in his bikini briefs to make them smaller, he felt somewhat naked. He had noted to himself that he had to buy smaller underwear one of these days. He pulled his legs a little more together suddenly feeling way too naked. But the girls seemed to notice and laughed a little, which calmed him. "You'll get used to it."

He walked out of the locker room with the other girls. Men were sitting all around in the casino watching them as they did. There were whistling and hooting. Lelouch got pretty nervous, with all the men staring at him especially when he was dressed like this. But Celi put her arm around him, smiling at him. It was sort of comforting. She was older than he was, she seemed to be about 28 or something, and she seemed so motherly. "Ah Lelouch, good to see that you and the girls seem to get along." He was greeted by Maria. "Ah-ah! It's Lulu now, Maria!" Celi said laughing. "Okay then Lulu." Lelouch rolled his eyes. "This is C.C. she is going to show you the things around the casino tonight, and here is your pepper spray." She said discreetly handing him a small bottle. He had no idea where to put it; he didn't have pair of boobs to stuff it in between. So he had to stuff it into the suit, under his arm instead. '_Damn, I have to sew a pocket or something into this. Wait! Did she say C.C.?' _He looked up to see a familiar green haired girl in a dark green suit with white bunny ears. "C.C.?" He uttered loudly. "How are you doing queer boy?" C.C. said, mocking him. "Stop calling me that _witch_." Lelouch answered her. "Okay then _Lulu_." She said mocking him once again. The other girls and Maria was staring at them. "You two know each other?" "Unfortunately yes." Lelouch said as he got more and more irritated, he felt his eyebrow twitch. Maria laughed. "Oh well then, C.C. be nice to him." C.C. nodded, Lelouch could have sworn that he saw her 'I'll eat you alive' smile. Lelouch shivered. "Lulu, come with me." He followed her as she showed him the bar, and told the bartender that he was new. The bartender looked at Lelouch, with lust in his eyes. Lelouch figured that he would have to get used to that. "I guess I don't need to show you the casino, you know it like the back of your hand. But I'll give you some tips. Before you go with a man, make him pay you first. Call for help if it's needed and don't doubt to tell us if anyone hits you." C.C. looked at him worriedly. He had never seen her care about someone. "Lelouch, why are you doing this?" She obviously thought he did this, to punish himself. And he wondered if he actually were doing this to punish himself. But he smiled. He just smiled and said. "I just need something to do, besides this can help me later on." She didn't ask any more than that. So he started working.

Lelouch had walked around, taking orders and haven't been approached by any man yet. But he figured that it would happen later. And he was right. A little after 10, larger group of men came. He could clearly see who had money, and who didn't. And as the C.C. had advised him to do earlier, he served the ones who he was sure, would pay up. Lelouch was serving a large group of men, when someone pulled his arm carefully. Lelouch turned to see, a handsome man, who seemed to be pretty rich. He had a large follow. Lelouch stopped to study his face. He had a mature face, Lelouch guessed him to be about 30, or maybe a little younger. He had black, short hair, which were stroked back elegantly and was wearing an expensive looking suit, he had very broad shoulders. But something about him attracted Lelouch. His eyes. His cold, black eyes. The man smiled a seducing smile at Lelouch. "Well aren't you beautiful?" The man exhaled smoke, as he said this to Lelouch. "Tell me your name." Lelouch snapped out of his trance. "It's Lulu." He said looking into the man's eyes. "Lulu huh? Cute. You're a guy aren't you?" Lelouch nodded. "How old are you?" "18" Lelouch said. He heard some of the guys in the circle utter words, like 'Great ass.' or 'Fresh meat, finally.' He felt nervous, when he heard the last one. The man saw this, and snapped his fingers, everybody left. "Now that we're alone, how much?" Lelouch looked at him in a confused way. "How much do I have to pay for you?" Lelouch looked around a little. "This is my first night, I don't know." The man chuckled and threw two rather large bunches of money onto the table. "Is that enough?" Lelouch looked at the money. In each pile, from what he could see, there were at least a 100.000. "Lelouch looked to see Mia, standing at the next table. He eyes widened. She nodded her head feverously. He nodded his head. The man smiled. "I guess I have to tell my supervisor." Lelouch uttered "Be back here in 5 minutes then." The man said and leaned back. Lelouch collected the money, and went with Mia to Maria. He told her and got a key for the rooms upstairs. "What do I do about the money?" He asked as he showed her. "Wow. Yo sure are popular Lelouch. Well the casino gets 10% and I guess you can put the rest in your closet." He nodded and went into the locker room after he had given Maria the 10%. He closed his locker and walked towards the table, with the key in his hand. He showed the key to the man. The man rose from his seat and laid his arm around Lelouch's waist, and went upstairs with him.

Lelouch had found the door, with the number 69 on it. He laughed inside himself at the irony. He unlocked the door and went into the room. It was a large hotel room, that seemed more romantic than the other's he guessed. The sheets, were of red silk, it had a headboard, which had bars. There were candles all around the room, on small tables and in the windowpane. There was champagne in a bucket filled with ice and 2 crystal glasses. There was even rose petals on the bed. _'Oh god this is the honeymoon suite!'_ Lelouch gulped a little. The man had gotten comfortable, and had opened the bottle and poured it into the 2 glasses. "So Lulu, tell me this isn't your first time?" The man had noticed how nervous Lelouch was as he handed him the glass. "No no, not at all. I guess, it's just because it's my first night here. I usually know the name of the man I'm about to sleep with." The man chuckled. "It's James Ackworth." Lelouch smiled at the man as he drank his champagne. _'I can just pretend its Suzaku.' _"So do you feel less nervous now?" Lelouch nodded as he smiled. The man seemed to be surprised by this smile. Lelouch was even more beautiful when he smiled. "Good. Take your clothes off for me." Lelouch rose from his seat on the bed and started to undress. He imagined that it was Suzaku on the bed. It made it much easier. He took his clothes off piece by piece slowly, until he was in his underwear alone. James rose from the bed and stood behind Lelouch. He kissed him, as he started to touch Lelouch, feeling him over. He pinched Lelouch's pink rosebud nipples, which made him whimper. James took that chance to let his tongue into Lelouch's mouth. He let his hands go further down and push Lelouch's underwear off, and a grab a hold of Lelouch's hard member. Lelouch blushed and moaned into James's mouth. And as James started to jerk him off, he felt his legs shake. James threw Lelouch to the bed as he trembled. James licked the shell of his ear and breathed warm air into Lelouch's ear, which made Lelouch moan loudly. James went down on Lelouch and started to lick Lelouch's hardness slowly as he undressed himself. Lelouch whimpered and moaned. He felt something brush his cheek and opened his eyes, to see James naked, hovering over him. The thing that had touched his cheek, was James's large throbbing cock. Lelouch gulped a little, he had had sex many times, but not with anyone so big before. Lelouch took James in his mouth and started sucking, and playing with his tongue along the head. In the meantime, James had turned and had gone to suck Lelouch as Lelouch did the same to him. Lelouch sucked at the tip and took James in bit by bit, with a talented mouth. Until he felt and heard James moan loudly and jerk up from his own need. James came in his mouth, filling it and with that James pulled out of his mouth, and the last of his cum, landed on his face. Lelouch came from this as well, though not as much as James had done. Before Lelouch could perceive it, he had been cuffed to the bed. He hadn't even seen where James had gotten the handcuffs. James, put his hands in-between Lelouch's thighs and spread his legs as far as they would go. He rubbed his cock against Lelouch's; "Are you ready for me?" Lelouch was somewhat surprised; this was the first thing James had said to him since they started. He just chuckled and smiled seductively. He wanted James. Well, in his head this was still Suzaku and not James. James took Lelouch's smile as a yes and rubbed some lube on himself, and pounded merciless into Lelouch without preparing him. Though Lelouch didn't mind, he longed for this. "AAHH!" Lelouch moaned loudly and had started drooling. His bangs were stuck to his face and his face flushed. His eyes were clouded over with lust. "You're beautiful Lulu." He could have sworn that it was Suzaku's voice, and not James's deep and dark voice that spoke to him. James rolled Lelouch, so he was on his side, James still being in that position he was in before, holding one of Lelouch's legs on his shoulder. He was still pounding into Lelouch, harder and faster by the minute. And it didn't last long until Lelouch filled himself being filled, by a hot fluid, as he came himself. But even though he came, James hadn't hit his prostate even once during this. James unlocked the cuffs and Lelouch massaged his wrist. He felt the uncomfortable feeling, of semen floating out of his opening. "I need a shower. Care to join me?" James said as he lit a cigarette, handing it to Lelouch. Lelouch gladly inhaled, he didn't smoke often, but when he did, he enjoyed it. As he exhaled he felt the nicotine float through his body. He nodded and let himself be lifted towards the bathroom by James. He was a real gentleman. He chuckled; he hadn't expected this to be this pleasant. He felt his feet land on the ground and saw James walk out of the room. Lelouch turned on the hot water and started to wash himself carefully. He heard a something being placed on the sink, and suddenly felt a much larger body be pressed against his backside. He felt something warm and hot press against his opening. He moaned. He felt James's hands roam over his body once again, as James grinded against him. All of sudden one of James's hands was pushing his back. He leaned over and supported himself, with his hands against the wall, as James once again took him. He pushed in and out of him, it felt amazing. Finally James found his prostate, and Lelouch moaned loudly, he moaned louder and louder each time James hit it. Suddenly James started to pound merciless into him, hitting his prostate dead on each time. Lelouch screamed loudly. James hadn't hit his prostate when he was in bed with him, so Lelouch was in complete bliss now. He couldn't even hold himself up anymore, and James had to lift him up against the wall, while he fucked him. Lelouch wrapped his legs around James, clinging to him, scratching his nail down his back. This turned James on, even more than before, and he started pushing faster and harder into Lelouch. Lelouch felt his backside hit the wall violently, he was sure, that he tomorrow would have bruises. Though, he ignored it as he felt a familiar pit of warmth in his stomach. "Please… ah! Don't… ah… don't stop! Ah!" He moaned out, James chuckled. He liked it when Lelouch begged for this, but the surrendered to Lelouch's plea, and he pounded harder and faster than before, making sure to hit the spot inside Lelouch, that made him make these delicious sounds. James bit down on Lelouch's shoulder, which pushed Lelouch over the edge. Lelouch screamed as he felt warmth fill his body as he had his orgasm. He exploded all over James and himself, and felt himself be filled again, with James's hot semen. He trembled as James placed him on the ground. James smiled at him, and washed him of. Lelouch was exhausted. But he smiled happily at James. Then he once again felt himself being picked up and placed into, a really hot tub with water. A Jacuzzi? Lelouch opened his eyes and leaned back, into James's chest. The tub were filled with rose petals, and smelled nice. He smiled as he felt James, lick the shell of his ear and whisper. "That was every single penny worth it. I think you might have gotten yourself a regular costumer." Lelouch grinned. He didn't mind that at all. It had actually been nice. "I'm okay with that."

Lelouch limped home once again. He felt amazing. He felt happy. When he opened the door to his home, the house was quiet. He walked to Nunnaly's room, and saw her sleeping peacefully. He kissed her forehead and stroke her hair. "I love you." He whispered softly before he made his way to his own room. He undressed himself and went to bed, he checked his alarm. It was almost 2 in the morning. He yawned and went to sleep, knowing that Sayako surely would have a bucket of ice water ready in the morning.

_Lelouch had a strange dream that night. He was standing in the garden his mother had planted for Nunnaly and him, but somehow some striped carnations had taken the lavender's place, they had grown into the lavender bed, and strangled every flower, in the bed, making it its own. But no one seemed to take notice of the withered lavenders and only saw the striped carnations. He even saw a boy lean over the flower bed and admire the big flowers. "Oh no there's weeds in the bottom!" he heard the familiar boy say, and it pained Lelouch to see the boy pull out the once so beautiful lavenders, taking their life away for good. Then the boy turned to him. all he saw was emerald green eyes shining with happiness. "Look Euphemia, I pulled the weeds away from the flowers!" He said running through Lelouch. Lelouch fell to his knees, and held the dead withered flowers to his chest. All of sudden he was at his mother's grave, looking at the flowers he put there. No one had cared to clean the grave, and the withered flowers, were still there. He heard laughter and bells ring ever so happily, completely ignoring the graveyard with all the withered flowers, instead noticing the striped carnations, which bloomed as happily as the married couple smiled._

Hey everybody! I updated as soon as I could! 3

Well for starters there was a question:

Thieving Cat 

Wait, Marianne died because of car crash or food poisoning?

Marianne, died in the car accident, the poisoning I was talking about, was the pills Charles gave her, while she was pregnant with Lelouch, to experiment on him! :D  
><strong>I hope that you'll ask, if there is anything you want to know! <strong>

**I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! So I'll see you in the next one! **

**P.s. I know that Lelouch is OCC at times sorry about that! 3 But I hope you like him anyway, I do! Hehe 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lavender __Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 4

"Mr. Lamprouge, you're late!" The teacher yelled at Lelouch, which was absolutely the last thing he needed. He felt sleep deprived, had bags under his eyes, and he was bruised from last night. All though people couldn't see that, he knew that they would notice the slight limp in his walk. He felt embarrassed as he remembered the night before. And his day just got worse, as he saw Suzaku, in his usual seat. Lelouch had no other choice but to sit down next to him. The teacher started talking again, Lelouch decided that he would catch up on some sleep like he used to. _"Hey! Lelouch! Wake up." _Suzaku poked Lelouch in the side. Lelouch winced in pain. He had rather large bruises where Suzaku decided to poke him. Suzaku noticed. _"What happened?" _Suzaku knew, that Lelouch was sensitive but not THAT sensitive. _"Nothing of your concern." _ Lelouch hissed at him. Suzaku looked at him confused, what had he done wrong? Maybe it just hurt really bad?

As soon, as the class was over Lelouch was fast asleep. Kallen had placed herself on his desk, poking his forehead with her finger. "Lelouch! Lelouch!" She flicked him. "OUCH! Stop that!" Kallen laughed as Lelouch massaged the sore spot on his forehead. Suzaku still hadn't moved from his seat, and felt himself being ignored by Lelouch and Kallen. "So how did it go last night?" Kallen asked. "I made 180.000. Minus tips." Kallen's eyes grew big. "You what? Seriously I'm getting a job there!" Lelouch laughed. "It wasn't for just walking around you know? It was the other thing." He said looking at her, somewhat proud. "He paid that much? How many times?" She had seen him limp in there. "Only 2 times actually. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually quite nice." Kallen didn't really like the smile that Lelouch made, while saying this. Suzaku didn't understand what they were talking about at all. It really felt like they were completely ignoring him. "So, how is installed? I mean is the room prepared for that kind of meeting? Is there anything, to secure you?" She explained it, so Suzaku who annoyingly enough still was sitting there, couldn't catch the topic of the conversation. "W-what?" Lelouch stammered and his eyes widened. Kallen looked somewhat alarmed. She grabbed his arm. "I forgot in the heat of the moment." Kallen looked at him worried. Lelouch had risen from his chair. "Should I go with you?" Kallen whispered at him. "No, I'll go myself. It's just a pill and then the lump will be out of my life." Kallen didn't like the way Lelouch looked at this. "I can do that a little later." Lelouch rose up and walked away leaving Suzaku in his seat, walking to his house, trying not to think about this. Of course James hadn't used a condom, Lelouch was male and usually, males weren't able to get pregnant. But Lelouch was always prepared, for this situation. Hidden in the very back of his drawer in his desk, he had a box, where he had abortion pills, pregnancy tests and the pill. He couldn't take birth control pills, it wouldn't help him anything, besides he didn't feel like getting stuffed with estrogens. Besides if he collected any more medication, he could open a pharmacy. He sighed. This was the first time he had to take a pill, he had read the manual and about the side effects a thousand times. As he walked into his house, and up the stairs, his nervousness grew by the second. When he opened the drawer, he was trembling. He found one of the small packages, pulled the pill out and swallowed it with a glass of water. He looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled, when he remembered his many masks. The mask he pulled, around the student counsel, the mask he pulled in front of Nunnaly, the mask in front of Suzaku, the mask in front of Kallen, the mask he pulled as Lulu and the mask he put up for himself. "What a pathetic little man I am." Lelouch said and looked at himself. He didn't even know, the truth about himself, he didn't know who he was.

"Lulu? What' wrong? Do you have nausea? Or fever?" Shirley kept bothering him, trying to get to touch him. He rose from his chair and walked to Nina, he did need something from her, but mostly he just wanted to get away from Shirley. "Nina, could you find some information about a James Ackworth for me?" She nodded and pushed the buttons on her computer a few times, before showing the computer to Lelouch. "James Ackworth, 29 years old, a bachelor and no children or siblings, owner of the successful Ackworth economics, competing with Britannia medicinal firm, owner of a few smaller businesses, well known, has a clean record, no background history." Lelouch nodded. "Save the data for me." She did so. "Why did you need to know all that Lulu?" He shrugged. "I just met him yesterday, I wanted to know who he was." Milly shrieked. "Uh! Did he ask you out?" Lelouch sighed. "Is that why you're limping today?" she then said, smiling deviously. "Milly!" Lelouch didn't want them all to know that he was selling himself, simply to have something on people, when he was going to blackmail them later on. He was blushing a bit as Milly studied his face up close. "Ah! You totally did it with him didn't you?" Milly shrieked again, in her fangirl mode. She was now, totally unreachable inside her yaoi world. Lelouch didn't know which was worse, that Nina had a bloody nose, that Shirley was whining, that Milly was planning something devious inside her yaoi world, that Rivalz was studying him up and down, that Kallen, Gino and C.C. didn't react at all or that Suzaku, now knew that he was gay. He looked at Suzaku, his mouth was open and his eyes wide. "Lelouch you're…?" "Gay? Well yes I've been for years." Lelouch said, as calm as he could while he limped to his chair and sat down. Though Lelouch wasn't calm at all, he was scared. He feared the next words that would come out of Suzaku's mouth. He had expected queer boy, dirty homosexual, cock sucker, anything actually. "So…" Was all he heard Suzaku utter. "So? Is that all you have to say?" Lelouch was raged and somewhat sad, that there didn't seem to be a reaction. Suzaku laughed nervously. "Well it's just that we've slept in the same bed for years and stuff…" "And stuff?" Rivalz uttered. "Well not THAT stuff, but hugging and things like that." Suzaku thought of all the times he had held Lelouch at night. "Well what's wrong it's not like I have raped you." Lelouch said as he huffed. "I know but, I guess Euphie wouldn't like it if we slept in the same bed then. " Lelouch's head snapped up when he heard Suzaku mention the bubblegum bitch. "Oh, so it's a Euphemia thing isn't it?" Lelouch said as he started to chuckle lowly. "It's always about her isn't it? Let me guess, you haven't gotten to even choose the date, she chose for you didn't she?" Suzaku didn't catch the fury in Lelouch's voice. "We agreed on the date a few days ago actually! May 14th." Suzaku said and closed his eyes as he was smiling. All of sudden he felt a slap, not one a girl would give; it was much harder than that. His cheek burned, he had even felt nails scratch him. He opened to see Lelouch, crying. "How could you do that to me?" Suzaku was confused, he had no idea what he had done. "Wh-what?" Suzaku stuttered. Lelouch was crying out of the rage that burned his eyes. In his fury he started to yell at Suzaku in Suzaku's native tongue. No one in there except Kallen and C.C. who only could catch a few words that Lelouch spat out, as if they were venom. Milly and the others could only stand and watch until Lelouch started slapping Suzaku over and over again, ripping his cheeks with his fingernails. Suzaku had started yelling back in Japanese as well. Milly and the others froze in their movements, when they saw Suzaku grab Lelouch hard, yelling 'Gomenasai!' over and over. Lelouch spat out some words that made Suzaku stop in his movements as well. Gino poked C.C. "What are they saying?" C.C. looked at Gino and the others who now was looking at her in curiosity. "Lelouch's said that Suzaku, is a pathetic little man, a hulking brute, an idiotic weak man. Suzaku then said, that he didn't know what he had done, but started apologize to Lelouch again and again, while Lelouch slapped him. Lelouch then started yelling about how Euphemia had ruined everything, that he hated her and would much rather die than ever see Suzaku getting married to that whiny, cruel and pathetic little bitch. Lelouch told him she was infertile, and would never be able to give Suzaku anything, that she was using him for everything he had. Then Suzaku started yelling back that Lelouch was a liar, that his family wasn't evil, and that he was just overreacting." Lelouch's fury was greater than ever as he spat the next words, in his own native tongue English. "Not so bad? So it's not bad laughing at Nunnaly because she is handicapped? It's not bad to say 'Good Marianne died! Then father can get married to mother again!'? It's not bad to experiment on your own son, without anyone knowing, lying to own wife, only for her to get a sick, weak and frail child who can't do anything in his life, because even the slightest flue would kill him? That's what they did to me!" Lelouch's cheeks were flushed. His face was warm and his eyes burned with unshed tears. "Liar." Suzaku uttered. "Liar! They could never do that! Stop talking about our family like that!" "Our family? You mean yours, I will do my very best to tear that family into pieces, to make them feel exactly like it do." Lelouch said laughing at Suzaku mockingly. Suzaku was shaking, with either sadness or rage he didn't know. He came forward and slapped Lelouch. Lelouch didn't even blink, he just tore his head back, his cheek was red and burning. But he acted as if the slap had never happened as he laughed with an insane voice. Arthur had walked to Lelouch's side, and was hissing, spitting and growling at Suzaku, just like Lelouch was. "And as you choose to join them, I will never in my life never talk to you ever again!" Lelouch said mockingly. Now it was Suzaku's turn to cry. "Please Lelouch don't do this to me… what have I done?" he was letting tears fall down his cheeks. "That you don't even know what you have done, is enough." Lelouch smiled. "You're not even half the man you think you are. You're a pathetic little man. You sick little murderer." Everybody in the room gasped. Kallen smiled, she loved seeing Suzaku get what he finally deserved. Lelouch turned "Lelouch… please!" Suzaku gasped as he felt tears stain his face. Those words had never burned so much. "Murderer." Lelouch just repeated and walked out of the room. Kallen and C.C. followed him. and as they walked by Suzaku Kallen hit Suzaku with her shoulder. C.C. huffed and snickered as they walk by and out the door. Suzaku fell to his knees. Gino had absolutely no idea what to either do or say, nor did Rivalz or any of the others. Suzaku had just lost the one person in the world, who loved him for him. But Suzaku didn't know, he had lost his best friend. An important person. Lelouch had been standing by him, in snow, rain, wind and blazing sun, like a rock. Lelouch was his rock, who supported him. now who would he ever turn to?

Lelouch had walked home with Kallen and C.C. in case Suzaku showed up and knocked on his door. Lelouch had crept into his bed. Kallen had followed him there, after she send C.C. out for a pizza and a movie. That was what Lelouch needed tonight. Nunnaly was sleeping at her friend's house, which had been lucky for the situation. If Suzaku came by, Lelouch was convinced that there would be yelling. He wouldn't have his sweet innocent Nunnaly to hear it. Lelouch wouldn't weep. He was mad, not depressed. Kallen knew that Lelouch wouldn't steam off, if he laid there. "Lelouch come on. You need to do something!" Kallen said poking Lelouch. "No! I don't wanna!" He was whining. Now he felt like crying again. She sighed. "Lelouch you know where this is going. I'm just going to pull you out of the bed and force you." Lelouch rose. He had teary eyes. "Aww Lelouch." Kallen hugged him, he silently cried into Kallen's shoulder. "He's a pig Lelouch, thank god you - the bullet!" Kallen said petting his hair. She was in fury. She had no idea, what to do. She felt like kicking Suzaku's ass long and good. "Kallen." "Yea?" "You're pulling my hair… it hurts." Lelouch's tone was somewhat amused. "Sorry." Lelouch pulled away from her, and smiled fondly at her. "Thank you for staying here with me. I could never ask for a better friend than you." Kallen smiled. "You too Lelouch." Kallen hugged him. He would always be there. When she would get married, Lelouch would be by her side. When she cried, when she laughed, when she was drunk, when she was sober, when she was sick, when she was angry, when she was scared, he was going to be there when she got married, when she gave birth he would be there, maybe she would even name the kid after him. Lelouch, was the one she would never be without. "My life would suck without you, you know." Kallen said as she wiped the tears from Lelouch's eyes and smiled ever so fondly at him. '_Kururugi Suzaku, I will break you. I will break every little piece of your reality until Lelouch can have his heart back. Until then. I will make your life a living hell. Or at least for your future bride.' _Kallen snickered. Suzaku had no idea who he was messing with.

Suzaku had been wandering about for a while, wanting to talk to Lelouch but he was afraid to do so. He knew that Kallen and C.C. would be there, and he wanted to talk to Lelouch alone. He wanted to know what he had done to hurt Lelouch so badly. He wasn't quite ready to go back to the base to get to sleep yet. He was afraid that he would hit anybody, especially Lloyd, who had been annoying him a lot lately. He was frustrated, that made him do things he couldn't explain. He had even hit Lelouch earlier for god's sake! He sat down on a bench on the school grounds, gathering courage. He laughed at himself, he was brave enough to fight people of, killing and walking directly into a fight. But that was an easy task. He didn't know the people and didn't have to get emotionally involved like he did with Lelouch. Lelouch, the boy he had known always, who he had seen cry, whom he had slept in the same bed with for years, who he had held in his arms letting him cry, Lelouch Lamprouge. Would Lelouch ever be able to forgive him? Suzaku hung his head in shame. "Lelouch…" he felt the hot droplets fall into his hands. He knew that he was cruel, but Lelouch had forced him to choose between the love of his life and himself, his beloved best friend. Lelouch had willingly walked away from him and he didn't even look back. "Suzaku?" He heard the familiar voice of Gino Weinberg. "Gino?" Suzaku wiped his tears. "What are you doing here?" Gino smiled softly. "I'm here to pick up Kallen." Suzaku nodded. "I don't think you should be here." Gino said. Suzaku looked at him flabbergasted. "Why not?" Gino sighed. "Lelouch is really mad at you. I don't think he will come around this time." Suzaku rose from his seat. "Yes he will! He always does! I… I… What have I done?" Suzaku uttered. "He already told you. Even I don't know, Kallen haven't told be anything." Gino pulled his shoulders. In the end he was just as clueless as Suzaku was. Even if he did know, he wouldn't tell Suzaku. Suzaku was his friend, no doubt. Maybe even his best friend, even if Lelouch was there as well.

Gino and Suzaku worked together, in the Japanese army. Britannia, had acknowledged Japan as a powerful ally. After the war, in which Suzaku had lost his father, Britannia and Japan had almost started world war III. But Europe, had protested and refused to help either of the country's. They stopped trading with Britannia and Japan. At last, Britannia and Japan had to give up and made an alliance after a long time with meetings. Now Japan had one of the strongest armies in the world.

"Go home Suzaku." Gino said and laid his hand on Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku hugged his friend. "You will still be my friend right?" Gino smiled. "Of course I will." Gino had watched Suzaku leave the school grounds, with a arching heart. "If you just had chosen Lelouch, you would have been happier." Gino bowed his head. "We all would." He felt so bad. He felt hatred towards both Suzaku and Lelouch. Two men, whom loved each other greatly. One too stupid to realize and the other to prideful to admit towards him. It hurt badly to know, that both of his friends were absolutely miserable.

Gino had come to pick Kallen up and walk her home. C.C. opened the door when he knocked. What he saw made him smile. If Lelouch weren't gay, he would have beaten the crap out of him. Lelouch was on the sofa with Kallen, sleeping on her chest. She was sitting in the corner, leaned back with her legs up. Lelouch had his head on her chest, she was holding her arms around him and he was cuddling into her. Gino smiled fondly when he saw Lelouch's tear stained face. Kallen and Lelouch. Lelouch and Kallen. Even if he was the one loving Kallen, being with her, he would always have to share her with Lelouch. They needed each other. Hell, he didn't care. Lelouch was a part of Kallen, and he loved him just as much as he did love Suzaku. But not as much as he loved Kallen. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to have kids with her. He wanted to love her forever and always. Even with Lelouch always being there. When he saw his future with Kallen he saw Lelouch there. Lelouch as Kallen's maid of honor, forced into a dress with a frown on his face, but with tears in his eyes as he would give Kallen away to Gino, smiling happily for her. He saw him at Kallen's side as she had their children. He saw him holding their newborns, smiling ever so fondly, being a god father, even making the children call him uncle Lelouch. He saw him singing to them, reading to him and watching them when Gino and Kallen needed a night out. He saw Kallen and himself, being there when Lelouch had children and got married. But even he, could only imagine this, if it was Suzaku, that Lelouch got married to and had kids with. He could see their future as clearly as his own. He could imagine their children play with each other. Maybe even fall in love with each other. He could see himself and Suzaku play ball and push swings with the kids, while Kallen and Lelouch was sitting on a blanket with the picnic they had made together, talking, smiling fondly at each other, waving them all over. One big happy family. But that picture had been broken when Suzaku declared his love to Lelouch's sister. 'The bubblegum bitch' as Kallen liked to call her. He chuckled as he poked Kallen a few times. She stirred and woke up. That made him smile, her sea blue eyes was clouded with sleep. He could see himself waking up to her each day. If he had had a ring, he would have proposed to her where he was standing. But he needed to wait. Just a little longer. Maybe next summer? "Kallen, we have to go home." She smiled at petted Lelouch's hair pushing it aside. "Can you carry him upstairs? He'll get a cold if he sleeps down here." Gino smiled. "Of course. Everything for you." He kissed her forehead and lifted Lelouch of her. He carried Lelouch upstairs with Kallen following him. "I'll just undress him okay?" Gino grinned. "If he wasn't gay, I really would kick his ass you know?" Kallen laughed as she started to undress Lelouch. "Oh my…" Gino came to take a look. Lelouch was seriously bruised. He had a deep bite mark in his shoulder, it had clearly bled. His ribs had bruises, as if fingers had dug into the skin, soiling it. The same with his hips and the small of his back. His wrists had marks after cuffs, which had cut into his skin. Kallen sniffled a little. Gino turned to look at his girlfriend. She had tears in her eyes. He held her. "I'm scared…" She whispered. "Why did he degrade himself like this?" Gino was confused. "What do you mean? What happened?" She sighed. "He sells himself. He didn't just meet the man he asked Nina to look up. That man paid him to sleep with him. Look what he did to him!" Gino gasped. He looked at Lelouch, was Lelouch punishing himself. He would kick Suzaku's ass, if he was the reason. Kallen covered Lelouch up, with his blanket and made sure he was comfortable. She kissed his forehead. "Please don't say you actually thought it was nice." She whispered. Kallen turned off the lights, and stood in the doorway with Gino for a while, just looking at the sleeping boy. Kallen felt arms snake around her waist and Gino pulling her into his chest. "Don't worry. We won't lose him to this. He just has to crawl out of the hole, Suzaku dug." Kallen nodded. She knew that Lelouch was strong. "I love him too Kallen." Kallen looked up at her boyfriend and nodded. She smiled.

When Kallen had made sure the door to Lelouch's house was locked, and C.C. had gone to the girls dorm, she walked home with Gino, and explained Lelouch's plan to him. "I'm not fond of it. But he makes lots of money and I can actually see his point in this. But I don't like it. He said it's not that bad. He actually said it was nice." Gino was silently watching and listening to his girlfriend as they talked. "But I don't think he has ever experienced real love." Kallen sighed. "He have never been made love to. I hope he gets over Suzaku soon. He needs someone to love him back. But I don't think he'll ever forget him. Not after what Suzaku have done." Gino held Kallen's hand. He gave it a squeeze. "What was wrong with the day Suzaku mentioned?" Gino asked. "It's the anniversary of Marianne's death." Kallen answered. Gino felt his blood boil. How could Suzaku forget that day? How could he do that to Lelouch. "Why do they have to be so complicated." Gino mumbled. Gino had trouble sleeping that night. Even holding Kallen and hearing her soft snoring didn't calm him. He was worried about Lelouch, surely Suzaku would recover, he seemed to forget Lelouch all the time. But Lelouch wasn't okay. He didn't have anyone at night, like he and Suzaku had. Lelouch was alone, even if he had so many people caring, he had no one loving him the way his heart craved. In this game, Lelouch had been the unlucky one.

_Lelouch was in a deep sea, under water, drowning feeling the water go into his lounges, but he didn't matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach the surface. In front of him, was Suzaku. He seemed to be in the same situation, but he wasn't drowning. Lelouch reached out to touch him, but the water pulled him away. He tried harder to swim to his friend but the harder he tried, the harder the water pulled him away. At last he gave up, and let the stream take him wherever it wanted him to. Suzaku just looked at him, and didn't even try to swim after him. He didn't even try to save his drowning friend. Instead he swam to the surface, not caring to look back. And here Lelouch was, giving up feeling himself taking the his very last breath only thinking of the one man who could save him from drowning in his own misery, but didn't. Suzaku._

**Hi everybody! **

**I just wanted to thank you for reading! It's really a nice feeling knowing that you like it and are looking forward to the next chapter! Thank you all for supporting, reading and rewieving! Merry Christmas and Thank you!**

**See you next time 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Lavender Surrender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story. **

**Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed) **

Chapter 5

When Lelouch showed up in school the next day, he switched seats, sitting in the back with C.C. and Kallen. Too bad that Shirley was still sitting nearby. He knew he  
>shouldn't think about her crush in such way, it was flatter, but why wouldn't she just realize that he was gay? He was prepared for every bit of torture he would receive that day. And when Suzaku came in the door, and realized that Lelouch wasn't in his usual seat, next to him, he frowned. This seemed to be temporary anyway. Lelouch was acting like a girl right now, being mad for no reason. Like Euphie when Suzaku didn't let her have her way. Suzaku sat down, stealing glances at Lelouch every once in a while. Lelouch seemingly ignored him totally. He figured that it would only last a few days, however it didn't.<p>

Lelouch had been ignoring Suzaku for 2 months now, and Suzaku was slightly becoming impatient. Lelouch was coming to school less, and when Suzaku saw him in classes, he always slept. He always looked sleep deprived, and in gym class he was hiding his body from everyone. But Euphemia had convinced Suzaku that Lelouch would come around, and if he didn't, it didn't matter. He had her, who else did he need? Suzaku was so blinded by her love that he never really thought of Lelouch anymore. He became mad at Lelouch, instead of worrying about him, like he probably should. This had been harder on the student counsel than on Suzaku. The awkward silence, and the feeling of sparks in the room flying around. Lelouch would ignore Suzaku and wouldn't even look at him. Kallen and C.C., who was taking Lelouch side completely, also had this attitude towards Suzaku. Gino, had been frustrated by this, because of Kallen, her worry for Lelouch and Lelouch's hurt. However he was worried for Suzaku as well, who seemed to sink more and more into Euphemia, not needing anyone else but her. He was 'whipped' Gino joked, quite often, Suzaku denying it every time, to Lelouch's great amusement. Milly had in this process cut several celebrations and parties away; even she was really affected by this. But she wouldn't cancel the Christmas party for anything in the world. It was her chance to put up mistletoes up, decorate trees and hallways with spruce and bows, and beautiful, shining, colorful Christmas balls, push Kallen and the other girls into small cute Santa girl costumes and if she was lucky, she would make Lelouch wear one this year as well. Christmas, was her favorite holiday, to make Lelouch fuss. He was always super busy as the Vice President, organizing and making Christmas cookies, and small snacks. This year, she had decided to let him do that again, it would make him stress and run so much, he would forget the whole Suzaku thing. Even her good intentions were filled with evil plans.

But it had been hardest on Lelouch, though no one could see that on him. Kallen knew, C.C. knew and Gino knew. Lelouch wasn't really himself anymore. On these two months, Lelouch had had many costumers, his popularity was unbelievable. He was scooping money in, and so was the casino. The casino had been treating Lelouch specially, since a month ago; he was making much more money than they had assumed he would. So instead of paying 10 % he was up to about 25 % instead. He didn't mind though. He had more than enough money. He was paying Nunnaly's medical bills, paying Sayako more for her service, buying more little things for Nunnaly and himself. Money was no longer a problem, but even if he had costumer's, like James, he needed more men like that. There had been many larger businessmen, they were coming along as Lelouch's popularity rose. Lelouch had come to like this job, the money was incredible, and it was the easiest job ever. He had demanded from James and his other costumers that they had to use a condom, when and if having sex with him. He didn't want to risk getting pregnant. The pill seemed to have done the job the first time, but he didn't want to risk it again. Some men actually paid him just to talk to him. His popularity grew and had caused richer and more important men to go to him, but it also caused him to have men who were in love with him, what he would call obsessed with him, and stalked him. At first he had convinced to get Kallen and Gino pick him up, but as it became tiring for Kallen, Gino and himself, he talked to Maria who had hired a bodyguard to drive him home. She had agreed to that and had hired a man to drive Lelouch home, and make sure no one was following him. During the time Lelouch hadn't talked to Suzaku, he had become more lonely and depressed. He had kept himself going, by working more. Nunnaly who was his little angel, was the only thing that kept Lelouch at his house. His room had too many memories from when Suzaku held him and kissed his forehead, when he cried. Suzaku had made him feel beautiful and no matter how much he tried, Lelouch couldn't erase Suzaku from his mind, like he wanted to. But at night, he cried soundlessly wanting to be in Suzaku's arms once again; sometimes he could have sworn that he could feel Suzaku's smell in the air. In the end he still loved Suzaku even if he was a huge asshole.

After these 2 months of ignoring Suzaku, Christmas had neared. It was almost Christmas Eve. It was only a few days away to be precise, and in this month Lelouch had taken fewer shifts, even if it was busy in Christmas. He had however agreed to work the days after Christmas Eve, and after New Year's Eve. Christmas was a busy time for Lelouch especially this year. Kallen and her family had agreed on celebrating Christmas with Nunnaly, Sayako and Lelouch again this year. Even Gino was coming this year. He didn't have a very good relationship with his parents, and had preferred to celebrate Christmas with Kallen and Lelouch. Lelouch and Kallen's mother had agreed that Lelouch was cooking the Christmas dinner this year, since she did it last year; he had suggested it as a small thank you for being so kind. Kallen's family loved Lelouch, and Lelouch did love them too. He was really looking forward to Christmas this year, as one big family, even if Suzaku wasn't there with him. Milly had started her planning for the Christmas part early this year, and had decided that the date of the Christmas party was going to be located December 22th. Like Lelouch didn't have enough to struggle with already. This had actually made him forget Suzaku. Lelouch loved Christmas. He loved baking, decorating, cooking and giving presents. However he didn't have much time to enjoy the Christmas peace. He had made a schedule, for himself and hung it in his locker.

1) By presents for Kallen's family, Nunnaly, Sayako, Gino, Milly and her family, Nina, Rivalz, C.C., Shirley, Anya and Arthur.

2) Bake cookies, for private use and for the party.

3) Avoid Suzaku

4) Go shopping with Kallen's mother December 23th.

5) Buy Nunnaly and yourself new clothing for Christmas Eve.

6) Bring your apron.

7) Avoid Suzaku.

8) Do NOT give into Milly.

9) Order food supplies for the party.

Lelouch had so far cleared step 1,2,3,5 and 9. He had baked every single cookie, not daring to think of many that was, but hadn't yet come to decorate them with frosting and colors. But he was going to as soon as he was done handing out projects for the others to do. He had put Shirley in charge of the checking up on their stock on food, alcohol, ordering the spruce. He had put Suzaku in charge of getting the Christmas decorations down from the attic and getting the latters. He had put Rivalz in charge of the music, and with Anya he had made him pick out the Christmas tree. Kallen and Gino were in charge of the decoration, well after the plan he had made. He had put Nina in charge of light and the music system. Milly was decorating with Kallen and Gino, and was whipping Lelouch about, while getting the costumes made. Lelouch had decided to get C.C. as far away from the food as possible. He had made her go about hiring bartenders and waiters, and sending out the invitations to the students and other invited guests. He just hoped she wouldn't scare them away. Lelouch himself really needed a hand in the kitchen. Ashford academy was a really large school, with many students, and at this party most of the students would participate and so would other guests. He needed a hand, and Sayako had promised to help him. Last year, Suzaku, who was absolutely hopeless in a kitchen, had helped him. Though Lelouch wouldn't call it helping, but Suzaku had kept him company. This year, Lelouch had refused to even talk to Suzaku and had asked Anya and Milly to help him, with Sayako. But he was very convinced that he would have to chase them out of the kitchen within 5 minutes. And he had never been more right.

December 22th Lelouch was awoken 6 a clock in the morning, to start his stressful long day. He was exhausted from decorating, what felt like a ton of cookies last night. He didn't even dare to count them, he had had to bake a few different kinds of cookies, where some were easy to decorate and some were not. Snicker doodles, sugar cookies, chocolate chips cookies, gingerbread cookies, vanilla wreaths and shortbread cookies. Those was the most popular cookies he made. Even Suzaku had his own special favorite cookie, like everybody else. A Japanese almond cookie, with honey and Lelouch had added cranberries to his own recipe. Suzaku adored Lelouch's Christmas cookies. Lelouch had baked the again this year, they were Suzaku's favorite cookies. And Lelouch loved them as well. Exhausted he walked to the bathroom and started out with a quick shower, not wanting to wash himself throughout before he had cooked; he didn't want to smell of food when the party started. He dressed himself in his usual tight black jeans and slim fitting top and a white thick cardigan to keep him warm, while walking around. Suzaku had gotten him this for last Christmas, and even though it was 3 sizes too big, and for a girl, Lelouch had loved it. He sniffed it, it smelled like Suzaku's perfume. He grabbed his headset, and connected it to his cellphone signal, ready for making calls. He had agreed with Sayako, that she would bring over the cookies later. They were too heavy for him to carry. Then he wandered towards the student counsel, meeting room, ready for whatever was going to happen that day.

Lelouch walked into the meeting, not expecting to see anyone since it was early. However Suzaku was sitting there, sleeping in his chair. Lelouch smiled, he tippy toed into the room. He didn't want to wake Suzaku, and thereby ruin his own Christmas mood. He watched Suzaku, as the Japanese man, snored lightly. He wanted to kiss him so badly. And so he walked silently towards Suzaku, and leaned in to kiss him. Suzaku's breath was warm and smelled like green tea again. Lelouch started to blush as Suzaku parted it lips to breath in, and as he did Lelouch kissed him, lightly. But it didn't feel as if it was just a small, light kiss. It felt like thousand bolts of thunder rushed through his body. He felt his head get light; the kiss wasn't like anything that he had ever felt before. Suzaku who still was fast asleep, felt these bolts of thunder as well, Lelouch could feel Suzaku's body tremble. Lelouch feared that Suzaku would awaken, and ran out of the room hiding somewhere in the hallway. When Lelouch ran into the hallway he came to think of the plate with cookies, he had put out for him to remember, to take to the meeting. He sighed, walked back and picked up the plate. At these meetings in the morning, they always ate cookies and drank tea or coffee, while planning the day.

Lelouch walked to the room, smelling the coffee already. That meant that someone else but Suzaku was there. Lelouch knew that Suzaku had been asleep when he kissed him, but Suzaku had reacted to the kiss. It made him nervous and he was just about to run, when he heard a very loud noise coming from someone's mouth. "Hey Lulu!" Shirley. He smiled and walked into the meeting room, where everybody already was. He sat in his spot next to Milly, after placing the cookies on the tables. His cookies was always popular, it was an easy task baking them, but decorating them was the big work. He almost felt the pain from standing up for hours decorating just by remembering. The counsel happily took their favorite cookies. But of course he hadn't forgotten Arthur, who was sitting on the table sniffing the cookies lightly. "Arthur." Lelouch called him. Arthur looked up from the cookies, and saw a small fish shaped snack in his hand. The cat happily jumped towards Lelouch and right before Arthur was taking the cookie, Lelouch touched his nose, making Arthur sit back and wait for permission. "Lelouch? How'd you do that?" Rivalz asked staring at the usually naughty cat. "Easy." Lelouch said smiling. "Arthur loves me, watch this." He looked at Arthur, and clicked his tongue making Arthur rise to his back paws. "Good boy." And then Arthur had earned his snack. Arthur chewed it happily, purring as Lelouch scratched his belly. "Watch out Lelouch he doesn't like that." Suzaku said carefully. "Not when you do it. He loves it when I do it right Arthur?" The cat rolled onto its back and purred and meowed. And as he did this, Lelouch reminded everyone of their duties. Though everybody was watching Lelouch's actions with Arthur more than they were listening. Kallen was eating snicker doodles faster than ever almost competing with Shirley, who was eating the same cookies. Both of them had a very sweet tooth, and were eating them fast. Lelouch was amused, and happy that Christmas luckily only was one time a year; else he would have baked himself to death. He sighed and sent people out to do their jobs.

"Lelouch, I'm done getting the decorations down from the attic." Suzaku said, Lelouch only walked by him. "Fine, help Rivalz set the Christmas tree into its foot, and secure it then. After that you can help Gino put up the spruce around the room and hallways. And ask Rivalz to put spruce on the banister. Thank you." And walked down the hall to the next persons to make sure, they were doing their job. Shirley was done, counting the stock and was now sorting the Christmas decorations after color, as he had asked her to do. Kallen and Gino was having fun, with Gino carrying her on his shoulders putting up spruce. Anya was tying large ribbons, C.C. was sewing costumes with Milly, Nina was fixing the speaker system and Rivalz was now with Suzaku's help, setting up the tree. "What a perfect tree you have chosen." Lelouch clapped his hands. Rivalz smiled, happy to get praised. Lelouch was blushing now, looking at Suzaku, who was wearing a tight brown shirt, making him look tanner, and his muscles bigger. _'Stop thinking sexy thoughts about Suzaku' _he reminded himself and turned around. "I'll come check on you guys later- if you excuse me." Lelouch said and wandered into the kitchen preparing the ingredients, putting the wine into the cooler, and leaving some of them out. He put the champagne and fruit way into the back to keep that the coolest. He walked to the freezer, putting the pure alcohol and grapes in there. Lelouch, an expert in planning party's knew, that frozen grapes always was a hit. "Lelouch? You can't put liquid in there it'll become ice!" Suzaku said as he was walking by with a lot of spruce. Gino who was on the other end of the spruce, laughed and said: "We have enough ice cubes as it is Lelouch, if we're missing something then we can just go outside." Lelouch sighed. "Idiots, alcohol can't freeze no matter how cold it is." Suzaku blinked. "Yes it can!" "No it can you idiot." Lelouch was amused by Suzaku's missing knowledge in basic everyday law of physics. "Pay more attention in class Mr. Kururugi, if you did, then you would have learned this years ago. Same to you Gino." Lelouch said and turned. Suzaku, was surprised that Lelouch had called him by his surname. He felt somewhat hurt. 10 years of friendship, flushed down the drain. It hurt.

Everything went smoothly, after Lelouch had yelled into the mic on his cell, several times, very loudly. His voice was hoarse. He was just about to explode, when he went into the kitchen, where Milly and Anya of coarse were late. He had agreed with Sayako that she could come a little later. He had started to look at the menu, making sure everything was correct. It was. He checked his watch. He had 4 hours to cook, and 1 hour to get himself ready in. He almost couldn't believe he had been on his feet for 7 hours already. He felt relieved that, he wasn't cooking turkey tonight; it wouldn't have been done in time if so. Christmas hors d'oeuvres, he was thankful that, that was all he was going to make tonight. This was a formal cocktail party, so a large dinner wasn't expected. If it would have been, he would have been standing there all day. He decided to start without Milly and Anya, and started washing the tomatoes. He was scooping the meat out of them, carefully, when Milly decided to barge in. "Hi Lelouch!" Lelouch got shocked by the sudden noise and crushed the fragile tomato in his hand. "MILLY!" Lelouch, was stressed and his back hurt. He was furious with her already. "OUT! OUT!" He yelled and chased her out. Everybody outside, heard Lelouch's outburst and had frozen in their movements. Milly was pushed out from the kitchen, by an annoyed Lelouch in a pretty figure shaped, black apron. It had white polka dots and a red bow. Kallen found it laughable; right now Lelouch looked like a real woman. Milly stood there flabbergasted. "What did you do?" Rivalz asked. "I don't know." Rivalz laughed. "He really hates it when he gets disturbed by someone while cooking. I fear for my life, he is making the entire Christmas dinner at my house this year." Kallen said. Suzaku looked up. "So Nunnaly and Lelouch are celebrating Christmas with you?" Suzaku was somewhat disappointed. He was going to ask Lelouch and Nunnaly to celebrate Christmas with their family. "Of course he is, why? Did you think he would actually celebrate this fantastic holiday with YOU?" Kallen said mockingly. "And that so called family? Like he would ever put a foot in that house ever again. They aren't worthy of his very breath!" Kallen spat. Suzaku flinched. He was a part of them now. Gino calmed Kallen down and they started decorating the Christmas tree. When Sayako came, she was rejected as well, but Lelouch did get her to bring him a bottle of the room tempered wine.

People soon got thirsty, and almost as called Lelouch brought them glasses of cooled cranberry juice with ice. And after the drinks had gone away, Suzaku offered to bring back the glasses and tray. Suzaku picked it up and brought it to the kitchen where Lelouch was sitting on the kitchen table, with an empty bottle of wine. He was stirring something in a pan. It smelled lovely. Lelouch was enjoying a glass of wine, with his legs crossed in a graceful manner. He had his eyes closed, and a slight blush was on his face. "Lel-Lelouch? Did you drink the whole bottle yourself?" Suzaku asked him. Lelouch's delightful expression disappeared and his face instantly went into an annoyed expression. "No of course I didn't Mr. Kururugi. I used most of it in one of the dishes, so do you mind that I'm actually drinking a nice relaxing glass of wine after working so hard? Oh let me guess, Euphemia never does that. Of course she doesn't she can't even cook you a meal herself." Lelouch said. "Lelouch I.." "Out." Suzaku blinked as Lelouch got himself down from the table. "Out, I said." "But Lelouch I…" "I said OUT OF MY KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Lelouch yelled and pushed Suzaku out of the kitchen. Lelouch smacked the door, and went back to his cooking. "Did the wife throw you out?" Rivalz said laughing. Suzaku was still frozen from Lelouch's sudden reaction. The rest of the room laughed at Suzaku's silence. "I can't wait to give him his costume for tonight." Milly said snickering as she held up the small, Santa girl costume. "Well it's not like it's smaller than some of the clothing he has in his closet." C.C. said. She was referring to his work uniform, but most of the room didn't know. "Smaller?" Rivalz blinked a few times. "Yea, smaller, and more revealing." C.C. snickered as Kallen smacked her hand over her mouth. And then she kept quiet, looking forward to seeing Lelouch's face, when he saw the short Santa girl suit.

Lelouch was finally done, and had let the waiters take over, as he walked into the ball room. "As expected, perfect. Good job guys." Lelouch said happily clapping his hands. Everybody smiled, and felt refreshed by Lelouch's praising. "Now I will let Milly check up on everything, and I will go take a shower. Kallen please put my costume in my bedroom thank you." He smiled and went to take a shower.

"MILLY!" Milly giggled when she heard Lelouch call out in his anger. She sat silently in her chair waiting for Lelouch's arrival. And he showed up. Fully dressed in a Santa dress. He looked sexy, at least he thought so, but there was no way, he was telling anyone here that. He was just happy that it covered his ass completely. The costume was made of red stretch velvet and with a white faux fur trim, and a large black belt on the middle. There were red nylon gloves that went up to a little over his elbows, with white faux fur at the ends and around his fingertips. Of course there was a hat as well and candy cane stockings that went to his thighs. But that wasn't the thing that he was mad about. It was the candy cane striped thong, with the big white bow on the back, which Milly had gotten him just to annoy him that was the problem. "Oh Lulu! You look amazing!" Milly said clapping her hands in delight. "And you're wearing it all night." She said smiling. "And if you take it off, I will get Suzaku to hunt you down and force it onto you." She crept him out. He nodded afraid to say anything. Kallen, Milly, Nina, Shirley and Anya was wearing the same thing. Nina had extended hers and so had Shirley and Anya. They felt embarrassed. Lelouch walked around confidently in this costume knowing, he looked amazingly sexy in this and he knew. He had chosen to put on his work shoes, which he had gotten more comfortable in during the time. Gino, Rivalz and Gino walked in. Lelouch was almost relived about his costume. Gino was dressed in a full body reindeer suit, Suzaku in the same suit as Rivalz, as an elf. Lelouch had to hold onto a chair, so he wouldn't fall to the floor, laughing. "You guys look ridiculous!" Lelouch even had tears in his eyes. "Hey Lelouch! What's with your costume then?" Rivalz said, knowing he looked ridiculous, but he did this for Milly, whom he was hoping would kiss him tonight under one of the mistletoes. "Oh come on. I look fucking amazing, and you know it. Right Rudolf?" Lelouch said posing, sexily on the table. Suzaku felt something stir in his stomach. Gino just laughed and nodded his head. Suzaku, had felt a familiar hardness pressing against his pants. Milly noticed this, and decided to tease them all a bit. "Did you like the underwear I laid there as well? Do they even fit you? Their normally just for girls you know? " Lelouch smiled. "You mean the thong?" Suzaku felt something stir in him. "I've been wearing those things for weeks." He then answered, mostly just to spite Milly. Milly didn't know what to say. "See I told you he had smaller things in his closet." C.C. said from her chair, chewing on a small pizza. "Hey! C.C. don't eat those!" Lelouch said pointing at her. She just pulled her shoulders. "Alright everyone, let's open this ball!" Milly announced in a loud voice. Everybody nodded, and Suzaku excused himself to the problem to take care of his rising problem as he saw Lelouch jump down from the table, with a tiny bit of his perfect sculpted ass showing.

Lelouch made sure that the big bowl of mulled wine, was filled all evening. The guest seemed to like this alcoholic warm drink, which was filled with red wine, rum, schnapps, brown sugar, almonds, raisins, oranges and lemons, cinnamon and a lot of other Christmas spices. Of course there was a bowl of juice for the children that was running about. Lelouch enjoyed this drink as well as the other adults. It made him feel warm inside. He was wandering about feeling really light headed and relaxed, enjoying the looks he got from male students and other male guest in this costume. Even without himself noticing, Suzaku was watching Lelouch's every movement. Suzaku who had volunteered to be Santa Claus tonight, instead of the elf that Lelouch had seen earlier, was sitting in a chair watching him. he was on a break right now. Milly had arranged the typical tradition of sitting on Santa's lap telling him what they wanted for Christmas. Right now he was as well as Lelouch enjoying the warm drink. He noticed all the looks Lelouch got from students from the school as well as grown men. He even noticed Lelouch smile at some of these men, and noticed how Lelouch stopped and talked to some of these men who would flirt with him. he felt an annoyed feeling rush through his body as a man with a long blond hair, took Lelouch's hand and kissed it making Lelouch blush a little. "Suzaku? What are you staring at? You have to go entertain the kids!" Milly said approaching him. "Oh yes, of course!" Suzaku said as he pulled on the beard and smiled as he sat in the chair.

Suzaku had spent quiet a long time as Santa for the kids, when he noticed Lelouch leaving with the blond haired man from before. He didn't want to pay attention to it, when he heard Milly walking up to him. "Okay Rivalz will be taking over for you now. So go change into the Elf costume, in the meeting room." Milly said smiling Suzaku nodded and walked out the door to meet Rivalz on the way who waved at him and went into the ball room. He walked down the hall, and when he was about to walk into the meeting room, he heard a delicious moan, from Lelouch. He recognized the voice. He peeked into the room, wanting to see what happened. He was surprised, by seeing the blond man having Lelouch on his lap, sucking and biting harshly on Lelouch's neck with a hand up his dress. "Ah…" The blond man seemed amused by the sounds Lelouch made. Suzaku couldn't really say that he didn't he felt a familiar heat grown once again in his pants. "Tell me your name." The man said to Lelouch. "No names." Lelouch just whimpered. "I don't want to know your name." He then uttered. The man pulled his shoulders, and pushed Lelouch to his knees, and leaned back. "Suck it." He ordered as Lelouch opened his pants with his teeth. Lelouch did as he was told. Even if Suzaku had been in a relationship with Euphemia for 2 years, she had refused to give him a blowjob. He wanted to stop watching but he couldn't. he wanted to think of Euphemia, but he couldn't. he only saw Lelouch. He only saw Lelouch swirl his tongue around the heated organ of another man, licking it and sucking on small places on it. But the man grew tired of his teasing. He grabbed Lelouch's perfect black hair and pushed his flesh into Lelouch's mouth, down his throat. Suzaku almost gasped, but held the sound in. Lelouch didn't flinch, he just started sucking. Suzaku felt it stir in his loins. All of sudden the man pulled Lelouch's head away and bend him over the table pushing his dress up, only moving the thong aside. Then without preparing him, he pushed into him. Lelouch moaned, loudly, as the man started pounding into him. Lelouch's eyes were clouded and his cheeks were flushed. The man just kept pounding, without making a sound. "Please! Harder!" Lelouch whimpered. Suzaku could no longer control himself, he grabbed his own swollen, heated piece of flesh, jerking it, as he watched Lelouch being taken. Lelouch moaned. Suzaku wanted so badly to see this closer, fell Lelouch around him. Soon the man started huffing, and he did he heard Lelouch whimper; "Don't cum in me." The man laughed. "I hadn't planned to do so." He pulled out of Lelouch just as he was about to come, grabbed Lelouch's tongue, to open his mouth. Lelouch closed his eyes, knowing what was about to come. Suzaku came as the man came into Lelouch's waiting mouth and face. And as he saw the cum on his hand, he couldn't help but think of Euphemia. He felt guilty. Lelouch sat there, as the man dressed himself again, and started to leave them room. Suzaku panicked and hid behind the door. The man walked right by him and didn't notice him. Suzaku peeked through the door again to see Lelouch picking up some paper, to wipe the white substance from his face and the table. He then saw Lelouch lean back in a chair, and Arthur came to sit on his lap. "I'm a mess aren't I Arthur? " He said sadly. Suzaku felt somewhat hurt inside. Lelouch hugged the cat. "Come on Arthur, let's go home." He picked up the cat and walked towards the door. Suzaku awkwardly stood there. Lelouch went right by him, seeing that it was Suzaku. First when Lelouch had walked by, Suzaku noticed the mistletoe in the doorway. _'Isn't it ironic?'_ Suzaku thought. There had been absolutely no kissing during this. How could Lelouch do that? 'No names' not even knowing the man he just gave his body to. Lelouch just walked down the hall to go to bed.

That night, Rivalz got his first kiss from the president, under the mistletoe. Kallen and Gino had their first dance and without Suzaku even knew, that day he had gotten his first kiss by Lelouch. What a day. And wasn't even Christmas Eve yet, but what a day it had been. Well except for Lelouch who had gone home, to cry. He had wished for Suzaku to kiss him under the mistletoe, as he walked by him, though Suzaku never did. The only thing he wanted for Christmas this year, was his best friend to see, what a mistake he was making. Lelouch knew, this was a selfish wish but all he wanted for Christmas, was for Suzaku to love him.

Christmas Eve at Kallen's house, was better than the year before. Lelouch had cooked a turkey just the right way, the meat being juicy and the skin crisp. He had put butter under the skin, and made gravy from the juices of the birds. He had cooked potatoes in duck fat and made mince pies. He had thought that a salad wouldn't hurt, so he made one of those too as well as a cranberry sauce. He didn't make Christmas pudding. Instead he made a Danish traditional Christmas dessert, knowing that Kallen's mother was Japanese. Ris ala'mandé. It sounded French, but it was Danish. It was a rice pudding mixed with chopped almonds, vanilla and cream to make it sweet. There was served a sweet cherry sauce with it. It was very well liked. He had found this for Suzaku's sake, but knew how much Kallen would appreciate it. They had all agreed that it would be their traditional dessert from that day on. When they were done eating, Lelouch washed the dishes with Kallen. They had laughed and blown foam at each other. Gino had walked in, and handed both of them a glass of wine. "Thank you for a lovely dinner Lelouch!" Gino said as Kallen agreed. "I'm looking forward to doing this every year from now on." Lelouch said laughing. "I'll teach you how to cook Kallen." Lelouch said as Gino laughed. Gino dried the dishes of and put them on their shelves. Soon they were all done and went into the living room, where the other's sat. "Does anyone want cocoa and coffee when we have opened the presents?" Lelouch said merrily. "Yes please! Your cocoa is the best Oni-sama!" Nunnaly sounded happy. Even if Nunnaly couldn't see, she could feel how beautiful the room was. Kallen, Gino and Lelouch helped her up from her chair and danced with her a few rounds around the tree, singing Christmas carols. She laughed. Soon they settled down to open presents. Kallen's father acted as a Santa tonight, giving people presents. Lelouch had gotten Nunnaly her very first perfume, a very light smell of flowers and vanilla and told her to wait until they got home to get her other present. She was ecstatic. He had gotten Kallen a red iPod, knowing her favorite color and had gotten Gino the same, in green. He had gotten Kallen's mother a very beautiful Safire necklace, and expensive one, with large clear, blue stones; it had matching earrings and bracelets. He had gotten Kallen's father a very beautiful Rolex watch. He had gotten Sayako a gold necklace, and a beautiful dress. He motioned, for Kallen and Gino to step outside with him. "I know that you Gino, already have a knightmare. Kallen you'll get one, no doubt, I've seen you control those things. But I also know that you don't have any transportation options. So I got you these." Lelouch motioned towards to bikes. A green and a red Harley Davidson's. "Lelouch that is way too much." Lelouch interrupted her protest by hugging them both. "No it's not. You guys have supported me in this, and I love you. Besides with my new salary, there won't be any problem." Lelouch said laughing. "I will however, crave a turn from both of you." He said laughing. Kallen and Gino laughed and hugged their friend, who felt more like family. Kallen smiled at Gino over Lelouch's shoulder. They knew, that Lelouch always would be in their hearts. "We love you too." Lelouch smiled and wiped his tears, to get a kiss from Kallen and an arm around his shoulders from Gino. They walked inside. Lelouch walked out into the kitchen after counting how many wanted cocoa. Everybody but Kallen's father wanted a cup. He wasn't too good with sweet things, he had however assured that he could make it bitter for him. Kallen's father had accepted this. Lelouch had an old recipe, how to make the best hot cocoa in the world. He heated milk in a pan, melted large pieces of chocolate, poured in a little cream, and whipped the rest. He poured it into 7 cups. He poured in a little bit of cognac in each cup, even in Nunnaly's. He always made these when she was sick, it would get her to sleep easier. He took the whipped cream on top, grated a little chocolate on top and found marshmallow snowmen, stuck them in and took some biscuit sticks, and stuck them in as well, except for Kallen father, with he had put a little more chocolate and cognac instead. It looked advanced, but it really wasn't. he took some cookies, which he had brought, onto a plate a served it. Everybody was looking at him. Lelouch was made to have a family. This was the place he seemed happiest. In their hearts.

When Lelouch got home that night, he took Nunnaly to bed and told her that special Christmas fairytale. But before she fell into a deep and happy slumber, she smiled and kissed her brother and said: "Thank you for the best Christmas Eve in my life, I love you and Merry Christmas Oni-sama! Goodnight." Lelouch smiled and petted her head till she fell into her dreamlands. He left the room, but stood a little while in his door, looking at the sleeping angel and her new presents. "Goodnight Nunnaly. I love you too. Merry Christmas." Lelouch then turned off the lights and closed the door and went to go through his presents, really appreciating every single one he got. But especially the ones he had gotten from Kallen. It was a book called. _'Anne of Green Gables' _Lelouch loved it already, just the name of the book sounded beautiful. He was looking forward to reading it. Kallen's mother had gotten him a new traditional Japanese tea set. It was beautifully made. It was mat beige with cherry flowers painted on the pot and all the cups. She had even gotten him some tea, wild rose tea to be exact. Gino had gotten him another book, of which he hadn't seen the title of yet. Kallen's father had gotten him a few bottles of good champagne, Nunnaly had gotten him a cd with soothing songs and Sayako had gotten him a beautiful angle made of glass. He was happy with these presents, but he missed one thing. He undressed and slipped into his warm, woolen bathrobe and went into the living room.

_When he went into the living room and sat in front of the_ Christmas_ tree, looking at the pretty colors and lights, as the snow fell outside, covering the ugly dead earth, in it's pretty innocent blanked of white. He folded his hands and prayed. He didn't even believe in god. But right now he prayed, for his mother's soul, for his sister and all of his friends. But even if he knew, that his prayer was selfish, he prayed for Suzaku to love him. He wished, to have Suzaku to make love to him, to make him feel love, for once in his life. He wished to marry Suzaku. He wished to have children with Suzaku. He prayed for the angles, to let Suzaku love him, if just for one day. And there he fell asleep as the snow fell, and the stars blinking and shining ever so brightly, wishing that the angels would give the boy his wish._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed making it. I really appreciate everyone that reads my stories. My passion is to write, and that is the only talent I have. That and my ever so lively fantasy. I dream, and every Christmas is very special to me. I hope everybody out there will have a very merry Christmas! I love you all! <strong>_

_**Ps. I have problems with the spacing in know- i can't seem to figure this out- i'm sorry :i**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lavender Surrender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story. **

**Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed) **

Chapter 6

The days after Christmas, were quiet. Mostly because Nunnaly hadn't been home much. Lelouch's special present for her, had been a green house, he had filled with flowers, fruit bushes and trees, and exotic birds. Nunnaly had loved this and had started to spend all of her time there. Lelouch had sent Sayako off to see her family for a few days, and had made sure that his new gardener, Jeremiah Gottwald, was taking care of Nunnaly when she was in the garden. Sayako, had seemed to take a liking to the new gardener, so he hadn't seen too much to either of these people. So he had spent the days by himself, refusing to see anyone actually. He wanted to enjoy his days in peace and quiet, before hell broke loose. And by hell, he meant New Year's Eve, with the Student counsel.

Lelouch had started finding happiness in small things once again. Like in a very good book. Right now he was reading _Anne of Green Gables, _he was laughing and crying much, throughout this beautiful work of art. Just going into the kitchen, to make himself a cup of tea, in his newest pot and pouring into his new cup, made him happy. It was the smell of the wild rose tea that triggered it mostly. It was dreamy. His favorite part of the day, was about 4 pm. Where the sun was going down, and one part of the sky, furthest down, would be orange and yellow, further up it would be purple and blue, with pink clouds. The light would make the naked trees, look all black. The birds would be entirely black as well, and it would look like they were painted into the scene. And while the sun still was up, the tiny little piece that was left of the moon was up, looking like a smile from a happy child, would shine such a bright white and there would even be one single star, shining brightly, competing with the last rays of light, of the sun. It looked like a perfect painting. It all made him so happy, he could barely breathe. However the beautiful scenery, would only last one hour. But Lelouch sat there, in his favorite chair, looking out the window, that entire hour. He watched carefully as the sky, grew darker, and the moon would grow a dark shining yellow and the star would shine ever so brightly. And even as the sun weren't entirely down, and the bottom of the sky, would be light blue, there would be blood red clouds hanging, in the dark blue sky and the trees would still be black. This was the sky in winter. He always forgot how the sky would look in summer, at this time. He was stunned by the beauty, even if the same thing happened every day.

And when that hour had passed, he would turn on the lights, and watch TV or played chess on the computer. There weren't much to do these days, ever since he had cut his friendship with Suzaku, everything had been quiet. He refused to spent time with Shirley, who bugged him all the time, Milly, no way in hell. Kallen and Gino were of course spending time with each other as a couple would do and the others were spending time with family. So he had grown accustomed, to watch TV-shows, but only until he had to go to work. He had regretted taking these late night shifts, because he would sleep most of the day away. But he liked the afternoons, that passed by where he could melt into the couch and just stay there. He didn't want to think about having to clean, or put away the Christmas decorations in his house, or of all the extra cookies he would have left, not to talk about gaining weight. He always felt like he had gotten flappy, after Christmas. Well he always felt like that. Ever since C.C. had joined the student counsel, they had ordered pizza all the time, and he had to admit, that he found himself eating a slice or two, whenever they did. That had been the only reason, besides Viletta Nu's threats, that made him join gym class. Right now, he didn't want to think of that. He just wanted to relax and watch TV, before he started dinner for Nunnaly and himself. This would be the absolute last meal he cooked this year, and his last shift. He actually hadn't had any 'costumers' the last few days. These days were to be spend with family, not in a bridal suite, talking about how your wife doesn't fulfill your needs, how you stole money from your company, talking about one's lonely and sad life or having sex with a complete stranger. Sometimes Lelouch felt bad, when the men that paid him, was wearing a wedding ring, while having sex with him. And little did he know, that was about to happened again tonight.

The casino was almost filled today, but mostly with women. Lelouch had no idea, until he got to know that this was lady's night. That meant that they would get free drinks, most of the night. Most girls had taken this as a chance, to take their friends out for a girls night out. Lelouch wasn't surprised when she saw some girls from his school. He just kept to the tables, where the men were. And not long after he had been caught in the cold, golden eyes of a strange man. He had fallen for the cold stare. He smiled seductively at the man as he served his drink. The man smiled back, the same way and pulled Lelouch closer to him, by the collar. "Tell me your name and price." Lelouch had smiled at this comment, it was always what he was asked. "Lulu and 55.000 per hour." The man smiled and nodded. "I'll be back in about an hour for you then." The man rose from his seat, drank the whiskey Lelouch had brought him in one go and walked away. Lelouch just sighed as he walked to a table that called for service. And since the other girls were busy running around, Lelouch walked there as he watched the man over his shoulder.

Lelouch had never thought of this as prostitution. Until tonight. This was the first time, he had ever felt like a dirty slut. While Thomas 'made him ready' which meant lubing Lelouch's hole with his fingers, his cellphone had rung. "Just answer it, sweetie. I won't go anywhere." Lelouch had said seductively and licked Thomas's neck. "You better be here, when I come back then beautiful." Lelouch had leaned back on the bed and was smiling. "Hello?" he walked into the bathroom, but Lelouch sworn that he heard a child's voice on the other line, as Thomas walked away. His suspicions were confirmed when Thomas answered the voice, it was defiantly his daughter. Lelouch had felt dirty. Especially when Thomas said 'Happy Birthday pumpkin!' This man had children at home, waiting for their father to come home. Soon he heard Thomas's angry voice, as he discussed with his wife, who complained that he was missing out on one of his kids birthday and was never home. Lelouch had never felt so sick. "I'm sorry honey! I know, but the meeting is dragging on. Of course I want to be home with you guys… I love you too. Bye honey." Thomas hung up and walked into the bedroom again, taking off his shirt in the process. Lelouch pretended that he hadn't heard a word and practically turned off his brain as Thomas started kissing his neck and pushed him down onto the bed. "Now, beautiful, where exactly where were we?" Lelouch smiled seductively, as Thomas pulled him on top of him. "About here, I think." Lelouch said as he bit his lip, pressing his bare ass, against Thomas's erection. He had to act as a professional. A lot of other men, who came to him, had wives or was engaged or just had a girlfriend. If he thought more about that this man had children, he would throw up. He had never had one, who had children, unless it was a much older man with grown children. The others, had at least taken of their wedding bands, as they took him. But Thomas didn't. "Tell me your real name beautiful. " "No. Ahhhnn…" Lelouch said as Thomas, pushed himself into him. "How old are you?" "I ah… recently turned 19." Thomas smirked. "You're young." Lelouch found it odd, that the man was trying to keep a normal conversation with his as he fucked him. "Yes." "Who are you?" Thomas asked. However Lelouch was confused by this question. "Who am I?" Lelouch had looked at him. "Just a lewd, beautiful boy. I am nothing more, than what you make me." Lelouch answered. He was a lewd, beautiful boy. He needed to stop this. Lelouch wouldn't call himself a prostitute. But this was the first time, a voice inside of him yelled that he was one. But how should he know that sex for money, with a stranger was so wrong? He had never experienced anyone loving him. Lelouch woke up from his trance and saw that Thomas had tried kissing him. "No kissing." Thomas had chuckled. "Why not?" Lelouch smiled. "Because that is something lovers do." Thomas shrugged and kissed his neck instead. Later when Thomas was done, he had walked away after getting dressed. Lelouch had walked to shower; thankfully Thomas had used a condom. "Hey Lulu, are you okay?" It was Mia knocking on the door. "Yes I'm fine, I'll be out in just one minute!" He looked into the mirror, and looked at his own eyes. It hurt, but he smiled ever so happily, pulling his mask over his hurt.

When Lelouch came down, most of the lady audience had gone home, and his shift was over. But once he was in the locker room, Maria came in. "Oh, I didn't know you changed clothe in here Lelouch." She said. "Oh I do, it doesn't bother either of us." Lelouch said as he smiled to the other girls. "So what's up Maria?" Aoi said. "Well, you have noticed the poles, in the VIP lounge right?" They all nodded. "Well, some of our customers have requested dancing." Lelouch laughed. "But, half of us doesn't know how to pole dance?" Maria laughed. "No, but you'll learn that in time." She smiled and said. "You can however say no, just like when people offer to… well you know. It's something you decide." Lelouch and the girls nodded. And when Maria walked out of the room, the girls started laughing. "Ne, Lulu? Do you want to go out for a drink with us?" Lelouch smiled. "I would love to, but I can't." "Aww you're no fun." Lelouch laughed. "So are you guys going to dance?" Celi asked. "Are you?" Mia said. "Of course. I've done that kind of dancing for years." Lelouch turned. "Can you teach me?" She smiled. "Of course I can. We can meet tomorrow morning if you want?" Lelouch smiled and nodded his head. He waved at them as he walked out the door, to go home. "Are you ready to go home Lelouch-sama?" Lelouch nodded at his bodyguard. "Yes, thank you Xingke." Lelouch smiled at his bodyguard. He had long black hair, brown warm eyes and was nicely build, his body resembled Gino's a lot actually. Lelouch blushed when he realized he had been staring at the kind, smiling man for quite some time now. Xingke opened the door to the car and help Lelouch get in. And as they drove towards Lelouch's home, Ashford Academy, Lelouch cam to think about the New year's party. He shivered from the thought. What was Milly going to do to him this time? He wouldn't risk anything. So he worked a plan. "Excuse me Xingke-kun?" Lelouch used a specially cute voice. "Yes Lelouch-sama?" Lelouch smiled at him from the backseat of the car. "I wondered if you maybe could escort me to a party I'm invited to tomorrow? It's really next door, but you see there is a girl, who isn't going to leave me alone before she has stuffed me into a dress or other costume." Xingke laughed. "Of course Lelouch-sama." Lelouch smiled. "Thank you Xingke." "So I guess, I'm going to pick you up at about 7 pm?" Lelouch laughed. "Well actually I have a appointment with miss Cecilia in the morning." "Oh, well I'll come pick you up at 10 am then." Lelouch smiled at him. "Well thank you a lot." Then he leaned back.

"So Lulu, the right attitude is the key, to a seductive dance." Cecilia lectured him, as he stood on the table holding on to the pole. "But I'm afraid to fall." Lelouch said as he held franticly onto the pole. "Don't be, get a good grip on the pole. It is hard I know, but it really is a workout as well as a dance." Lelouch was sweating. "My muscles are crying!" Cecilia laughed. "Try again. I'll be right here if you fall!" She said as she spread her arms. For a minute the world stood still. Cecilia reminded him of his mother, 9 years ago. He had climbed a tree, and was too afraid to climb down again. And she had said the exact same thing as Cecilia just had. He had smiled and yelled his okay. And now, he did the same. It felt so good to have someone wanting to catch you. "It looks good Lulu." She said smiling. "You wanna try something more advanced?" Lelouch nodded his head. Dancing around the pole, and holding on to it, while swirling around on it wasn't that hard. "Good let's see if we can have you swing upside down, holding onto it with your inner thighs then." Lelouch learned the tricks, quickly. But he needed a lot more lessons, to do it like Karol Helms. A woman, which videos he studied with Celi. But he wanted to learn it. No matter what.

Lelouch was once again in the locker room, too smear body lotion all over himself again. Holding onto the pole, dancing and falling made his skin raw and sore, and this was absolutely the only way his skin would survive this. He looked into the mirror while he was doing so. "They are so very right. I am so very beautiful!" He said as he drew lines to the marks, that was made on his porcelain skin, with his fingertips. Not even a birthmark or freckle had ever ruined his flawless white skin. But now there were bite-marks and bruises all over his silky skin, making the places raw. He was beautiful, but so very sleep deprived. He had developed bags under his eyes, which he covered with make-up. They had however gotten smaller, with all the time he had had to himself lately. He needed a whole day of sleep. He slept very bad. He missed Suzaku so much. It hurt, it hurt so very bad. He had developed a need, to drink before he went to bed. This was the only way he could sleep without thinking or dreaming about Suzaku at night time, where the loneliness was at its worst. "Lelouch-sama? Are you ready?" He heard Xingke knock. "Give me a minute." Lelouch made sure his body was dry before he pulled on his clothing again. He smiled to himself and went out the door. "Drive me home Xingke." Xingke bowed. "Yes Lelouch-sama."

"Sayako! Have you seen my mint green chiffon shirt?" It was one of his favorite shirts, and if it wasn't in his closet, then it had to be in the washer. "Oh I thought you might want to use it, so I ironed it for you." Said a very happy Sayako. "Thank you Sayako, but I thought you were going out with Jeremiah?" She blushed as she handed Lelouch his shirt. "Not before Nunnaly-sama is ready too. I promised to drive her to her friend's house." Lelouch cringed. His first New Year without Nunnaly. "Oni-sama how do I look?" Nunnaly walked with her crutches into the room. "Oh you look so beautiful!" Lelouch felt his heart beat with pride over his sister's beauty. He just wished that she wasn't blind. She was wearing a long light pink dress, with a white belt with a large bow in the middle. Her hair was braided, and around in it was little flowers. Oh she was so pretty. A little angel. "Oh you're such an angel!" Lelouch said as he hugged his sister and twirled her around in his arms. "thank you oni-sama!" He kissed her cheeks. "Are you sure that you're ready for staying over at your friend's house?" she laughed. "Of course oni-sama. But I will call you when the new year starts!" he hugged her. "Aww. Your first New Year without me. Stop growing so fast!" He hugged her tighter, and she laughed. "Try to have fun right, oni-sama?" he nodded.

"Ah Xingke!" Lelouch yelled happily as he saw his bodyguard in his hallway. "Oh, Lelouch-sama if I may, you look so very beautiful!" Lelouch giggled like a schoolgirl. "Well thank you!" Lelouch said as he grabbed Xingke's arm. He was wearing some black tight jeans, with a studded belt, and some thin silver chains hanging from it. He was wearing a mint green chiffon shirt that floated around his thin frame, making him look even thinner. His sleeves were hiked up and he was wearing thin silver bracelets around one of his wrists and a leather-band around the other. His hair looked silky and smooth as usual. his skin looked fresh and shimmered a bit, his lips glistened and his eyes shone. He looked happy. Xingke could even smell Lelouch's perfume. Not very many men used that, but Lelouch did. He liked smelling nicely. So he had made sure that his entire body smelled like Japanese cherry flowers. Suzaku was going to notice him tonight.

"Hi Lulu!" a very giddy, pink Shirley yelled making the rest of the room look at him. Xingke saw the displeasure in Lelouch's face and stood in front of him. "Wh..Who is that?" Shirley immediately backed off. "Xingke, don't worry. It's okay." "Are you sure Lelouch-sama?" Suzaku turned to see the large man, in front of Lelouch protectively. Like he used to do. "…sama?" Suzaku looked at them rather confused. "You go enjoy the rest of the evening. I'll call you if I need you. Okay?" Xingke bowed. "Yes Lelouch-sama. I'll see you in 2 days." And then he left. "Uh! Lulu who was he? I thought you were with James?" Lelouch laughed ad he came into the room to sit down at the table with the others. "Well he is… erm… my bodyguard?" He said smiling. The others looked at him funny. "What for?" Lelouch smiled. "Oh Sayako and her safety. I've been alone much the last few days so she was worried." The others nodded. Kallen and Gino just smiled at Lelouch, they knew Xingke. "Oh don't you look pretty?" He said as he approached Kallen. She was wearing a short black shimmery dress. Her hair was straightened, it looked way different than her usual spikey hair. He kissed her forehead. "I never thought I should see you in a tux, Gino." Gino smiled proudly. He was wearing a black tux, with a green tie. He looked formal. "Thank you Lelouch." He looked around. Shirley was in a puffy pink dress, that resembled a Cinderella dress more than formal attire, Milly had chosen a stylish long light green one and was wearing white gloves with it. Nina was wearing a yellow one, that went to about her knees. Anya was in a pastel blue, long dress, making her look very innocent. C.C. had decided on a long white dress. She liked white more than any color, because it wasn't a color. He smiled at everyone. The girls looked more grown, wearing darker make-up than usual. Rivalz was in a light gray tux, with a red tie, and a white rose for Milly. It was so sweet. "Ah, young love!" Lelouch said as he sat down, starring at Milly and Rivalz. "Shut up Lulu!" Milly said laughing. "Okay okay." He leaned back. "You look beautiful girls." He then said. "Aww thank you Lulu!" Milly and Shirley said. "Now Queer boy, what do you think of the Soldierboy over there then?" C.C.'s mockery never ended. Lelouch looked to his side. He almost felt the blood squirt out of his nose. Suzaku was in his uniform, with all of his medals lined up on it. He looked so… majestic in some way. He looked powerful and proud. Suzaku hadn't heard this and was talking with Anya. Lelouch felt his heart pound against his chest. "He makes my heart pound." He said sadly. The girls looked saddened. "Well aren't you happy that you aren't cooking tonight?" Lelouch smiled "Oh yes I am." Milly smiled and rose from her chair. "Well everybody let's eat!" Lelouch noticed the table as he sat down. The tablecloth was entirely black. In front of him, were a large square plate colored gold. On top of that was a smaller white plate, with a white napkin wrapped into a seashell of some sort. Behind that were 4 crystal glasses. One for red wine, one for white wine, one for water and one for champagne. There was 1 fork on one side of the plate and 1 knife and a spoon on the other side. For décor, there was small square glasses with small white flower decorations in them. And in between the plate in front of his, there was a small round glass with bread sticks in it. He was amused, that for once, he hadn't done this.

Suzaku felt embarrassed somehow, because he was places in front of Lelouch through the dinner. He had missed Lelouch very much, and ever since the Christmas party, he hadn't been able to think about anybody or anything else. He had never been so sexually frustrated his whole life. Just remembering the pleasurable sounds Lelouch had made, as the stranger had taken him, had made Suzaku aroused ever since. He had spent the holiday mostly with Euphemia planning their wedding. _"Not planning. You were just agreeing on anything she said! Shut up!" _ Suzaku had somehow developed another persona in his head. It was complaining about Euphemia a lot and was reminding him about Lelouch instead. He had even lost count on how many times, he had had to excuse himself to go pleasure himself in the bathroom and even in Lancelot. He had even caught himself watching a picture of Lelouch or thinking of the scene the other night, over and over again. even sleeping with his FIANCÉ wasn't enough for him. Her kisses weren't the same anymore. But he loved her! Right? Of course he did. He wouldn't marry her if he didn't. He assured himself that he only missed Lelouch. This was the first time in 9 years, that they hadn't talked to each other in so long. It hurt. He didn't even understand why Lelouch was so mad at him. To be honest, he missed sleeping in Lelouch's bed, holding him. He missed playing video games, while Lelouch sat in his lap reading or even when he finally played Lelouch and he would tickle him if he was winning. Well Lelouch would do that to him too. He missed his best friend.

His thoughts were interrupted as the starters were presented by a waiter, who seemed to have caught a few of the girl's eyes. Not to mention Lelouch's. "The starter tonight, is a creamy and exotic flavor of the Squash Saffron Soup. Please enjoy." The man said. Lelouch were rather pleased with the bright yellow color of the soup. In the middle there was a white swirl of cream, and parsley was swept around on the soup. With the soup there was served a rather dry white wine. Suzaku didn't exactly like the way the waiter touched Lelouch while he served the wine. He shot the waiter a rather intimidating glare and the waiter backed off. Suzaku felt proud. He was a soldier of first class. He then returned to his food. He couldn't help but watch as Lelouch licked his spoon, and when he drank he gave a pleasurable face. And he almost dropped his spoon every time, his tongue shot out to lick drops away from his lips. It was almost like Lelouch were driving him crazy on purpose. Then something amazing happened. _"Lelouch smiled at me? Lelouch smiled at me! Quickly you idiot smile back! Your most brilliant smile! Oh he is so damned beautiful when he smiles like that…" _Suzaku felt his heart beat a little faster when Lelouch's true smile showed. It wasn't very often that he smiled like that. He was just about to say something when the waiter's cleared the table and the next course was presented. "The next course, we will provide you with tonight are gorgeous pieces of Pan Seared Prime US Black Angus Ribeye of 250g in Dijon Sauce and a medium spicy potato salad. Now as we will cook the beef, can I take any request on how you want your meat?" Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Shirley, Anya and C.C. ordered their beef to be well done. Gino, Kallen and Suzaku ordered it to be medium and Lelouch ordered it to be red as the only one. He loved a bloody steak. And he got one. Suzaku felt somehow sick when Lelouch cut into his steak and blood floated onto the plate and mixed with the sauce. But Lelouch seemed to enjoy it. He even took a piece of bread to suck up the excess blood on the plate and ate it with great pleasure. One of the waiters seemed to have taken a liking to Lelouch, the same as Suzaku had just scared away. Well so he thought. He gave the waiter the exact same glare, however this time; he cut violently into the steak while doing so. This did scare the waiter enough to stay away. Lelouch loved the wines being served. They were expensive French red wines, which Suzaku couldn't even say the name of. But Lelouch enjoyed these so much, that he moaned each time he had taken a sip. Suzaku felt himself getting aroused. He had started drinking quite fast now, almost to cool himself down. The rest of the table was doing the same, well mostly because of the mood. Suzaku felt his heart skip a beat when Lelouch looked at him, with glossy eyes and pouty lips. He felt himself blush and looked down. The rest of the table, were starting to get rather load. So he almost got scared when he suddenly heard Lelouch say : "You look really handsome tonight Suzaku." Suzaku felt his heart flutter with happiness when he heard Lelouch say his name. "Ah erm… thank you Lelouch. You look really beautiful too." oh how the heat floated through his body by these words. Especially when Lelouch laughed ever so happily, making the whole table look at him. Even the waiters who cleared the table turned to look at him again. And Lelouch didn't even notice everybody being entranced by the beauty of his laugh.

"And to top the night off, we will serve a lavishly divine dessert Duo of Dark Toblerone Mousse with Macaroons de Paris." Suzaku saw the shine in Lelouch's eyes as the dessert was served. Not many people new, that Lelouch was a huge fan of sweets. When they were small Suzaku would always give Lelouch half of his desserts just to please the boy. He had really loved Lelouch enough to give him his sweets. And as kids it was the greatest love he could show. But he had to admit that this looked delicious. The Mousse was served in a glass, the bottom was dark and the top was white, and it had little chocolate buttons on top and a mint leaf for décor. Suzaku chewed those, a lot. He liked chewing the mint leafs instead of gum. Lelouch knew this, and had always found it funny that Suzaku had mint plants in his window pane. Beside it were two Macaroons, one of them were a dark pink and the other was brown. Raspberry and Chocolate. Lelouch ate them with a huge smile on his face. Suzaku couldn't help but rest his chin in his hand as he watched him. Lelouch noticed and smiled. Lelouch wasn't really drunk yet, but the sweet wine, that was served for the dessert, he didn't really care for. Suzaku couldn't help but smile and place one of his Macaroons on Lelouch's plate. Lelouch smiled and gave Suzaku his mint leafs instead. Suzaku even dared to touch Lelouch's hand a little as he took the leaf from his hand. He was really glad that he was about as drunk as Lelouch was. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't even have dared to look at Lelouch. Lelouch picked up his glass of red wine, he still had and the Macaroon Suzaku had given him and said: "Excuse me. I'm going out to have some fresh air." Then he turned and walked out. The others didn't really notice and kept talking. Suzaku wanted to talk to Lelouch and went to the balcony where Lelouch was.

When Lelouch said fresh air, he actually meant 'I'm going out to have a smoke' he always smoked when he drank. And maybe he had developed it as a bad habit since he started working. Especially with James. He hadn't seen James in a couple of weeks now. He had gone to visit his family in the main land and then he had to go to a business trip in Africa. He had promised Lelouch to bring him a gift. He had come to like being with James more. He was the only one who made him feel normal. He didn't treat him as if he was a prostitute but as a normal person. He inhaled his 'fresh air' and exhaled. He wanted to calm down. Flirting with Suzaku, and Suzaku flirting back unconsciously made his heart pound so hard it hurt. He had been afraid that the others would hear or that his heart would jump out of his chest. Thankfully his drunken blush, had camouflaged his real blush. "Hey! Lelouch… erm are you smoking?" He turned as he exhaled. It was Suzaku. "Well, yeah. Why? Is there a problem?" Suzaku blushed. "Well no… but I didn't think you did things like that…" Lelouch huffed. "if you don't like it then go away." Lelouch said as he turned around and inhaled. "No! no sorry…" Suzaku leaned against the edge. "Sorry Lelouch." "What time is it?" Suzaku checked his watch. "About 10 pm." He answered. Lelouch turned his head as he exhaled. He actually looked pretty sexy with a cigarette between his fingers. "You wanna try it out soldier boy?" Lelouch said as he held the cigarette in a suggestive manner. Suzaku wanted to say no. but Lelouch's eyes kept him from doing so. So he just nodded and inhaled. He had smoked a couple of cigars before at the base, but he had never liked it. He coughed. Lelouch, laughed. "Oh sweetie, if you don't want to then say so." Lelouch placed himself on the edge. "Lelouch, I think you should come down from there. What if you fall?" Lelouch pouted. "You won't catch me?" Suzaku felt himself get warm.. "I'll always catch you. You mean so much to me." Lelouch laughed. "Liar." Suzaku felt his heart fall. "What? No! I'm not lying!" Lelouch smirked and turned his head. "Of course you do. If Euphemia would be falling at the same time, you would choose her and not me. Because I don't matter to you." Suzaku wanted to cry. Lelouch had whimpered the last bit out. "Lelouch, what are you saying?" Suzaku placed himself between Lelouch's legs. Lelouch sat on the edge of the balcony, and he almost feared that Lelouch would throw himself of the balcony at any minute. So he placed his arms around him. "Of course you matter to me!" Lelouch had tears in his eyes. "No I don't." He tried to push Suzaku away from him, but ended pushing himself further out on the edge. Suzaku pulled him in again. "Yes you do, now stop that. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Suzaku caressed Lelouch's hair. "I've missed you Lelouch." Lelouch frowned. But he was drunk and he had missed Suxaku so much. "I've missed you too." So he pressed his nose into the nape of Suzaku's neck, smelling him. Memorizing Suzaku's smell. Because tomorrow he would never talk to Suzaku again. Lelouch whimpered at the thought. "Lelouch? What's wrong?" Suzaku pulled Lelouch out of his embrace to look at him, and he didn't like what he saw. Lelouch's eyes were teary but he smiled. "Lelouch?" Suzaku felt his heart break over and over again. "It's nothing." Suzaku looked at Lelouch, into the depth of his ultra violet eyes, suddenly a familiar smell hit him. "Lelouch? You smell like Sakura flowers?" Suzaku pressed his nose into Lelouch's neck, not even thinking about his actions as he felt Lelouch's soft skin against his face. Lelouch pushed his face away. "Lelouch?" Suzaku felt confused. "Let's just… erm, go have fun with the others okay?" Lelouch pushed himself out of Suzaku's embrace. But Suzaku didn't want to let go. "Lelouch don't go… can't we just stay here for a little longer?" Lelouch turned and looked into the brilliant emerald eyes of his beloved. Suzaku had the most charming smile on earth. "Sorry, but I want to go dance with my best friend." Lelouch turned and walked in. Suzaku fell to his knees. He felt like he was in a trance, as Lelouch walked away a smell hit him. It was Lelouch's natural scent mixed with the sakura flower's scent. How could Lelouch walk away from him like that? He didn't even look back at him. Suzaku suddenly felt lonely. And empty, very empty. But he stood up and straightened his position.

When Suzaku walked into the room everybody was dancing. Well except Nina, Anya and C.C. but that didn't surprise anybody. But he had never seen Lelouch dance before, so as he sat down and watched him as he did so. He was surprised, the way Lelouch danced, was incredibly sexy. His hips were doing most of the work, and he recognized this dance as salsa. Kallen were having the same amount of fun dancing with Lelouch. Kallen were his best friend, not him anymore. Was his friendship with Lelouch really over for good? Would Lelouch never rest his head in his lap anymore? Would they never stay up all night together in Lelouch's couch to watch movies? Would Lelouch never sit in hi slap and read while he played video games, in his room? He felt tears sting his eyes. It felt as if he was drowning. However he looked up instantly as he heard Lelouch squeal. Gino had pulled him up over his shoulder as He laughed and Kallen tickled Lelouch's sides. Lelouch was laughing and hitting Gino's back. "Put me down Gino! Ahahahahaha! Kallen-haha stop!" Kallen stopped put Gino would put him down. Lelouch then got an idea. He grabbed Gino's ass. Gino squealed as a girl and dropped Lelouch into Suzaku's lap. Suzaku managed to catch Lelouch in his arms, holding so that he wouldn't hit the floor. Lelouch was still laughing in pure delight as he held his arms around Suzaku's neck. Lelouch looked at him, and for a small minute, time stopped. "See I told you I would catch you." Suzaku was smiling at him. Lelouch's heart was beating faster than ever. No one seemed to notice that Lelouch was in Suzaku's lap. "Lelouch?" Suzaku tilted his head to get a better view of Lelouch's face. He took some of Lelouch's hair and pushed it behind his hair. "You really look beautiful tonight." Suzaku hadn't even noticed that he was leaning into Lelouch, but Lelouch did. Soon Suzaku's nose was at Lelouch's ear. Lelouch felt Suzaku's warm breath against his skin. Suzaku was smelling him. Lelouch felt his heart break, as Suzaku did this to him. Why did Suzaku have to torture him like this? "Please stop." Lelouch whispered and got up from Suzaku's lap. "But Lelouch?" "No just… just don't." Lelouch walked to Kallen and whispered something to her, she just nodded and followed him, out the door. Suzaku couldn't help but stand up and walk after them.

He walked out into the hallway with Kallen, when they had turned a corner he leaned against the wall. "What's wrong Lelouch?" Lelouch sighed. "I was with a man last night…" Kallen nodded. "Was he married?" Lelouch nodded. "But even worse, he had kids." Kallen sighed and hugged Lelouch. "It wasn't that bad Lelouch." Lelouch had started crying into her shoulder. "Shh, calm down. Don't cry…" She held him as he sobbed. "Yes it 'hic' was… It was 'hic' one of the 'hic' kids birthday." Kallen tried her best not to gasp. She didn't want to sadden him further. "Shh, Lelouch it's okay. It's not your fault. He was the one who chose to sleep with you…" Kallen tried to calm her sobbing friend down, she caressed his hair. Soon they sank to the floor, where Kallen still held him. Suzaku was standing on the other side and was listening. It hurt him, to hear his best friend, well former best friend, cry like this in someone else's arms. Suddenly he heard Kallen sing a very old song to Lelouch, to calm him down, like you would do to a child. Suzaku recognized the song. Lelouch listened to this a lot and would even sing it to Nunnaly sometimes. 'Time after time' was the name of the song.

Suzaku had walked back into the room, before Kallen and Lelouch could notice his presence. Lelouch came back with Kallen, looking fresh and happy. Kallen was holding his hand and pulled him out to dance with him again, after pouring him a really big glass of red wine, making him gulp it down. "Let's have fun Lelouch!" Kallen looked happy too. She just needed to get him a little drunk. And kick Suzaku's ass as well. Milly stopped dancing with Rivalz and walked to the stereo and found a new song. And soon 'Girls just want to have fun' were played pretty loudly. Lelouch, Kallen, Milly, Shirley and even C.C., Nina and Anya were laughing and dancing now. alcohol really helped a lot of things. Lelouch felt temporary happiness swim over him, when he drank. And tonight was no exception. Gino sat down with Suzaku and Rivalz, after he had thrown a beer into each of their laps. "So you and the president huh?" Gino said as he opened his beer and looked at Rivalz, who smiled pretty big. "Yea, finally! She is everything I hoped for." Suzaku laughed a little as he drank. "Have you slept with her yet?" Rivalz blushed. "Well no, not yet." Gino laughed. "You'll have to wait a little longer. If they sleep with you instantly, you aren't a serious candidate for 'Mr. Right'. Kallen waited 2 months before sleeping with me." Suzaku almost choked on what he was drinking. "Hey that's not true! Euphemia slept with me almost instantly, and we're getting married?" Gino gulped. "Well… Lelouch told be that." Rivalz nodded. "Honestly, how come he has girls drooling buckets over him, and he isn't even interested in anything they have to offer him?" Rivalz sank into his seat. "It's so unfair!" Gino laughed. "I'm glad he's gay. Then I don't have to be worried about him and Kallen sleeping together. She undresses him too, well sometimes it looks like rape." Gino laughed. "It's hilarious to see him struggle and then give up." Suzaku laughed. He knew all too well, how that was. He missed it. "Look at our girlfriends!" Rivalz suddenly said. "Be glad he's gay!" Gino laughed. "Look at how they dance with him!" Lelouch and the girls were laughing and dancing close with their glasses in their hands.

Soon they all sat down, Lelouch was sweating. Suzaku seemed to be entranced by Lelouch's glistening skin. He followed one of the sweat drops, that fell from Lelouch's forehead, down his neck and into his shirt. Suzaku felt blood gather at a certain place. He crossed his legs to hide it. How did Lelouch manage to get him so aroused by doing nothing at all? When Lelouch locked his eyes with his, he felt his manhood throb with need. Lelouch even bit his lip. Lelouch's eyes swallowed him, they were so intense with lust. They were an even deeper purple than usual and was glazed over. He had an adorable drunken blush over his face. Lelouch was the one to stop their eye contact and looked at Milly and Kallen to get a glass of wine. "So!" Milly said. "Should we play a game?" People nodded their heads. "As long as we can sit down during it." C.C. said. Milly nodded. "Truth or dare?" Lelouch chuckled. "Milly, what are we 10?" "Oh come on Lelouch!" Gino pleaded. "Alright." "Yay!" "Stop being a kid Gino, I hereby crave another turn on your new bike." Gino grinned "Of course!" Lelouch sipped some of his wine.

"Alright I start." Milly said smiling. "Alright, Truth or Dare…. Shirley!" Shirley smiled a little and hiccupped. "Truth." Milly smirked. "Did you plan on saving your virginity to Lulu?" Lelouch choked on his wine. "What?" He angrily growled. The drunk Shirley had no problem answering it. "Yes!" Lelouch felt his eye twitch. "I don't want to play this game anymore." He said. "You have too! I'll have Gino kiss you if you play!" Lelouch looked at Kallen. How come she always used Gino for these things? "I'll play if you don't." He said, making Gino pout. "And to think that I was willing to kiss you… your loss!" Everybody laughed, even Lelouch. Shirley then picked Gino, who was stupid enough to pick dare. "Yay! I'll make you… erm…" Milly leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Even though Milly was drunk, she was still incredibly evil. "I dare you to tell us the weirdest place you and Kallen have done it!" Gino blushed and Kallen growled. Lelouch already knew. "Erm… In Suzaku's bunk bed on the base." It was Suzaku's turn to choke now. "IN MY BED? WHY NOT YOURS?" the rest of the room was laughing. "God… I can never sleep in that bed again…" Gino smirked. "Sorry dude." Suzaku glared at him. "Oh well, Nina truth or dare?" Nina blushed. "Truth." Gino smirked. "Do you have a crush on Suzaku's guardian Lloyd Asplund?" Nina blushed and tilted her head down. "Yes, it started out as admiration for his work but…" She was too embarrassed to say anymore. "Aww!" Shirley and Milly was over her instantly. "C.C. Truth or Dare?" She said to avoid questions. "Truth." Nina wasn't very familiar with this game. "What is your favourite thing in the whole white world." Lelouch knew exactly what she was going to say. "Pizza. Yo queer boy, Truth or Dare?" Lelouch sighed. "Truth." She smirked. "How many men have you slept with this week?" Suzaku started coughing. Lelouch's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Honestly? Could we not make this thing about my sex life?" C.C. smirked. "No it's so interesting. Tell us how many?" Now she had gotten Milly interested. "How many Lulu?" Lelouch sighed. "I have only slept with 3 men this week." Shirley gasped. "Are you dating that many?" Lelouch sighed. Now Suzaku was interested as well. "I just slept with them. It's called one-night-stands you know." C.C. smirked. "Yea till next time they come for you, you mean." Lelouch chuckled in annoyance. "Shut up Witch. Milly, Truth or dare?" She smiled. "Truth." Lelouch smirked. "Tell us, how long have you wanted to kiss Rivalz?" She blushed. MILLY ASHFORD was blushing? "Since my birthday I guess…" Rivalz smirked and kissed Milly on her blushing cheek. "Aww." Shirley looked at them with lovesick eyes. "Can we stop? There's not a very long time left for the New Year to come." Gino said as he checked hi swatch. It was only 17 minutes away to be exact. "Sure!" Lelouch rose from his seat. "I'll go get the champagne and the usual." Like Lelouch would let anyone else make the Petit Fours. He had made them himself, like he always did. His walk however was really unsteady. Gino poked Suzaku in the side and whispered: "Go help him." Suzaku nodded and walked towards Lelouch.

Lelouch walked into the kitchen, and was immediately approached by Suzaku. "Wait Lelouch let me help you!" Lelouch chuckled. Suzaku smiled and Lelouch opened the freezer to get a few bottles of champagne. "3 bottles?" Suzaku asked. "We are so many. And I really love champagne." Lelouch laughed. Suzaku smiled. "Now have you seen my Petit Fours anywhere?" Lelouch said as he stood up and looked at Suzaku. Suzaku hadn't expected him to be so close to him, so he was slightly startled. Lelouch however seemed comfortable so close to him. "Have I told you that you look really handsome in that uniform?" Lelouch smirked. "Yes you have." Lelouch placed his hands on Suzaku's broad chest and looked up at him. Suzaku blushed. "You're cute. Soldier boy." Suzaku felt his heart beat faster. "You…You're so beautiful…" Suzaku couldn't think of saying anything else. "I've noticed." Lelouch chuckled. "Suzaku, am I just a pretty face to you?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a confused face. "What? No, no of course not. You're intelligent and you're generous and you're the most selfless man I have ever met." Lelouch laughed. "I thought you were the selfless one…" Suzaku caressed his face. "Well you are as well." Lelouch smiled and removed himself from Suzaku's embrace. "Let's go to the other's before next year okay?" Lelouch laughed, as Suzaku clumsily grabbed two of the ice cold bottles. "Suzaku can I get you to take this thing instead?" Suzaku looked back. Lelouch was pointing at a large ice bucket. "Sure!" Suzaku said happily. Lelouch placed the 3 bottles of champagne in it, to keep them ice cold. Suzaku picked up the bucket. "Japan's strongest boy." Lelouch said teasingly as he smiled at Suzaku. Suzaku smiled proudly. "How about an award?" Suzaku looked at him questionably. Lelouch chuckled and kissed Suzaku's cheek. Then he grabbed the plate with the Petit Fours and walked into the room. Suzaku stood there, with a hand placed on his cheek blushing. If had felt… amazing. His skin prickled. "Suzaku?" Lelouch called from inside of the room.

_When Suzaku went into the room with the champagne, everybody smiled and laughed ever so happily. Milly gathered everybody's glasses in the middle of the table as Lelouch elegantly poured the rich golden liquid into the glasses. Suzaku watched him. That was Lelouch. Elegant, sophisticated and beautiful. Created to around beautiful things, bound to only get the best the world could offer him. Lelouch smiled at him again. And as everybody raised their glasses the clock signalized that the New Year was here to stay. "Happy New Year!" Gino kissed Kallen, Rivalz kissed Milly, Shirley and the other girls jumped around happily. But Suzaku was staring at Lelouch. And Lelouch was staring at Suzaku. After checking that no one saw Lelouch leaned in and kissed Suzaku with a great passion. Suzaku could feel every bit of emotion Lelouch offered him in that kiss. Sadness, anger, depression, rage, happiness and love. Lelouch gave him his heart. Before Suzaku could even get a chance to kiss back or stop Lelouch, Lelouch pulled away and mimed 'Farewell Suzaku.' Suzaku felt his heart drop to his stomach. He felt pain. Lelouch said goodbye to him? As in forever? Suzaku's brain was screaming at him to say something, but his heart was too heavy. Lelouch turned his back on him, emptied his glass of champagne and disappeared with Kallen to wish Nunnaly a Happy New Year. Suzaku wanted to go after Lelouch. He wanted his best friend back. But even if Lelouch did miss him already, he could never let him back into his heart. For he had now closed it._

_**Again Hi everybody and sorry for the long wait! I rewrote this 4 times :I Thanks for the support and once again sorry for the lack of space- I still can't seem to figure out how to do that in here xD Well Happy Late New Year and I will of course see you guys in the next chapter! Don't worry this is not the end!**_

_**And for the future I promise you a lot of Suzaku torture, even if I love him! ^^**_

_**Bye bye! :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lavender Surrender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story. **

**Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed) **

Chapter 7

"_Lelou-" Lelouch turned his back on Suzaku, who was desperate to talk to him. "Oh hi Kallen! Have you seen what James got me from Africa?" Suzaku was right behind Lelouch and he was pretending that he wasn't even there. Lelouch had been acting like this ever since New Year's Eve. Which was 3 weeks ago now, and Lelouch was still acting like he was the plague. "No, but I'd love to see it! Aren't you probated to take gifts?" Kallen looked at him questionably as they walked away. "Well yes, but James is a special case. Besides, he wouldn't stop bothering me until I took it." Kallen laughed, Suzaku heard their laughter down the hall. So when Lelouch said goodbye, he really meant it? _

_Suzaku had noticed that Lelouch had gotten happier the last few months. Every time he went to his house, to beg him into talking to him, he would lose courage. He had seen Lelouch walk into his house, which for time being seemed to be filled with flowers all the time. Lelouch was a lot happier. He had even seen Nunnaly laugh happily in their garden, where she would walk. Suzaku didn't even know that she could walk now. She had to take long breaks, but she could walk. It wouldn't last long until she could dance or run. Lelouch was so proud. He could see it in his eyes, every morning when he saw Nunnaly of in the hallway. Lelouch was acting really differently than he used to, he would smile a lot more and he would even participate in gym class voluntarily. _

_Actually Lelouch had gained a lot of muscles in his body. Not that anyone could see though, he just looked slightly toned and was still the owner of a female like body. The pole dancing, that no one except C.C. and Kallen knew about, was really a workout. And Lelouch was good at it. Really good at it. He trained regularly with Celi, who he had come to love. She had come to love him as well, acting very motherly sometimes. This with teaching him how to dance like that wasn't very motherly. He wasn't as good as a professional, but he could do things on that pole, that would make the men he danced for, crazy. He had become pretty flexible, and could hold on with just his waist if he leaned correctly. It craved a lot more muscles than people thought, to keep yourself up, and dancing ON the pole, so Lelouch had gotten somewhat strong. Not stronger than Kallen though, not at all actually. But a little stronger than the average girl, but still not strong enough to defend himself from a lusty man in the school's locker room. He had Gino thankfully, since Kururugi Suzaku now was poison air to him. Everybody had been surprised about Lelouch's sudden participation, even Trainer Viletta had taken a liking to him, since he started showing up. He still hated sports. Really much, but Celi had told him, that he could always improve his muscles in daily sports. Besides if he wanted to graduate he had to be there, so he would make the best of it. Even when Suzaku stared at him with his sad big 'kicked puppy' eyes. Lelouch sometimes had to tell himself to be mad at Suzaku, to not run over to him and kiss him like he had done at the party. He had never felt anything like that. Suzaku's lips were soft and firm at the same time. Suzaku had smelled so much of… Suzaku. That amazing unique scent he had to him. Lelouch missed him miserably and his heart broke with each day that went by. But he couldn't throw himself into his arms like he wanted to. He still loved him. And he knew he would never be able to fight Suzaku off, if he came back, wanting him. Suzaku was his heart. And he would do anything for him. But to save his sanity, he simply couldn't interact with Suzaku. He was strong, but when he was alone at night, he couldn't help but let tears escape. The love of his life was choosing someone else. He had every right to cry! He always scolded himself for doing so, though. Even if he tried to convince himself that he was sane, he knew that he had lost his rationality and sanity the day he fell in love with Kururugi Suzaku, 9 years ago._

It was now 4 months since that. There was 2 weeks until Suzaku's wedding. Normally Suzaku would have graduated, like any other normal school in Japan, but Ashford followed the western world's system, so he wouldn't be graduating before June, so he had to go to school 2 days after his wedding. It sounded so weird. 'So how was your weekend?' 'Oh, I got married!' it sounded so… grown up to get married and neither of them were. Lelouch had laughed so much of this fact. The other girls had assumed that Euphemia was pregnant, because they were getting married so fast. Lelouch had laughed and said that she was infertile and that would never happen. That had at least made them shut up about the wedding, which Shirley wouldn't stop talking about. The same reason didn't stop Rivalz and Gino from planning his bachelor party, without Lelouch who still was ignoring him. He was actually very surprised, that Lelouch hadn't come around yet. And now even Nunnaly, was completely ignoring him. That started when he had sent out the invitations to his wedding, and a letter about Lelouch becoming his best man. Those were of course ignored completely, that idiot, still not getting what was wrong even when Lelouch had screamed it in his face 6 months ago. Still Suzaku was pretty hurt by this. He had asked Gino to be his best man, he needed one and Lelouch was clearly not going to be it. Gino had said yes, and had gotten an earful from Kallen afterwards. He had begged her to come with him. And after she had seen the ridiculous smoking he was going to wear, pink shirt, and an even pinker butterfly, she simply couldn't say no. Of course with the chance of taking pictures of the, what seemed already ridiculously ugly decor and of course she had an evil plan. And she was bringing C.C. for it. She just had to say that there would be pizza. She didn't know if there would be, but she said so anyway. She needed a partner in crime, and that was C.C. Lelouch knew nothing of this; this was going to be his well… happy surprise.

"… and then we're going to take him out an-" "I don't care." Lelouch huffed as Rivalz once again tried to lure him into going with them on Suzaku's bachelor party. And there was absolutely no way, that he was going to they were having it a week before the wedding, since Euphemia thought that would be better. Lelouch would rather get spanked with nettles than showing up for the wedding or even Suzaku's bachelor party. And he had made that clear a thousand times. "I don't care about that stupid party Rivalz. I'm not even friends with Suzaku, so why would I join you guys?" Rivalz looked slightly offended. "You don't have to push yourself away from him just because you lo-" "I don't!" Lelouch snapped. "Besides, I have work that night. So even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't." Then he turned and left. Rivalz sighed and as he did he felt a hand hit his back head. "Ouch!" He turned and saw Milly. "What did I do? Don't be mad at me honey!" Milly snorted. "You do know, that I am on Lelouch's side in this! He has every right to be mad at Suzaku! He broke his heart!" Milly was furious. "…Sorry." Rivalz had been neutral from the start, and hadn't been on anyone's side. But Lelouch stood so tall and proud, that he had thought it would be okay for him to go with Suzaku. He didn't want Suzaku to lose all his friends. Since he had lost Lelouch, he hadn't been himself. He had caught him staring at Lelouch in their classes and when he left. He had even caught him inspecting Lelouch's naked body when they were undressing in gym class, which Lelouch had suddenly started being in. he wasn't even complaining about it. He had looked at Lelouch as well sometimes, noticing that he had gotten toned and was pretty bruised. Though he didn't dare to ask why. When he had told Milly, being the fangirl she is, she said he probably just had rough sex and then she went fantasizing. When she did that, he felt lucky that she wasn't showing him her yaoi collection. He seen her show it to the girls pretty often. She had even taught them that Lelouch was an uke, which had pissed Lelouch of somehow, even though he knew he was. But that didn't matter- she didn't have to teach them all that! Rivalz kissed his girlfriend. "Sorry, but it's not all Suzaku's fault you know." Milly huffed. "If you're so mad at him, why are you going to the wedding with me?" Milly looked at him. "I have to. I'm expected to do so. Besides I'm still Suzaku's friend, even if I favour Lelouch, but Lelouch is like my brother. Remember that."

"Kallen no you can't wear white for someone's wedding. They'll throw you out." Lelouch was on the phone with Kallen as he packed his bag for work. She was complaining about what she was going to wear. He had laughed so hard when he had seen Gino's smoking, and had convinced Kallen that she didn't have to wear anything pink. "Let's go shopping for you Monday, I have to go now Kallen…. Yea bye I love you!" Lelouch hung up. He walked out to the waiting car, where Xingke stood and waited. Even Xingke looked tired today, the Saturday shifts were always the hardest ones. Ever since the pole dancing had come, Lelouch's work had become much harder, and so had Xingke's. He always stood near Lelouch to make sure, that no one attacked or harassed him. Taking pictures, touching him inappropriately without paying in open space and making sure he didn't fall was now also a part of his job. Lelouch didn't take many costumers upstairs anymore. He only had 5-8 regular customers including James, they had started knowing him well and gave him gifts often. He wasn't really supposed to take them, but they almost felt more like normal casual lovers than costumers so he did anyway. It only happened once or twice that he took other men with him upstairs. Though some people still paid him, just to talk to him. And when they just sat down to talk to him, he didn't feel like a prostitute. The job wasn't so bad after all. He had grown even more popular and when he walked through the casino people would greet him and ask him how he was. He would greet back, ask how the wife or kids were. Some of them would buy him drinks. Doing this made him feel like a real waitress. He laughed to himself. "What is so amusing Lelouch-sama?" Lelouch smiled at Xingke who was looking back at him. "Oh nothing Xingke."

"Oh Hi Lulu! How are you today?" Lelouch smiled at the group he was serving for right now. "Oh I'm fine thank you, how are the wives? And what can I get you?" The costumers smiled at him, told him jokes and ordered, they always left him good tips. Where ever he went, it was always 'Hi Lulu!' and 'How are you?' and 'Oh you look beautiful tonight!' sometimes someone even said 'Save a dance for me!'. it was nice, he was very well liked here. Even by the women. "Oh hi Lulu!" Lelouch smiled. "Hi girls, out for a man hunt again?" the girls laughed. "Always! There's a table not far from here, with some young handsome men! We might get lucky!" Lelouch laughed. "I'm sure you will, are you ready to order?" The girls nodded.

"Suzaku slow down on those things!" Gino said as he saw his friend drinking quite fast. Suzaku actually had a low tolerance. Suzaku was laughing. "So tell me again, why I have to wear a pink shirt and butterfly?" Gino said. "Because I have to as well!" Suzaku said laughing. Gino sighed. They weren't many. It was only Suzaku, Gino, Rivalz and a few of the guys from the base. Alexander Volfeld, 20 years old, with a long turquoise hair, and olive green eyes and Cyril Dweller, 22 years old, with what seemed bleached, white hair which was short and spiked and had warm brown eyes. Alexander and Cyril was clearly having fun, they were regular costumers here, and had suggested Rivalz and Gino to get Suzaku into the VIP lounge, where the dancers were. Rivalz of course saw this as a chance. Because there were always strippers at bachelor parties right? So he went to the counter, where Maria sat. "Erm hello, can I speak with the one who is responsible for the strippers please?" Maria looked up from her magazine. "That's me. and would you please call them dancers." Then she smiled. "Oh! Yes of course… they do take of most of their clothing right? I have a friend who is getting married next week, so I thought that maybe they did?" Maria laughed as Rivalz nervously stammered the words out. "Why of course they do. Oh congratulations! Well, private dances cost a lot extra, a couple of thousand extra. But I can make a special show for your friend. That doesn't mean lap dances. It means that you guys get to decide what happens with the dancer on stage. The dancer you choose will however make their own moves. And of course front row seats. Now, does your friend have any special preferences?" By that she meant gender, but Rivalz didn't know that. "No." He smiled. "Here are the names of the ones we have that are dancing, it's filled with information about looks as well. I'd recommend Lulu and Celi. Those are the best dancers we have. Celi is a professional and Lulu is just about as good as her now." Rivalz skimmed the paper. "Lulu… The one called Lulu." Rivalz said smiling. Maybe that would cheer Suzaku up a bit as well. "Of course, Lulu is with a costumer right now, but can be ready in about an hour, would that be okay?" Maria said smiling. "Yes, that would be fine. Is there anything about costume choice or?" he then asked. "Certainly, what do your friend like?" Rivalz thought for a second. "Well he is Japanese and he loved cats." Maria almost couldn't keep her laugh in. "So a Japanese school girl costume, with cat ears and tail?" Maria asked smiling. "Yes that sounds… perfect." Rivalz decided. "If you sit at table 7, I will get one of the guards to pick you up when Lulu is ready in an hour. There will be other men that you guys, just so you know. It is a show, the poles at the tables are for our more… rich costumers." Rivalz nodded as Maria smiled at him. He laughed as well. "He's fiancé is kind of strict so I think that sounds like a good solution!" Maria giggled at this and then Rivalz went back to his table.

"Simón stop that it tickles!" Lelouch was laughing as Simón kissed his rips. Simón was one of Lelouch's regular customers. "But you are so petit!" the man said. "Still, your time is over and I have to go shower." Lelouch giggled as Simón still kissed him. "Just one more round?" Lelouch sighed. "Okay then, I just can't say no to you." Simón's eyes lit like a child's on Christmas Eve and then he started kissing Lelouch's neck. He liked Simón, he was French and he had that sexy accent when he talked to him. "Vous êtes si belle Lulu!" Lelouch felt his whole body tremble when Simón talked French to him. He did after all talk French fluently like Japanese. He enjoyed being with Simón. He was interesting to talk to and he was a great lover. Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle slightly when he thought of the rumour Milly had once told him. That the French were the best lovers in the world. "Qu'est ce que vous avez en tête Chérie?" Lelouch tilted his head so that Simón could kiss behind his ear. "Rien…Ah Simón!" Lelouch felt Simón slipping into him once again and it felt amazing.

Simón left him, well after he had carried him into the bathroom and spilled his body with kisses. Lelouch was now taking a shower, smiling to himself. Sometimes he doubted that Simón knew that he only was buying him and not in love with him. Sometimes Lelouch doubted that he knew that himself. It felt good to wash of the sweat and the semen from his body, washing the smell of sex of himself. After his long hot shower, where he always got drowsy, like a child would, he would turn on the cold water. He always had to bite his lip not to scream. But it freshened him up and it was good for the hair. He walked out of the shower and looked in the mirror. He smiled at himself and dried of as he took some cream to smear on his skin. A little shimmer never hurt anybody, especially when he had to go on stage. He smiled when somebody knocked. "I'm coming!" Lelouch fastened the towel around his waist and went to the door. "Yes?" he opened. "Hi sweetie here's your costume for tonight." It was Celi with a bag in her hands. "Thank you." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I've done it before you know." She smiled. "Yeah but certainly not in anything like that, it was a request from a costumer. I gotta go! Good luck!" Then she turned and walked away. Lelouch went into the suite again to dress. And after shimmering his body completely he opened the bag. And he was not amused. What he saw in front of him, was a dark blue skirt that went to about his mid thighs, and a white sailor shirt which went to a little over his waist, it was really short with a collar with the similar colour as the skirt and a red scarf around it. A Japanese school uniform. That wasn't the worst part, which were the cat ears to clip into his hair and the tail. A long black cat tail attached to a pair of black and white striped panties with black bows on them. With this he had to wear a pair of high heeled boots, with went to about a little under his knees, they were black. He felt lucky that it weren't a pair that went to over his knees, if it had he would have fallen of the pole. He sighed as he dressed himself.

"Hello, I'm here to take you to your front row seats to the next show, in honour for a Suzaku Kururugi?" A somewhat familiar man said. "Oh you didn't!" Rivalz looked proud as the other guys seemed to drool thinking that they were going to see a strip show. Suzaku still blushed. "Yea that's me." He said smiling his boyish smile. The man thought he knew these boys, but then again everybody might as well look the same here. "Follow me." Cyril and Alexander was ruffling Suzaku's hair and laughing. "First show?" The man asked as he felt that Suzaku's nervousness. "…Yea." Rivalz laughed. "His fiancé is really strict on him!" The man laughed as Suzaku punched his friends arm. Not hard enough to break it like he easily could. "Ouch!" The man turned and smiled as they sat down in their seats. "Well you can't be disappointed, Lulu is one of the best dancers we have. I have to inform you that taking pictures is strictly probated." Gino felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Lulu?" Suzaku said. Rivalz smiled. "I thought it might cheer you up so I chose her!" Suzaku smiled. "Aww that was nice of you!" Suzaku was drunk. Gino had sobered up when he heard Lulu. It was Lelouch's alias here. He didn't know what to do. He was trying to come up with a plan to get Suzaku and Rivalz away from this. "Gentlemen…" Too late…Lelouch was already on stage. "Oh god she's beautiful!" Rivalz, Cyril, Alexander and Suzaku were drooling over Lelouch? Couldn't they recognize him? Thank god! It was the dim lights. "And this was chosen for you my friend!" Rivalz said smiling. "Thank you!" Suzaku was blushing. Well even Gino had to admit, that Lelouch was adorable in that costume. And when he started dancing every man in the room started gasping, whistling and looked at him with hungry eyes.

Lelouch loved it when he danced like that. The looks he got, but somehow he felt embarrassed dancing in this costume. So Lelouch signalized for the music to start, and made sure that Xingke was nearby. He then started with his dancing. Of course he started dancing against and beside the pole, wiggling his hips seductively. This dance was created to seduce every man in this very room. Then he took a hold of the pole and swung around on in letting himself fall slowly to the ground. Once he was on floor, he started wriggling his whole body, going in a cat position stretching his body like he was a cat, showing of how limber he had become. People were whistling. He crawled onto the pole, as sexy as he could. He swung around a couple of times, then he turned himself upside down, and held onto the pole with one leg. He then let himself fall down again, shifting positions on the pole as he did, still spinning. As he landed on the floor and stood up, and as he did this he took the skirt of. He thought he heard Rivalz hooting, but that had to be his imagination. When he had the skirt of, he climbed onto the pole sexily again and started spinning on it, only using the curve of his waist and elbow to hold on. People were ecstatic, Lelouch was pretty known around the casino for these tricks, and even women came to see it. Lelouch closed his eyes and felt his body spin and shift positions, people getting more and more impressed. He stood on the ground again, danced while holding onto the pole, he swung his leg up, into what seemed like a split swung his leg back and at the same time he pulled himself up on the pole, head down, and only holding onto the pole making tricks with his legs. He liked this. He liked spinning around on the pole, making people notice him. He liked knowing that someone approved of his talent. He felt the hungry eyes on him, and he felt a rush go threw him. It felt like he was in control of their minds while he did this. He knew what they were thinking about. Him.

And how right he was, not only had he gotten really aroused but Suzaku was really impressed with the muscles Lulu had, and how limber she was. She was so slim. She finished off with a fast spin on the pole only holding onto it with the back of her knee, and took of the shirt. Suzaku blushed and tried not to look at the chest. She then pulled herself up again only holding on with her hands, still spinning. Suzaku couldn't help but think that she had to grow dizzy sometime. However she didn't. She pulled herself up still only holding on with her hands, and spread her legs wide as she swung upside down. She turned back so that her head was up and held with one of her hands and mid thighs, turned her back to the pole and leaned her head back and spun. She then elegantly sunk to the floor in a split. The he looked. The dim lights and his drunken mind, registered for the first time, that there were no breasts.

Lelouch finished off and felt happy when people clapped and whistled. He rose from his position and smiled. "Now, someone in here, is getting married apparently and therefore his friend came with a request. For this costume," People whistled. "And me dancing. Now if you'll turn on the lights so I can see who it is?" The lights were turned on and Lelouch froze where he was. He was staring at Suzaku. Kururugi Suzaku. And Rivalz and Gino. Gino was panicking, but not as much as Lelouch was. "Lelouch?" Rivalz uttered. Xingke hurried towards Lelouch to give him something to pull over himself, which were one of his black turtleneck shirts. ""Shh!" Lelouch was more afraid of people knowing his name than them right now. "Don't say my name in here!" Xingke stood, in front of the boys; "Are these men bothering you Lulu-sama?" Suzaku was still gaping at his former friend. Lelouch? A stripper? It couldn't be true. However it was. "No Xingke, I just know these people." Lelouch looked at them, and he sure as hell weren't looking happy.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Lelouch spat angrily as he crossed his legs, glaring at Rivalz. "Um… well… we're here for Suzaku's bachelor party! What are you doing here!" Rivalz questioned. Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I work here idiot." After that comment, a long awkward silence took over. Lelouch took the chance to glare at them. Gino bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Lelouch, I didn't know you were working tonight." He then said. Lelouch's gaze softened at Gino and he petted his head. "That's okay. I'll get Kallen to punish you." Gino gulped. Rivalz was about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted. "Yo! Queer boy! Eric is here for you." Rivalz and Suzaku turned and saw C.C. who ignored them completely, smiling in her own wicked, mocking way at Lelouch. "Tell him I'll be right there." Lelouch said, then C.C. walked out. Lelouch rose from his sitting position. "This conversation is over." Then he walked away. Rivalz and Suzaku turned. "NO ONE tells ANYBODY about this. Understood?" He then turned and said angrily. "…Yes Sir!" Rivalz said. Then Lelouch was gone. "Oh well guys, I'm going home. I better go explain to Kallen before Lelouch does." Gino said as he stood up. "Wait you knew this? How come Lelouch never told ME this?" Suzaku said. Gino nodded. "Yeah I knew, I'm practically dating Lelouch as much as I am dating Kallen." Gino laughed nervously. Rivalz sighed. Gino said his goodbye's and walked to the parking lot to go home. Suzaku sat there with Rivalz, Cyril and Alexander, drunk and now very curios. "I want to know, what that man wants…" He then whispered. Rivalz looked at him, nervously. "What?" Suzaku looked at him. "I want to know, what Lelouch is going to do with that man!" Suzaku said more confident and rose from his chair. "Erm… okay, let's follow him then." Rivalz said. Cyril and Alexander looked at them. "We'll have to get home, duty tomorrow." Suzaku nodded. "See you at the base on Tuesday." Then they went the way Lelouch had gone.

Suzaku and Rivalz, looked absolutely ridiculous following their friend like this. "There he is!" Lelouch approached a tall man, with half long blond hair, that reached his shoulders and ice blue eyes. He was in a white suit, he looked rich and he was. "I know him! That's Earl Eric von Braxton! He is well known in the military as well." Suzaku said, sobering up. Rivalz nodded, they listened carefully to hear the conversation. "Now isn't that my cute little kitten. Where's the bunny costume Lulu?" Lelouch smiled at the man and leaned against him, letting his arm slip around his neck. Suzaku frowned at this, Lelouch wasn't himself here. Here he was Lulu. But who was Lulu? His thoughts got interrupted by a purring voice. "You like it?" The man laughed. "Very much, keep it on." Lelouch purred and rubbed his head against the man's chest as an affectionate cat would do. Suzaku felt something stir in him. "So how long till you're off?" Eric asked. "An hour, I've been here for 8 hours soon." Lelouch said smiling. "Oh so I only get an hour?" The man seemed disappointed. "I'm sorry Eric, but I'm tired." Eric smiled. "Well it's my own fault, I came so late, so it'll be 75.000 right?" Suzaku and Rivalz gasped. What the hell could cost so much money? "Yeah it is." Lelouch said smiling. The man handed Lelouch 3 buns of money, who gave them to C.C. "Put them in my locker, give Maria 25%." C.C. nodded. "And I'll buy pizza for myself." She said as she walked away. Rivalz couldn't help but giggle. Her obsession for pizza was quite funny. Suzaku elbowed him in the side and shushed him. Eric took a hold of Lelouch's waist and climbed the stairs with him. Rivalz and Suzaku of course followed. It was pretty easy for Suzaku to sneak around like that, even if he was drunk. Lelouch and Eric walked into a room, which they had confidently walked towards, not even bothering to check the number, so Suzaku figured that they had been there before. Rivalz had figured out what was going to happen next, and wondered if he should stick around for this. Suzaku wasn't going to like this at all, and Rivalz knew that if Suzaku got enraged, he wouldn't be able to stop him. "Suzaku I think we should go, I don't thin-" "Shh!" Suzaku shushed him again. "I want to know what they're doing!" Rivalz put his hands up to signalize that he surrendered. Suzaku really was THAT stupid huh? So there they were, standing in front of the door, checking whether or not there were other people in the hallway. There weren't so they leaned up against the door. Listening. Eric and Lelouch's voice were somewhat muffled, but it was still easy to hear what they said. _"You keep getting more beautiful every time I see you Lulu…" _Suzaku listened carefully, but didn't really hear Lelouch response to this. He heard clothing falling to the floor. _"No, keep the ears on." _Was Lelouch taking of his clothing? Was the man as well? What for? _"You really like me in my animal costumes don't you?" _There was a low chuckle. _"I do. Keep the panties on as well, I can just pull them aside." _Suddenly Suzaku, knew what was going to happen. "Lelouch is selling himself?" He whispered, loudly and shocked. Lelouch? How could he do this to himself? _"Now do me a favour, mewl for me." "Meow meow." _Suzaku blushed. This guy was a pervert, but somehow he found Lelouch's mewls delicious. But Lelouch was delicious. Oh he should think that! He was getting married in less than a week. _"Cute Kitty… good boy Lulu." _Suzaku felt sick when he heard the man talk to Lelouch like that, but when Lelouch said or did something… he felt either sad or turned on. He felt wrong. He of course blamed the alcohol. _"Me-AH! Aaaahhhhhh! Eric!" _Rivalz had closed his ears, he wasn't listening to this. This was his girlfriend's thing. Not his. But Suzaku, was still listening. And he was angry. And he was turned on. Lelouch was making delicious sounds, sounds he had never heard in his entire life. But he was angry at him, for doing this to himself. Who knew this? Who had let him do this? And who hadn't told Suzaku about this? "Suzaku come on… it's pretty clear what he's doing…let's go home… and let's just not say anything okay?" all Suzaku heard was Lelouch's loud moans he felt ashamed for listening to this. "…yes let's go…" ¨

_When Lelouch came home he was exhausted. When Suzaku came home, he was… sad? Lelouch had gone to check on Nunnaly, and kissed her forehead and said I love you to her sleeping form. Suzaku had looked around in his room, and had found a picture of Lelouch and him. Lelouch had looked out the window, the sakura tree in his garden was still in full bloom, though that would soon be over. Suzaku had looked at the picture, smiling at his former friend, what had happened to him? Lelouch had laughed a little to himself, as he looked at that tree, it was a beautiful tree, it reminded him of Suzaku. Suzaku looked at the picture of Lelouch and pressed it to his chest, how come they ended up like this? Lelouch undressed himself and found a crystal glass and poured a rich warm liquid into it from its bottle, and drank it. Suzaku undressed himself and went to bed with the picture in his hand, and as he looked at Lelouch and his deep eyes, he was reminded of the movements Lelouch had made earlier. Lelouch drank a few glasses until he could feel a warm swirl in his body, making him feel warm and sleepy. Suzaku felt himself get aroused, the warm feeling pooling in between his legs as he looked at Lelouch. Lelouch couldn't sleep anymore without this feeling, if he did fall asleep without this, he would dream of Suzaku and wake up crying. Suzaku could no longer sleep without relieving himself, thinking of Lelouch, Euphemia wasn't enough anymore and it made him feel embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Why had Suzaku left him for her? Why had Lelouch left him at all? Didn't we love each other? Weren't we best friends? What about our memories? Are we ever going to be with each other again? Such questions, were always asked at night, when Suzaku and Lelouch went to sleep._

_**Hi everybody! Thank you for reading my story, it makes me happy to know that people like what I write. So thank you for supporting me! I love you all and may you all have a great week! :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Lavender Surrender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story. **

**Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed) **

Chapter 8

"What the hell do you want?" Lelouch snapped angrily when Suzaku approached him in the courtyard, Monday morning. "…I just… I erm… I just wanted to know if Nunnaly and you are attending at my wedding Saturday…" Lelouch huffed. "I'd rather get spanked on my private parts with nettles, than attend." Lelouch said as he turned, Suzaku wanted to laugh at his remark, it was quite funny but this was a serious matter for him. Suzaku grabbed his arm, hard. "Stop! Look at me Lelouch!" Lelouch refused and attempted to retrieve his arm. "Let go. Now." Lelouch snapped angrily. "No." Suzaku said. He was tired of Lelouch running from him. "Why the HELL won't you talk to me? What have I done to you?" Suzaku was desperate for an answer. Lelouch looked at him with teary eyes, they were warm with anger, so incredibly warm with anger, that tears came to cool his eyes and threatened to fall. "It's that you don't know what you have done that makes it so bad!" Lelouch said, Suzaku felt frustrated. "I HATE YOU!" Lelouch yelled at him. Suzaku let go of his arm. The words stung him, as if Lelouch had just slapped him. Lelouch walked away fast, so that Suzaku wouldn't see the tears spilling from his eyes. Lelouch cried tears of anger, the first tears he had cried for months. He didn't hate Suzaku, he hated Euphemia, but he was mad at Suzaku for not noticing his feelings… He was mad at him for not remembering the day he held Lelouch all day through, where he would cry in his arms because of his deceased mother. Lelouch loved Suzaku. Lelouch loved him so much it hurt him. Suzaku just stood there and watched as Lelouch walked away. He felt like he had been punched in his stomach. He held onto it as if his intestines would fall out. Had he hurt Lelouch so bad? He had never thought those words would ever leave Lelouch's mouth, at least in his direction. Could he ever make it up to him? He wanted to run after Lelouch, he wanted to be forgiven. He was just about to run, when he felt someone place a hand on his back. "Give up on him. You're only hurting him more by doing this." Suzaku looked back and saw Gino. "What do you know about that? He's my friend!" Suzaku felt tears gather behind his eyes. "I know how Lelouch feels." Gino said coldly. That was right, Suzaku didn't know how Lelouch felt. He had never asked, and it angered Gino to know that Suzaku hadn't ever bothered asking him. "Leave him alone. He isn't going to ignore it and go on this time." Gino said with sadness and anger mixed in his voice. Suzaku nodded his head. He wanted to cry, but at the same time he blamed Lelouch. He could just have said something. Shouldn't he at least feel happy that his best friend had found happiness? Lelouch was out of his life. He had Euphemia, what did he need him for anyway? He was getting married now. He was starting a family. But he had always thought that Lelouch would be there. Guess he was wrong…

"What's wrong Lelouch? Your eyes are red…" Kallen said as she looked at her friend, she seemed tired today. "I cried… I guess…" Lelouch said tiredly. He didn't really care about Suzaku anymore. His heart couldn't bear to care anymore. Kallen looked at him and held him, the only comfort she could give him right now. She couldn't tell him that it all would be okay, because for Lelouch it would never be. "Suzaku again?" He nodded and leaned against her chest, tears welled up into his eyes again and he wiped them. "I'm sorry" He said smiling. She didn't bother asking, he knew that she knew. Kallen and Lelouch, Lelouch and Kallen. No matter how you turned and twisted it, it sounded great. "I hate him." Kallen whispered. Lelouch chuckled emotionless. "I know." Lelouch reached into his back pocket and took out a bow of cigarettes. He hit the bottom of it, and bit carefully onto the one who popped out. He placed the box in front of Kallen to offer her one. "No thanks." She shrugged. "Gino doesn't like it." Lelouch shrugged as well and placed it in his pants again and lit the one in his mouth. He inhaled and instantly felt calm. He was what most people thought of as high on nicotine "That's a bad habit you know." Lelouch chuckled and exhaled. "Blame James and Shunsuke." Lelouch said laughing. Kallen nodded, she remembered James and Shunsuke. Shunsuke was another one of Lelouch's 'lovers'. He was of course Japanese and a very successful and rich businessman. He was hard working, and had been born poor. Lelouch liked him very much because of that. Shunsuke was according to Lelouch very strong but very caring. Like Suzaku. His hair was blond but Lelouch had seen, on other places on his body, that his hair was a very dark brown in real. His eyes were brown as well. He always wore suits, not with a tie though, with a butterfly. Lelouch had found it to be hilarious that it was a clip on, and that a grown man couldn't tie it himself. The smell of smoke filled her nostrils. "Don't blow that into my face." She said waving the smoke away. "Sorry, but you weren't paying attention." She grimaced. "That's no reason to blow smoke in my face you know. Aren't you in especially sensitive to cigarettes? Don't you get cancer really easily?" Lelouch shrugged again. "I don't know. Dr Rakshata never mentioned that." Lelouch said. "Mentioned what? That you'll get a period queer boy?" Lelouch exhaled, feeling really annoyed. "No, witch." She chuckled emotionlessly and sat down next to him. "What then? You're pregnant? Ovulating? What's happening in that uterus of yours?" She said mockingly. Lelouch got more annoyed and threw away the bud of his cigarette. "I'm not ovulating right now, don't push my buttons witch!" Lelouch whispered loudly. Lelouch had been ovulating for the first time in his life, last week. It had lasted longer than a normal girl's ovulating would last, and his doctor had assumed that he would start to get a period as well. The constant intercourses he was having, had triggered this. "Oh I see, you have PMS don't you?" C.C. said again. "Shut up! I'm not!" Lelouch rubbed his temples. "Is Kazuya pressuring you to get your nipples pierced like he wants you to?" She then asked. "I need a drink."

Lelouch, Kallen and C.C. arrived to their favourite café in town, about a 15 minute walk away from Ashford Academy. The café was called 'Cygne Noir' and was an outdoor French café. Lelouch loved the place for the atmosphere and the traditional French food and drinks. It was like sitting in Paris, when sitting there. Lelouch loved the thought of eating a sweet cake and have a bitter black cup of French coffee. They walked into the café and chose the cakes they wanted and what they wanted to drink and Lelouch paid. Of course he did. He always did. He did have a fortune in front of him anyways. Kallen chose 2 different small cakes and a cup of cappuccino, C.C. chose the same amount of cakes and a café latte and Lelouch, a dessert plate, plus a box of macaroons for Nunnaly, with a cup of black bitter coffee and a Martini with 3 olives. He needed a drink right now, even if he was going to show up to class with alcohol in his blood. "Are you turning into an alcoholic queer boy?" C.C. said as they walked outside to sit at their favorite table. "No, I'm not. It's not like I'm intoxicated all day through." He said as he sat down. The sun hit his face, and a nice wind blew through his hair and he felt at peace for a moment as the smell of the last month of spring was breathed into his nostrils. The chairs at the café were made of black wicker and had yellow and white striped pillows, for comfort. The tables had a surface of glass, and had black legs. On the tables there would always be little colored vases filled with flowers. Today's flower apparently were poppies. Lelouch loved poppies and did have a flowerbed with them at home. they were so beautiful and yet so fragile. Like Nunnaly. "Here you go." The waitress interrupted his peace, well at least she did and not C.C. "A Fondant au chocolat avec crème glacée d'olive, with black coffee and a martini?" Lelouch raised his hand to signalize that it was his order. "A piece of Gatau Marcel, an Éclairs au chocolat and a cup of cappochino?" Kallen signalized. "And a Tarte au citron petits, a piece of Clafoutis with nectarines and a café latte." The waitress said as she placed the last dessert in front of C.C. "And a plate of macaroons, Bon appétit." She said, smiled and walked away.

Kallen started stuffing her face with cake, hers, being filled with chocolate. Lelouch knew that chocolate was filled with endorphins and was just as pleasurable as sex. Which mostly was why he had ordered something with chocolate as well. If he was to survive today without getting drunk he would have to. "Why the olive ice cream?" C.C. asked Lelouch as she ate her fruit cakes. "It's traditional C.C. it tastes good, and fits the taste of my martini." Lelouch stated as he ate his cake calmly sipping his coffee once in a while. "So what does Kazuya look like?" Kallen asked, remembering C.C. mentioning him earlier. Lelouch often told her about his 'lovers' and she had a nice picture of most of them in her head. But that was only James, Simón, Shunsuke and Eric, she had seen. Lelouch had at least 4 lovers more, Kazuya being one of them. Lelouch smiled. "He has black short hair, black eyes, he is pretty plain in his looks but really attractive, he is somewhat skinny and toned…" he paused and took a sip of his coffee. "He isn't really that special in his looks. The only really noticeable about him is that he always wears a silver ring on both of his forefingers and his black jacket with furry white edges. He doesn't look as rich as he is. He acts really fruity though. And as C.C. mentioned, he has a thing for my nipples. He calls them 'rosebuds'." Lelouch said, describing him in detail. Kallen nodded and laughed at Lelouch's last comment. He knew she was painting pictures of his 'lovers' in her head so he had described Kazuya like that. "So how are you and Gino?" Lelouch asked Kallen. Kallen smiled. "We're really good actually. He got me flowers the other day, just because he wanted to!" She said happily, she was already high on sugar and endorphins. Lelouch smiled and started drinking his martini. "Really Lelouch? It's 1 pm in the afternoon?" Lelouch smiled. "That's not too early." He said and downed his martini and ate the olives and ordered another one.

"So Kallen, Lelouch and C.C. do please tell where you've been?" Milly said as they arrived to the meeting a little later on the day. Lelouch smirked. "We've been out eating sweets because queer boy over there is depressed." C.C. said flatly. Milly laughed nervously. Lelouch had his reasons. She was just happy that Suzaku wasn't here right now, to see it. But Lelouch didn't show his pain anymore. He only sulked when he thought no one was watching. "Oh well. Now, we're only missing Shirley, Gino and Suzaku. We can however, start without them." Milly stated and Lelouch groaned. Not long into the meeting, Suzaku and Gino showed up. Suzaku silently sat down, not wanting to look into Lelouch's eyes after what had happened earlier. But when Lelouch looked away, or started signing papers, he would look up at him only to have the harsh words from before shouted all over again in his head. So he looked down again or at Milly, smiling. "Sorry I'm late president!" No one looked up at Shirley as she walked into the room. "That is okay Shirley please sit do-" Everybody looked up as they heard a strange noise. It was a baby cooing. Shirley was holding a little baby girl with big blue eyes. "…Who is that little cutie?" Milly asked, suddenly in a dose. "That's my cousin. My mother kinda forced me to take her with me." Shirley said and sighed. Lelouch had never felt a tug in his uterus until now. His hand fell to his stomach as a pleasant feeling went through his body. Hormones. He could even feel his nipples getting sore. Even Kallen seemed to be in the same baby daze as the others. Only Nina, C.C. and Anya didn't react at all. Suzaku even seemed to get goofier when the baby was there. Gino looked at his girlfriend who now were swimming in the baby's eyes, lovingly. He looked dreamy. Lelouch chuckled a bit. The meeting however had to continue, with Shirley sitting with the baby on her lap.

Arthur wasn't very pleased about Suzaku's sudden attitude and attacked him once again. "Arthur! Arthur ow! OW!" Suzaku shouted and that made the baby scream out, and start crying. Arthur got startled by this and ran out of the room leaving Suzaku bruised and now feeling guiltier. Shirley panicked, and even Milly had no idea what to do. "What do I do? Erm… please don't cry?" Shirley was holding her up, looking at her in panic. Soon Lelouch had enough. His uterus had never pulled so hard in his stomach, he wanted to cry and he could feel his nipples tighten. "Hand her to me." He said and rose from his chair. "I can handle this Lulu!" Shirley said. Lelouch felt stressed. "No, clearly you can't. Give her to me." Shirley still didn't do it. Kallen leaned over to Milly. "Make her hand her to him, he might start crying with the baby if she doesn't." Milly looked at her confused. "His uterus is pulling isn't it?" Kallen nodded. Of course Milly knew. "Hand her over Shirley, my ears are starting to hurt." Milly said. Shirley finally did what she was told. Lelouch held the baby, carefully and pressed her against his chest so she could hear his heart, placed his hand on the back of her head and carefully ran his fingers through her small amount of hair. He started cooing and shushing to her a bit, bouncing her carefully in his arms. "Shh… don't cry. I know that stupid evil man startled you, yes he did." Suzaku just sat there and felt guilty as Lelouch shot him an evil look over the baby's head. Rivalz thought this was hilarious, but bit his lip trying not to laugh. Lelouch kept on talking to her carefully and soon she stopped crying. Lelouch then smiled and held her up in front of his face. "Hi baby, hi." He smiled at her and she started laughing. "Good girl." He held her again as he sat down, she was now cooing, as if she was talking to Lelouch. Lelouch felt calm with her, in his arms. "Wow Lelouch, how did you do that?" Shirley seemed amazed, she as a woman couldn't even make the baby stop crying. "It feels natural." Lelouch said as he kissed the baby's cheek making her laugh happily and started playing with her, letting her suck on his finger. Suzaku looked at Lelouch, with warmth in his heart. Lelouch seemed radiant with the baby in his arms. He had never seen him more beautiful, than with that smile on his face. Lelouch hadn't smiled his real smile for months. Even if Lelouch weren't talking to him, he still looked at him. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage to say something. "Lelouch… I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her cry." Lelouch didn't even look at him. Lelouch was infatuated with the baby girl in his arms. The girl felt the tension, and stopped laughing. Lelouch noticed and immediately held her up in front of his face. She smiled and reached out, and pulled Lelouch's hair. Lelouch just smiled happily at the baby girl as she smiled and pulled his hair a little harder. Lelouch hadn't felt this happy, since Suzaku had chosen his sister. He was in pure bliss. While the other nights only had contained alcohol to keep him in his sane state, the baby's joy and pure innocence and love made him feel like he was floating. Suzaku admired Lelouch as he sat with the girl on his lap. He noticed that the others did as well. Soon enough, after Lelouch had played and cooed at her for a while, the baby fell asleep in his arms. Lelouch felt his whole body tighten with excitement as the baby cooed in her sleep and grabbed onto his shirt. "I have Goosebumps!" Lelouch whispered loudly to Kallen. Kallen smiled; "I know! Oh you look so naturally calm with the baby in your lap." Lelouch smiled at her. "I want a baby."

Suzaku had noticed that Lelouch had whimpered a little when they took the baby away with him, when Shirley had to go home. If C.C. hadn't ticked him off, he would have started crying. Suzaku had looked at Lelouch throughout the whole meeting, feeling warm. Lelouch had felt her up against his chest, kissing her head once in a while as she slept, and had signed his papers with one arm. He didn't want to let go of her, and the baby had clung to him as well. He had felt really bad, when the baby was taken away from Lelouch. Lelouch looked like someone had taken away his only child. But it wasn't even his. Suzaku thought of it the whole way back to his room at the base. He had never seen Lelouch so calm. Other than when he had been asleep when they were small and he held his hand. Suzaku felt his heart being stabbed by the words from before again _'I hate you!'_ he had never thought that Lelouch would say that to him. He sighed and laid down on his bed and called Euphemia. _"Hello?" _Suzaku felt a little relieved when he heard her voice. "Hi Euphie." Suzaku said. _"Suzaku? I'm so happy you called! It's been a really busy day, Cornelia and I had my wedding dress fitted. And Daddy and I had an ice sculpture made of us today!" _Suzaku chuckled. If Lelouch had heard this he would have snorted, was the first he thought of. "That's nice honey." She talked to him for hours, about the wedding. They were not to see each other until the wedding on Saturday, he felt really lonely actually. "I miss you." Suzaku suddenly said. _I miss you too." _Suzaku smiled to himself. _"How was your day?" _She then asked. Suzaku's heart dropped. He couldn't say 'Oh your half-brother and my former best friend, told me he hated me and I miss him terribly already, besides that he sells himself to random rich men and I hate it but I really love the sounds he makes and he turns me on. He actually sat with a baby on his lap earlier, and I have never seen him so beautiful before?' No he couldn't. "You know, the usual."

The days went by slowly, and Lelouch had never felt so miserable. His mother's date of death was nearing fast and he was already mourning. He had never felt so miserable before, this time he didn't have Suzaku, to comfort him. He was getting married on this day of sorrow, turning it into a day of joy. And he hated him for it. He hated him for not remembering the day he would let go of all his tears, the day he would memorize his heartbeat and the day Suzaku would hold him. How could Suzaku forget his friend's tears? He already knew the reason and it hurt to think about it. Suzaku didn't love him. He wasn't Suzaku's important person. Suzaku had once told him he loved him when they were kids. But that didn't count anymore.

_The day Lelouch's mother had died, Nunnaly who was in the car accident as well had gone into a coma. Lelouch sat by her side, not moving a muscle, well other than the tears that fell down his cheeks. The nurses had approached him all day, asking him to call his father. Lelouch had screamed in agony, yelling at the nurses in anger. Eventually a doctor had come, to ask if he had any other relative he could be with, since he refused to call his father. He had been told that when Lelouch's father was mentioned, the boy had flinched. "Lelouch, don't you have anyone to stay with?" Lelouch didn't move. "I want to stay with my sister. She might wake up soon." The doctor had felt pain in his heart. "Lelouch, your sister won't wake up tonight." Lelouch had flinched. "So… she will stay still forever like mother?" Lelouch had never shut off his intelligence when he spoke before, but now he cried like a small child, as he finally realized his own words. He was only a small child. He wasn't supposed to lose his mother this early. He wasn't meant to bury her now. "Lelouch, why don't you call your dad?" The doctor reached out to pet Lelouch's head. "No!" Lelouch looked at the doctor with fury in his eyes. "No! No! No! No!" The doctor panicked. "Okay, okay Lelouch calm down. Do you have a friend I can call?" Lelouch nodded. "What's his name?" "Kururugi Suzaku." The doctor nodded. "Who's his father?" "Kururugi Genbu." The doctor nodded. "I'll call them right away." Lelouch just looked at his sister and held her hand. He still hadn't figured out, why they had to call Suzaku and his family. He just looked at his sister, waiting for any sort of movement. That never came, and he kept crying. A nurse asked him to sit in the waiting room, since she would need to take Nunnaly to a surgery. Lelouch insisted that he's stay by her side, but the nurse convinced him to stay out there. Rather force him out there, along with 4 other nurses. They finally got him to calm down, when the doctor who was going to operate Nunnaly told Lelouch about what was about to happened. He petted Lelouch's head and told him it would all be okay. He just had to sit there and wait. Lelouch merely listened to the clock while he sat there. "Lelouch?" Lelouch looked up. Had be really sat there for so long? "Someone is here to see you." A nurse said. Lelouch nodded and soon he was attacked by a ridiculous strong 10 year old. "Lelouch!" It was Suzaku. Suzaku was frightened by the look of his friend, he looked horrible. "S-Suzaku? What are you doing he-here?" Lelouch's body shook as a ragged sob left his throat. "I'm here to take you home." Lelouch's eyes widened. "No! No! Nunnaly needs me here! I'm not going! No!" Lelouch was screaming and crying hysterically. Suzaku wasn't able to calm him down, let alone convince him to go home with him. Suzaku felt a little useless, so he looked back to see Todou, standing in the back. His father wasn't able to come, but he had ordered Todou to go get the poor boy. "Lelouch? We have to take you home." Suzaku tried to explain. "No!" Todou felt pain in his heart. A 10 year old, who may have lost everything. He went forward and took a hold of Lelouch, to lift him up. "What are you doing? Let me go! Put me down! NUNNALY!" Lelouch trashed and kicked and screamed in the arms of the large man. Suzaku could merely watch as Todou carried his friend away, nodding to the doctors and nurses and trail along. _

_It had been a miracle that they had even managed to get Lelouch into the car. But Lelouch had tired quickly, and had fallen half asleep as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot. Suzaku had watched him, from the front seat the whole time, making sure that his friend wasn't too uncomfortable. That night, Lelouch hadn't eaten anything. He had just sulked in Suzaku's room. Suzaku had heard his father, talk to Todou about Lelouch's situation. 'Poor boy… His father is a cold son-of-a-bitch… he didn't even pick up the phone when the doctors called him, even when he did and they told him what had happened he wouldn't come get Lelouch.' Todou said in anger. 'He has nothing left if Nunnaly doesn't make it… oh that poor boy.' He heard his father say with pain in his voice. Suzaku felt really useless. He couldn't do anything to save Nunnaly. How would Lelouch ever manage without her? Suzaku wiped his tears and ran to his room where Lelouch was, sitting in the dark completely still. "Lelouch?" Lelouch didn't move. "Lelouch?" Suzaku had said again as he sat down next to Lelouch on his futon. "It's going to be okay Lelouch…" Lelouch's body now trembled and he flung himself onto Suzaku, crying and whimpering. Suzaku held back his own tears and held Lelouch tight. "Wh-what am I-I sup-supposed to d-do?" Lelouch whined. "Nothing." Suzaku said. "Nunn-Nunnaly and Mot-mother is the only ones I have… Fat-father ha-hates m-me… No-o one lo-loves m-me, oth-other th-than Nun-Nunnaly and mo-mother." Lelouch was whimpering, his body shaking violently, encouraging Suzaku to hold him closer. "I love you." Suzaku found himself say. He guessed he did love him. Lelouch looked up at him. "I love you." Suzaku repeated and held his friend closer. Lelouch was blushing madly. "S-say i-it aga-again." Lelouch whimpered. "I love you, Lelouch." Suzaku said, blushing at his own bluntness. Lelouch cuddled into his chest. "Su-Suzaku?" He heard Lelouch whisper. "Yes?" Lelouch took a deep breath. "I love you too." Suzaku's lips turned into a toothy grin. "Ca-can I sl-sleep with yo-you to-tonight?" Lelouch asked him. Suzaku nodded. "Of course you can." That night was the first night Suzaku held Lelouch in his arms. He had held Lelouch so close, he almost was frightened that he'd strangle the boy to death. Lelouch looked peaceful in his arms. Lelouch looked like he was meant to rest there. Suzaku blushed as his friend snuggled closer into his chest and felt Lelouch's little arms snake around his neck. Suzaku felt Lelouch's breath on his cheek, Suzaku blushed. Lelouch was awfully close. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he could be there with his friend. _

Lelouch sniffled as he remembered this. How could Suzaku forget this date? How could he forget Lelouch? Lelouch knew the answer… and he didn't like it at all.

"Lelouch? Are you sure it's okay for me to go? I can stay here if you want?" Kallen said as Lelouch did her and C.C.s' hair for Suzaku's wedding. "Of course it's okay! I have my day planned anyway." Lelouch mumbled with hairpins in his mouth. "Nunnaly and I started out eating a homemade breakfast with Sayako and Jeremiah, she's out in the garden now and Jeremiah is going to drive us to the cemetery as soon as you guys have left." Lelouch paused. "I'm going to be okay you know. I'm going to visit mother, and I'll spend the day with my sister. You don't have to worry." Lelouch smiled at his friends. "Now let me do your hair probably! Sit still!" Lelouch struggled with C.C.'s hair, which he pulled back and tied up into a simple up-do, but with her eating pizza at the same time, was the hard thing. Kallen just wanted to flatten her hair, which was pretty easy to do for her. Lelouch was happy that he could spend some time with Kallen and C.C. on this critical day. He had lectured them that they couldn't wear white to Suzaku's wedding, and they surely hadn't done that- they were wearing black dresses. "You can't wear black!" Lelouch uttered when he saw them. They were even identical. "Yes we can." Lelouch sighed.

"Okay, we'll see you later Lelouch, Nunnaly." Kallen said and kissed Lelouch and his sister. "Yes, we'll see you later Kallen!" Nunnaly said happily. Kallen hugged them both. "Don't even doubt to call me, if you need me." Kallen said. Nunnaly nodded her head. Kallen and C.C. waved as they walked out of the house and into the cap. "We're going to the Guardian Church." C.C. told the driver as Kallen smeared some red lipstick on. "So what's the plan for ruining the wedding for Suzaku and the bubble gum bitch?" C.C. said mockingly as Kallen handed her the lipstick. "Well, I have split it up so that we get to torture each of them equally. And after we have done it, we're leaving, whether Gino is with us or not." Kallen said smiling and whispered C.C. her plan. The driver looked at the girls, noticing the smug smile on C.C.'s lips. "Can we get drunk first?" "Sure." "I love your way of thinking."

"You ready Suzaku?" Gino said looking at his friend. "I've been my whole life, it's just that Lelouch isn't here and all…" Suzaku said smiling. Gino sighed, he really wanted to tell Suzaku it was his own fault. "It'll be okay you know." "Yeah I know… Gino?" "yea?" Suzaku suddenly doubted on what he was going to say. "Thanks for doing this for me…" Gino smiled. "What do you have friends for?"

"I do." The words that came from Suzaku's mouth made Kallen want to vomit. It was disgusting and unfair. Lelouch was suffering and he went away happy. What had Lelouch ever done to deserve this? Kallen glared at the bride and then at her family. There was no way she would call it Lelouch's family anymore. She was disgusted by these creatures. How could they sit there and smile so happily, when somebody in their family had died that day. And here they sat, smiling happily clapping their disgusting thick hands. As Kallen looked at the, she started comparing them to pigs. Even Euphemia looked like a pig in that big bulging creampuff of a dress, with all of the pink bows and flowers on them. She was even wearing a tiara. Kallen had to bite her hand not to laugh. This looked like dress up, not a wedding. She made sure to take pictures so Lelouch could see. This was absolutely horrible. And when she saw the striped carnations, she couldn't help but laugh. It could only mean bad luck. Even C.C. laughed. Striped carnations, they symbolize regret for a love that can't be shared. Lelouch couldn't even stand to have the flower in his garden, because of this. He was the one who had taught them this meaning. When the new married couple walked down the aisle, Gino followed and stopped at Kallen to kiss her cheek. "You look amazing." Kallen smiled. "So do you C.C." C.C. nodded in approval. "I wish I could say the same to you, but really, I can't." C.C. said, and Kallen laughed. Gino looked absolutely ridiculous. The suit was pink. Of all colors, why pink? Baby pink to that. Kallen laughed. "I know, stop laughing." Gino sighed. "How's Lelouch?" He then said. "He's actually not as bad as we thought he would be, he had clearly been crying, but he seemed cheery enough when we were there." Gino nodded. "He should be outside now I think. "Yea he should. Do you have the flowers for Marianne?" Gino nodded.

"…so mother, Nunnaly is starting to walk now, soon she'll learn to dance and I'll have to fight men of her with a stick." Lelouch talked to his mother at her burial. Nunnaly giggled. "Oni-sama!" Sayako held Jeremiah's hand, they had of course known Marianne and was saddened by this as well. They had lost their mother at a critical time in their life. "Mother I'm taking care of Oni-sama as well. He's reading a lot to me still, and Sayako has taught me how to make an origami crane! I have one for you with me. I really miss you." Nunnaly said as she held the small paper crane in her hands. Lelouch and Nunnaly talked a lot to their mother when they were there, Nunnaly cried a little now. "Sayako why don't you take Nunnaly to the car, I'll clean mother's burial." Sayako bowed. "Yes Lelouch-sama." Nunnaly smiled at her brother. "I'll see you next year mother, I'll take care of Oni-sama and I'll be a good girl. I love you Mother." Nunnaly said with sadness in her voice, but her brother had told her to smile, because mother could see her from heaven. So when Sayako took her away, she heard her brother break into sobs, and let her own tears trickle down her cheeks. "Mother, please take care of Oni-sama… please let him taste happiness… please punish whoever did this to him. Let them taste the hellfire. Let Euphemia feel you wrath. Let Suzaku feel your anger. Mother please, let me open my eyes, so I can see my beautiful Oni-sama." Nunnaly felt wrath go through her, she had never felt hatred before. But she did now.

Lelouch didn't rise from his position for a long time. He was on the ground, crying his heart out. What had he ever done to deserve this? He suddenly heard happy bells, and laughter and clapping. He turned his head. Suzaku and Euphemia. Euphemia and Suzaku. No matter how you twisted and turned it, it sounded disgusting. And when Lelouch saw the people he unfortunately was related to by blood, he felt anger rush through him. He wiped his tears. "I love you so much Mother. But how could you ever marry that man, and his family? Even after what he did, to you, to Nunnaly and… me." Lelouch sobbed, and sat on his knees, cleaning the grave. "I got you some flowers. I got you a beautiful bouquet, with Larkspurs, Poppies and Lavenders. It's our family right? We're still a family right?" Lelouch sniffled and placed the flowers and Nunnaly's paper crane next to the white candles he lit. "I miss you mother." Lelouch looked back to see a bunch of Carnations being thrown into the air. He smiled. Didn't they even know what those flowers meant? Stupid people. He stared at Marianne's grave. He hung his head low and cried. "I need you mother…" "Lelouch?" Lelouch hadn't even heard, C.C., Kallen and Gino approach him. "Hi guys." Lelouch smiled and wiped his tears. "Mother, this is my best friends." Lelouch said looking onto his mother's grave. Kallen would have wept right away if she could. "This is Kallen, the one I told you about. And this is her boyfriend Gino." Gino didn't really know what to do. "And this, is C.C. she's a real pain in the ass, but she is actually also my best friend. I don't know what I was to do without them." They all bowed their heads in respect of Lelouch's mother. "We've brought flowers." Kallen said. She was holding a huge bouquet of French anemones and Myositis'. It was beautiful. "Thank you Kallen." Lelouch said and Gino placed the flowers at his mother's grave. Kallen hugged her friend close to her, letting her tears fall as she felt Lelouch's own tears stain her shoulder. C.C. hugged him too. Gino stood there with a strange feeling of rage and regret in his stomach. Maybe he should have told Suzaku about Lelouch. Maybe not. So he just hugged Lelouch as well. "Shh Lelouch it's going to be okay. Be strong. For Nunnaly, for yourself." Gino whispered to the smaller boy. He couldn't bear to see Lelouch and Kallen cry. Even C.C. had let some tears slip her eyes. Lelouch only had them. Suzaku was no longer there to keep him strong. "We love you." C.C. said. Lelouch stopped crying when he heard this. He never thought he was going to hear this from C.C. ever. "I-I lo-love you-u too." Lelouch said and smiled brightly, pulling on a mask again. But he really did love them. Kallen and Gino followed him back to Nunnaly when he had said goodbye to his mother. C.C. stood in front of Marianne's grave. "Marianne, your son has grown up to be a very beautiful person. He is kind and he is selfless like you thought him to be. But he is very unhappy. Please, please if you can," C.C. paused. "Please, let him get his love returned." C.C. said and felt a pleasant wind blew through her hair as she walked away.

"I don't like being here!" Kallen hissed angrily to Milly, who was sitting next to her throughout the dinner. "I know, I don't like it either. Poor Lelouch, he loved him so much. I don't believe he could betray him like that!" Milly whispered back. Milly also knew of this date, Shirley, Nina, Anya and Rivalz didn't. C.C. and Kallen, who was planning something evil, had taken the opportunity of the free bar, to drink a lot that night. Something good had to happen, at that was the free alcohol. The night had been dreadful, with speeches from bubblegum bitch and the family full of pigs. Kallen had been very disgusted as she pictured them all as big fat swine's. How their laughter became pig squeals, she didn't know. She blamed the alcohol for making it this clear in her head. But everything in here seemed to be ugly, inside out. Kallen had never seen a ballroom look so ugly, filled with pink silk, baby pink flowers and bows and white and pink balloons. It looked like a 'My little pony' had puked all over the place. Kallen had taken a lot of pictures, she knew this ugliness would cheer Lelouch up. She had even found herself gossiping with Milly and C.C. about how ugly this was. Milly had clearly stated that she didn't like being there, but was expected to do so, since she was an Ashford. Euphemia and Suzaku started making rounds to thank people for showing up at their wedding. Kallen's table was the last one. "Hi guys, thanks for attending, it meant a lot to me!" Suzaku said smiling. Euphemia stood there smiling as well. Rivalz and he started chatting, and Euphemia started talking with Shirley and Nina who was overly excited. "Thank you so much! This is the best day of my life." Euphemia said as she clung to Suzaku. "Humph!" Kallen huffed. Suzaku, Euphemia, Milly and the others looked at her. C.C. smiled smugly. Kallen kept on sitting in her seat pouring herself another glass of wine. "What's wrong Kallen?" Euphemia said sweetly. So sweetly it sounded fake. "Oh, maybe the fact that my own best friend aren't here tonight makes me a little moody. I mean he would have enjoyed seeing this awfully ugly decor." She said sipping her wine. "Excuse me?" Euphemia said offended. "Yes this looks like a 'my little pony 'puked all over the place, and then took a shit." Kallen said rising. "You see, Lelouch has class, and style and would absolutely laugh his ass of, if he wasn't mourning." Kallen hissed. "M-Mourning? What do you mean?" Suzaku stammered. "Oh yeah I guess the bubblegum bitch, didn't tell you." C.C. snickered using their nickname. "?" Suzaku asked again. he was confused. "Oh yea, like her and Lelouch's unfortunately blood related, so called family don't know." Kallen spat. "Lelouch's mother died, 9 years ago, on this very day. But of course you forgot." C.C. said mockingly. She was standing side by side with Kallen now. "What? No! Lelouch must be lying!" Suzaku said. He didn't believe that his wife as she was now, would lie to him like that. "Oh! Then why has Lelouch cleaned up his mother's grave and put flowers, lit candles and talked to her? Is that why he was on the pavement crying his heart out? Oh I guess that's just because his so called former best friend, is a total ass." Kallen said mockingly. "Lelouch is lying. He is a freak that'll do anything for attention because daddy never loved him!" Euphemia laughed. Kallen had enough. She took her glass of red wine, and threw it on Euphemia's face. "Shut up you little heartless bitch!" Kallen said and poured the rest of the bottle out on her dress. "Hey! Stop that!" Suzaku finally reacted. Suzaku turned to Gino. "Hey dude! Control your woman!" This ticked Gino off. "Shut the fuck up you heartless ass!" Gino said and stepped next to his girlfriend. "I'm with Lelouch in this. You have never once thought of how he was! Oh wait, you didn't care!" Gino felt his rage bubble in him. "G-Gino?" Suzaku was startled. Euphemia came forward to slap Kallen, and then C.C. took her chance. She stepped on her dress, making it tear all the way up her back as she stepped forward. "Ops." C.C. laughed. Kallen snapped a picture. "Hey give me that!" Suzaku yelled as his bride started crying. "No." Kallen said as Gino stepped in front of her. "Move Gino!" But Gino kept a stern face. "No." Suzaku pushed Gino away, only to be punched by Kallen. "You make me sick!" Kallen yelled as she punched him in the stomach. "What the hell do you think you have done to him?" Ashe then punched him under his chin. "You have ruined my friend!" then she slapped him harshly. "I hate you!" She then punched him in the stomach. "Fuck you!" she punched him a final time, making him bleed from his mouth. She then came close to him. "I don't think you know what you just got into, Kururugi. I will make your life a living hell. I hope you die." She said and walked away. C.C. followed and so did Gino. The rest of the room was frozen in shock. The only sound anybody could hear, was Kallen and C.C. laughing.

_Kallen and Lelouch. Lelouch and Kallen. There would never be anything to change that. Not even if it would have been Lelouch and Suzaku. Kallen would always be there, where no one else was. Kallen was a part of Lelouch, and Lelouch was a part of Kallen. They would always be there for each other. In sickness and in health. In life and death. Though violence and love. Kallen would always be there. _

_**Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, I'm not done yet! And I hope you finally got some of the Suzaku and Euphemia torture you wanted! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!**_

_**I love you all! Kya~! =^.^=**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Lavender Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 9

"Mr Lamprouge, I have finished the documents you ordered me to sign." Lelouch looked up from his computer, still typing. "Very well, Megumi-san. Please file them would you?" Lelouch said removing his glasses, smiling at his secretary. She smiled and walked out of the room. Lelouch sighed and leaned back in his large chair and smiled to himself. He had really managed to build this all by himself. He rose from his chair and walked towards his window. "The best view of the city. Hah, the people down there look like ants." Lelouch sighed. HIS own office, in HIS own company, in HIS 15 story building and this building was only the top of the iceberg. He had thousands of firms all over the Main land and mostly over Europe. He was still missing a few countries, but right now it didn't matter. He was rich, and the biggest competitor to Britannia Co., he had fought over Ackworth Economics of 2 years ago. He had managed to build this in 3 years. Lelouch walked to his desk, and picked up a cigarette and placed it between his long graceful fingers. And as he lit it and inhaled, he let himself walk back into his chair. _"Beep. Mr Lamprouge, Ms Kouzuki and Mr Weinberg are here to see you." _Lelouch pressed the button on his speaker-system. "Send them in." Lelouch smiled, he thought of what Kallen and Gino had done for him all those years ago, on what felt like the most dreadful day of his life.

_3 years and 2 months ago._

_Monday morning came dreadfully to Lelouch's door, and reminded him that he actually had to go outside, even if he didn't want to. He had cried his whole weekend away, mourning over his mother and over the loss of his only love. Nunnaly had walked to her garden to mourn on her own in there. Lelouch had stayed in his bed, and only got out when he had to pee. He didn't even eat, and if he did, he threw it up. He practically forced food in himself, only for his stomach to reject it. His throat was sore, he knew the all of the acid in his vomit had damaged his throat. So when he finally got up, and drank his tea he had to spit it all out again. It burned in his throat. 'When will I be able to eat again? Smoking certainly was out of question today as well... But alcohol would clean the wounds, right?' He felt pathetic. That was actually his excuse for drinking alcohol in the morning. Damn… maybe he was an alcoholic? Nah… he wasn't intoxicated all the time, he only needed a drink to calm his nerves a little. He was just stressed. He kept telling himself this, as he opened a bottle of… he didn't even look at the bottle actually and just took a few gulps. He grimaced. It smelt like a dentist's office. Then he took another gulp. 'Yuck… it even tastes like dentist instruments.' Lelouch thought and placed the bottle in his cabinet. He looked at himself in the mirror. He almost got scared of himself. His face had huge purple bags forming under his eyes, his skin was greasy and his eyes were glossy and dead looking. "What the hell happened to you?" He snarled looking at himself. God he felt ridiculous. He usually never felt so miserable. The small of his back hurt like hell every time he moved. He could have sworn that he heard his lower back crack as he rose from his bed. And when he turned and rose from every place he sat. He looked at himself again and started cleansing and moisturising his face. It didn't help his looks unfortunately. He found the foundation he had bought a while back and smeared it under his eyes. He looked a little fresher, though it didn't hide the purple bags that much. Lelouch felt cranky and snarled a little more as he looked at himself. Oh how he felt like smashing that mirror and smash the figure before him, which he could've sworn just mocked him. He picked up the nearest object, and was just about to ram it into the mirror, when he loud growl emitted from his stomach. He felt confused at the sudden sound. "Oh yeah… I didn't eat anything…Since, well Saturday morning…" Lelouch thought. It didn't really count though. He had barfed soon after. His body had forced it up. He was so hungry. And very annoyed at everything that moved. So as he moved down the stairs, and into the kitchen he caught himself snarling at the birds. Their singing, disturbed him right now. Usually he loved it when birds sang. Suzaku loved birdsong as well. When they had been at the Kururugi shrine when they were small, they would often sit on the porch and listen to it. Soon enough he couldn't stand it anymore. "SHUT UP! God damn stupid birds…." The birds did stay quiet for a while. But then they started singing again. 'I hate Mondays' _

"_You look horrible." Milly said as she saw Lelouch walk into the student counsel. Lelouch was too tired to answer and groaned his answer instead. "Well aren't you a delightful sunshine." Milly then said. Lelouch just groaned. "Oh god…" Lelouch mumbled, the birds were still singing. Lelouch sat in his usual chair, and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt sad and annoyed. He really didn't want to see Suzaku. But he was forced to do so. He loved him, even if he didn't want to. "Hi Lelouch!" Kallen said happily as she walked into the room. His face lit up instantly. "Hi Kallen!" C.C. and Gino followed Kallen into the room. Lelouch approached them with the same enthusiasm. "So how was the wedding?" Lelouch asked. Kallen could hear the depression hiding in the back of his throat. "I have never had such a good time, well right before we left that was." Kallen said laughing. "What did you do?" Lelouch asked pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew she had planned something. "Oh I have pictures to show!" Kallen said happily as C.C. pushed a projector in. "Am I even going to enjoy this?" C.C. snickered. "Of course you are." Lelouch leaned back. He didn't know that this would be the best photos ever taken of his sister and her new husband. _

_Back to presence._

"Lelouch!" Gino squealed, as if he was a little girl. It felt like months since he last had seen him. It had only been one week though. "Gino" Lelouch said approaching him with open arms. Gino then crushed him in a hug. "How have you been?" Lelouch choked out. "I've been just fine." Kallen said smiling as she placed herself on his desk. "I know Kallen, I saw you earlier today. I meant Gino." Kallen was vice-president of his company and had an office just down the hall. He had offered Gino a position as well, but he couldn't just leave his Knightmare. Lelouch had accepted that. Gino had actually stopped talking with Suzaku, after the wedding. Well that wasn't really that strange though, Gino had snapped and had finally had enough. Throughout the rest of high school Gino had helped keeping Suzaku away from Lelouch. Even if he was in the army with him, he never saw him, though Suzaku had moved to a different department. So he didn't see him anymore. No one really did, they hadn't heard from Suzaku in 3 years. "I've been fine Lelouch, I've been doing nothing but polishing my Knightmare all week. There isn't much of a war lately." Gino said rubbing the back of his head smiling like an idiot. "I sure hope there won't be any." Lelouch said. Kallen smiled and put her reading-glasses on top of her head. "Neither do I, we have to attend Milly and Rivalz's wedding soon." Lelouch laughed a little. "Who would ever have thought those two would end up like that huh?" Lelouch asked laughing. Gino laughed. "No one. Though it was pretty funny seeing Rivalz chase Milly around for so long." "Shirley's her maid of honour, I wonder how that will turn out." Kallen said laughing. Neither Gino nor Lelouch had been invited as the best man, only as honoured guests. Lelouch was more relieved that he hadn't been chosen for a bridesmaid. Milly had taken over the school now, and was making the students suffer from all her crazy ideas, instead of Lelouch and Rivalz… well he had debuted as a newscaster. Lelouch really had never understood how he kept a straight face for hours, and how he had even gotten hired. They had been engaged since last year, so the wedding had been long awaited. But of course, Milly couldn't plan that big of a wedding in only 7 months, no, she had planned it for 11 months and finally, this weekend they would marry, after 1½ year of engagement and Lelouch was happy for Milly and Rivalz. "Maybe this time we can find you a nice guy!" Kallen said. Lelouch sighed.

_3 years ago._

"_Oh Lulu! How can you just leave me!" Kazuya said with a large pout. Lelouch was quitting his job at the casino. "Kazuya, I just graduated from high school, it's time for me to have a real life… why are you so sad anyways?" Lelouch asked Kazuya as he laid in bed with him. For the last time. "Because I will lose the most beautiful sight in my life!" Kazuya said dreadfully. "Kazuya…" Lelouch sighed and chuckled. "This is absolutely the last night I will see you." Lelouch sighed again. He had spent this entire week with his total of 5 lovers, to say goodbye to them. He was quitting his job and was moving on. But it somehow seemed hard to say goodbye. They all said those words. He had laughed a little. He was really touched. Though he knew they didn't love him even if they acted like that sometimes. But he might have come to love them a little. So for each of their nights together, Lelouch would spend the night with them and let them kiss him. "I'll give you the night of your life." Lelouch said seductively and got on top of Kazuya. "I'll let you kiss me." Lelouch said and looked at Kazuya who was smiling and kissed Lelouch instantly. Kazuya had longed for a touch of those lips. Lelouch looked into his black eyes. "And I'll give you one last wish." Kazuya had chuckled at this. So had Lelouch. He thought of the other wishes he had given. James had a professional paint a picture of Lelouch, naked with a sheet wrapped around himself, only covering his member, posing sexily in front of a lit fireplace. It had been very beautiful. Eric had someone to make a statue of Lelouch. Lelouch had laughed at this wish, but said yes even if the idea was stupid. He had again posed naked, also clad in a sheet covering his member. Shunsuke had asked for a sequence of pictures, again posing naked and sexily. Simón had also asked for a painting of him. However on this picture Lelouch would lay entirely naked showing everything, covered in oil, aroused. Lelouch had been more embarrassed to pose to this painting, but Simón had painted it himself actually. Lelouch had been very impressed by this picture, by Simón's talent and about how he looked while being aroused. So he was pretty exited of what Kazuya would ask for. "I want to film our last night together." Kazuya said as he kissed Lelouch's hand. Lelouch instantly blushed. "Okay." Kazuya and Lelouch had had a passionate night, lasting hours, all of them being taped. Lelouch didn't mind though. But he had been a little shy and nervous, so in the start of it he had blushed a lot, this had apparently only turned Kazuya on more. When they were done, Lelouch had slept in the same bed as Kazuya, spending the night with him and saying his final goodbye in the morning. Now it was the end of his life as he threw away his mask and cried for hours into the sheets, where he had been ever so shameful. Nunnaly could never know._

_Back to the presence._

Lelouch hadn't had sex ever since. He had had sex with enough men to last a life time. Now, he felt pretty disgusted about his own actions. But he had been so depressed at this time that he didn't care if anyone touched him like that. He was simply searching for love and happiness. Wasn't he allowed to do so? He knew he had been a slut, and he probably never could be any more than that. Lelouch sighed. "No Kallen I don't think so." Kallen sighed. "Lelouch you haven't gotten laid in 3 years! Don't you miss sex?" Lelouch chuckled. "No not really. Kallen I've seen enough penises to last a life time." Kallen sighed as Gino laughed. "Still a 3 year break?" Lelouch sighed again. "I've been busy." Lelouch said. "It isn't easy to build such a successful company you know." Kallen chuckled. "I know Lelouch , but I have been here all the time as we build this. And I still have sex with Gino at least 4 times a week." Kallen said as Gino laughed nervously. Lelouch and Kallen still told each other everything. "So Lelouch, are you going to the wedding by yourself?" Lelouch shook his head. "Nunnaly is coming home this weekend to be at the wedding she's a bridesmaid you know." Kallen smiled. Lelouch didn't see Nunnaly so often anymore. She had gone to a boarding school in the country, to enjoy life and was graduating in about 2 years. Lelouch was of course paying, the place wasn't cheap. It was a fantastic place. _Nunnaly could now fully walk and even dance, she enjoyed it so much. She loved it, to be precise. Lelouch remembered when they arrived to the school. Nunnaly had been so excited that she hadn't been able to sleep that night. Lelouch had described everything in great detail to her, as they were showed around. It was a large white mansion in the countryside, with fruit orchards all around it. Jeremiah's orange farm was just around the corner. Jeremiah had invested in it, when he heard that Lelouch and Nunnaly weren't going to Ashford anymore, so that he and Sayako, his wife now, could be near her. If she missed Lelouch or if she got sick, Sayako would be nearby. Lelouch still paid her for that service and Jeremiah who still took care of Nunnaly's greenhouse. Lelouch hadn't been too excited about having Nunnaly so far away from him. He had cried so much when he had to leave. But Nunnaly had reassured him that she would be okay, and that she would come see him in the weekends and holidays. But then she had felt Lelouch's tears on her face, something amazing had happened. She had cried and opened her eyes for the first time in 10 years. "Oni-sama! You're so beautiful!" She had been so amazed by her brother's beauty that she cried. "N-Nunnaly?" Lelouch had never in his life been so happy, his sister, his precious little angel had opened her eyes because of his tears. "Oh Nunnaly!" Lelouch had said ever so happily and hugged his sister. This was the most precious day of his life. He couldn't leave Nunnaly right now! So he had spent 3 more days with her, before he finally had to say goodbye._ Lelouch was really excited about seeing his sister. She was 16 now, and for Lelouch every boy near her was a threat. That was why he had made sure the boarding school was only for girls. Even if there was an all-boys school nearby. He wasn't too excited about that. But Sayako had assured him that she would keep men away from her. He smiled as he thought of that and moved the glass angel he had gotten from Sayako 3 years ago, on his desk. "I bet the others are excited to see Nunnaly as well!" Gino said smiling. Lelouch nodded.

_4 days after._

"I do." Rivalz said with loving eyes. Lelouch almost found himself crying. The priest then talked to Milly, and Lelouch couldn't avoid seeing the happiness in her eyes, even if they were covered with a veil. Lelouch was also very happy that he hadn't been stuffed into a dress and forced to be one of her bridesmaids. Shirley was her maid of honour, with Nina and Nunnaly. Lelouch had never seen his sister so excited, she was clad in a light blue dress with a big dark blue silk bow tied around her waist and a ribbon in her hair with a similar colour. Nunnaly had really impressed everybody with her fantastic progress and she was smiling ever so happily, taking all the new impressions in. Lelouch was sitting in the front row, on Milly's side of the church, as a part of her family. Lelouch had been like the son they never had. Lelouch looked back, where Kallen and Gino sat. They smiled as well. They had seen Rivalz's endless chase after Milly for years. None of them had ever thought this would happen even if Rivalz never gave up. "I do." Lelouch then heard Milly say, he turned his head. "You may now kiss the bride." Lelouch smiled proudly as he saw Rivalz lift her veil of her face. Milly was blushing and crying. Lelouch had never seen her so happy. Rivalz wiped her tears and murmured something to her. Milly nodded and Rivalz kissed her passionately. He and the others rose from their seats and clapped their hands. He even heard someone hooting. It had to be Gino. Rivalz and Milly walked down the aisle, smiling happily. Lelouch wondered if Rivalz would take on Ashford instead of Cardemonde. Milly weren't letting her own name go. Maybe she would get hyphen? Lelouch smiled as he saw the happy couple walk outside to get in a limousine to drive to the party. Lelouch gathered his things and waited for Nunnaly to get down from the aisle. "You did well Nunnaly, you're adorable!" Lelouch said and kissed his sisters cheek. She giggled. "Will you dance with me later Oni-sama?" Lelouch nodded. "Of course I will." "L-Lelouch?" Lelouch flinched as he heard a familiar voice. Nunnaly did the same movement and looked towards the familiar voice. It was Suzaku. His voice was very recognizable. She had never seen him though. He was just as she had pictured him, no wonder her brother had been in love with him. "Suzaku?" Lelouch turned and saw, what was left of Suzaku. He looked horrible. He had large bags under his eyes, and didn't look very happy. "Lelouch!" Suzaku said happily and walked to hug his former friend. Lelouch rejected the movement. "Mr Kururu-No Mr Li Britannia." Lelouch said respectfully and corrected his tie. Suzaku instantly shrunk. "Erm… It is actually Kururugi. Euphemia and I divorced about half a year ago…" Suzaku said. Suzaku bowed his head. "Lelouch I-" "Oni-sama, let's please go to Milly and Rivalz's reception." Lelouch nodded. He was unable to say anything. Nunnaly pulled him away turning back once, to glare hatefully at Suzaku, Suzaku hadn't even recognized the girl yet. Suzaku felt this gut twisting. _"Lelouch…"_

Suzaku somehow arrived before Nunnaly and Lelouch. Lelouch's car wasn't something you missed seeing. Or missed hearing, for that matter. It was a black Bugatti Veyron. Many of the guests was very impressed by this and when Lelouch stepped out of the car, Suzaku heard the same longing sigh, Lelouch had gotten in high school form every girl he went by. Suzaku had to admit it; Lelouch looked like he belonged with that car. But was Lelouch really THAT rich? It was new, as he could see. "Nice car, Lelouch. How is it to drive in?" Suzaku saw Gino approach Lelouch who took of his sunglasses and showed Gino a smile. "Like a dream. It purrs like a kitten when I start it, after that, it's like an airplane." Lelouch proudly said. "How fast can it go?" Suzaku saw Rivalz approach them as well. "A top speed of 431 km/h." Lelouch proudly said looking at his car. "Wow dude." Rivalz said. Even Kallen was excited about his car. "Have you tried driving that fast yet?" Kallen asked. Lelouch chuckled. "No, I can't seem to find a place where that is legal." Lelouch laughed. "Too many people on the highway." Kallen said. Lelouch nodded. Suzaku felt left out and jealous. But he completely understood, he had hurt Lelouch very much and was ready to apologize. But he understood that Lelouch rejected him. Especially after what Lelouch had told him all those years ago.

_3 years ago._

"…_Look back to the earlier years, and if they don't bring tears or joy, they have all been wasted. But this is only the beginning of our lives. We have only finished the easy part. The road to happiness has never been so long. This isn't the day, we grow up, but this is the day we walk into the unknown to chase our dreams. In a way, we're still just kids. This is just another step on the road for adulthood and to the happiest days of our lives." Lelouch finished his speech and people clapped. _

"_Lelouch! Nice speech!" "Good work Vice-president!" Suzaku watched as everybody was smiling happily at Lelouch. Lelouch was smiling back happily as well. "Oh Lelouch! Congratulations on the highest score in Japan!" Kallen's mother hugged him, so did Milly's mother. Lelouch was blushing. Suzaku sighed. Lelouch was right. They were only kids, tall and mature kids, but kids. Everybody else but Lelouch. Lelouch had lost his mother so early, that he had been forced to grow up so fast. Nunnaly had only had him. When Suzaku lost his dad, he was 15, and more than able to handle the loss. Especially because Lelouch had been there with him. Suzaku cringed. Would Lelouch really have lied about his mother's death? Was Euphie really the one lying to him? "Lelouch?" Suzaku had gathered every single bit of courage in his body to walk up to Lelouch once he was alone. Lelouch looked at him. "Lelouch look, I-" Lelouch placed his hand over Suzaku's mouth. "Just don't. Suzaku…" Lelouch looked down. "I… I love you. As more than a friend. I have done that for years. Ever since I met you I guess…" Lelouch sobbed. "So please don't do this to me. I can't handle anymore… You took everything I had… You never even noticed… I love you so much you idiot…" By now Lelouch was crying. Suzaku had tensed up, not knowing what to do. Lelouch turned to walk away. "Farewell my only love." Suzaku wanted to cry. This was so dramatic that he almost wanted to laugh, he was torn between laughing and crying. "Lelou-" He was interrupted by Nunnaly walking happily towards Lelouch. "Oni-sama! I love you!" And hugged her brother. It stung his heart. Suzaku had turned his back, he didn't need Lelouch. He had Euphemia. He was married. His life was complete._

_Back to the presence._

"…We all have seen Rivalz run after Milly, ever since we all were kids." Suzaku said as he held a speech for the newlywed couple. He was Rivalz's best man. Lelouch couldn't look at Suzaku right now… He had to admit that he had really missed Suzaku. He had actually kept all his photos of him and Suzaku. He even had one in his desk, taken at the beach 4 summers ago. Lelouch did feel lonely without Suzaku. Even if he had Nunnaly. Suzaku finished his speech and everybody clapped their hands as he sat down. Lelouch was sitting not too far away from Suzaku. 3 tables away to be exact, but he managed to keep his eyes away from Suzaku. Suzaku however, couldn't keep his eyes of Lelouch. Oh he was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

_2½ years ago_

"_Suzaku! Throw those horrible pictures out!" Suzaku looked at his wife, she really had changed ever since they got married. "Why?" Euphemia huffed. "They ruined my wedding! Besides you don't need pictures of HIM you have me remember?" Euphemia said clinging to Suzaku like she was a leech. "But those are my childhood memories Euphie…" Suzaku said sadly. "I don't care. Like I said, they ruined my wedding!" Suzaku looked saddened. "Your wedding? I thought it was ours…" He mumbled. "What did you say?" She said looking at herself in the mirror. "Nothing." Had Suzaku really made the biggest mistake of his life? Nah… "I'm going to work Euphie." He said kissing her cheek. As soon as Suzaku had left the room, Euphemia threw the large box filled with pictures of Suzaku's childhood and old friends into the fireplace and laughed. "I'll just say I placed it in the attic." Then she walked away._

_2 years ago._

"_Euphie? Where did you put my photos?" Suzaku asked as he searched through the attic. "In the attic." She simply answered as the maid cleaned their bedroom and another brushed her hair. "OW!" Euphemia said as one of the maids brushed over a knot in her hair. "You hurt me you insolent little bitch!" Euphemia said in fury and slapped the maid harshly. "I'm so sorry Mrs Britannia!" The maid said, tears sliding down her cheeks as she kept brushing her hair. When the maids walked out, Suzaku came back into the room and saw the maid that had been slapped as she was leaving. He grabbed her arm and she flinched. "What happened to you?" The maid bowed her head. "I hurt your wife while brushing her hair Mr Britannia. I'm so very sorry!" She said crying. "She slapped you?" The maid nodded. "You 're dismissed, go cool your cheek with some ice and rest a little bit okay?" Suzaku said kindly. The maid nodded. "Euphie! Why did you slap that poor girl?" Euphemia huffed. "She hurt me." Suzaku was furious. "You don't hit people like that! Is that what you will do when we have children?" Suzaku asked sadly. Euphemia laughed. "Suzaku, I had my tubes tied years ago. I hate children." Suzaku's heart broke into a million pieces, he had wanted kids for so long… "Why didn't you tell me?" Suzaku asked in a small voice. "That's none of your concern!" She huffed angrily. "This discussion is not over!" Suzaku said angrily, and walked out of the room before he would get violent against her. She needed a slap. But he wouldn't do that. So he walked into the kitchen to see how the maid from before was doing. "…It's too bad for that nice young man to have ended up with her…" He heard one of the older maids say. "Yes… he actually had someone else who loved him greatly. Look! I found this in the fireplace half a year ago. Isn't he beautiful?" The young maid said. Suzaku walked into the kitchen. The maids flinched. "Can I see that?" he asked. The maid nodded and showed the picture. It was a picture of him and Lelouch, where Suzaku had fallen asleep on Lelouch's frail shoulder on a bus ride, a few years back in high school. "Lelouch…." Suzaku said and sat down. Lelouch was looking ever so love-struck at him as Suzaku clung to his arm. "Who is that Master Suzaku?" the young maid asked. "The oldest friend I had…" he said sadly. "I let him go… I let him down." The old maid looked at the picture. "That's master Lelouch! He used to live here before his mother died… Mrs Britannia and yourself actually got married on the anniversary of her death…" Suzaku gasped. Kallen hadn't lied to him? Euphemia had lied to him? He was furious. "How come no one told me?" Suzaku uttered. "It wasn't our place, we thought that Mrs Britannia had informed you about that date." Suzaku shook his head. "Where did you find this?" Suzaku asked the maid as he rose from his seat. "In the fireplace…" "Thank you." _

"_How could you do this to me? All my friends and all my memories are gone because of you! Lelouch was right! He was never lying to me! You were! All of them were right! You are a little, whiny, cruel and pathetic little bitch! I'm leaving you!" Suzaku started packing his things. "You don't know what you're talking about! I'm the best you can ever have! You should be glad that I even considered sleeping with you!" She said angrily. "You're a whore. You slept with me way too fast! You didn't even know if I would leave you after that! You didn't even know my last name! You were using me!" Suzaku yelled. Had he really done this to Lelouch? "Fine leave! You will never find anything better than me!" Euphemia huffed. "My pleasure. I think I'll go boil my whole body until you have been washed away!" Suzaku said, closing his suitcase. He then took of his ring and threw it in her face. Then he left her. He had to find Lelouch. _

_Back to presence._

Lelouch smiled and drank his wine happily. Nunnaly sipped her soft drink, there was no way she was having alcohol. every man in here, was a threat to Lelouch right now. "Oni-sama? Will you dance with me?" Nunnaly said standing in front of her brother. "Of course I will." Lelouch said taking his sister's hand, letting her lead him to the dance floor where many others already was dancing. Suzaku looked up as he heard Nunnaly's laugh. _"Nunnaly? Nunnaly can dance? Oh my god…Is her eyes open? Her eyes are open!" _Suzaku felt proud of the girl. He rose from his seat when the song ended and Nunnaly went to her place to rest with her brother. "I have to go to the bathroom Nunnaly." Lelouch smiled at his sister and went away. He crossed paths with Jeremiah and Sayako on his way to the bathroom. "Do not, let any man, touch my angel!" Lelouch said. Jeremiah and Sayako nodded. Suzaku saw Lelouch walk away and saw this as a chance to talk to him so he walked towards Lelouch. However he was stopped by a petite hand. "Stop Suzaku!" Suzaku turned and saw Nunnaly. Her big ice blue eyes were amazing. Suzaku had seen a photo of Lelouch's mother when they were kids. Suzaku had never met Lelouch's mother or even Nunnaly for that matter, before the accident. "Nu-Nunnaly! You can see!" Suzaku stuttered. The girl was glaring at him. "You hurt my brother!" She said angrily. Suzaku hung his head low. "I know… I never meant to. Euphemia blinded me with her lies an-" "That's not an excuse!" Nunnaly snapped angrily. How could that little sweet angel, be so… not as innocent as she looked? Suzaku was taken aback by her anger. "You hurt Oni-sama very much! He has been crying over you for years! He cried himself to sleep every night! And if he didn't he drank so much alcohol that he would be numb! He thinks I didn't notice but I did! Oni-sama reeked of alcohol most of the time! You ruined my beloved Oni-sama!" Nunnaly spat angrily. No one noticed the conversation though. Most people were out dancing. Suzaku started crying and sat down. "Lelouch hurt 'hic' himself 'hic' because of 'hic' me?" he whimpered. "You broke his heart into a million pieces. You have no idea what that family did to us. You didn't care when Oni-sama told you…" Nunnaly said sadly. "Before you let Oni-sama down, he was very happy. He always talked about you. He loved you so much. You made him so happy! How could you just leave him like that?" Nunnaly whimpered. Suzaku cried. "I'm so 'hic' sorry. I 'hic' love 'hic' Lelouch 'hic' so much!" Suzaku said. Nunnaly was taken aback by this. "You love my brother?" Suzaku nodded. "I never 'hic' meant to 'hic hurt him… I never 'hic' loved 'hic' Euphemia. You guys 'hic' were right about her." Suzaku then told her about what Euphemia had done. "She did hit Lelouch as well when we were younger. And she blamed everything on him as well. So when mommy weren't there… daddy hit Lelouch a lot…" Nunnaly said sadly. Suzaku felt rage bubble in him. He had always wondered why Lelouch had refused to go home on the day of his mother's death. He was glad that Lelouch had slept in his arms that night. "Can I 'hic' Can I have another chance with your brother?" Suzaku begged her and bowed his head. Nunnaly looked at Suzaku. He really didn't deserve that chance. "Okay. But I am keeping an eye on you. If anything happens to Oni-sama, I will have Sayako-san and Jeremiah-san assassinate you." Nunnaly said. Suzaku looked at her. His toothy grin revealed his happiness. "Thank you!" Suzaku said and bowed in front of her. She smiled. This was only for her brother's sake. Not Suzaku's, but she couldn't help but feel happy for Suzaku as well. If he made Lelouch cry tonight though, she would castrate him with her bare hands.

"Lelouch?" Lelouch turned and saw Suzaku. "Erm… Suza- Mr Kururugi." Lelouch said and bow his head. He didn't want to look at him. "Lelouch? Please look at me." Suzaku begged. Lelouch didn't. So Suzaku fell to his knees before him. "Please forgive me Lelouch! I know now that you never lied to me! I'm so sorry!" Lelouch looked down at him. "I'm begging you Lelouch. Please forgive me. I never knew that Euphemia lied so much about you. She erased you from my life! She burned all of our pictures… I'm sorry! I never knew about your feelings… I was too stupid to see that you loved me! I'm sorry for all of the pain I brought upon you! I'm sorry! I'm just and incompetent fool. I don't even have the right to breathe the same air as you. But I am now on my knees before you, begging for your forgiveness. And…" Suzaku paused and looked up into Lelouch's eyes. "And for a chance to love you. And for you to love me. Lelouch… I'm in love with you. I think I always have been, without knowing." Suzaku felt something warm and wet hit his face. Lelouch was crying. "Oh Lelouch." Suzaku said and stood before Lelouch, looking down into his eyes. He then hugged him. "Lelouch… will you give me a chance?..." Suzaku whimpered as he felt Lelouch's tears stain his shirt. "Suzaku…" he suddenly heard Lelouch say. He looked down into Lelouch's eyes, with his own green eyes, filled with hope. "I will… I forgive you…" Lelouch said wiping his tears. "Lelouch…" Suzaku said lovingly. He took a hold of Lelouch's chin to kiss him but Lelouch pushed away. Suzaku had a confused look on his face. "Lelouch? Didn't you just forgive me?" He asked. Lelouch laughed. "I did." He then turned and walked out of the bathroom, right before he was out the door he said. "You have to earn my love and court me probably though." Lelouch smiled at him. "Fight for me, Suzaku!" Lelouch walked away. And there stood Suzaku, blushing. He was feeling blood rush through his veins faster than ever. His heart was beating so fast. "Lelouch wait!" Suzaku ran out the door to chase Lelouch. Because that was what he had to do now. He had to fight for Lelouch's love. And it didn't even bother him.

_**Phew, this was a harder chapter to write I must admit! I really hope you enjoyed the journey…. So far! I'm not done at all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews, they really made me happy! :3 I love all of you! ( Because I can't say that too often!) See you soon! Kya ~~=^.^=**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Lavender Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 10

"Mr Lamprouge, there's flowers for you again." His blushing secretary said as she carried a very large bouquet. Lelouch laughed. "Thank you Megumi-san, just place them… well wherever there is space left." Megumi nodded and placed the flowers on the very last spot on one of Lelouch's tables. Lelouch let himself blush as soon as Megumi had left the room and walked to the flowers to hold them up and smell them, then read the card. "Always from you, ne Suzaku?" Lelouch said. _'Dear Lelouch, This was love at first sight, love everlasting: a feeling unknown, unhoped for, unexpected-in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; it took entire possession of him, and he understood, with joyous amazement, that this was for life. Ps. Please go out to dinner with me Saturday evening?' _And then Suzaku's phone number was on the bottom of the cart. Lelouch blushed. Suzaku quoting Thomas Mann and asking him out. How was he supposed to answer? Should he say yes? He looked around the room. Of course he should. Suzaku had sent him flowers every day the last 2 weeks. Which were 14 massive bouquets filling out his office now. Lelouch looked around. Suzaku didn't even know where his office was. Hell he didn't know where Lelouch worked or what he was or even owned. The flower shop apparently provided another kind of service. The 'I don't know where he/she lives or works, but I know their full name please deliver them to that person.' Lelouch giggled. The shop must have laughed at Suzaku, who obviously didn't know who Lelouch was. He was quite the wonder in the world right now. Lelouch sighed. "Well, I might as well call him sometime…"

"10 tips to seduce and date with success… what the hell are you looking at?" Suzaku flinched. "L-Lloyd… ahahah… erm it's nothing." Suzaku rubbed the back of his head, closing the laptop. Then Cecilie heard. "Aww, you have found someone?" She asked, Suzaku could've sworn he saw her eyes glistening. "Well not exactly… it's someone I've known for quite some time… you guys remember Lelouch right?" Lloyd looked confused. "Lelouch? You mean that sweet, highly intelligent and polite bishounen from your childhood?" Cecilie said loudly, with eyes of a fangirl. Suzaku smiled, Lelouch WAS perfect. "Yeah. We… well I realized… that I was in love with him so I asked him out… and erm… you know…" Lloyd laughed and Cecilie stabbed his side with her elbow. "That's sweet Suzaku! You haven't seen him for about 3 years now right? How is he?" Cecilie asked smiling sweetly. Too sweetly, to the point of scary. "Yes 3 years… he hasn't changed though." Suzaku said smiling; he then took out his pocket watch, and looked at the time. Lelouch should have gotten the flowers now. He then took out his cell phone and stared at it nervously. _"Come on… call me!"_ he thought as he looked at the phone.

"So…" Lelouch looked up from his salad. "So what?" He said looking at Kallen who was eating a sandwich. "Are you really going to let him off the hook THAT easily?" Lelouch looked at her. "What do you mean?" Kallen frowned. "Are you going to just let Suzaku sweep you off your feet like that? Remember what he did to you?" Lelouch smiled. "Of course I do… but he really didn't remember, Euphemia was poison for the boy. And this may be my chance to become happy Kallen." Lelouch said. Kallen's expression softened. "If he makes you cry again though, I will kick his ass again." Lelouch laughed, he never forgot the pictures of the wedding. "Don't scare him off." Lelouch said. Kallen laughed. "I won't. Besides, this will be the first time in 3 years, you actually might get laid." Lelouch almost choked on his water. "Shut up! I'm not going let him… I still have to… oh shut up!" Lelouch spat, blushing. Kallen laughed. Lelouch blushed. He hadn't thought of doing it with Suzaku yet. He still had to tell him about his reproductive system and well… his prostitution. He had a lot to tell him actually. Suzaku still didn't know anything about Lelouch. But if Lelouch wanted a future with Suzaku, which really really really wanted, he had to tell him sometime. But he didn't have to just yet. "So are you going to call him?" Kallen asked. "Tonight I guess."

_Riiiiing Riiiiiiing Riiii-_ "Hello? Lelouch?" Suzaku had frantically grabbed his cell phone and answered. _"No…. This is Rivalz. Why would Lelouch call you?" _Suzaku instantly felt stupid. "Shut up Rivalz. I asked him out, I'm waiting for his answer." Suzaku said. He wasn't in the mood for Rivalz's rambles right now. So he went on what he called 'telephone mode' where he pretended to listen and just did something else while doing so. He often got a lot of work done while doing this and today was no exception. "Aha…. Aha…" Suzaku was filling blanks in with his name on files as Rivalz rambled on about his new car. "Rivalz. I know that your new car is awesome and all, but I'm expecting a call from Lelouch. So I'll see you later, okay?" Suzaku said as he picked up his phone and held it to his ear. _"…Erm okay then Suzaku. Good luck, see ya around!" _Suzaku hung up and tried doing his work, checking his phone every 5 minutes. He was THAT excited about Lelouch's answer. "Please say yes Lelouch… I want that chance with you…" Suzaku sighed.

"Okay I'll call him now…" Lelouch grabbed his phone. "No… it's funnier to have him suffer more." Lelouch said to himself. He then slumped into his chair and stared blankly at his computer screen. He felt happy, for the first time, probably ever, someone was waiting for him to call, just for him to say yes to a simple dinner. Someone, no not just someone, Kururugi Suzaku was in love with him. The man Lelouch had loved since he was 10 years old. He'd never forget his first meet with that boy, that foolish small boy he fell in love with.

_Lelouch was sitting, under his old oak tree in the park, reading a rather advanced book for a 10 year old, and eating a green rock candy stick, when he suddenly, almost got his by what seemed to be a tennis ball and a large dog following it. The ball had landed in Lelouch's lap, and the dog had noticed that. But he was more interested in Lelouch than the ball. So the dog jumped up against the smaller boy, trying to lick his face. Lelouch didn't like this at all. "Argh!" Lelouch clearly had gotten very startled by the sudden attack and dropped his candy to the ground. "Go away! Argh!" Lelouch desperately tried to fight the dog off. He was so scared of the, for a 10 year old, extremely large dog, that he started crying. The loss of his candy did help the tears come along too. Suddenly a voice, made the dog stop and sit to the ground; "Pochi! Get down! Pochi!" Lelouch noticed the dog's sudden disappearance from him. "Bad dog Pochi! Bad dog!" The dog whimpered and hung his head low. "Are you okay?" Lelouch looked up. A beautiful boy with chocolate colored curly hair, a tanned skin and large, curious, forest green eyes. The boy looked worried. "Hello? Are you okay?" Lelouch tried his tears away from his face, feeling embarrassed by his tears. "I'm sorry if my dog scared you!" The boy said and bowed in front of Lelouch. Lelouch blinked. "I… I… it's okay." Lelouch said, really wanting to see the boy's face again. The boy looked up and gave him a toothy grin. "I'm Suzaku." The boy then said. Lelouch had really wanted to know his name, but he couldn't help but think; 'what does that have to do with anything?'. "I'm… I'm Lelouch." The boy blinked., Lelouch knew he had a unusual name but it wasn't weird. "Lelouch? That's a cute name." Lelouch blinked. Cute? Nobody had ever called his name cute. "Thank you… Suzaku is really nice as well…" Then the boy, now known as Suzaku blushed. "Do you want to play with me?" Lelouch blushed. He had never had anyone as him that. He only had his sister Nunnaly to play with, and his mother. But he had never had anyone else. "Erm… erm… sure…" Lelouch said nervously. "Yay!" Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand and pulled him along with himself. Lelouch forgot all about his book and the dropped piece of candy. The tingly feeling in his heart, he often had read about spread in his body, his heart pounding with all its might had replaced every rational thought in his head. He was in love._

Lelouch smiled as he remembered. Oh screw it, he was going to call Suzaku right now. He picked up his phone and the card from the flowers and dialed the number. _"Beeeeeeeeeeep… beeeeeeeeeeep…beee- Hello?" _Lelouch tensed a bit. "Hello, Suzaku? This is Lelouch…"

_Riiiiing Riiiiiiing Riiii- _"Hello?" Suzaku was polishing his Knightmare, Lancelot when he answered the phone. _"Hello, Suzaku? This is Lelouch…" _Suzaku then tensed and almost fell of the Lancelot. "Lelouch?" Suzaku said happily after he regained his balance. _"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers I got today… and for all of the others I have gotten from you in the last 2 weeks." _Suzaku heard Lelouch laugh nervously on the other line. "You're welcome, I wanted to get you something nice and you know…" Then it was Suzaku's turn to laugh nervously. _'Oh my god, am I sweating? Oh yes I am… oh dear god Lelouch just tell me if you want to go out with me!' _Suzaku thought, sweating like hell. He even had to remove his jacket to get some air. _"It was really nice of you. I got very happy getting them from you." _Lelouch said. Suzaku smiled. "I'm glad." _"So about Saturday evening…" _Suzaku tensed up. "Yes?" _"I would really love to go out with you." _"Huh? Really?" Suzaku said happily. His smile was radiant right now. _"Yes really…So do you have any idea where to pick me up or should we meet somewhere?" _Suzaku blushed. Lelouch wanted to see him. Lelouch Lamprouge the most beautiful creature on earth, wanted to see HIM. "I erm… erm, how about we meet at the place?" Suzaku said. _"Sure, where?" _Lelouch answered him with a happy tone. "I thought that you might like 'Le ciel lunaire', should we say 7 pm?" Suzaku asked. Le ciel lunaire, was a really romantic French restaurant next to Lelouch's favorite park, where you could see the lake from the restaurant. He had of course made a reservation, by the window, so that he and Lelouch could enjoy the view. It hadn't been easy to get a table at that place, he knew so he had called 2 weeks ago, the day Lelouch had told him to 'court him probably'. _"That sounds wonderful. So I'll see you Saturday at 7?" _Lelouch sounded happy. "Yeah, I'll be looking forward to seeing you then… _Lelouch._" As Suzaku said the name, he tasted it. It felt fantastic. _"Bye, Suzaku." _He heard Lelouch say. When they hung up. He felt his heart beat feverously. "I have a date… with Lelouch Lamprouge…"

"I have a date with Kururugi Suzaku…" Lelouch said as he leaned back into his chair. He felt light. "I have a date with Kururugi Suzaku…" He almost couldn't believe it. He had waited for this chance for years. How many times hadn't have wanted to ask Suzaku out, then backed off in the last moment? And then when... SHE came into the picture he backed off entirely and had only watched Suzaku from a distance. His heart had always yelled; 'Look at me! Look at me, not her, please… Smile at me… I love you.' As Lelouch remembered, he shrunk in his seat. It hurt to remember. _'Oh stop whining! Suzaku just asked you out and confessed his love to you 2 weeks ago! Be happy you fool!' _Lelouch reminded himself. He looked outside. Summer wouldn't be over any time soon, but it was raining heavily. But Lelouch loved the rain. It was as if the earth was washed clean. He collected his things, and walked out of his office. "I'm going home for the day. Fill me in, if something happens." Lelouch said as he walked past his secretaries. They giggled, they had noticed his good mood. "Yes sir." "What has happened?" One of the secretaries asked. Kallen had walked into the room to go get a file from her own secretary and overheard and saw Lelouch walk away happily. _'Hmm… he called him then.' _He smiled happily. "He's in love." She said smiling.

"I'm leaving Lloyd! Cecilie!" Suzaku said as he grabbed his own stuff to walk home. "He sure looks happy, doesn't he?" Lloyd whispered at Cecilie. "So did Lelouch call you?" Cecilie hurriedly asked before Suzaku had a chance to walk away. "Erm, yes. Yes he did. He said yes." Suzaku said rubbing the back of his head happily giving of a toothy grin. "Oh that's great Suzaku!" Cecilie said, clapping her hands. "Yea it is. Erm… I'm going home now." Suzaku said. He knew that if he didn't hurry, Lloyd would experiment on him. Something like; 'Does the human body feel more or less pain, being in love?' and Suzaku weren't going to find out. So he ran. "Oh wait! Suzaku-" *SMACK* "Lloyd, please don't ruin Suzaku's moment of love." Cecilie said in her scary voice, and sweet scary smile. "Y-yes mam…"

Lelouch loved driving in the rain, the way the rain would hit the windshield when he drove was calming. But in general he loved driving this car. He loved his car and could spend a whole day just driving around, watching the world around him, feeling the peace. But not today. Today he was going to curl up in his couch, with a cup of coffee and a blanket, watching a movie. He didn't do that often, but days like this one was created for it. He walked into his apartment building, and took the elevator to the penthouse apartment, where he lived, alone. Well aside from Arthur. He had brought Arthur with him, when he graduated. Despite all of Suzaku's trying, he didn't manage to take Arthur home. The cat had wanted to go home with Lelouch, and that was what had happened. Arthur, was getting more calm without Suzaku there to play with him. Lelouch didn't play much, and would often just have the cat in his lap, cuddling it. But Arthur had somehow found a way to entertain himself, with all of the toys Lelouch had bought him, and with Nunnaly's few visits. Usually Lelouch would leave the TV on for Arthur's sake. And he seemed to like that. "I'm home." Lelouch felt silly to say that as he unlocked the door and went in. He took of his shoes and grabbed his slippers. He liked this particular Japanese costume, because it made his floors cleanness last longer. But with Arthur there, and his free access to the outside, made Lelouch clean 2 times a week. He had more than enough money to have a housekeeper, but he preferred to do it himself. Arthur was at his feet instantly, normally Lelouch wouldn't be home this early. "Hi Arthur." Lelouch said and picked him up, letting the cat say hello to him probably. "Phew Arthur, you need a bath." Lelouch said as he looked at the cat. Arthur made a disapproving sound. But he had gotten used to it. Normally Suzaku would be the one to bath him, which never really had been a success, but Arthur had learned that if he wanted to stay with Lelouch, there were certain rules. And a weekly bath was one of them. He had actually come to like Lelouch's way of washing him. Suzaku had just tried stuffing him into the tub and scrub him while Lelouch, would wash him in the shower and use the showerhead to wash him carefully in warm water, then turn it off and use a nice cat shampoo, massaging him and then wash it off and dry him carefully. A shower was nice, not a bath, where there would be water everywhere. So that afternoon when Lelouch showered him, he stayed calm and even purred as Lelouch washed him. "Good boy!" Lelouch had said as he dried him off. Arthur knew that a Lelouch this happy, would mean a treat for him. And he was right. Lelouch gave him a can of his favorite luxury cat food, with a flavor of duck. Lelouch even made himself a good meal for once. Normally he wouldn't really eat so well. He was all alone now, so he didn't really eat anymore. But because of the thing with Suzaku, he ate, happily, in front of the TV even. This weren't very normal for Lelouch, at all. Sitting in front of the TV, under a blanket, just watching whatever was interesting and eating a nice meal and enjoying a glass of wine.

Suzaku had reached his own apartment. It was a nice normal sized apartment, he was living by himself anyways, so he didn't need somewhere big. He spent most of his time on the base anyways. This was more of a retreat, where he could hide and relax. And today, he was going to lean back in his couch and watch sports after his daily run, which he would extend today. Maybe… 10 miles? Yeah 10 miles sounded perfect, he was in that good of a mood. Maybe he'd grab a pizza and a six-pack on his way home and watch some kind of game on TV. That was a relaxing evening for Suzaku. Suzaku started stripping down and threw his clothing into the laundry basket after checking that he had another clean uniform hanging in his closet. He turned his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He studied himself, would Lelouch find him attractive? He frowned and grabbed his sweatpants and an undershirt. He sure hoped so. But he took that run anyway. It was warm out, but as he ran a nice wind hit his face. He smiled throughout the run, thinking of Lelouch's voice when he said _'I would love to go out with you…'_ the whole time and it only made his energy level rise. So he ran the 10 miles pretty fast, then he ran home to shower. He had hardly sweated at all, but after such a long day and the run, he needed a shower. So he stripped again. He laughed a little. He really enjoyed walking around in his apartment naked. And he wondered why? Maybe because the only time he had been able to walk around naked had been… 9 years ago, long before he met Euphemia. He remembered that time as he went into the shower and he laughed. He had walked around naked at the Kururugi shrine, with Lelouch because it was really hot outside and he and Lelouch had gone to a calm place in the forest. He remembered it clearly. Both of them 12 years old, puberty only sneaking up on them. They were playing with water to cool down, and it hadn't once occurred to them that they needed to be shy, to run around naked yet. Suzaku had hugged Lelouch, even if Lelouch was a lot smarter and knew that he was to be shy over his nakedness, he had hugged him back. It hadn't bothered them at all. But what about now? Suzaku blushed. Would Lelouch find him attractive? He turned off the water and walked out of the shower and went into his kitchen to grab his phone and order pizza, naked. He was however putting pants on when the delivery guy was there and when he ate. But, he was going to sleep naked tonight. That was his way of celebrating.

3 days had went by really fast, especially for Suzaku who had been thinking non-spot about Lelouch, and had send small flowers with small notes on them to him. And now he was waiting for Lelouch, with a rather large bouquet of lavenders. He had seen them at a flower shop nearby, they had the same deep purple color as Lelouch's eyes, and had bought a large bouquet for Lelouch when the lady, who owned the shop told him that they meant 'devotion and love' after telling him that this sort of lavender was called 'Mitchum Grey Lavenders'. He just hoped Lelouch would like them as much as he did. This had been the only flower he could find with a color, closing in on Lelouch's intense beautiful eyes. He only knew one flower with the exact same color. Lilacs, there was lilacs with the exact same purple color as Lelouch's eyes growing in his favorite park. But the lilacs' season was short and only lasted a few weeks in the spring. They were impossible to get. He distracted himself with such thoughts, trying to make himself less nervous. However that was a harder task than it sounded like. He felt less nervous going directly into war, than meeting with Lelouch. Little did he know, Lelouch was just as nervous. He was actually standing on the exact same street, trying to catch his breath, trying not to look nervous, even if he was about to burst. His heart was pounding as fast as ever and his head was spinning. his brain had stopped functioning rationally and had started yelling; _'You have a date with Kururugi Suzaku! Suzaku! Tanned, toned, HOT Kururugi Suzaku… with his chocolate colored curls and his deep green eyes… he is so… damn…' _Lelouch had actually wanted to hit himself quite a few times now. Being in love, made him… foolish. He took a deep breath and walked on.

"Lelouch! Hi!" Suzaku showed him a toothy grin, making Lelouch's knees feel like jelly. "Hi Suzaku." Neither Suzaku or Lelouch really knew how to greet one another so it became a rather awkward moment before Suzaku remembered the flowers. "Here, I got these for you. They… reminded me of your eyes." Suzaku said shyly as he held the bouquet in front of Lelouch. Lelouch blushed and smiled as he took the flowers. He knew what they meant, and came to think of Suzaku's confession to him just a few weeks ago. "Thank you Suzaku, that was very thoughtful of you. I love them." This made Suzaku's ears turn red. Lelouch had always found that adorable. So he smiled and hugged Suzaku. Suzaku blinked a few times, but then he hugged Lelouch back, squeezing his body tightly. Lelouch liked being close to Suzaku so he didn't mind much. "Should we go in?" Suzaku whispered to Lelouch, still not letting go. Lelouch nodded, even if Suzaku couldn't see, he could feel it. So Lelouch wiggled his way out of Suzaku's embrace and held the door for Lelouch to go in. and as Lelouch walked in, Suzaku got a good view of how graceful and beautiful Lelouch looked. Lelouch was wearing a pair of black formfitting jeans, which complemented his nice ass. Suzaku didn't want to think such lewd thoughts, even if he wanted to sleep with Lelouch, like… really, really, REALLY bad. So he put his focus on the upper half of Lelouch's body. Lelouch was wearing a light blue shirt, with a white scarf hanging loosely around his neck. Suzaku smiled. Lelouch had always had a sense of style. After Lelouch had walked in, he followed suit and went to the host.

"I have reserved a name under the name, Kururugi." Lelouch looked at Suzaku as he said that. He was standing tall and proud, smiling brightly. That was Suzaku, always in a good mood. He couldn't help but study his date, as the host checked the list. Suzaku was wearing light blue jeans and a white shirt, with a black jacket. He looked great. He looked, very charming. "Kururugi, yes. We have a seat by the window right this way." Suzaku grabbed a hold of Lelouch's arm, and made a movement for him to go first. Suzaku was acting, really… gallantly towards him. It was nice. "Here you go sir." The waiter said as he showed them their table and as Lelouch went to sit down, Suzaku even pulled out his chair for him. "Thank you, Suzaku." Lelouch said shyly. Suzaku really had grown up. Suzaku was a grown man. He hadn't changed much since high school, he still had his childish eyes, but he had gotten bigger. Lelouch on the other hand hadn't changed at all. Lelouch and Suzaku, however acted like high school students as they looked at each other, they blushed each time. The waiter thankfully came and broke the silence. "Here are the menu's, but may I recommend, tonight's special menu. The entrée consist of Soupe aux champignons au four, the main course consist of Guinea fowl breast filled with mushroom duxelle and for the dessert we have Baies de gelée de Champagne. How does that sound?" Suzaku saw the approval in Lelouch's face. "That sounds absolutely wonderful. Lelouch?" Suzaku said as he handed the menu's to the waiter. "I assume that there is recommended wine with the courses?" Suzaku said smiling as Lelouch smiled approvingly at him. The waiter nodded. "Yes sir." Lelouch then smiled at Suzaku and nudged his foot at Suzaku's leg, signalizing that it was okay for him to order that for both of them. "We'll take that." Suzaku said, the waiter bowed and walked away. "Lelouch, what the hell was the first course?" Suzaku said and Lelouch laughed. "It was a baked mushroom soup." Suzaku blushed, he felt stupid not knowing, even if the name said it all. "Am I wrong if I say that the dessert was berries in champagne jelly?" Suzaku then asked. "No, you're absolutely right. You always had problems with French in high school didn't you?" Suzaku blushed and nodded. "And you were just amazing at talking French." Suzaku said. Lelouch laughed. "I speak it fluently now, I actually speak a lot of languages fluently now." Lelouch said. "So you're in college now?" Suzaku asked. "No." Lelouch said smiling. "Then what do you do?" Suzaku asked, confused. "…You don't know? Suzaku I'm mentioned on the news all the time." Suzaku blinked. "You're famous?" He asked. Lelouch sighed, I didn't matter how much Suzaku grew up, he would always be a child. "Haven't you heard of Zero Economics?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku shook his head. "Oh wait, it's one of the companies that support Lloyds research… what about it?" Lelouch sighed again "Suzaku, I own Zero Economics." Suzaku looked at him with wide eyes. "You own that big of a company?" Lelouch nodded. "Suzaku, I invented Code Geass, you know the thing that got the world out of its financial crisis?" Suzaku gasped and Lelouch laughed. " Don't you ever watch the news?" Suzaku rubbed the back of his head. "No… not really. I only watch if there's something about war." Lelouch sighed and laughed. "If you only were interested in other news, you would have known." Lelouch laughed. Suzaku laughed again. "I know Lelouch, I know… you look really nice tonight…" Lelouch blushed as the starters were served.

Lelouch and Suzaku had hit it off pretty quick, and had mostly talked about their times at Ashford and about when they were children. None of them mentioned Euphemia even once. Lelouch smiled a lot, and that made Suzaku smile even more. Soon enough they were finished eating and were just enjoying each other's company and the view of the moon rising over the lake. Every time Suzaku looked at Lelouch, he got more beautiful. Finally Suzaku gathered his courage and placed his hand gently on top of Lelouch's, which was resting on the table. Lelouch looked at him, smiled and turned his hand, so that his palm would turn upwards and his fingers could caress Suzaku's palm with his fingertips. Suzaku blushed as he felt this. He was holding Lelouch's hand. Oh how he wanted to pick it up and kiss it. So he did. Lelouch blushed heavily at this gesture as Suzaku lightly kissed his knuckles, caressing Lelouch's palm with his fingers. Lelouch's hand was soft, and smelled nicely of something sweet. Suzaku chuckled, Lelouch was the kind of person, who carried hand crème, wherever he went. He also had a small sewing kit, in his bag, which actually was more of a really big purse. Lelouch was prepared for almost everything, which was what made him seem so perfect. Though Suzaku knew he wasn't, he knew that Lelouch was pretty lazy and would rather spend all of his day in his bed without ever getting up, rather than go out and socialize with others. But that was pretty much everything, he hadn't seen Lelouch for years after he had let Euphemia push him away, and Lelouch could've changed a lot. While he was with her, he hadn't noticed that Lelouch had started selling himself, or started dancing for strange men, or even that he was unhappy and in love with him… he felt guilty. If only he had noticed sooner, Lelouch might not have done that to himself. He looked up at Lelouch and smiled. "Let's get out of here, you want to go take a walk?" he said. Lelouch nodded. "That would be nice." Suzaku signalized for the waiter to come, and asked for the bill. When Lelouch suggested that he would pay for his half, Suzaku blankly refused. "You're on a date with me remember? I asked you out, therefore, I pay!" Suzaku said happily as he paid. His salary weren't very small anymore. Ever since he started with the Lancelot a few years ago, his salary had increased. And now, he was waiting for a promotion to chief warrant officer. He had been in service for long, and had waited for his promotion long enough. He wanted to go as high as he could in the army. Lelouch laughed but gave up, when it came to cases like this, Suzaku couldn't be argued with. After Suzaku paid the waiter, he stood up and helped Lelouch out of his seat, Lelouch had to admit that it was somewhat embarrassing but it was sweet.

"It was a nice dinner Suzaku, thank you for picking that place." Lelouch said as he let Suzaku hold his hand as they walked next to each other, in Lelouch's favorite park. "You're welcome. I knew you would like that place. Even if we haven't talked in years, I still feel like I know you." Suzaku said smiling, but the last bit came out with a sad tone. "I know… I missed you a lot. I'm alone most of the time now." Lelouch said, squeezing Suzaku's hand. "Alone? What about Nunnaly?" Suzaku asked. "Well, when she learned to walk fully, we decided that she would benefit of a change of air. So she's in an all-girls boarding school in the country." Lelouch said smiling. "When did she regain her sight?" Suzaku asked. "When I was about to say goodbye to her a few summers ago, she just… opened her eyes like it was the most natural thing in the whole world. I'm really proud of her." Lelouch said. Suzaku smiled. "Me too. She has very pretty eyes. She takes after your mother right?" Lelouch nodded. "her eyes that is, I guess my father's hair have been some kind of weird blond or something once." Suzaku laughed and ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair. "Do you know, that black hair is considered true beauty in Japan? As well as white skin…" Suzaku said as he caressed Lelouch's hair and cheek. "I didn't know that, you never told me before now…" Lelouch said as he leaned into Suzaku's touch. Of course he knew, but Suzaku was showing him affection for his beauty right now, showing that he was the Alfa male. And Lelouch surrendered to Suzaku, letting him touch his face and hair. Suzaku was acting like Lelouch was a fragile piece of china, that would break under the slightest wind. Lelouch looked up into Suzaku's eyes. Suzaku's eyes were… amazing. Looking into them was like running through miles of forest. His eyes were so beautiful, so tender and caring and yet so passionate. Lelouch could almost see the fiery animal, hiding in Suzaku's eyes. Suzaku, the vermillion bird of the south, the ruler of fire, the summer's spirit. Lelouch was convinced that if the soul of that bird was real, it was resting in Suzaku's heart. Who else would there be, to hide in? Suzaku was a good person with a big heart, who was tender and passionate about everything. He was selfless and he was brave. He was strong and he was… majestic. Lelouch could never love anyone like he loved Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled at him. "I love you Lelouch…" Lelouch blushed. "I…" Lelouch stopped. Or rather was stopped. Suzaku was giving him, a sweet, tender kiss on his lips. Even if shocked, Lelouch kissed back tenderly as well. When Suzaku pulled away, Lelouch felt the need to kiss him again, just to see if this was real, he was scared that he was going to wake up in his bed, alone in the dark. So he leaned in, and kissed him again. Suzaku got surprised by this approach, but smiled into the kiss. he felt the need in Lelouch's kiss, just as much as Lelouch felt the need in Suzaku's kiss. When Lelouch pulled away, Suzaku had his eyes closed for just a few seconds more, Lelouch's taste lingering on his lips. He opened his eyes, to find Lelouch close to his face, still in a daze of the tender, sweet, longing kiss. No lust was involved, even if Suzaku had wanted Lelouch for so long. But they were to take this slow. This was just a kiss, in the moonlight. "I don't want to mess this thing up…" Lelouch said, a sad, tearful voice escaping his lips. Suzaku hugged him as he felt tears run from Lelouch's eyes and into his shirt. But he didn't care. "We don't need to rush it Lelouch… let's just take it as slow as you need… as we need." Lelouch looked up at him. "Let's do this the right way… so for now, I'm okay with just a kiss goodnight." Suzaku smiled at him as he felt tears in his own eyes, this was such a beautiful moment. He had never felt his heart pound in such rhythm, begging for him to kiss Lelouch before he would die. His heart wanting, to mix and become one with Lelouch's own beating heart. "So just a kiss goodnight?" Suzaku said. Lelouch nodded. So Suzaku kissed Lelouch goodnight, a long, loving and tender kiss goodnight, before each of them turned and walked home, to feel an empty space in their beds, but with a warm heart, feeling complete.

_**Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait… again. I've been sick lately and it has been hard concentrating, when you're coughing like a mad man. This chapter, I'm really proud of. I hope you will like it just as much as I do. I really appreciate all of you reading my story, and it makes my heart pound knowing, that you like it. So I love you all! See you next time! Kya~~ =^.^= **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Lavender Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"You seem a lot happier lately." Kallen said as she drank her morning coffee with Lelouch. Lelouch had changed a lot lately. "Why wouldn't I be?" Lelouch said happily as he chewed on a piece of Danish. He was actually eating more than he used to. But only when he was out, he still didn't eat a lot when he was home, eating alone weren't very pleasant. Though Kallen was highly recommending that he should, he had gotten, if possible even skinnier than in high school. "So, you and Suzaku huh?" Lelouch nodded happily. Suzaku, was more than he had ever dreamed of. Kallen had noticed the huge change in Lelouch, since he started dating Suzaku about 2 months ago. Fall had approached, and it was colder, than it had been in many years since it had been that cold, even if they were just in the middle of October. Lelouch had started freezing, and was already planning on getting his winter clothing out from his storeroom. But that was easier said than done. There was a gigantic mountain of boxes, with stuff that Lelouch didn't even know he had. The movers, had carried the boxes and placed them in there not him. Ever since he stopped dancing, he had gone back to his normal, fragile and weak state. There were a lot of things that had stopped ever since he stopped working at the casino. He no longer ovulated, mostly because of the lack of presence of reproductive cells in his body. He was still able to get pregnant, his uterus was still in its place. He did feel it pull every time a baby was near him, or when he just heard or saw one. He had however been able to control himself, whenever he saw one and was with Suzaku. Suzaku! That was who he needed to help him out, getting his stuff out of the storeroom. He bit into his Danish and texted Suzaku, they had done that a lot lately. Lelouch sent a message, knowing that Suzaku would answer as soon as he could. "Have you slept with him yet?" Lelouch looked at her, with an annoyed expression. "No I have not… we're taking it slow." Kallen looked at him fondly. "Lelouch?" He looked at her. "Yes?" She smiled. "At this rate you might not get laid in 4 years!" She said laughing hysterically. "Shut up!" Lelouch said in a grumpy way, biting into his Danish.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Lelouch <strong>

**Hi Suzaku! Can I ask you a Favor?**

* * *

><p>Suzaku smiled as he saw Lelouch's text. He texted him back as fast as he could. He would have called him, if he wasn't working. It was really nice having daily contact with Lelouch. When both of them were doing paperwork, which was the only thing Lelouch did, besides meeting with large companies he made deals with, they would chat with each other and they would see each other a couple of times a week, going on dates or just taking casual strolls and kiss. It felt as if they were teenagers all over again. Suzaku had found himself blushing numerous of times, just thinking of the kisses they shared. Lelouch and he shared tender, loving kisses and eventually heated wet ones. His ears heated, when he remembered last time he and Lelouch had 'fooled around'. He really felt like a young teenager again, when he was with Lelouch. It felt like his first time fooling around with anyone, which probably was because he really was in love with Lelouch. Lelouch was everything he had ever dreamed of. He was still waiting for Lelouch and himself, to be completely honest with each other, he had secrets and he knew that Lelouch didn't think he knew about his… well more difficult period of his life, his prostitution and his drinking. But Suzaku knew, that it wasn't an easy thing to tell anybody you loved. Even if he knew and had heard and seen Lelouch moan in pleasure from under another man, it would be a different thing, hearing it from Lelouch himself. He found himself, smiling. He knew that he was to forgive Lelouch, no matter what, because Lelouch couldn't do anything, that Suzaku couldn't forget and forgive. He loved him so much, that nothing else mattered. He ran a hand through his unruly curls as a blush spread across his face, as he thought of Lelouch. His Lelouch. His beautiful, caring Lelouch. No doubt, he was madly in love. He shook his head. "Concentrate on your rapport Suzaku." Suzaku said to himself and turned his computer on. <em>"I wonder if Lelouch is online…" <em>he was.

* * *

><p><strong>The_White_Knight is now online…<strong>

_**Lord_Zero is now online…**_

**Hi Lelouch, what did you need?**

_**Hi Suzaku… well the favor I need is for you to come help me moving some boxes out of my storeroom. They're too heavy for me.**_

…**What happened to all of your physical strength from high school?**

_**I stopped exercising. I hate physical labor, that's your thing not mine.**_

**You're just lazy aren't you? **

_**And I plan on being lazy to the day I die.**_

* * *

><p>Suzaku laughed when he saw Lelouch's answer. Lazy as always. When he thought more of it, Lelouch was much like a cat. Cats were pretty lazy, and slept 23 of their lives away. Lelouch didn't sleep that much, but he sure would if he could. No doubt. Lelouch was like a cat in many ways. Elegant, lazy, reserved, but very affectionate to some people, while he could be about as aggressive as Arthur. Suzaku laughed as he thought of the small cat. He wondered what had happened to him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So anyway, are you coming to help me out or? I thought that when we were done, I could make some dinner and we could spend the evening together, watching a movie or something. Like we used to do, when we were younger.<strong>_

Suzaku smiled. Big. He would love to eat Lelouch's homemade meal and spend time with him. Then he gasped. A whole night, with Lelouch… alone in his apartment? Did that mean they were going to?...

* * *

><p><strong>Sure I would love that! <strong>

_**Great, so I'll see you tomorrow?**_

**Sure. Erm… where do you live?**

_**How about you pick me up at work tomorrow afternoon? We can drive to my apartment building together?**_

**Sure, I'll ask Lloyd where it is.**

_**Okay see you tomorrow at 4 okay? I have to go to a meeting so I'll see you then. **_

**Okay. See you Lelouch 3**

…_**See you Suzaku 3**_

* * *

><p>Suzaku had never felt so embarrassed, feeling his heart pound so hard over a little electronic heart. Lelouch never made those things, to anyone. Well, now he did. Suzaku tried to focus on his rapport, but Lelouch kept falling into his head. They were spending time alone, tomorrow evening. ALONE… Suzaku blushed. <em>"Should I buy condoms?... I guess I should, you never know…It's been 2 months with me and Lelouch now, but… is it the same? I mean… I'm his boyfriend and all I know that for sure! We love each other so why shouldn't we? I just have to be discreet about it! That means I'm going to buy condoms today…" <em>Suzaku decided, then he focused on writing about the Lancelot and his progress working with it, when a sudden voice interrupted his work. "SUZAKU! " And then he had Gino hanging on his shoulder. This had been happening the last months, ever since Gino found out which department Suzaku worked in and him dating Lelouch. "Hi Gino." Suzaku said and turned in his chair. "So what's up? You look very happy!" Suzaku laughed at the over-enthusiastic Gino. "Well I have a date with Lelouch tomorrow, how could I not be happy?" Suzaku said. He was regaining his friendship with Gino. It had been pretty easy doing so, he and Gino clicked just right. "Cool." Gino said happily.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to see him tomorrow?" Kallen asked. "Well yeah, he's going to help me get my clothing out of the storeroom." He said smiling, drinking coffee. "And as thanks, I assume you're going to…?" Kallen said suggestively and sat down on Lelouch's desk. Lelouch swallowed his coffee. "As thanks I'm going to cook him dinner and we're going to have a nice evening together with a movie or something." Kallen laughed a little. "..Or something?" Lelouch blushed slightly. "I don't know if I'm quite ready for that step in our relationship yet… I haven't talked to him about 'that' yet…" Lelouch said. "I'm afraid he might leave me if I do…" Lelouch said. Kallen nodded her head, she completely understood that he was scared to tell Suzaku about that. If he was to lose the love of his life, he would blame himself for it, as long as he lived. He would probably become cold and get an alcohol problem again. And no one wanted that. "So… Is Nunnaly coming home for her birthday?" Lelouch smiled when Kallen asked. "Yea she is, so I'm having a party for her next Saturday when she comes home. I'm expecting to see you and the others." Lelouch said smiling. "Always, my family too?" Lelouch nodded. "…Suzaku as well?" Lelouch nodded. "If he wants to." Kallen then smiled. "I'm sure he wants to."<p>

Lelouch had noticed that ever since Suzaku lived alone and started working in the army, he stopped eating Japanese meals like he used to. So that was what he wanted to cook Suzaku a traditional Japanese meal. He would get very happy if he did. So Lelouch went shopping directly after work. It wasn't hard finding regular stuff like pork loins, ginger or stock cubes, but it was hard finding spicy curry- blocks and powder. He actually went to 3 different stores before finding curry blocks and powder. He was making Tonkatsu Curry. It wasn't very hard to do, and he was sure Suzaku would like it very much. Lelouch had wanted to make some Ichigo Daifuku for dessert, but he wasn't able to find any sweet red bean paste. He had to wait doing those, so he just bought some vanilla ice cream for dessert. Suzaku would be over joyed. Lelouch went to pay for his groceries and went to his car. They were only in the middle of October, and most of the leaves had already lost their beautiful fall colors and had all gone brown and curled up, leaving the trees, almost naked. The earth was covered in leaves, covering the brown earth underneath, but that wouldn't last for long. Soon enough the ugly, bald and dead surface of the earth would show itself. Lelouch had been very disappointed of this quick weather-change. It would at least be a month before the earth would get hidden underneath a blanket of white, pure snow. He smiled, he could already see Suzaku roll around in the snow, like he did when he was a child. Lelouch had always liked snow for its beauty, but Suzaku had always loved playing with it and had always pulled Lelouch out to play. Lelouch had gotten sick and cold pretty quickly though, and had been forced to stay inside. Suzaku never got sick, and he got sick all the time. Lelouch smiled fondly at his childhood memories.

* * *

><p>Suzaku sat in his Knightmare, tipping impatiently with his foot. Couldn't he get off soon? He really just wanted to go get Lelouch and spend the day with him. He had brought a small bag- hiding it as if it was a bag for work. But really it was just condoms and small stuff. He had to be prepared, for whatever there was to come. He was so excited, just to see Lelouch, not just for the chance of sex. He hadn't had sex since his divorce was finalized. Which meant just about… a year with lack of sex and a lot of workout's instead. Just the thought of taking Lelouch, made him hard. So he had tried to keep his head clear of such thoughts all day, unless he wanted to get harassed by Lloyd. And he did that, torturing himself. with Cecilie's weird creations, called food. He was of course expecting to wash the taste out, before he was to kiss Lelouch. He looked at the clock, which just didn't seem to work and sighed. <em>"What are you sighing for Suzaku? This is exiting!" <em>He heard Lloyd say in his microphone. "Hai hai…"

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked out his window waiting, for Suzaku to come. Though he knew he could wait quite a long time for Suzaku to get there. So he turned and looked at his computer, checking the recipe for Tonkatsu Curry, once more. He had checked that he had all he needed this morning before leaving the house. He did, he was making an extra-large portion, he knew that Suzaku was a full grown man and had an appetite to match. Suzaku had always been a boy with a healthy appetite. And Lelouch loved that Suzaku liked his cooking so much, it was very charming. Lelouch made sure, that he could make the dish without looking at a recipe all the time. Lelouch ran a hand through his hair nervously. He didn't know if Suzaku was to stay over and if they would… he didn't really know if he was ready to committing to Suzaku like that already. Actually, his body begged him to do so. He hadn't had sex in 3 years and 5 months. He slammed his head into the desk, feeling miserable. He lusted after Suzaku. He felt his blood rush towards his lower body, as he remembered Suzaku. He then tried finding some distraction on the internet. He didn't. He just waited for the clock to tell him it was 4 a clock and that Suzaku was there to pick him up. He grew more and more impatient. Maybe he should just try to work a little or go visit Kallen?<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…' <em>"I'm off!" Suzaku yelled as he saw the time- 3.30 pm time for him to go. "Suzaku wait! We have a couple of for tests for the Lancelot!" Suzaku had picked up his uniform jacket. "No, I don't have time. I have a date with Lelouch." That always made Cecilie shut up and start dreaming. "Here's the map for Zero Economics main building." Suzaku took the paper from Lloyd and ran out to his car. Suzaku's heart was pounding. He was so excited as he got into his car and followed the map Lloyd had made for him. He had written names of landmarks he would drive by, as he drove towards the building. But he quickly realized that this building, weren't something you overlooked that easily. A 15 story building, weren't something you overlooked. Lelouch's building. Lelouch owned that building. He felt proud of what Lelouch had achieved. All of this was Lelouch's, but Lelouch was Suzaku's. He went into the building, smiling in his uniform, proudly walking through the lobby. As he walked in, everybody looked at him. He ignored them and went to the lobbyist. "Could you please call Mr. Lamprouge and tell him that Kururugi Suzaku is here for him?" the lady nodded and called. "He is on the top floor, his name is on the door. He is waiting." The lady said nervously. Suzaku nodded and went to the elevator. He was very excited about seeing Lelouch again. He had missed him a lot. He was going to kiss him as soon as he saw him.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sat in his office. <em>"Mr. Lamprouge, there is a Kururugi Suzaku here for you." <em>Lelouch pressed the button on his speaker system. "Send him up." Lelouch got excited, waiting for Suzaku. Oh he had waited the entire day. He had missed him so badly… So when he heard the elevator's familiar tone, he hurried out into the hallway, to see Suzaku standing by the elevator, showing of a big toothy grin. "Hello beautiful." He then said, making Lelouch go soft instantly. He had never been so happy to send his secretaries home early. "Hi Suzaku." Lelouch said shyly. Suzaku walked to Lelouch, took his hand and kissed it. "I missed you Lelouch." Suzaku admitted, blushing slightly. Lelouch blushed at Suzaku's bold confession. "…I missed you too." Damn, they were a real couple now weren't they? All lovey-dovey. Lelouch remembered his attempts to vomit whenever there would be one of those kinds of couples around him. He got really annoyed at those couples, he had been very lucky with Kallen and Gino, who saved that for when he weren't around. And now HE was one of those. Damnit… he liked it….

Lelouch had left his own car at home and had taken a cap to work, so he was now sitting next to Suzaku in his car. Watching Suzaku drive was… funny. He was very careful driving around. Lelouch laughed. "What is it?" Suzaku said smiling. "Nothing." Lelouch said smiling, loosening his tie. "Do you wear suits every day at work?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Do you _HAVE_ to wear your military uniform every day at work?" Sarcasm and arrogance. That was Lelouch's thing. "Touché."

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Lelouch surprisingly said as he opened the door to his apartment. "I thought you lived alone?" Suzaku felt, a little threatened somehow. He didn't know why. "I do, except for him." Lelouch said and pointed to the floor where Arthur was sitting starring at Suzaku like he had 2 heads. "Arthur?" Suzaku said happily. Lelouch smiled. "You live with Arthur? I really wondered what had become of him!" Suzaku said. "You can say hello to him, when I have fed him. Otherwise he will eat you alive. After 3 years of separation, I bet he has some bites for you." Suzaku laughed nervously. Was there any chance he could have Lelouch to himself, when Arthur was there? He just hoped that Lelouch had a first aid kit. Suzaku took of his shoes and went into the kitchen were Lelouch had gone to. He looked around the amazingly big kitchen, to see Arthur eating luxury cat-food from a silver bowl. "He is a very spoiled cat." Suzaku said laughing. Lelouch laughed. "I know." Lelouch said. "But he is so well behaved. He deserves it." Suzaku frowned. "Only with you, I can guarantee." Lelouch laughed. "Well, sometimes you're asking for it." Lelouch laughed. Suzaku frowned. "So, where is the boxes you can't move?" He said as he took of his uniform jacket. Lelouch smiled at him and walked towards a door, in the living room. Suzaku hadn't taken his eyes of Lelouch, till now. This apartment was absolutely amazing. Suzaku could clearly see how much money Lelouch made. This was way too big for Lelouch, living there all by himself. Lelouch had always been someone who craved to have someone to take care of, and this was too lonely for him, Suzaku knew. "Here it is." Lelouch said as he opened the door to a room, filled with clothing and boxes. "I can't lift those right in front of all my clothing. And you know… I'm pretty cold these days." <em>'I know a way I can keep you warm…'<em> Suzaku thought. "Yeah it's getting colder faster than ever huh? It must be global warming." Suzaku said as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, revealing his white undershirt. Lelouch smiled at Suzaku as he took his white shirt. "I'll find a place to put this while you're doing this. I think I have some of your old clothing in here as well." Lelouch said as he hugged the white shirt in his arms. "I kept it… I never knew if you were to come back for it you know." Lelouch said as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Suzaku's eyes softened. Lelouch had hoped, that he'd come back one day. "Thank you." He said smiling, as he lifted one of the boxes to the side. "Where do you want these?" Suzaku asked. "Just move them aside. Please do look in some of them, I'm not sure, in which of them your clothing may be." Lelouch said happily. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

><p>As soon as Lelouch had left, and made sure Suzaku wasn't looking at him, he brought the shirt up, so he could smell it. Suzaku smelled amazing. He blushed again and hung Suzaku's shirt on a hanger. Then he took his jacket and pants, leaving himself in a light purple shirt and a loose tie, he then grabbed a pair of black pants, not wanting to wear a suit when he was just at home. "I should go help him, and then I can start cooking in about an hour…" Lelouch said to himself. He walked back to the room where Suzaku was. He seemed to have found some of his old clothing. "Look Lelouch, I found my favorite sweater! I knew I had left it at your place!" Lelouch laughed a little. "I have a pair of sweatpants of yours too, somewhere in that box." Lelouch said smiling, sitting down next to Suzaku. "…Lelouch, do you have any pictures from all of our years as friends?" Suzaku asked, sadness in his voice. "Of course I do." Suzaku smiled at him. "Where are they?" Lelouch blushed. "On one of my bookshelf's." Suzaku smiled. "Can I see them?" Lelouch nodded. "Why?" Suzaku looked sad. "…Euphemia burned every picture I had of you…" Lelouch said nothing, and tugged his hand into Suzaku's thick locks. Suzaku looked up at Lelouch. He was smiling at him. "That's okay. We have mine." Lelouch said. "Let's… let's just forget about her." Suzaku smiled. "God… I'm so in love with you Lelouch Lamprouge." Suzaku said as he kissed Lelouch tenderly. Lelouch kissed back. "I'm in love with you too, Kururugi Suzaku." Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch again, harder this time. Lelouch kissed back, letting Suzaku embrace him in his arms. There they were, in Lelouch's storeroom, which actually was a spare room, Lelouch hadn't been able to fill out, being all alone, kissing with all their might. Lelouch looked at him, as he pulled away. "Let's get this done, then you can play with Arthur or dwell in our photos, while I make dinner. Okay?" Lelouch said happily. Suzaku smiled. "I'd like that." Suzaku said happily. "I know." Lelouch said. "I know you best…"<p>

* * *

><p>"OUCH! ARTHUR STOP! OOOOOOWW!" Lelouch chuckled to himself when he heard Suzaku have his so called 'playtime' with Arthur. Lelouch knew how much they must have missed each other. Some kind of love that was. Lelouch didn't have much time, thinking about that. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom, under the sink in the cabinet!" He yelled from the kitchen. "Thank you!" he heard Suzaku yell from the living room. He chuckled again. He had just started cutting the onions for the curry, when he heard this. And that was just the start of it, by the time he would be done, Arthur may as well have killed Suzaku. Oh well, Suzaku was a grown man, who knew when to stop. So he kept on working on the vegetable-curry without worrying. But somehow the noise came to annoy Lelouch, so he turned on the radio in the kitchen instead. He liked listening to music as he cooked. And he didn't do that so often anymore. He didn't want to eat when he was alone. But now, Suzaku was here, and he felt his heart thump on with happiness as he thought of that. "Can't I just leave the peel on the eggplant as it is?" He said to himself as he looked at the vegetable, he had read that he was to peel a striped pattern on it and then cut in into rolling wedges. He sighed, but peeled the skin in a stripped pattern anyway. <em>'Anything for Suzaku'<em> He thought. He then came to the bell peppers. _'I sure hope it was green bell peppers and not red…' _He thought as he cut them into pieces. The then started making the curry. He had written this part down, it was the hardest after all, and he wanted to make it just right for Suzaku. And as it simmered, he put the rice in his rice cooker, and placed a deep pan on his stove, next to the curry and poured a great amount of oil in it. While the oil heated, he started making the pork loins ready, cutting along the stringy parts, and coating them in flour, egg-mass and breadcrumbs. _'I knew I should have started heating the oil first!' _Well, that only gave him a fine amount of time, setting the table. He smiled to himself, as he found himself humming to the song on the radio. He felt himself blushing. He had always wanted to make this kind of meal, for Suzaku. He felt like a schoolgirl, with his heart pounding in his chest, he was for the first time in his life, nervous about his cooking. Because this, was for Suzaku.

* * *

><p>After Suzaku had wrapped a band aid around his injured finger, he came back to play with Arthur. Despite of their weird relationship, they had missed each other. Though, suddenly Suzaku picked up a familiar smell. He recognized it quickly, remembering his childhood, before his mother died. He could smell exactly what Lelouch was making, from the living room, where he was playing with Arthur. He smiled to himself, knowing that Lelouch did this for him. He only hoped that he wouldn't burn himself on the hot oil, so he listened carefully, not wanting his boyfriend to hurt himself. He smiled again. "I love you." He whispered to himself, knowing full well that Lelouch wouldn't be able to hear. Arthur had become tired and had walked to his cat tree, to climb onto it. Then, Suzaku finally got the time to look around which he hadn't done before. He smiled, Lelouch had a dark wickerwork couch, with white cushions and brown pillows, up against the big window, where on one side you could see the entire city, behind the couch and next to it, you could walk out onto the balcony and watch the city, and the park. He had a big screen TV hanging on the wall. On the walls he had several paintings and shelves with all kinds of knick-knacks on them. The floor was covered by a white soft rug. <em>'These furniture would look amazing if we mixed them with some of mine.'<em> He turned a little, and opened a door and saw something that made him smile. This was Lelouch's personal library. The room was filled with bookshelves on every wall, stuffed with books. In the middle of it all, there was a small white sofa filled with big fluffy pillows. Clearly this must have been Lelouch's favorite room. Suzaku didn't get to see any other rooms before he heard a call. "Dinner's ready!"

"Lelouch, this is amazing!" Suzaku said, with huge, happy eyes as he tasted the meal Lelouch had cooked for him. "I'm glad you like it." Lelouch said happily as he watched Suzaku eat the meal he had made. "This is actually better than my mother made it." Suzaku said. Lelouch chuckled. "Shh, she will strike me from heaven if she hears that." Suzaku chuckled. He had gotten over his mother's death a long time ago. "Sorry." Lelouch smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"You want to watch a movie with me?" Lelouch asked as he finished, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. "Sure." Suzaku said happily as he watched Lelouch. "Suzaku, do you want tea?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku nodded. "I have wild rose tea, lavender tea, black tea, mint tea and green tea." Lelouch said smiling, as he filled the kettle with water and put it to a boil. "I'd like Green tea." Suzaku said. Lelouch smiled. "Green tea it is." He then stood on his tippy toes, reaching for something in a cabinet on the very top shelf. Suzaku stared in awe at the traditional Japanese teapot Lelouch held in his hands. It was the teapot from Kallen's mother from a few years back. "That's a very beautiful teapot." Suzaku said smiling as Lelouch grabbed a hold of 2 cups, similar to the teapot. "Thank you. Kallen's mother got it for me at Christmas a few years back. Could you get the ice cream from the freezer?" Suzaku nodded and looked into the freezer as Lelouch found 2 bowls. When Lelouch had made the tea and served the ice cream they walked into the living room to sit in Lelouch's couch and turned on the TV. Lelouch looked through a few channels and finally found what he was searching for. "So what movie are we watching?" He asked as Lelouch sat down, close to him and leaned into him. "Bitter Moon." Lelouch answered as Suzaku snaked his arms around his waist. "What's it about?" Lelouch cuddled into Suzaku's hug. "It's about a British couple, who are on a cruise ship to Istanbul. On the ship they meet another couple on the ship, the seductive French woman Mimi and her paraplegic American husband Oscar, a failed, jaded, cynical, acerbic, self-centered writer." Lelouch looked up at Suzaku. "That sounds, dramatic." Suzaku said as he lightly kissed Lelouch's lips. "I haven't seen it before, I heard this in a commercial for it the other day. It's from 92'." Lelouch said and kissed Suzaku back.<p>

Suzaku really didn't know what to think of the 3 hour long movie. It was a weird movie, and he didn't know whether to be sexually aroused or disgusted and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry and he didn't know if he should feel sympathy for these people or to feel scared of them. At some point in the movie, which was more laughable than sad, he looked at Lelouch, who was crying silently. "What's wrong sweetie?" Suzaku cooed as he pressed Lelouch into his chest. "It's sad… look at what he's doing to her…" Lelouch cried. Suzaku nodded. That man, was cruel. "I know sweetie." Suzaku said and hugged Lelouch close. He swore to himself, that if he'd ever do something like that to Lelouch, he would shoot himself, several times. Soon enough Lelouch calmed down. "Isn't it awful?" Lelouch said, later in the movie. "What?" Suzaku asked. "They're feeding on each other's pain. That's the only thing they have left…" Lelouch sighed. Suzaku nodded. He couldn't help but think about his relationship with Euphemia. This wasn't even similar. He had been fooled, he had never really been in love with her. There had never been love, like the couple in the movie had had once. It was sad. When the movie ended however, Suzaku was filled with more questions than he started with. But Lelouch had understood every single bit. He was only left with one question. 'Why?' though, he said nothing. "It's late… Do you want to stay?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku's body tightened. "Sure." Lelouch smiled at him. "You can use some of the clothing you found, so you don't have to wear your uniform to bed." Lelouch said smiling as Suzaku blushed. He felt like a schoolboy all over again. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Lelouch's bed was… way too big for him. Lelouch looked so small in it. So vulnerable, alone and lonely there, all by himself. "Suzaku… Come lie next to me." Lelouch said, from under the covers. "Hai." Suzaku said nervously. He crawled into the large bed, feeling the somewhat heavy duvet wrap itself around him. With Lelouch's warm so radiant next to him, he felt at peace. Euphemia had never wanted to lie close to him at night, and even if she did, it was uncomfortable and she always felt cold. Lelouch who always seemed to be so cold, was very warm. "Suzaku…" He heard Lelouch whisper as he felt lelouch's figure shift closer to him. "Lelouch..." He answered and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. His heart skipped several beats with pure happiness. "I love you." Suzaku uttered as he kissed Lelouch tenderly. "If I only had known in high school…" He said sadly. "…I know…" Lelouch whispered and kissed Suzaku again. As the minutes went by, their kiss became more heated, sloppy, passionate. It felt right. Yet, had Lelouch's heart never felt so heavy, with guilt. And when Suzaku's hand worked its way up to feel Lelouch's beating heart under his shirt, Lelouch stopped kissing him and sobbed. Suzaku stopped instantly. "I can't do this…" He heard Lelouch sob. "What do you mean love?" Suzaku said. "I can't do this with you, when you don't know… how… how filthy I am…" Lelouch said. Suzaku blinked. "What do you mean?" Lelouch sobbed again. "I… I'm just… I'm just a lewd whore…" Lelouch said silently. Suzaku gulped. "No you're not…" Lelouch frowned. "Yes I am… When you… the day you started going out with Euphemia I… I was so hurt, I… I just went out that night and found some guy… and I…" Suzaku felt guilty instantly. Lelouch had given away his virginity to someone that didn't even matter to him. "For me… sex isn't something, romantic and sacred… I have never experienced love, I have given my body away to more men than I can count… I have never even cared… they just climbed on top of me and did their thing and I felt beautiful and happy for those short moments… all I had left was my beauty… I was… I… I sold myself… for money, during the year I worked for the casino… I… I just wanted to feel like I was loved for a little while…" Lelouch said, crying uncontrollably. Suzaku didn't know what to say. He knew that Lelouch had sold himself, but how come it felt so differently hearing it from Lelouch himself? Lelouch had done this, so that he could feel happy… just for a little while. It made Suzaku sick and made his heart twist painfully in his chest knowing, that it was his fault, that it was his fault that men, unworthy of Lelouch, had trampled and spat on Lelouch's only wish. That he had done that as well. "You were my anchor… I have always been very different… and there are so many things you don't know about me… I never told you, I was afraid that you would leave me… and when I tried to tell you, you trusted Euphemia more than you trusted me… and I couldn't tell you… I'm… I'm a freak." Lelouch cried. Suzaku held him close. "No you're not Lelouch… I don't care… I don't care who or how many you slept with… I love you… I'm so sorry… it's all my fault, if I had just…" Suzaku sobbed. Now he was crying as well. His heart was so heavy. He felt so guilty. "Suzaku… if you want to stay with me… there is something you need to know, because… you don't know what's wrong with me…" Suzaku looked at Lelouch, who was wiping his tears. "When my mother was pregnant with me… my dad experimented n me, with a pill to… I don't even know the purpose of the experiment… he promised my mother a healthy baby, and told her it was vitamins… but she ended up with me… I'm weak and frail… and I have a weak immune system… and I… I'm…" Lelouch paused and looked down, as in shame. "You what, love?" Suzaku said trying not to cry or crush the thing nearest to him. He was so mad… how could anyone do that to your own child. "I have a reproductive system…" He said. Suzaku blinked. "What?" Lelouch almost wanted to laugh; Suzaku still was as stupid as ever… "It means that I… I'm able to get pregnant Suzaku… I have a uterus." Lelouch said, as he looked into Suzaku's eyes nervously. <em>'Will he leave me? Will he… be disgusted?' <em>

"Lelouch…" Lelouch flinched as if Suzaku had raised a hand to hit him. "I… it's…" Lelouch looked at him. "Lelouch… I've… I've always wanted children.." Lelouch looked at him amazed. "You… You don't think I'm disgusting?" Suzaku shook his head. "No… Lelouch I love you… this is… amazing…" Lelouch blinked. "You mean that?" he felt happiness bubble inside of him. "Yes Lelouch. So please, don't ever think badly about yourself, or think I will leave you, because of the past. We should only think of the presence… and our future." Lelouch smiled. "So… it doesn't matter, to you?" Lelouch said, hopefully. "No… It was all my fault… I should have known years ago, but you were afraid of telling me and… I'm sorry Lelouch. I should have been a better friend." Suzaku said and embraced Lelouch. "Suzaku… I do want to make love with you, sometime, but… not now… I want to wait." Lelouch said as he hugged Suzaku. "I know. I can wait. As long as you feel is right." Suzaku said as he kissed Lelouch. "Can I cuddle with you?" Suzaku then asked, pouting slightly. "Always." Lelouch laughed and cuddled into Suzaku's warm chest.

_This whole thing was amazing. That Suzaku really was here. That Suzaku actually had come back to him. It all seemed so unreal, and even if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up again. This was more than he had ever hoped for. This was the feeling of happiness, streaming through his veins. The same feeling he felt when he read a fantastic book with an amazingly happy ending or when a piece of music was played. This was like looking at the beautiful sky at night, drowning in stars. This was love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hellow everybody! Thank you for reading and I hope you will keep reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! See you next time! Kya~~ =^.^=<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_Lavender Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 12

_Lelouch was awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet. He was afraid to open them, and realize that it all had been a dream. So he snuggled into the warmth of the duvet and a huge, muscular source of warmth. It smelled amazing. So he opened his eyes, and smiled. Suzaku was still there, in his bed, holding him. "You are so cute when you're asleep." Lelouch said quietly to Suzaku's sleeping form. Suzaku's chest was bare, and gave away a radiant warmth. Lelouch couldn't help but blush as he looked at Suzaku's broad chest, and his muscles. So he snuggled closer, feeling Suzaku hold him closer, snoring lightly. Then he fell asleep again._

This became a habit pretty quickly, just sleeping in each other's arms, once in a while. Once every week or so. Suzaku liked the way life had turned out for him and Lelouch. They were somewhat like a married couple. Well, not how he was with Euphemia, that didn't feel like the marriage he had hoped for, but the one he had always hoped for. The couple that you saw in movies who sometimes ordered food, and fed each other on the living room floor, in front of the TV. Lelouch and Suzaku was that kind of couple. But sometimes, it just felt like they were best friends again, which Suzaku enjoyed, no doubt, but he wanted to be Lelouch's everything. So after going out for 3 months, Suzaku finally had started getting more daring with touching Lelouch. He was getting slightly impatient. Lelouch knew, his hormones reacted to Suzaku's and was trying to stimulate his own need, without having Suzaku notice that he wanted him, just as much as he did. He wasn't ready to sleep with Suzaku yet. He was still nervous when they just made out in either's couch or lightly touched each other. But they weren't together every day even if they wanted to. So the loneliness sometimes took over their hearts…

But then there were those long intimate conversations over the phone, at night, in the mornings and in the middle of the day. They made Lelouch feel invincible, and happy. Sometimes he would start crying when he was talking to Suzaku, because he was so happy, and every time Suzaku would start comforting Lelouch, even when Lelouch said he cried because he was so happy. It all was so, unreal, so magical. "I love you." Such important words, was said ever so blunt, from his lips. Lelouch had never thought he was to say those words ever again, after Suzaku left him. But he came back. And Lelouch had taken him into his heart, never caring if he was wrong for doing so. He loved Suzaku, with every bit of his being and he never was to stop loving him. But that feeling of confidence, the intimate braveness, disappeared as soon as Suzaku touched him. He would feel nervous. He was scared to become one with Suzaku. What if Euphemia still rested in his heart? What if Suzaku actually didn't love him as much as he had loved her? Feelings of doubt filled his head. Suzaku's touch burned his skin, and his kisses lingered on Lelouch's lips for days. Whenever Suzaku touched him, his body pulled towards becoming one with the man. His heart screamed in pain, screaming for Lelouch to let the love of his life in. But Lelouch's head, was filled with fright. Could he trust, the promises of forever? He felt so frightened to succumb to Suzaku, when they touched. Lelouch, had never felt such desire, such overpowering feeling. Was it love? How would he know? He had never been loved, like that. He had only been a victim to men's sinful deeds. But Suzaku… Suzaku said he loved him. Lelouch could look into the eyes of the man and see nothing but love, and yet he doubted, giving himself away to him. But he was frightened and disgusted with himself. Lelouch, had given away his virginity, without even loving or really looking at the man who took it. He couldn't even remember his name. He had been so mad at Suzaku, so hurt, that Suzaku had asked his sister out, that he had just went out and found somebody. He hadn't looked at him, or even asked his name. He didn't listen when he told him his name. He hadn't told the man that he was a virgin, he didn't feel the pain, when the man took him, he felt nothing, he didn't even feel the pleasure. He had pulled himself into the chamber he hid in, to avoid pain. Yet, Lelouch had never blamed Suzaku for hurting him. He had blamed no one, but himself.

Suzaku was driving himself crazy. He wanted Lelouch so bad, so very bad. He felt like his body was being drained, for every drop of blood, he held. He felt sinful, he felt dirty and wrong. But he felt sick, knowing that someone had defiled Lelouch. When he was out with Lelouch, and he saw men looking at Lelouch he could see the intentions in their dirty eyes. They wanted to taint his skin, sully his eyes and despoil his hair, they wanted to break him into pieces, by their mercy. Suzaku wanted nothing of that. He had felt his adrenaline pump, ready for him to go kill the men with his own bare hands. He had frightened every man who dared to look at HIS Lelouch like that. They were meant to be. And no one was to take Suzaku away from him ever again, not even himself. but when Lelouch looked at him and smiled, he could help but melt, feel himself getting drunk by Lelouch's eyes. He could've drowned in those eyes, so deep, so… beautiful and warm. Suzaku could peek into his soul, with his very eyes. It felt amazing, that they loved each other so much, that they allowed each other access to their very souls. Not like his sister's eyes. Shallow eyes. Shallow eyes, that never let him peek into the true intentions of the woman. Hiding her being for him, so he couldn't see the spoiled soul she was carrying. The intention of hurting her brother, with every part of her being, heaving her heart. Wanting, something she could not have. Suzaku hated her with every part of his being, wanting to redo it all. He wished he could do everything over. He could have had the person to love HIM and not the power he had, the power to hurt somebody, or his land. The Kururugi shrine, had a generous amount of land and was an ancient bloodline, respected throughout all of Japan. Suzaku had had his cousin watch the shrine, as Euphemia decided that she did not want to live in a place like that. But Lelouch… Lelouch had always loved the place. He and Lelouch had run around in his garden as kids. He could only laugh as he thought of it. In the summer, where he had met Lelouch, who had just moved to Japan, the summer heat in Japan, had been insufferable for the poor English boy, who had been rubbed into tons of sunscreen to protect his fair skin. That summer, they had run around naked with each other, without knowing how to be embarrassed over their nudity. Childhood memories, ever so sweet filled that place.

Lelouch, was feeling a powerful lust for his loved one, and yet he couldn't find courage to let him make love to him. He had never had anyone make love to him, he was scared of being lost. But the lust grew in him, he yearned for Suzaku's body, yet he could not tell Suzaku that. So he had turned to the ultimate solution, the ultimate replacement of sex: chocolate. He was constantly stuffing chocolate in his mouth. He was spending a fine amount of money on every kind of chocolate he could find. And Kallen had noticed. "Lelouch… you really need to stop eating so much chocolate…" Kallen said as she munched on a piece of chocolate. "I'm getting fat." She said. "Well I'm not, and you get to have sex so shut it." Lelouch grumbled as he sat in his office with her, eating chocolate. "You know, you could just have sex with him." Kallen mocked. "I know. I just don't know if I'm ready yet." Kallen's head dropped in frustration. "Lelouch, you want him don't you?" "Yes." Kallen looked at him seriously. "Do you love him?" "Yes." "Do you trust him?" "Yes." Lelouch was getting confused. "Where is this going?" Kallen pointed her finger at him. "It all means, that you're ready!" She then said as a matter of fact. "…Shut up…" Lelouch said, embarrassed as he munched on another piece of chocolate. "Dear god Lelouch! Wake up and smell the coffee!" Kallen said and flicked him on the forehead like she did in high school. "Ouch!" Kallen laughed. "You're so sensitive. Suzaku's going to like that!" "Shut up…" Lelouch said, again. How many time was he going to have to repeat himself? "I want to but… I'm scared Kallen." Kallen smiled tenderly. "I know sweetie." She then moved closer to him, as she sat on his desk, and then she hugged him. "Kallen? H-how…" "How, what sweetie?" Lelouch looked up at her, with eyes as innocent as a child's. "How does it feel to make love?" Kallen blinked. But her expression softened quickly. "Like a thousand thunderbolts going through your body… like swimming in a sea of stars! Like… it's… indescribable"

"It's Lelouch's birthday soon, isn't it?" Gino asked Suzaku as they polished their Knightmares. "It is. In about 9 days, actually." Gino smiled at him. "A hectic month to be born huh?" Gino said. "What?" "Well, you know… Christmas and all." Suzaku nodded. _He felt sad instantly. Lelouch must have gone through hell, when it was his birthday at his old… well, home. Even with his mother and Nunnaly there, the others, must have thought of him as a bother. Nunnaly had told him, what she remembered of Lelouch's birthdays, which wasn't much, because she had been so small. But what she told him, was horrible. Lelouch's birthday, was the day a year, Lelouch would seem the saddest. He was ignored by his other siblings, and his father, never remembered. So on his every birthday, his parents would fight. Nunnaly remembered because Lelouch would spent time, singing for her, calming her. But there was no one there, to sing for her. That was all she remembered. When they were small, Suzaku had always wondered, why Lelouch always seemed to be so disappointed, when it didn't snow on his birthday. Lelouch had never told him. Lelouch had never told anybody. Lelouch, had never wanted to celebrate his birthday. _"Suzaku?" Gino said. "..What?" Gino smiled at him. "I asked, what have you planned for him?" Suzaku smiled. "Oh sorry I didn't hear you. I'm not sure… I want to do something really extravagant." Gino whistled. "Shut up." Suzaku laughed. Gino climbed down from his Knightmare. "Well you know, the internet is not just for porn." Suzaku blushed instantly. "Shut up! I don't watch porn!" Gino giggled. "Fine, if you say so." Suzaku felt embarrassed. Mostly because he didn't watch porn, but also because he would spend most of his evenings at home, taking care of his 'problem' while watching and thinking of Lelouch now. But at work, he had to solve the problem, by taking a cool shower. And Gino seemed to have noticed. "Well you should go check, the internet for ideas." Gino suggested as he turned Suzaku's computer on. His password wasn't very hard to figure out. "You really need to change your password, Mr. 'ILoveCats'" Suzaku sat down next to Gino. "Shut up." Gino laughed and quickly found something. "Ah here's something! _'If your loved one's birthday is in the winter time, take him or her on a sleigh ride pulled by Clydesdale horses. Grab a blanket and some gloves and take a romantic trot around a lit up city at night. There is nothing like snuggling close with your loved one to bring contentment and intimacy into the relationship. Bring a cup of hot chocolate along to complete the whole picture.'_" Suzaku nodded. "Well, I would actually like that but… I had hoped for something a little more different. But I could do that one as well, right?" Gino nodded. "What did you have in mind?" Suzaku smiled. "Well, first I wanted to take him out to dinner, we haven't had Italian yet. And then I want to take him out to my old home, you know the shrine?" Gino nodded. "We have those really large baths, we call them onsen. I thought we could stay there and have a nice time. He liked sleeping over when we were kids." Suzaku said. Gino nodded his head. "I think he'd like that. Your cousin Kaguya is there though, isn't she?" Suzaku nodded. "It's my shrine though, she'd leave if I asked her to." Gino nodded. "You can take the sleigh after you guys have eaten, to your old home and then continue your date there." Suzaku nodded. "That's what I'll do then." Gino gave him a thumps up. "…What about his gift?" Suzaku stared at him. "…Shit."

"_So what are you doing for your birthday this year Oni-sama?"_ Nunnaly asked on the phone. "Well, I was thinking about coming to visit you, Sayako and Jeremiah…" Lelouch said. _"Oh, you can't Oni-sama! We're coming to see you, it would be a waste if you have to spent your birthday away from everyone." _Lelouch laughed. "Milly planned something again didn't she?" Then it was silent on the other line. _"…How did you guess that?" _Lelouch laughed again. "She did this last year as well. I can't stay the whole day though, Suzaku is taking me out in the evening." He heard Nunnaly giggle on the other line. _"Is he treating you right?" _Nunnaly asked. "Of course he is. He is the sweetest person I know Nunnaly, you used to think so too." Lelouch laughed. _"I know, but now he's with Oni-sama, so he better treat you right!" _Lelouch laughed. "Shouldn't this be the other way around? You know?" Nunnaly laughed. _"But Suzaku-san IS with MY oni-sama, I have to worry more than you do. I'm in an all-girls school." _Lelouch sighed. Sayako really kept boys away from her. "I know Nunnaly. I know." They carried on talking, for about 30 minutes, before Nunnaly seriously had to go. Lelouch couldn't help but laugh as he thought of Nunnaly, his small, cute, innocent sister, protecting him, from Suzaku, the kindest and most stupid boy on the surface on the earth. He had really gotten himself a pair, didn't he? Oh well, not time to think about that now… now he had to plan his outfits, for the 'secret party' that Milly would throw, and for his date with Suzaku. He blushed. Suzaku, taking him out on his birthday. How long hadn't he dreamed about that?

"…Right. Yes, yes… Well yes… No the color doesn't matter… What? Her eyes? It's actually his… Yes… His eyes are purple… You don't have that color?... My eyes?... They're green. Yes… could you get extra blankets? He gets sick very easily… Thank you. To the Kururugi shrine… Oh yes, I'm Kururugi Suzaku… Yes, if you pick us up at _'Vino piantagione' _at 9 pm… Thank you so much." Suzaku hung up "Sleigh, check, reservations at _'Vino piantagione' _at 7 pm, and Kaguya has made sure that my old room is cleaned, and that the baths are heated and towels is out. Yes I'm ready for tomorrow!... Oh wait his gift and my outfits… Damnit…" Suzaku rushed out of his apartment. "Damnit… what do I give you Lelouch?"

"Happy birthday Lelouch!" Lelouch smiled as he was greeted, by a large amount of people. "Thank you." He said ever so happily and greeted Nunnaly first, he hadn't seen his sister in a long time, and wouldn't do so until Christmas eve. So he took a generous amount of time talking to his sister, before greeting the others. Nunnaly, Sayako, Jeremiah, Milly and Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, Anya, Kallen and Gino and her family and Suzaku was there. He smiled happily. He went around greeting people, Shirley was especially excited to see him. Apparently, her crush wasn't over yet. So before she could do anything that would make Suzaku jealous he left to greet Kallen's family.

"Thank you for coming." Lelouch said to Kallen's mother. "Oh you're welcome sweetie, now, where is that sweet boyfriend of yours?" Lelouch blushed, and then he heard a voice. "Hi Beautiful, happy birthday." It was Suzaku- Lelouch turned and kissed Suzaku tenderly. "Thank you. I feel old though." Suzaku laughed and so did Kallen's father. "That's nonsense Lelouch, You're not even half my age." Kallen's father said. "Hello, I'm Mr. Kouzuki, Kallen's father." Suzaku shook the hand that was held out for him to shake. "Hello, I'm Kururugi Suzaku, Lelouch's boyfriend." Kallen's father looked him up and down. "Oh honey, stop that. Suzaku is a nice boy." Kallen's mother said. "Nice to meet you again mam." Suzaku said and bowed. "See darling, he is a well behaved boy!" Kallen's father nodded. "He is a really valued member in the military, Lelouch has been very lucky!" Kallen's mother happily exclaimed. Suzaku laughed nervously. Suzaku had met Kallen's mother at Nunnaly's birthday, but Kallen's father hadn't been able to come. So this was his first meeting with the man. "You better treat Lelouch better than last time. He is like my own son, and I am more than able to hunt you down. Just so you know it." Suzaku nodded. "I wouldn't do anything else sir. I love Lelouch very much." Gino gave him a thumps up, from behind Mr. Kouzuki's back. "Relax honey! Suzaku will be spending Christmas with us this year, so be nice!" Kallen's mother scolded. Her husband nodded, and as soon as she looked away he said: "I'll be keeping an eye on you." Suzaku nodded.

When they went away, Lelouch could've sworn he heard the words _'He'll be able to make beautiful children with Lelouch!' _Lelouch blushed and looked up at Suzaku. "Whew…" Lelouch laughed at Suzaku's relieved expression. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Suzaku looked at him. "I guess not, but still…" Lelouch smiled and kissed his boyfriend harder than last time. "He'll love you in no time." Lelouch said. "I hope so…" Lelouch laughed. "Now tell me, when can I be alone with you?" Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch's ears was his weak point, so he blushed, at the feeling of Suzaku's breath on his ear. "… Soon I hope…" Lelouch said and let Suzaku kiss him tenderly, but that soon turned into a passionate, needy kiss. "Get a room queer boy." Lelouch stopped kissing Suzaku. "C.C.?" he turned around. "Surprised?" Yes, he sure as hell was. She was supposed to be in Germany, studying. "I came home only for you, and this is how you greet me?" Lelouch laughed. "It's nice to see you witch." Lelouch said hugging her. "So you won soldier boy over anyway?" She said as she saw Suzaku. "Hi C.C. nice to see you too." Suzaku said. "So how's the bubblegum bitch?" C.C. said mockingly. "Miserable, I hope. I divorced her over a year ago. I was deceived, and I hope she'll die a horrible lonely death." Suzaku said, smiling in a creepy way while saying so. Lelouch shivered. Suzaku could be scary if he wanted to. "She separated me from Lelouch, I will never forgive her. I always loved him… I was just too stupid to realize it." C.C. smiled. "Nice that you know it yourself. Well then there's nothing to worry about… what we did at your wedding was pretty funny though." Suzaku laughed. "I guess it was, I deserved the beating Kallen gave me." Lelouch giggled. "Where is the little red head?" Lelouch pointed in Kallen's direction. "Please come visit me one of these days." Lelouch said to her, smiling. "I will." She said smiling, walking away.

Milly had always known how to throw parties and how to make speeches and how to embarrass Lelouch. But she didn't today. Today, Lelouch could enjoy his birthday, with his friends. He had had a nice time, he really did. but even if he did, he couldn't help but to look out through the window, and be disappointed every time. "It's not going to snow this year either…" he sighed_. _He felt really disappointed, he really wanted it to snow. He had wished for snow all of his birthdays even since he was a child. He had always found snow to be like a fairytale, appearing before his eyes, out of nothing. He smiled as he remembered the story she would tell him, every once in a while, when his father had scolded him, or his siblings had teased him. She had always watched out for her only son.

"_The day you were born, my little angel, the world the world blessed you." Little Lelouch looked at his mother. "What do you mean mama?" Marianne smiled and lifted her child to her lap. "When I gave birth to you, Lelouch, you were the most beautiful baby, anybody in the room had ever seen. But you were really sick, when you came out. You just cried and cried. You were so scared, so the world outside, started crying as well." His mother hugged him tightly. "I almost lost you, you were so sick. So I cried, and I prayed when they took you away, for the world to let you survive." Lelouch looked at his mother. "But then, something happened. A miracle. It started snowing outside, heavily, it all covered the earth, and you stopped crying." Lelouch looked at his mother, with big eyes. "The world wanted you to survive so badly, that it covered all of the earth in white snow, so you could see how beautiful the world was, so that you wouldn't leave it. So when you saw the snow, you stopped crying, and laughed instead." Lelouch smiled and leaned into his mother's chest. "Even your father cried of happiness, when we got to know that you were alright." Lelouch looked at her. "Really?" "Yes really, even your siblings. They all came to see you. All of them wanted to hold you. They all loved you." Lelouch wanted to cry. "Schneizel, said you were the best present he could ever have gotten for Christmas, so we didn't have to get him anything." Lelouch cried. "Then why don't they love me anymore mama?" Marianne held her child closely. "I think, the world loved you so much, that it was jealous of your siblings, that when the snow melted away, it took away the love from your siblings as well." Lelouch looked at his mother. "Then I wish for it to snow, on my birthday again…" Marianne smiled. "I love you Lelouch, and so does your father. But he isn't good at showing it, you know that." Lelouch looked at his mother, with lonely eyes. "I want it to snow."_ As Lelouch thought of the story, he felt tears sting his eyes. They disappeared as he heard Suzaku's voice. The snow didn't matter anymore, because now, he had Suzaku.

Lelouch was really tired, once Suzaku drove him and Nunnaly Sayako and Jeremiah home. "Take a nap okay beautiful? I want you to be refreshed tonight." Lelouch nodded. "I'll see you tonight… I love you." Lelouch said as he kissed Suzaku again. These kisses, never got boring, they only got better. So they kept on kissing for a while, just tenderly massaging each other's lips. Sparks went through Lelouch's body, making his knees weak. He slightly opened his mouth, letting Suzaku's warm tongue slide into his mouth. "Ah…" Lelouch moaned quietly. He felt Suzaku's warm wet organ slide around his own, tasting him. This was amazing. No one had ever kissed him like that. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and pulled himself closer to the boy. His body was burning. "S-Suzaku…" Lelouch gasped as they pulled away for air, a string of saliva connecting them. "Lelouch…" Suzaku looked at him. His eyes clouded, with a drunken look from Lelouch's kiss. It was arousing, in the very least. Lelouch couldn't help it but, nuzzling his nose and lips against the larger man's neck. "I love you…" Suzaku smiled. "I love you too, Lelouch… I'll see you tonight…" Lelouch looked at him. "See you tonight…"

When Suzaku got home he leaned against the door frame for a little while, licking his lips, to get Lelouch's taste in. He went into his bedroom, and started packing a bag for the small trip for Lelouch and him. Lelouch had extra clothing at Suzaku's place, he had a toothbrush there too. So Suzaku packed an extra pair of pants, underwear and a sweater for Lelouch. He blushed as he packed Lelouch's underwear. Normally he wouldn't feel weird touching those, but Lelouch wore a special kind of underwear... very small, thong like, underwear. They had only touched each other over their clothing, though he had had his hands under Lelouch's pants once, grabbing his ass. Still, he felt shy, touching Lelouch's underwear, even if he only slightly touched it and placed it into a bag. Once he had packed, he went to redress. Before he walked out of his apartment, he looked at himself. He was, if he had to say it himself, smoking hot. He was wearing a set of new, dark grey pants, and a white shirt, with a military green jacket, under his winter coat. He was wearing a leather bracelet on one of his wrists, and was wearing black boots, that went to his calves. Every set of clothing article was new. His hair, was just like it used to be, Lelouch liked it when he would just let it be unruly. So did he. He smirked at himself, grabbed his bag and went to pick Lelouch up.

"Wow… You look…" Suzaku was practically drooling as he saw Lelouch. Lelouch was wearing skin-tight black pants, with a pair of long black boots, that went a little above his knees and a dark purple sweater. "..So beautiful." Suzaku finished. "Thank you… You look really handsome as well." Suzaku smiled. "Put on a warm jacket and a scarf, maybe a hat and a pair of mittens too… it's really cold out." Suzaku said with slightly red cheeks. "I can see that, do you want to come in?" Suzaku nodded. "Good evening Suzaku-san!" Suzaku turned his head as Lelouch dressed. "Oh hello, Nunnaly, Sayako and Jeremiah." Suzaku said and bowed. Nunnaly giggled. "Meow~~" Suzaku looked down at Arthur who sat "Now, Nunnaly, I have the phone numbers for every single emergency apartment in town and for the lobby and for-" "I know Oni-sama! Now go have fun!" Lelouch nodded and kissed her forehead. "Please take care everybody." Jeremiah nodded. "Of course." Suzaku held out his hand for Lelouch. "Come." Lelouch took it and waved at Nunnaly as he walked out of his apartment.

"Let me take your coat miss." Lelouch groaned. "Excuse me. Sir." The waiter giggled. She then showed Lelouch and Suzaku their seat. "Wauw… Suzaku this is amazing." Lelouch said as he sat down. Suzaku smiled proudly. "Well, I wanted to do something special for your birthday." Lelouch smiled. This restaurant must have been expensive. It was like sitting in a real Italian restaurant in Florence. "This is romantic Suzaku." Lelouch couldn't help but giggle. Suzaku looked really handsome. "Everything for you. Happy birthday." Suzaku said. They ordered their food, both of them, trying to avoid garlic. But even if he tried, Lelouch's mouth watered at the thought of the Italian classic Spaghetti Bolognese. So Suzaku ordered the same, so that the garlic wouldn't bother either of them. So they sat there, enjoying themselves, not even bothering, the stares they got from all around them. Lelouch was there, only for Suzaku and no one else. So he ignored everybody around them, and focused on the beautiful boy before him. Every once in a while during their eating and talking, they would be completely still and just reach over the table to touch each other's hands or faces. Touching each other, seemed so natural. Suzaku loved Lelouch so much, he could just stare at him for hours. The dessert was the best part though, even if Suzaku was especially nervous at that point. "Happy Birthday Lelouch…" Suzaku said and handed Lelouch a small gift, wrapped in silver paper, with a green bow. Hen Lelouch opened the small box, he found a silver chain, with a silver locket decorated with a sakura flower made in pink quartz. But when he opened the small locket there was nothing inside. "I want you to fill it out yourself." Suzaku said smiling. Lelouch had never been so happy. "Thank you Suzaku, this is the best gift I have ever gotten… I love you!" Lelouch said as he kissed Suzaku lovingly. "Everything for you, beautiful… now finish your dessert, the evening isn't done yet."

"Oh my… Suzaku, this is amazing!" Lelouch said as he saw the sleigh. "I hoped you would like it, but I'm not telling you where we're going though." Suzaku said helping Lelouch up into the sleigh. The seat was made of green velvet and there were large white blankets. Lelouch got comfortable, this was so sweet, but somehow he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Suzaku smiled at him and held him close as he wrapped the blankets around them. "Are you warm?" "Yes." Suzaku kissed his forehead. "Good." The wagoner, signalized for the horses to start walking, and so they were on their way. "Suzaku… this is perfect." Lelouch looked up at his boyfriend. "I wouldn't have any less for you. I'm glad…" Suzaku said and hugged Lelouch tightly. "…Where are we going?" Lelouch asked when he noticed that they were going out of town. "I'm not telling."

Suzaku just kept surprising him. "The Kururugi shrine? I haven't been there since I was 14…" Lelouch said. "I knew you would like it. it's my estate now…" Suzaku said as he thanked the wagoner, and tipping him for the trip out there. "Now let's go inside!" Suzaku said excitedly as he lead Lelouch up the huge amount of stairs. By the time they reached the top, Lelouch was huffing and puffing. "You're in really bad shape." Suzaku laughed. "S-shut up!" Lelouch mumbled. Still grinning, Suzaku lead Lelouch inside. They took their shoes off, and walked around in the house, regaining their memories from their childhood. "I haven't been here for a long time either…" Suzaku said. Lelouch grabbed a hold of his hand. " I know…" Suzaku smiled. "Let's find my old room." Lelouch chuckled lightly. "Sure." Lelouch said. So they walked around, Lelouch trying to remember these rooms as much as he could. Suzaku found his room quiet fast. Lelouch giggled again. He remembered Suzaku, who took a liking to sleeping in big feathery beds, instead of sleeping on the floor, on a tatami mat, when they were kids. So his he had asked his dad for one. "Wasn't that a quiet large bed for a 14 year old boy?" Suzaku laughed. "Well you slept at my place quiet often at the time…" Lelouch nodded. "Suzaku, this is very nice, but… what are we supposed to do here?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "I was thinking about using our onsen." Suzaku said. Lelouch blushed. "That would be nice…" Suzaku smiled at him. "Oh I almost forgot! Wait there!" and then he ran.

Lelouch stood there a bit confused, when Suzaku came back 20 minutes after. "I have another gift for you…" Suzaku said. "Here" Lelouch looked at him. "Suzaku, you've already given me such an expensive gift, I can't take this too…" Suzaku smiled. "Yes you can, take it… for the years I weren't there for your birthday ne?" Lelouch blushed. He opened the present. "Oh wow, that's so… beautiful…" Lelouch said. It was a black silk yukata, decorated with pink sakura trees on the back, with leaves falling, decorating most of the clothing. It wasn't that common, for those to be made of silk. Even if it was for girls, Lelouch loved it. "Thank you so much, Suzaku." Lelouch hugged Suzaku tightly. Suzaku hugged Lelouch, as close as he could. "Try it on…" Lelouch smiled. "Okay."

By the time Lelouch came back, Suzaku was dressed in his own, military green yukata, made of¨ cotton. "You look beautiful Lulu…" Lelouch blushed at the sudden use of his nickname and old name at work. "I'd like if you didn't call me that… It was my alias…" Suzaku nodded. "You want to go bath with me?" Suzaku asked stretching out his hand for Lelouch to take. "Lelouch?" Lelouch smiled and took Suzaku's hand. "Hai…"

"Suzaku, you just keep surprising me!" Lelouch said as he saw all of the candles, shaped as lotus flowers flouting around in the steamy hot water of the onsen. "Don't go in yet Lelouch, we hav-" "Have to wash off, I know that." Lelouch said. " I do it at home too before I take a bath as well you know." Lelouch laughed. "You want me.. to, to help you w-wash your back?" Suzaku asked shyly. "Erm… s-sure…" Lelouch said as he took of the yukata. Suzaku blushed. _"He is so beautiful…" _ Suzaku thought as he looked at Lelouch. He was even more beautiful than he remembered. His white, spotless skin, long slim legs, slim waist, his curved back, his black strands of silky hair tickling the back of his neck and his ass. Oh dear god his ass… It was round and looked firm, pale, almost asking for him to touch it. Lelouch slipped out of his thong like underwear, and slipped a towel around his waist. "Shouldn't you undress as well?" Suzaku looked confused and looked at himself. "O-oh! Hai!" Suzaku blushed and then he started undressing. "I'll go wash of." Lelouch said, and went into the bath. He was blushing madly, he wanted to see Suzaku, but he had to cool off. So he washed himself, instead of having Suzaku do it for him. Suzaku was kind of relived as well. He had gotten hard just by Lelouch undressing. He had seen Lelouch naked, plenty of times, but now… now he saw him in another light.

It was so cold in the air, but the water's steam made the air around the bathing area warm. Lelouch was standing there, enjoying the sight of all of the pink lotus candles, floating around in the bath, when he heard the slaps of feet hitting the stones on the ground. "Do you like it?" Lelouch turned to see Suzaku. Suzaku and his broad chest and slim hips. His skin was tanned and his rippled muscles, showed with every movement he made. Lelouch blushed. Suzaku was beautiful. He looked at his face, the chocolate colored curly, unruly hair, was one of Lelouch's favorite parts of Suzaku. If they had kids, he hoped for the kid to get Suzaku's hair. And his eyes, his deep beautiful, innocent and loving green eyes. "Yes I do… thank you so much for doing this for me…" Lelouch said and went to hug Suzaku. Suzaku blushed, they were almost naked aside from the towels covering their lower bodies. He looked Lelouch up and down. Then his eyes latched themselves onto the sight of Lelouch's pink, rosebud-like nipples. Suzaku licked his lips. He wanted to suck, lick and bite them, until they turned red. But right now he controlled himself, so he started thinking of kittens, to make his 'problem' go away. "Here, I'll help you into the water so you don't slip." Lelouch chuckled. "I can walk myself you know." Suzaku smiled cutely. "I know, I just don't want to let go of you."

"Ahh~~~ this is really nice…" Lelouch said and rested his head on Suzaku's shoulder. The steam, clearly loosened his nerves quite fast. "You've really been stressed out lately huh?" Lelouch chuckled. "I have… whenever there's trouble on the stock market, they call me. They think I'm a genius because I solved the financial crisis in the world… " Suzaku laughed. "You are a genius Lelouch." Lelouch laughed. "And you're a really important soon to be Officer in the army." Lelouch kissed him. "Mmmm…" Suzaku hummed, pleased with Lelouch's action. "Mmmm… Suzaku…" Lelouch mumbled into the kiss. Suzaku moved his arms, so they were around Lelouch's waist and hugged Lelouch tightly. "C-can I sit in your lap?" Lelouch asked shyly. Suzaku smiled. "Of course…" He lifted Suzaku onto his lap. Lelouch adjusted quickly, threw his arms around Suzaku's neck and cuddled into the larger boy. "You smell good. Like sandal wood and mint and green tea…" Lelouch said quietly. "You smell like Sakura flowers and vanilla…" Suzaku whispered as he buried his nose in Lelouch's hair. Lelouch shuddered. "Are you freezing?" "No… it just feels nice when you hold me…" Suzaku smiled. "I love holding you…" Lelouch blushed and reached to kiss Suzaku. Suzaku kissed the boy's lips tenderly. Lelouch pulled away, smiling. Suzaku smiled and touched Lelouch's cheek. Lelouch smiled and Suzaku smiled back. "I really like your smile." Suzaku uttered. His head swam. "Thanks, I have been smiling a lot lately. Thanks to you." Lelouch smiled up at him. "I love you Suzaku…" Suzaku's eyes were fogged over as he looked at the boy in front of him, and when Lelouch's tongue suddenly, darted out to lick his lips, Suzaku couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed the back of Lelouch's head and let his fingers take a hold of Lelouch's soft silky hair. Lelouch moaned, and when his lips parted, Suzaku took the chance to kiss him. Lelouch's eyes widened, but then as the kiss grew deeper, he shut them close. The kiss deepened even more as Suzaku started to let his own tongue play with Lelouch's they were twirling around with each other, tasting each other. Suzaku's mouth tasted strongly of green tea and mint, making Lelouch intoxicated. As they pulled away from each other, a string of saliva was still connecting them, from the wet kiss. "Suzaku!" Lelouch moaned in his ear. He felt Suzaku's erection poking him. "Lelouch I'm sorry, I-" "I want you… Suzaku I'm ready…" Suzaku looked at Lelouch in disbelieve. "Really?" Lelouch's face was flushed, he was clearly aroused. "Yes, please Suzaku… I'm yours…"

"…Ahh… Suzaku let's… dry off first." Lelouch said as Suzaku latched onto his neck. "I want to do it in your bed…" Suzaku nodded and lifted Lelouch from the bath. "Careful…" Suzaku said as he studied Lelouch's body, which was lit up in the light from the candles. "You're so beautiful." Lelouch chuckled. And found a large towel. "Hurry… I'm freezing." Suzaku came closer and lifted the towel from Lelouch's slender frame, and started drying him. "Suzaku…" Lelouch pressed himself against Suzaku's body as Suzaku caressed him with the towel. "Lelouch..." Lelouch started drying Suzaku as well. When Lelouch felt dry, he turned his back on Suzaku and dropped the towel he had around his waist to the ground. Suzaku felt himself harden even more. That perfect little ass… Lelouch found his yukata and took it over his shoulders. "Are you coming to bed with me?" Lelouch said seductively as he looked at the towel, Suzaku had around his waist, trying to hide his erection. "H-hai!" Suzaku said and hurried, putting his own yukata on. "Come here…" Lelouch said and looked at Suzaku with lusty, loving eyes. Suzaku hurried towards Lelouch, and captured the boy in a deep kiss. Once again their tongues were dancing, but this time, they were more sloppy, lusty, fighting for dominance. Lelouch moaned into the kiss, and bit Suzaku's bottom lip. "Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered. Suzaku groaned and turned to dominate Lelouch's mouth again. Lelouch let the stronger man, dominate him and lead him back towards the bedroom, making out all of the way back, knocking whatever piece of furniture that stood in their way, over. Suzaku made the door to his room fling open as he pushed Lelouch onto the bed. Oh how he had been waiting for this. When Suzaku sat down next to him, Lelouch took one of Suzaku's hand and put it towards his mouth, sucking on 3 of his fingers lightly. Lelouch's tongue felt soft and wet, his mouth, was really warm. As Lelouch glided further down on his finger with his tongue, Suzaku got harder than he already was. Now it hurt, and felt totally unbearable. He wanted to push Lelouch's head down, and onto his erection. Lelouch seemed to notice that in his eyes. He let Suzaku's fingers out of his mouth and licked Suzaku's ear. "You want me to suck you off?" Suzaku's eyes went into the back of his head, he almost came by hearing Lelouch say such lewd things to him. "Yes… yes Lelouch…" Lelouch smiled and licked and nibbled his way down to Suzaku's hard cock, and as he reached it, he stopped to look at it, his eyes widened and he licked his lips. "You're so big…" Suzaku heard Lelouch almost moan. Suzaku blushed as he saw Lelouch studying him. Lelouch had been greeted by chocolate brown curly pubic hair, and a musky smell, which could only be described as the smell of sex. It was pleasant. Lelouch blushed, he had always wanted to do this to Suzaku. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku with flushed cheeks, looking at the exited boy, and gave an experimental lick on the head of Suzaku's warm organ, making Suzaku flinch. "Have you tried this before?" Suzaku shook his head. "I'll blow your mind…" Lelouch stated seductively before he started sucking hard on Suzaku's almost straining erection. "Oh! Shit… Lelouch…" Suzaku almost couldn't control himself and started fisting the sheets, as Lelouch took more and more of him into his mouth and down his throat. He really wanted to thrust into Lelouch's mouth, but he didn't want to hurt the boy. Lelouch looked up at him, and took Suzaku's erection out of his mouth, and blew cold air on it. "Fuck… Lelouch… stop teasing…" Suzaku moaned loudly. Suzaku's moans of pleasure, turned Lelouch on even more and he started to deep-throat the man, much to Suzaku's delight. "Shit Lelouch, I-I can't I'm-!" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before spilling his hot semen into Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch pulled away, licking his lips and gasping for air as a bit of Suzaku's semen, dripped down from his lip. Lelouch swiped it away with his finger, licking every bit of Suzaku's essence. Suzaku pulled him up to kiss him. "Lelouch that was amazing." Lelouch blushed. "I always wanted to do that for you… You… taste…" Lelouch blushed, but then he felt Suzaku's hands on his ass. "ahh…" Suzaku smirked. "Tell me Lelouch… how do I taste?" Suzaku groped his ass hard. "A-ah, delicious…" Lelouch said, pushing himself against Suzaku. "What do you want Lelouch?" Suzaku whispered sweetly into his ear and bit his earlobe. Lelouch whimpered and Suzaku kissed him. "Make love to me…"

Suzaku started licking Lelouch's neck, nibbling on it, desiring to bruise his white skin, leave marks that would indicate that he belonged to him. He pulled the black clothing of Lelouch's shoulder and looked at his lover. Lelouch was panting and was flushed. Suzaku smiled and bend to kiss Lelouch tenderly. And as he did so, he let his hands slide up Lelouch's stomach and started playing with his nipples, pulling them carefully. "Ahh…" It was a long time ago, since Lelouch had been touched, he was so sensitive towards Suzaku's touch. Suzaku played with his nipples for a little while, letting Lelouch feel his warm and soft hands against his skin. Suzaku stopped kissing his lips and went to kiss every little part of his body instead. His feet, his legs, his hips, his stomach his back, his arms, his neck his shoulders and even his fingertips was kissed, by those sweet lips. Suzaku smirked, he had left out all of Lelouch's erogenous zones, when he kissed him, and now he was about to kiss those as well. So he slid his tongue down Lelouch's body, tasting him, to finally take one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking it feverishly, licking and biting it, while he played with the other nipple, with his hand. "Ahh! Mmmm…Suzaku…" Suzaku liked hearing Lelouch moan, so he sucked harder desiring to make the pink nipple red. And so he did, and then he moved to the other nipple to give it a similar treatment, leaving the other nipple red and sensitive to the cool air. Lelouch was moaning and groaning quietly. Suzaku felt a couple of hands in his hair pulling it slightly, he groaned and removed himself from Lelouch's nipple, moving to kiss Lelouch like he wanted him to. They looked into each other's eyes for a magical small moment and kissed each other, tenderly yet needy. Soon their teeth were clashing and tongues twirling sloppily against each other. Lelouch moved to Suzaku's lap, pushing Suzaku's clothing off his shoulders, leaving the soldier, naked under him. Suzaku looked at him with lusty eyes and started moving his hips, trying to create friction between their cocks. Lelouch moaned as Suzaku grabbed a hold of their erections, rubbing them together. "Oh Suzaku…" Lelouch started licking Suzaku's ear, moaning into it. Suzaku started groaning and pumped harder. Lelouch started moaning, loudly. "Suzaku… I'm… I can't… please…." He was begging for Suzaku to let him have his release. Suzaku started licking Lelouch's nipples again as he started stroking Lelouch's erection harder, and faster, his other hand going to caress his backside, while he did so. "You got excited from having me in your mouth, didn't you?" Suzaku whispered against Lelouch, and bit his nipple. Lelouch suddenly hugged his waist tightly with his legs, and around his neck with his arms, screaming out as he released into Suzaku's hand.

Lelouch fell onto the bed, panting. "Suzaku… Suzaku…" he said between gasps for air. Suzaku looked at his lover. "Yes, my beautiful Lelouch?" Lelouch took a hold of Suzaku's hair and pulled him down, whispering into his ear. "Suzaku… make love to me… now! Take me! I.. I want you inside me…" Lelouch's words were tender, but too Suzaku these was the most erotic words, he had ever heard. "Yes, my love…" Suzaku whispered into Lelouch ear, his tongue darting out to lick it. Lelouch moaned, and spread his legs. Suzaku started licking his way down his body, turning him over in a swift motion, so that Lelouch was on his knees and hands. As Lelouch spread his legs, letting Suzaku hold his ass aloft, he felt for the first time ever, really shy, knowing that someone was just looking at his entrance. Suzaku got heavily aroused, watching the the pink colored, puckered, twitching hole, begging for him to lick it. The color was amazing, and suddenly he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Lelouch felt Suzaku's hot, damp breath on his entrance and whimpered softly. Suzaku licked the entrance carefully, making Lelouch whimper. Suzaku saw the hole twitch with excitement from his touch and grew bolder, licking it harder, adding more saliva to his kiss. "Mhh..ah…" Lelouch moaned quietly. Suzaku stuck his tongue into Lelouch, licking his insides, enjoying Lelouch's loud moans. "Suzaku… in-inside…" Lelouch whimpered. Suzaku took the hint and pushed one of his fingers into Lelouch. "Uhh…" Lelouch whimpered and moaned lightly. "Lelouch? Turn around… let me see you…" Suzaku turned Lelouch over, placing on of his legs on his shoulder. Lelouch was covering his face with his hands. "Lelouch… let me see you… Lelouch?" Lelouch was whimpering and panting, and squirming under Suzaku and his ministrations. "Lelouch…" Suzaku used his free hand, to remove the hands from Lelouch's face, looking into his lusty eyes, filled with tears. "Does it hurt?" Lelouch shook his head. "Only a little… it's been a long time…" Suzaku smiled and kissed his lovers tears away from his eye. "Me too… much over a year…" Suzaku admitted. "I haven't had sex for 3 years…" Suzaku looked at him in disbelieve. "When I quit… I stopped… I didn't want to have sex with someone I didn't love anymore… and I've only ever loved you." Suzaku's eyes softened and he kissed Lelouch lovingly. "You'll be the only person I will ever truly love…"

They started kissing passionately as Suzaku stretched Lelouch's entrance. Lelouch was whimpering and moaning, wanting to feel more of Suzaku. Suzaku added another finger to Lelouch's delight. "Ahhh… Suzaku… more…" Lelouch's please for mercy filled Suzaku's ears, encouraging him to add another finger, thrusting them deeper and harder into Lelouch. "AHHH! Ahhh…mmmm…" Lelouch suddenly cried out loudly. "Lelouch? Sorry, did I hurt you I-" "D-do it again!" "What?" Lelouch flew up and kissed Suzaku feverishly. "Do it again…" Suzaku blinked but did what Lelouch told him to, earning another cry. Suzaku finally realized that he had hit Lelouch's prostate and started brushing it teasingly, with his fingertips, driving Lelouch into a frenzy. "Suzaku! Ahh… take me… now!" Suzaku, couldn't wait any longer, and found the condom he had hid in the nightstand. He fumbled with the package, Lelouch couldn't take the torture of waiting and gripped the small package from Suzaku's hands and ripped it open with his teeth. "…Do you have any idea how sexy that is?" Suzaku said as he latched himself onto Lelouch's neck as he slid the condom on himself. Lelouch moaned with pleasure as Suzaku pushed him down onto him back, placing himself in between his legs, the head of his large, pulsing erection, nudging Lelouch's entrance. "I'm going in…Love…" Suzaku whispered as he pushed himself into the tight heat Lelouch possessed. He almost came right there. He had never felt such tightness nor such intense heat. "Oh Lelouch… you're so… warm…" Suzaku moaned as he pushed in all the way. "Ah… you're so… ah… unnecessarily big…" Lelouch moaned as he let his body relax and adjust to Suzaku's size. Suzaku was bigger than any man he had ever been with, but somehow, he seemed to fit just right in Lelouch. It felt amazing, they were finally one. Lelouch arched his back, pushing his chest towards Suzaku's, their heartbeats, pounding, mixed and became one heartbeat, instead of two. Lelouch felt the pulse in Suzaku's heard member, mixing with his own, becoming one as well. They connected with everything, mind, soul, body and heart. Lelouch had never felt so happy.

"You… you can move now…. Suzaku…" Lelouch whimpered. Suzaku obeyed and started thrusting carefully and slow into Lelouch, even if he wanted to pound him so hard into the mattress, that he wouldn't be able to walk in a week. Lelouch clung onto Suzaku, moaning softly, rocking his hips carefully with Suzaku's. "Suzaku… harder…" He whimpered. Suzaku obeyed again, and sped up as he started thrusting harder into the smaller boy, intoxicated by the tight heat and the moans of pleasure from under him. "Oh Lelouch…" Suzaku moaned as he placed his head in between Lelouch's neck and shoulder, sucking on the spot where the shoulder and neck met, wanting to mark it all as his. Lelouch was his. He had always been his. This pleasure was intense. Sex had never been THAT pleasurable, never been so fantastic, never been so… full of love. It was amazing. Lelouch and he had always been meant to be. Oh how he wished that he had known it before. This overflowing happiness, had filled his everyday life, because of Lelouch. His Lelouch. Forever his Lelouch. "Lelouch I love you!" Suzaku said lovingly into Lelouch's ear, as he raised his hips a bit, angling his thrusts, trying to hit Lelouch's sweet spot. "Suzaku I love you too…" Lelouch moaned into his neck, kissing and licking it. Suddenly he bit down on Suzaku's neck, whimpering loudly. "Lelouch, let me hear you…" Suzaku whispered.

He pulled out of Lelouch, causing a whimper of displeasure from the boy. Suzaku took a hold of his legs, and held them over his shoulders and slipped into Lelouch. Suzaku looked down at the whimpering, shuddering boy, who was starting to sweat a little. He looked Lelouch up and down, studying the marks he had made on the pretty white skin. He then blushed as he looked at Lelouch's pink, pulsing erection, noticing the lack of pubic hair. Lelouch shaved. He felt himself blush again. "Su-Suzaku… move!" Lelouch cried desperately. "Fuck me!" He cried again. Suzaku felt his erection throb at Lelouch's words, Suzaku groaned, but started moving, going faster with each thrust, grinding into the tight heat every time, he was inside Lelouch. Lelouch cried out loudly, almost screaming. He found it. Lelouch's sweet spot. Suzaku angled his hips, and pounded merciless into Lelouch, causing the boy to scream out in pleasure, as his prostate was hit again and again. And with each thrust Lelouch became more bold. "Suzaku! Yes! Yes! Right there!" Suzaku moaned and looked at his lover. He had never seen such an erotic sight. Lelouch's eyes were glossed over with unshed tears and lust, his cheeks blushing and adorable color or pink and drool streaming from his mouth as he moaned loudly. Suzaku felt himself getting closer, so he sat up and shifted their position, still wanting to be able to see his lovers face. He sat up and pulled Lelouch into his lap, turning him in the process, so that Lelouch sat with his back against Suzaku's chest, leaning into him. Still in him, Suzaku started thrusting into him as he wrapped one of his hands around Lelouch's waist and another around one of his legs, holding it up, to getter a better angle as he was thrusting into Lelouch. Lelouch placed one of his hands on the back of Suzaku's head holding onto his hair pulling him closer to his face, wanting to be closer to his lover, and the other hand, on Suzaku's hip, clawing it, desperately to hold onto his lover. Suzaku's thrusts became harder and faster by the second, and Lelouch was screaming out in pleasure, pulling Suzaku tightly to his mouth, not kissing him, but sharing his breath and swallowing his groans. "Ahhh! Suzaku! I'm… aaahhh! Mmm…" Lelouch whimpered. Suzaku licked Lelouch's lips, encouraging Lelouch's tongue to come out, kissing open mouthed. As their tongues swirled around each other in a sloppy kiss, both of Suzaku's hands went to Lelouch's hips. "Lelouch… I can't hold on…" Suzaku moaned, pained. He was about to come, but he wasn't going to until Lelouch had. "Me too… I… Ah! Ah! Suzaku! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Lelouch begged with the last few breaths he had left in his body. Suzaku moaned. Lelouch was torturing him. So he started pounding merciless into Lelouch, focused on hitting his prostate every time. White started taking over Lelouch's vision, a familiar pit of warmth gathering in his stomach as pleasurable shivers went up his spine. He had started shuddering and gripped tighter onto Suzaku's hair and cried out in ecstasy. "AH! AaaaaaaaaaahH! Nng… Suzaku! Oh Suzaku! I-I'm- AAAAAHHH!" Lelouch came, his semen squirting out, and onto his own chest and a little bit on his face. As Lelouch came, shuddering violently, his muscles clenched around Suzaku's throbbing cock, driving Suzaku over the edge as well. "Ah! Oh Lelouch!" Suzaku groaned into Lelouch's ear as he came. Lelouch fell onto the bed, exhausted, landing on his stomach, panting. Suzaku followed him on his way down, also panting, riding out his orgasm, as he laid on top of Lelouch. "Lelouch… that was amazing…" Suzaku murmured and kissed Lelouch's neck. Lelouch winced a bit as Suzaku pulled out of him and pulled off the spoiled condom, surprised by the huge amount of semen in it. He tied a knot on it and threw it into a garbage can in his room. Then he laid down next to Lelouch again, pulling the blankets on top of them.

"_It really was amazing…Suzaku…" Lelouch said as he turned around looking at his lover. "I love you so much Suzaku… thank you for today, this have been the best birthday in my life…" Suzaku smiled. "It's not even over yet Lelouch… look outside." Lelouch looked at him, confused but did what he was told. And when he saw the world outside, he started crying. "Lelouch?" Lelouch cried. "It's snowing! Suzaku! It's snowing!" Suzaku smiled. "Yes it does…" Suzaku held Lelouch close to his chest as they watched the snow fall, from under the warm covers in Suzaku's bed. "It's so pretty… this has been the happiest birthday in my life…" Lelouch said quietly. Suzaku smiled and kissed his lover. "Happy Birthday, my beloved Lelouch." _

_**Hi everybody! Phew.. this was hard to write! I hope you will like it though! I know it's only the 13**__**th**__** but… Happy Valentine's day! 14**__**th**__** February 2012 May you have a day filled with love a chocolate and Valentine special Doujinshi, Yaoi and Fanfiction! Kya! =^.^=**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Lavender Surrender**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.**

**Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Lelouch? Lelouch?" Lelouch woke up, as someone kissed his neck lightly. "mmm…" He just turned to the side, and cuddled into the warmth next to him. He heard a light chuckle. "Lelouch, wake up… it's almost 10am… Nunnaly will scold me." Lelouch smiled in his sleep. "I don't want to wake up yet…" Lelouch just said and cuddled into Suzaku once more. "Lelouch come on…" Lelouch finally opened his eyes, out of pure annoyance. "Did I mention that I haven't had sex in 3 years?" Suzaku nodded, "Then why the hell won't you let me sleep?" Suzaku laughed. "Are you that tired?" Lelouch nodded. "I didn't even go as hard as I could… I could've kept doing it for hours." Suzaku said and nuzzled into Lelouch's neck. "Are you really that animalistic?" Suzaku laughed. "Why, yes I am." Lelouch laughed. "Dog." Suzaku laughed. "Don't insult me first thing in the morning. Last night was our first time, aren't you supposed to be all cuddly now?" Lelouch frowned. "Well, I was. But you woke me up!" He then hit Suzaku with a pillow. Suzaku laughed, and rested his head in his hand, resting on his elbow. "Sorry. But Nunnaly seriously will scold me if I don't have you home soon." Lelouch frowned. "I'm a grown man, I can go home whenever I want to." Suzaku smiled. "I know…" Lelouch cuddled into Suzaku again. "Can't we stay here a little longer? I missed this… I just… want to stay here okay?" Lelouch mumbled. Suzaku smiled, as the smaller figure snuggled into his chest, breathing hot, damp air, as he spoke. "Okay Lelouch… we can stay here a little longer…" Lelouch smiled. This felt so right. His heart was beating with joy. He had made love. For the very first time in his life. "Lelouch?" "Hmm?" "Can I ask you something?" Lelouch nodded. "Why do you wish for snow on your birthday?" Lelouch smiled. "That doesn't matter anymore…" Because it didn't. He was finally loved, by someone whom he had thought, never would lay eyes on him, like that. "Lelouch?" "Hmm?" Lelouch laughed in his head. Suzaku was curious. "Why did you wish for snow?" Lelouch smiled and told Suzaku the story his mother had told him, so many times. "…That was before Euphemia was born, wasn't it?" Suzaku asked, when he was done. "Yes… why do you ask that?" Lelouch asked, worried. "She took away your joy." Suzaku said, sadly. "Like she took everything away from you…" Lelouch smiled sadly. "I don't think I can blame her for that…" Lelouch frowned. Suzaku stroked his hair. "…I can." Lelouch snuggled into Suzaku's embrace again. "Can we.. not talk about that?" Suzaku felt guilty, yet he smiled. "Of course." Lelouch sighed. "Well I am completely awake now…" Suzaku chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry…" Lelouch smiled. "It's nice…" Lelouch said. "What's nice?" Lelouch giggled. "You haven't noticed that we're talking Japanese right now?" Lelouch found it funny, that Suzaku didn't notice at all, and naturally talked back to Lelouch in his native tongue. "Oh! We are? I'm sorry Lel-" "No English." Lelouch said lovingly. "Hai…"

Lelouch snuggled into Suzaku's chest again. "I never thought I would be right here ever again…" Lelouch said. Suzaku smiled and hugged his lover. "I know… It's just really hard to believe that all of this is mine…" Lelouch looked up at him and smiled. "Do you remember how happy we were here as kids?" Suzaku laughed and nodded. "Yeah… I wonder if the lake are frozen…" Lelouch giggled. "What?" Lelouch looked at him. "You don't remember the winter you fell through the ice?" Suzaku shook his head. "You wanted to show me that the ice was safe before we went skating on it and you fell through it and Todou pulled you up." Suzaku nodded. "You weren't even that sick afterwards. You made me read you a fairytale and make hot chocolate for you." Suzaku grinned. "Oh now I remember." Lelouch pushed him. "You weren't sick at all! You just wanted to me to nurse you." Suzaku laughed. "You're good at that… I saw you with Shirley's cousin. You were so good with her." Lelouch blushed. "I have never seen you smile like that… you seemed so natural with her." Lelouch smiled. "You were really mad at me, weren't you?" Lelouch laughed. "I was… I really was." Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "I really felt my uterus pull when she cooed… I still feel it pull when a baby is near me." Suzaku laughed loudly. "Oh dear god! I never thought I would hear that coming from your mouth!" Lelouch's cheeks puffed. "Shut up!" Suzaku stopped laughing and looked at him. "You're going to be a great mother… erm, father… erm no… mother… right?" Lelouch laughed and nodded. "Mother I think." Suzaku ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair. "Shouldn't we get up now?" Suzaku asked cutely. "Why the sudden change of subject?" Lelouch asked. "Well I had to wake you up completely somehow?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch had finally gotten out of bed, in desperate need of a shower and to get away from the overly fresh Suzaku. Lelouch's lower back was hurting like hell, so Suzaku could shower for himself! So now Suzaku was sitting in the bath again, happily taking a bath, even if alone, while Lelouch wanted a shower. Suzaku liked hot water, but not as hot as Lelouch liked it. Lelouch like it to the point where he almost got boiled alive. After sitting there for a while, Suzaku finished up rather quickly, not wanting to waste his time away in the water. So he walked into the bathroom, where Lelouch was, wanting to brush his teeth, only wearing a towel. He walked into the room, to be greeted by a wall of steam. "Lelouch? What the hell are you doing in there?" But Lelouch couldn't hear him. "Lelouch?" Suzaku held his arms in front of himself, trying to feel his way through the screen. He could only see things up close. He felt the shower curtain and pulled it aside. "Hey! Lelouch! I-" Suzaku was greeted by Lelouch's beautiful figure, enveloped in in a curtain of steam. He was beautiful like that. He looked like a nymph bathing in the morning fog, dancing happily and greeting the morning. Suzaku leaned against the damp wall, looking at the most beautiful creature in the world. Lelouch had started humming lightly, washing soap off his body. Suzaku felt his arousal poking his towel as he looked Lelouch up and down. Lelouch's skin was getting red, as the hot water hit his body. It was just asking for him to touch it. Suzaku dropped his towel. He was going in there with his Lelouch. He had never showered with Euphemia, she had never let him, so taking a shower with Lelouch almost seemed like a dream. He was just on his way in, when he noticed that Lelouch was swaying lightly, as if he was dizzy. Exactly how long, had he been in there? "L-Lelouch? Love? Are you okay?" Lelouch didn't hear him. Suzaku was just about to put a hand on his lover's shoulder, when he fainted.<p>

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku embraced his lover and lifted him, hissing as the water hit him. The water was to the point of boiling, just like Lelouch liked it. He hurried getting Lelouch out of the shower, wrapping him in a towel, and ran into his old bedroom and placed him on the bed. Suzaku was panicking now. "Should I call an ambulance…? Maybe I should… no wait! I don't know much about Lelouch's medical history… What if his sick? What if-" "-My blood-type is A, I'm the only man in the universe than can bear a child, I have to eat 5 different vitamins a day, I take morphine whenever I have something simple as a headache and I go into a temporary coma every time I get a cold or any other disease. I have no STD's, I never have, my bathroom cabinet is a miniature pharmacy and I have no allergies." Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "Lelouch?" Lelouch was smiling at him. "Hi love." Lelouch said as he sat up in the bed and looked at Suzaku. "What happened in there? Are you sick?" Suzaku kneeled in front of him and held Lelouch's hand. "Suzaku don't worry. It happens every once in a while." Suzaku looked at him, confused. "It's a normal reaction. I haven't eaten or had anything to drink, before I took a hot shower. That'll make anyone faint." Suzaku looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure? I can go fix something for you or call a doctor or-" Lelouch kissed him. "Suzaku, I'm fine." Suzaku sighed. "At least let me get you some water?" Lelouch nodded. As Suzaku went away, Lelouch dried his body. He looked around in the room, and looked outside. The ground was completely covered in snow. He smiled and dropped the towel to the ground. How could he feel so happy? This feeling, so overwhelming, so… he felt so full. He looked around and saw the sports-bag Suzaku had in the room and went to take a look in it. He smiled. There were clean clothes in it, some of Suzaku's and some of his own. He found a pair of his own clean underwear in it and slid them on. He saw the sweater Suzaku had placed in the bag, he took it up and was just about to put it on, when he saw Suzaku's shirt from last night, folded neatly next to the bag. He grabbed it and held it to his face. It smelled strongly of Suzaku. That special smell of sandalwood, green tea and… well… the special smell Suzaku carried around. Lelouch blushed, he had wanted this since his own first time. He had wanted to smell the guy's shirt, but couldn't. Really, he was sad that Suzaku hadn't been his first time, like he wanted to. But as Kallen had told him, this time might as well have been his first time, because this was the first time with a man he loved, and sex with random men, would never be able to measure the feeling of pleasure. He held the shirt close for just a moment, sucking all of the new impressions and feelings into his heart, and then he took the shirt on.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch, I have some water for you." Suzaku said smiling, as he walked into his old bedroom. But Lelouch wasn't there. "Lelouch?" Suzaku said as he looked around in the room. "Lelouch? Where are you?" He sighed, took a pair of his own clean underwear from the bag he brought and started looking for the boy. Then he saw Lelouch's towel on the ground. He smirked, was Lelouch trying to play hide and seek nude with him? "Lelouch~" Suzaku said seductively as he started looking for his lover. Just the thought of Lelouch hiding from him somewhere, naked and with lusty eyes, made his loins stir. "Lelouch?~ Don't hide from me~" Suzaku rather liked this game. He looked for Lelouch anywhere, he could imagine the naked man hide. He couldn't find him. Instead he heard a sudden laughter, a pleasant, happy one. Lelouch's laugh, from before his mother died, from when Nunnaly walked in their garden, from when he played with Suzaku in the woods and in the sunflower fields. Suzaku smiled and looked outside. Lelouch was trying to run and dance around in the snow, in the jeans and boots he wore the other day and his warm jacket, falling into the white ocean of soft snow every once in a while. "Lelouch!" he yelled happily as he stepped outside. Lelouch turned, his face all red and his eyes shining as if he was 10 years old again. Suzaku found himself wanting to run out into the snow, in nothing but his boxers, to hug the 22 year old man. But Lelouch came ahead of him and ran towards him. "Suzaku! Look! Look at all the snow!" Suzaku chuckled and opened his arms, so that the snow covered Lelouch could jump into his arms. He sounded like a kid again. "Yes Lelouch. It's very beautiful." Lelouch laughed as he tackled his lover, Suzaku falling into the snow. "Hahahaha!" Lelouch was laughing happily. "L-Lel-Lelouch! I-It's c-cold!" Suzaku whined. After all, he was laying in the snow, only in his underwear. "Why are you not dressed?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku looked at him. "Are you seriously asking me that?" Lelouch laughed. "Let's go inside… I'll warm you right up." Lelouch said and kissed his lover, pulling his body close to his. He was freezing like hell now, his teeth clapping. "Let's go inside Lelouch~ I'll warm you right up~" Lelouch blushed, as he felt Suzaku push against him, only in his boxers. Suzaku started kissing his neck. Lelouch felt their body heat mix, as Suzaku pushed himself closer. "S-Suzaku… let's go inside…" Suzaku smirked, Lelouch felt Suzaku's teeth on his neck, as he did so. "Sure, Lelouch." Suzaku said, trying to take a hold of his lover to lift him and carry him inside. But Lelouch was too quick and ran inside, with a teasing smile. "Come catch me!" Suzaku laughed. He was a top trained soldier and could easily catch Lelouch. "I'm giving you a 20 seconds lead!" Suzaku called. "1,2,3,4,5…" And as he counted loudly Lelouch shook off the snow, and dropped his jacket to the floor. He stripped of his pants and boots, so that he would only be in Suzaku's shirt, and his bikini briefs. He looked in the mirror. <em>'I'm taking the boots on again… he'll go crazy when he sees me like that… Maybe I should get myself some panties… he might like that…'<em> Lelouch thought, and sat down, waiting for his lover to arrive.

"….18, 19…20! Lelouch be prepared." Suzaku walked slowly into the house and down the hall to his bedroom. He felt like a predator hunting his prey. Lelouch, was his prey right now. He wanted him so bad he could almost smell him. He felt like an animal, being able to smell his partner's pheromones. "Lelouch~" said as he walked into the bedroom. As soon as he saw Lelouch sitting on the bed, in HIS shirt, going down to his thighs and those long boots, he felt himself groan. He had never wanted anyone that much in his life. He felt his cock spring up, full of life, he had completely forgotten the cold, that had made it shrink. Lelouch warmed him up without even touching him! "Suzaku~" Lelouch said seductively, looking at his lover with hungry eyes. "So?" Lelouch said, turning around, lying on his stomach, pushing his ass upwards, swinging his legs seductively. Suzaku gulped, Lelouch got his loins to stir, just looking at him. "So what?" Suzaku said, looking at Lelouch with lusty eyes. "Aren't you going to come get me? Tiger…" Lelouch said biting his lip. At that point Suzaku couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Suzaku…" Lelouch purred, as the larger man came closer and closer to him. "What are you waiting for boy?" Suzaku grabbed him by the hips and turned him in a swift motion. "Shut up..." Suzaku groaned before he bend down to kiss Lelouch, impatiently. Lelouch squirmed a bit, wanting to fell Suzaku closer to his body. Suzaku didn't seem to notice Lelouch's squirming, his lust so overwhelming that he didn't notice. He started to let his hands glide over Lelouch's smooth thighs and grabbed a hold of his boot-covered calves, to push them up and spread them. Lelouch gasped as he felt his legs being spread so suddenly and with such strength, and Suzaku took that chance to stick his tongue into Lelouch's mouth, the warm organ swirling around, tasting the smaller man. Lelouch put his hands around Suzaku, trying to pull the boy closer, wanting to feel his hardness against him. He had expected him to be cold, but he wasn't. "You're hot…" Lelouch whispered. Suzaku smirked. "Why thank you… you're pretty sexy yourself…" Then he started kissing his neck. Lelouch chuckled a bit. "I meant that you feel warm…" Suzaku looked up at Lelouch. "Oh…" Lelouch giggled and ran one of his hands through Suzaku's curls. "But you are really hot though… and by that, I mean sexy." Suzaku smirked and kissed Lelouch's neck again, starting to unbutton the shirt of his, Lelouch was wearing. "Don't bother…" Lelouch whispered and grabbed a hold of Suzaku's hair, pulling it to get Suzaku to look at him. Suzaku looked at him questionably. Lelouch smiled seductively and leaned closer to Suzaku's ear, purring in it, blowing hot air at his ear. "Fuck me, Suzaku." Then he licked his ear and bit it. Suzaku groaned. This was too amazing. When Suzaku didn't answer, Lelouch looked at him again. "Do you have a condom?" Suzaku looked up. He didn't. "Shit…" Lelouch sighed and sat down. "Damnit…"

They were sitting in front of each other, sitting in silence for a good amount of time. Lelouch couldn't get his eyes of Suzaku's hard erection, stretching his boxers to the maximum, Oh how he wanted it, it was almost painful for him, as much as it was for Suzaku. He started fidgeting with his hands, trying to keep his hands away from Suzaku. But it was simply impossible. His body craved Suzaku and his burning touch. "…Oh fuck it…" Lelouch said as he lied down and started licking Suzaku's throbbing cock, still trapped by the cotton. "Le-Lelouch!" Suzaku stammered. "We hav- we don't- ahh… shit…" Lelouch had freed his throbbing erection from its cage, admiring the size and color, licking it painfully slow. "Lelouch, ahh… we don't have a-aah condom…" Lelouch licked his lips and looked up at Suzaku, panting. "I don't care… I need you, in me, now!" Suzaku's cock twitched at these words. "But what if you get-" "I won't… just… please!" Lelouch was begging. Suzaku kissed Lelouch tenderly. "I won't… cum in you…" Lelouch looked at him. "I have some other place in my mind…" Suzaku said seductively, touching Lelouch's lips. Lelouch smiled. "Alright… Take me." Lelouch took a hold of Suzaku's hair and pulled him down with him. "_Fuck me…_" he then purred, making Suzaku get harder than he already was. He started devouring Lelouch's neck as he once again, pushed Lelouch back on the bed and lifted his legs. He stuck two fingers near Lelouch's mouth for him to suck them. "Ah-ah…" Lelouch said licking the fingertips playfully. Suzaku looked up at him, leaning closely to his face. Lelouch opened his mouth as if he wanted to kiss him, so Suzaku opened his mouth as well. Sharing the same breath was arousing, being close enough to kiss, but don't was tantalizing. "_Fuck me raw Suzaku…" _Lelouch purred before letting Suzaku attack his mouth, with his warm tongue, as he moved his small underwear aside. Lelouch whimpered lightly as he felt the head of Suzaku's throbbing cock nudging his entrance, which was twitching with anticipation. "Someone is eager…" Suzaku teased as he nit Lelouch's ear, making the smaller man moan. "Shut up and- AH!" Lelouch moaned loudly as Suzaku pushed into him, carefully so that he wouldn't hurt him. "Oh… you're so…hot…" Lelouch moaned, the feeling of flesh to flesh made the whole thing more pleasurable. "Suzaku…" Suzaku looked at his lover. Lelouch was tearing up. "I love you…Lelouch." Suzaku said and started moving. "I-ah love you too!" Suzaku moaned as he clung to Suzaku, piercing the skin on his back with his fingernails, making bloody half circles. "Ah…Lelouch…" Suzaku moaned as he started to speed up. "Ahhh… ngnn… Suzaku! Ah! Do it harder!" Lelouch begged from under him. Suzaku complied and slammed into him, lifting both of his legs over his shoulders and whispered seductively into Lelouch's ear, nibbling it. "You like when I do this don't you?". Lelouch started arching his back, making Suzaku get a better angle. "AH! Th-there!" Lelouch whimpered closing his eyes, as he felt Suzaku hitting his pleasure spot each time. Suzaku chuckled. "Do you want it?" Suzaku had stopped moving. Lelouch whimpered. "What? I didn't hear you, Lulu~" Lelouch's eyes shit right open as he heard that name being called for the first time in years. Suzaku chuckled and started unbuttoning his shirt on Lelouch's body. "I'm the only one allowed to call you that name…" Suzaku whispered in his ear and kissed it. Lelouch whimpered. Lelouch looked at him. "Can you at least pronounce it right?" Suzaku looked at him confused. "How is that?" Lelouch smiled at him and pulled Suzaku's face to his chest. "_Ruru~"_ Suzaku smiled at him. "That's the Japanese way of pronouncing it… only you…" Lelouch whimpered as Suzaku started moving again. "Only mine… Lulu…" Suzaku made sure to pronounce it the way Lelouch wanted… even if it still was the name Lulu, he was saying.

* * *

><p>After their passionate lovemaking, they were, once again in the big outdoor bath again, enjoying the snow falling from the sky, landing on their bodies and in the hot water. "So… how are we going to get back home?" Lelouch asked as he sat in Suzaku's lap. "I thought we should just get a taxi…" Suzaku said, smiling, kissing his lover's hair. "Sure…" Lelouch said, and leaned his head back, to have Suzaku kiss him on the lips instead. Suzaku gladly did so. Sitting there, just kissing each other was more than perfect. Lelouch's head was filled with Suzaku, only Suzaku… "Suzaku?" "Hmm?" Lelouch cuddled into him. "Can we go to the sea this summer?" Suzaku smiled. "Sure we can Lelouch…" Lelouch smiled happily. "Suzaku?" Lelouch said again after a little while. "Hmm?" Suzaku said again. Lelouch had so many things he wanted to say right now. But he couldn't. "…Hold me?" Suzaku smiled. He could see that Lelouch had wanted to ask something else. Suzaku had a lot of questions to ask him too, but not now. It was too early. "Always…" Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch. Lelouch leaned into his lover, listening to the sound of his heart. Lelouch remembered being 10 years old, listening to Suzaku's heart as they napped in the sun, when it was summer. They did that, whenever the heat would get to them. Even if it mostly only was Lelouch whom the heat got to, Suzaku had always insisted that they should go nap in the room, where they could open the rice-paper walls, and lay in the shadow on the tatami mats and nap, even if he wasn't tired. Suzaku had always taken good care of him. "Lelouch?" Suzaku said. "Hmm?" Lelouch said, giggling slightly over the deja-vu. Suzaku took a deep breath. "Cou-Could you imagining living here?" Lelouch looked up at Suzaku. "I don't know… maybe I guess, it would be nice in the summer… I guess I would like something more modern, but, yeah. I guess I could… Why do you ask?" Lelouch said, looking at his lover. "Oh well… you know… this is my temple after all and… it's too big for me, to stay in… alone…" Lelouch looked up at him. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" Suzaku blushed instantly. "…Yes I am…I know it's really way too early to ask you this, but… it-t doesn't have to be right now, or right here, but-" Lelouch cut the stream of nervous words off with a kiss. "I would really like to move in with you… Kururugi Suzaku…" Suzaku was still blushing. "Re-really?" He asked happily. Lelouch smiled. "Sure! But… can't we just move into an apartment somewhere? I don't want it this big, when it's only you and me… and Arthur…" Lelouch said laughing. Suzaku smiled. "I know, I don't really know if I'm ready to move in here again, or if Kagura is willing to leave…" Suzaku said scratching the back of his head. Lelouch smiled and stood up from the bath. "So we're really moving in with each other?" Suzaku said. "We are… But… Your furniture, has to go." Suzaku blinked. "What? What about yours?" Lelouch turned and smiled. "I think… my furniture has to go too…" Suzaku smiled. "…So just the two of us?" He then stood up from the bath and hugged his lover from behind, trying to warm his lover. The air around the bath, and the snow falling, was freezing, and really, Suzaku and Lelouch just wanted to dry of and hurry inside. "Yea… Just the two of us."<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Lelouch's birthday and Kallen was curious, after all he hadn't shown up for work the next day. "Now, tell me, how was it Lelouch?" Kallen asked, placing herself on his desk, as soon as he had hung up on a costumer. Normally, Lelouch would have been annoyed, but right now, he seemed like a shy high school student, blushing madly. "…It was amazing…" Lelouch even had a dreamy look in his eyes as he said this. Kallen would have laughed her ass off, if it hadn't been Lelouch. "It made me wish that we had sabotaged Euphemia years ago- I could've had sex with Suzaku for years! I can see why she held so strongly onto him…." Lelouch said sighing. "Is he THAT good?" Lelouch nodded. "I have never tried anything like that." Kallen laughed. "I'll give the boy credit for his work." Lelouch chuckled. "Don't do that, you'll make him embarrassed." Kallen laughed and sipped her coffee. "You've been in love with him for years, it was about time you to had sex." Lelouch laughed and nodded. "How long have you two been together now? About 3-4 months" Lelouch nodded his head. "It just feels like we've been together for years." Kallen nuzzled Lelouch's hair. "Well you have spent most of your life with him anyway." Lelouch smiled at this comment, trying to get Kallen's hand out of his hair. "Stop that!" he laughed as he reached for his own coffee. "I'm a grown man." Kallen didn't stop. "So? I'm a grown woman, I can do anything I like!" Lelouch sighed. "Ouch!" My hair got caught on your-" Lelouch's eyes went wide. "ENGAGEMENTRING!"<p>

Kallen laughed nervously at his reaction. "Shhhh! It's a secret!" Lelouch pouted. "For me as well?" Kallen felt bad instantly. "Well, you know… It just happened this morning and, I just wanted to wait a little to tell people." Lelouch sighed. "Please tell me you said yes, and is not just walking with the ring on your finger to make the girls in our department jealous?" Kallen laughed. "I did say yes. We've been together for a very long time, and I love Gino." Lelouch smiled. "Would you mind telling me about it maybe?" Kallen smiled. "Well, actually this morning, when I woke up, Gino had made a traditional Japanese breakfast for me-" Lelouch smiled. Kallen had always been very fond of her Japanese roots and Gino knew. "I know he had some trouble doing so, he had cooked the salmon too much and burned some of the rice. I don't know how the hell he did that, in a freaking rice-cooker? But he can do anything, so-" Lelouch and Kallen laughed. "I think the Japanese lady from downstairs, in our building helped him out a little bit. So we ate together, with the radio on, and then suddenly the radio host sent a message. _'And this morning, we have a very special listener, Kouzuki Kallen. Your boyfriend has dedicated a very special song and a message to you this morning! Let me read it for you. 'I know this song is incredibly corny, and I know you hate that, but this is how I chased you around for 2 years before you finally would even look at me and reconsider! I love you ~ Gino' Well! Isn't that sweet! Well Kallen, here is 'Hey Juliet' with LMNT. Merry Christmas!'_ I could have sworn that he pouted when I was to turn of the radio so I didn't, and I listened. But when the song started, he picked me up and swirled me around and dance with me." Lelouch was smiling, looking at her with eyes filled with excitement. "Then in the middle of the song… he fell down on one knee, and told me he loved me, and that he had loved me since he saw me first time in high school, even if I rejected him time to time… that he'd never give up, that he wanted a future with me and… that he'd never take 'no' for an answer." Kallen laughed whole-heartily. So did Lelouch. "He had always been stubborn!" Kallen laughed. Lelouch pulled her hand to his face to study the ring. "How the hell did he afford this?" Kallen smiled. Money was no problem for Lelouch and Kallen, but Suzaku and Gino's paychecks wasn't even to be compared. "He has been saving for 3 years." Lelouch smiled. "Since graduation?" Kallen nodded. "Yeah… so…" "I will not wear a dress!" "Yes, yes you will."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your engagement man!" Suzaku said to Gino, who was grinning. "Thanks! I've been saving up to buy her a decent ring since graduation." Gino was puffing out his chest proudly. "So, when are you getting married"? Suzaku asked. "We haven't set a date yet- I just asked her this morning." Suzaku nodded. "So how was your birthday-date with Lelouch?" he poked his side with his elbow. Suzaku laughed nervously. "Well… you know… it was-" "Amazing?" Suzaku nodded, blushing slightly. He still felt like a boy, thinking about such things. "Absolutely amazing." Gino stared harshly at him suddenly. "You didn't hurt him did you?" Suzaku blinked. "What? No! Why would I do that?" Gino sighed. "Well, you're strong and could easily bruise or scar his skin. I guess you were careful if you didn't. Kallen would slaughter you if Lelouch had showed up with bruises again." Suzaku blinked. "Again?" Gino nodded. "Do you remember the day Lelouch hissed every time you touched him or when he hid from everybody in gym class? " Suzaku nodded. "Well some of Lelouch's costumer's at the time, could tend to treat him roughly… you know something like, tying him up, holding onto him hard or spanking him." Suzaku gulped. He didn't want to think of anyone hurting Lelouch or even just touching him that way. He was his now. "His most regular costumer James, liked to tie him up a lot and gripped onto him harshly during the 'job'. But he treated him very gently afterwards. Lelouch was very fond of him." Suzaku nodded, feeling sick, just listening to this. His fault. It was all his fault. Lelouch had been seeking people to... replace Suzaku, to make him forget. "Are you okay man? Are you carsick or something?" Gino asked. They were on their way to meet a very important supporter of Suzaku's future department. "Huh? Oh, no not at all. I'm just, I have caught a small cold, that's all." Suzaku said. "Well okay then."<p>

"Good day sir. I'm Warrant Officer Kururugi Suzaku, I wanted to thank you for the great support you bring!" Suzaku said, bowing to the man. "Hello, Kururugi-san. I'm Mr. James Ackworth." Suzaku stiffened. He remembered that name. _'James Ackworth? Le-Lelouch's lov-costumer?'_ Suzaku kept a straight face as he looked up at the older, larger man. He was handsome. Suzaku felt jealousy poke him, teasingly. Lelouch had slept with this man, and he felt sick just thinking about it. HIS Lelouch, squirming under another man, but himself. he couldn't bear that thought. Gino, who was getting pretty uncomfortable, broke the silence. "I'm Gino Weinberg, pleased to meet you sir." Gino said, also trying to ignore the fact that he also knew this man. "Hmm… I knew a Gino Weinberg once…" James said, Gino sweat-dropped. "Well, never mind. Let's not be so formal. Let's get a drink in my favorite room and talk about numbers!" James rose from his chair and led Gino and Suzaku into a slightly dark room. Suzaku and Gino took their time to look around. It was an old library, Suzaku chuckled. Lelouch would have liked this office. Books had always been Lelouch's favorite thing besides chess. "Can I offer you a drink, or do you not drink when you're in service." Suzaku smiled at him. "We're simply here for a friendly visit sir." James nodded. "Can I offer you some cognac then?" Gino and Suzaku nodded. "Here you go. Please sit." Suzaku and Gino sat down and started dealing with James. But it didn't last very long before it turned into friendly talk, instead of business affairs.

"…_What did you say your name was again boy? I'm afraid that I'm very bad with names." James said. Gino just laughed. "It's Gino Weinberg." James looked thoughtful for a second. "Gino? Hmm… Oh! Now I remember the name." Gino and Suzaku cocked their heads to the side as James rose from his chair, and grabbed a remote. "I knew someone very beautiful once, who mentioned that name to me." He then pressed a button on the remote. Suzaku and Gino's eyes went wide. "This is Lulu… the most beautiful creature I ever met. __Enchanting don't you think?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the very late update! Shame on me ._. I hope you will forgive me, I just have a really big report to write at my college, so I have been busy, I might be late on the next one as well, so I'm apologizing beforehand! Sorry!<strong>_

_**Well anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! See you soon! Kya~~ =^.^=**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Lavender Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 14

Gino laughed nervously, trying to look at Suzaku. Suzaku was in pure shock. It was HIS Lelouch, hanging on that wall. The painting, was very beautiful with Lelouch, naked, showing of his flawless skin, with a sheet wrapped around his lower half, only covering his member, posing sexily on a soft rug in front of a lit fireplace. HIS Lelouch. Suzaku shook with anger, but still he blushed, remembering how beautiful Lelouch was. God he missed him now… but why did that man have a picture of his lover? More importantly, why had Lelouch agreed to give this to him? James just stood there admiring the picture. "He gave me this as a farewell gift. Can you see his unique beauty? He made me want to own him, and not sharing him with his other lovers…" James paused and frowned, then he laughed and caressed Lelouch's face on the painting. "Oh Lulu… whoever didn't want you at the time, was mad. So beautiful and passionate, caring and smart… but he was broken." Suzaku looked up at him. James was still staring at Lelouch. "Come closer." Suzaku and Gino didn't really want to, but did so anyway. "Look at his eyes. What do you see?" Gino looked intensely at the picture. "Lust?" James laughed. "When you don't look directly into his eyes, you would think that…" Suzaku stared at the painting, having a hard time looking into Lelouch's eyes. "If you look closely, you can see how… lonely he really was. Sad, miserable. He was everything, and he was nothing. He could be everything you wanted. He was a dancer, a lover, a whore, he could be dominate or submissive, sadistic or a real masochist. He would do whatever he could, to hide himself. He was a great actor, but this picture shows just how fragile he was… Somebody, clearly hurt him a lot…" James sighed and looked at the other men. Suzaku felt a wave of sadness fall over him. He thought about when they went to high school, Lelouch was never to figure out. He was something. He had always been. But had Suzaku even seen the real Lelouch? He doubted it.

"Lulu didn't want to be treated gently, like a lover" he said. " He wouldn't let any of us kiss him. Well I managed to sneak a kiss every once in a while, but I don't think it bothered him that much. He just wanted to be held, and forget, I think…Oh enough with the sad talk, you don't want to hear that!" He turned his head and smiled at Gino and Suzaku, but Suzaku yearned to hear more, and yet James was right. So he smiled. "He was amazing in bed." He laughed. "He sucked cock like he was born to do so. Best money I've ever spent." Suzaku felt his eyes burn with anger. "He liked it rough. My marks could last a week, if he got what he wanted." Suzaku clenched his fists. Gino noticed Suzaku getting more and more angry. "I am sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Ackworth, but we are to get back to the base to report now." Gino said, bowing. James nodded and lid a cigarette. "Then I will not hold you up. Good day, Mr. Weinberg, and Mr. Kururugi, good luck on your promotion." Suzaku said nothing and simply bowed, never taking his eyes of the painting. "Thank you sir. Good day." Gino pulled Suzaku out of the room, still starring at the painting. Gino said nothing, not even when the silence became unbearable in the car. Even if he had spoken, Suzaku wouldn't have heard him at all. He was sad and angry, the feelings overwhelming for him. He had never thought of Lelouch's past as a problem. But now, now he did. His mind was screaming at him. He didn't want to listen, but he couldn't stop the yelling. _"Prostitute, hussy, street walker, hoe, tramp, hooker, whore, slut!"_

* * *

><p>Lelouch was sleeping peacefully on his couch with Arthur on his lap. He had fallen asleep while watching some movie again, completely exhausted from the busy day he had had on work. His neck was hurting and his ears was ringing. 2 weeks for Christmas, and still he hadn't started shopping or decorating. He had hoped that Suzaku would help him later. He smiled in his sleep. Soon enough, they would be buying Christmas decorations together. Lelouch turned on his couch. Secretly he had been looking on apartments on the internet, trying to find some, in Tokyo, not too far away from work, but not too close to the inner centrum. It was too noisy. Lelouch had looked at a few small houses outside the city, but had decided that buying a whole house, with only Suzaku and himself to live in, would be too much. But he did want a place near a park, so that Arthur could run around outside. Arthur could only walk a little on his little balcony, and he hadn't been too happy about that. So Lelouch had been forced to buy Arthur a cat leash, so he could walk him every now and then. People had laughed at him, but Arthur had been so happy. So Lelouch hadn't minded. Maybe he should take him for a walk a little later, when he had to go shopping for groceries anyways, Arthur was always welcome in the shop, if he was in one of Lelouch's bigger bags. Lelouch turned again, trying to fall back asleep and right as someone rung his doorbell. Lelouch groaned and walked to the phone. "Yes?" <em>"…It's me…" <em>"Suzaku? I'll let you in." then he pressed the button, and the high unpleasant sound rung. The elevator was pretty slow, so Lelouch decided to lay down under his warm blanket again. He was exhausted. He fell asleep pretty quickly, when a violent knocking, woke him up. Once again he groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, walking to the door.

Lelouch looked like a child when he opened the door. Suzaku almost forgot that he was angry at him. He was in a pair of loose shorts, which most likely was Suzaku's and an oversized sweater, rubbing his eye. "Hi love…" he said sleepily. Suzaku said nothing and walked into Lelouch's apartment. "Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea?" Suzaku shook his head. "What's wrong?" Lelouch said. "I was at one of our supporter's office today." Lelouch's face brightened. "Oh, he gave your new department more money? That's great honey!" Lelouch said happily, trying to kiss Suzaku. But Suzaku grabbed his wrist and held it. "It was James Ackworth." Lelouch gulped instantly. "S-So?" Suzaku frowned. "He showed us a painting. Of you." Lelouch looked down, shamefully and scared. "Why the hell did he have a picture of you?" Lelouch flinched. "WHY DID HE HAVE A PAINTING OF YOU LELOUCH?" Suzaku yelled angrily. Lelouch flinched again. "I-I ga-gave it t-to hi-him." Lelouch said carefully. "Why?" Lelouch shook his head. Suzaku forced Lelouch to look at him and yelled at him. "WHY?" Lelouch shook his head again. Usually Lelouch would have yelled back. But he was scared of losing Suzaku when he finally had him. "I'm sorry… Suzaku I'm so sorry…" Suzaku just got even madder. "Sorry? You're sorry? That doesn't remove the picture from his wall! What did you give the others huh? A sex tape? Nude pictures? A STATUE MAYBE?" Lelouch bowed his head in shame. "You did huh? You dirty little whore!" Suzaku yelled before he pushed Lelouch out of pure anger. Lelouch fell back and hit his head against his table, bombing his head on it violently. Lelouch writhed in fear and in pain. "Le-Lelouch?" Suzaku said. He hadn't meant to hurt Lelouch, had he? He kneeled next to Lelouch. "Lelouch? I'm… I'm sorry I didn't-" "Get out." A choked sob, came from Lelouch. "Lelouch I-" "GET OUT!" Lelouch screamed. Suzaku didn't know what to do. His heart hurt. But when he reached out for Lelouch, he flinched. Lelouch was sobbing violently. The only person he had ever loved, had just hurt him. Suzaku felt tears sting behind his eyes. But he decided to stand up and walk away. He had just hurt the only person who had ever loved him, whom he loved so much. _"Why?... oh god why…"_

* * *

><p>Lelouch was left on his floor crying. "What am I going to do?... it's all my fault…" Lelouch was sobbing hard, his lunges felt as if they were to explode. And suddenly something inside Lelouch broke. He felt it, something inside him breaking. Suzaku… disappeared from his heart so suddenly and painfully came back. In a stream of all of the bad things he had done to him. Not his love. Not his gentle smile. He clutched his head, trying to get a grip of his own mind. But he couldn't. Suzaku's angry and hurt face kept coming back into his head, yelling at him. The words kept on being thrown back and forth in his head. '<em>Slut! Whore!'<em> he couldn't handle it, it all hurt too bad and it was too much all at once. He had lost Suzaku once… he had never been supposed to lose him twice…This time he had had Suzaku. He had made love with him, he had been kissed, he had been hooked on the drug that was Suzaku. And now he had lost it, so there he was… alone and pathetic. He frowned. Did he make it so easy to just walk away? Wasn't he good enough? Wasn't he… beautiful? Was he really that much of a slut? Why wasn't he good enough for Suzaku? He had been good enough for all of the other men…He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it… His tears was streaming down his cheeks, like a never ending river. So he sat there for a while, unable to move, shaking and sobbing. He was alone now. Nobody needed him anymore… Suzaku didn't want him… His eyes hurt, and his face itched from his salty tears, so he rose from the floor and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and dried it and looked at himself in the mirror, and felt nothing. Like all of those years ago, he only saw an empty shell. And now… Nunnaly didn't need him anymore… now, no one did.

He touched the mirror. "So ugly…" He whispered. He looked so intensely at himself, feeling more and more disgusted by the second. And suddenly the image in front of him changed, and he the new image made him feel sicker than ever. It was him, being taken by a faceless man, moaning shamelessly. He got eye contact with himself. The other him had lustful cloudy eyes. He felt sick, but clearly the image didn't he smiled arrogantly and kept moaning. "Stop it…" Lelouch whispered. But the image didn't, he got more and more into it. No matter how much Lelouch would yell, the image of him wouldn't stop. He was mocking him, with his lusty moans and shameless eyes. "STOP IT!" Lelouch yelled in a pained scream as he smashed the mirror with his hands. He didn't feel the glass cut his skin. He didn't feel the warm red fluid streaming from his skin. The mirror broke and cracked, but the image didn't disappear, instead new ones appeared in every crack of the mirror, every image of the same as the last. Him. Had he always acted like that? Degrading himself like that. _"Slut! Whore! Hoe! Hussy! Dirty pavement princess! Tramp! SLUT! SLUT! DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!" _Lelouch held his hands over his ears. Suzaku's words kept stinging his heart and hurt his ears. Now it wasn't only Suzaku yelling, now it was all of his own reflections as well. "Shut up!" He screamed and smashed every mirror, breaking all of his reflections, yelling at him, all of them being taken by faceless men. His hand was bleeding, the skin was broken. But he didn't feel it at all. He just wanted the voices to stop. And suddenly they did. And Lelouch looked up at the broken mirror and found several reflections of himself, looking back at him, with an equally broken face. Lelouch sobbed and fell to the floor. He felt… alone.

* * *

><p>Suzaku had absolutely no idea where he was going, or why. He wanted to go back to Lelouch, and beg for him to forgive him. But every time he turned around to go back, he came to think of the picture… and the movie… and the pictures… and the statue… and he felt angered again. Why had Lelouch given such lewd gifts to those men? Didn't he love him at all? Oh yeah… as James said. He had been a fool for not wanting him, for not seeing Lelouch's hurt. It was his own fault. But he felt so disgusted knowing that some people had had Lelouch, before him. But he guessed that Lelouch had felt the same way, when he was with Euphemia. Suzaku gulped. He had been married to her for 2 years, and been with her even longer, and he had always come home to rub it in Lelouch's face. He felt ashamed of himself. Poor Lelouch. Suzaku sighed and sat down on a bench. <em>"I'm really just such a child… I'm a selfish bastard… and I… I hit him… he will never take me back… I just screwed up bad… I… you could never ask for someone as Lelouch… he is just what you want him to be… he never thinks about himself… he… shit… I wanted to celebrate Christmas with him… and hold him… hell we were to move in together… I have been looking at apartments… I wanted… children with him… Damnit!" <em>Suzaku cursed at himself as he cried silently. He had always been too much of a man to show anyone, that he cried… all, except Lelouch. Because he wouldn't judge. He would just, hold you and smile. "Oh god Lelouch…" Suzaku sobbed and held a hand over his eyes. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I forgive you Lelouch…" Suzaku breathed out. He hadn't even noticed that the snow, that was falling softly, once again. Lelouch loved snow. Suzaku thought happily. "It cover's the ugly bald earth…" Suzaku laughed. The color of innocence.

"_Oni-san why are you crying?"_ Suzaku looked towards the sound and saw a small boy staring at him intensely. "Oh, I didn't see you there kid." Suzaku said. _"Oni-san why are you crying?" _Suzaku chuckled and nuzzled the small boy's head. "I got in a fight with my… boyfriend." Suzaku said. He couldn't call Lelouch his lover, and if Lelouch knew he had referred to him as his girlfriend, he would rip his head off. _"What's oni-san's boyfriend's name?"_ Suzaku laughed. "It's Lelouch…" The kid smiled as if he knew. _"Oni-san should make up with Lelouch. Oni-san is lost without Lelouch!"_ Suzaku laughed. How did that kid know him so well? "It isn't that easy. I screwed up. Big time." The kid leaned his head to the side. _"But if Lelouch loved oni-san very much, he will forgive him! Lelouch is special."_ Suzaku ruffled the kid's hair. "How do you know all that?" The kid smiled. _"Because I know. Lelouch needs oni-san!"_ Suzaku smiled. "You sure as hell are a smart kid." The small boy nodded. "What's your name?" The kid smiled. _"Silly oni-san. I'm you."_ Suzaku looked at the boy, really looked at him this time. It was him, as a small boy. "Wha? How?" _"You don't have time oni-san! Lelouch needs you!" _The kid smiled gently. Suzaku nodded and dashed away, towards Lelouch's house. "I just talked to… myself… I really am lost without you Lelouch!"

* * *

><p>Suzaku had a hard time breathing the dry cold air, as he ran with all his might, to Lelouch's apartment. He was nervous. What if Lelouch wouldn't take him back? He had to! He simply had to! Suzaku ran even faster. Lelouch's couldn't just leave it all behind. Suzaku wanted to live with him. Take care of him, look forward to seeing him every day, hold him, sleep with him, make love to him…He wanted to get married to him and have children with him. He ran, as fast as he possible could, and when he reached Lelouch's apartment building, he was out of breath. But he didn't stop running. He ran up the stairs, all the way. He wanted to see Lelouch. He had hurt him so badly. He knocked the door carefully. "Lelouch? It's me…" No answer. So he knocked again. "Lelouch? I- I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but please, just listen to me… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mention your past, I didn't mean any of it! Please… I just became so jealous, and I…I didn't mean to take it out on you, I love you Lelouch…" still no answer. "Lelouch! Listen to me! I'm sorry I called you a slut! Okay? I'm sorry! Lelouch? Lelouch talk to me! I love you! Please Lelouch! I love you…" Still no answer. Suzaku was now knocking the door violently. There was no reaction at all. Suzaku didn't want to barge in, but now he had no choice. So he grabbed the handle. "Lelouch!" he called as he opened the door. It was left unlocked. So Lelouch had to be home.<p>

"Lelouch? I'm coming in…" Suzaku walked into the hallway, the lights were on, Lelouch was there, but he was ignoring him or sleeping... _"Shit… what if he hit his head very hard and is passed out somewhere?" _Suzaku thought and He ran into the living room, finding Lelouch on his couch. Fast asleep. Suzaku sighed. At least he was okay. He walked closer to him, and sat on his knees in front of Lelouch to look at him. His face was red, and his cheeks was stained with tears. He was crying in his sleep. Suzaku felt guilty again. He carefully wiped the tears from Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch stirred lightly, and brought a hand up from under his blanket, and rubbed his face. Suzaku gulped. Lelouch's hand was wrapped in gauze, but a big amount of blood was staining the white gauze. Suzaku felt tears stain his own cheeks. Lelouch had hurt himself. "Lelouch?" Suzaku shook Lelouch lightly. Lelouch opened his eyes for a short moment, and closed them again. "Lelouch…" Suzaku said, caressing Lelouch's cheek. Lelouch opened his eyes, clouded over with sleep. "Hi…" Suzaku said lovingly. Lelouch blinked sleepily, he looked so small and vulnerable. "Wh-who?" Lelouch stammered. Suzaku's gentle smile disappeared. "It's me Lelouch…" He said sadly. "Suzaku? Wh-why are you he-here?" Lelouch stammered looking at Suzaku intensely. He wasn't sure if he was awake or if he was dreaming. He hoped he was awake, but didn't think he was. Why would Suzaku be there?

Suzaku soon realized that Lelouch was looking at him, his eyes pleading for comfort, for him to really be there. So he took a deep breath and then he spoke. "… I… I'm so sorry about what I said to you earlier! I didn't mean it… I… I got so jealous and mad at myself… James made me realize that it was my own fault… you had guys before me, I know that… I didn't mean to… to bring up your past." Lelouch stared at him with a blank expression. "Lelouch please forgive me! I never meant to hurt you… I love you so much. I-" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's face and kissed him harshly. Suzaku's eyes went wide, but soon enough he closed his eyes and held Lelouch close to his body. Both of them shed tears in the kiss. It had all hurt and scared them both, and now relive took over. They just kept kissing, until their lunges were screaming for air and as they pulled away for the source of life that they craved, Suzaku wiped Lelouch's tears. "Why did you come back? After what I did…" Lelouch whimpered. Suzaku looked at him tenderly. "Because I was at fault…. Not you. I love you so much Lelouch… forgive me?" Suzaku blinked a few tears away. Lelouch nodded and Suzaku smiled. Lelouch rose one of his hands, to stroke Suzaku's cheek. Suzaku looked at Lelouch's wounded hand, grabbed it tenderly and kissed it. "Please…" Lelouch suddenly said. "Please let this be real… I'd rather die if I wake up and you're not here… please tell me you're real… or tell me I'm dead and in heaven…" Lelouch was crying comfortlessly. Suzaku whimpered as he heard these words. Had he always meant so much to Lelouch? "It's real… I'm real…" Suzaku whimpered and held Lelouch close to his body. "What would I ever do if you were dead?..." Suzaku whispered, making Lelouch cry more. It was so real and it hurt so badly. Who had ever known that love, would hurt you like that? Their heartbeats, started mixing once again, as they held each other close and cried.

"I'm so sorry I left you all alone… I'm so sorry…" Suzaku cried. Lelouch whimpered as he felt Suzaku's hot tears wet his shoulder. He ran a hand through his thick unruly brown hair, and just held him, like Suzaku held him. He felt his need to comfort the being that held him and started humming lightly. Suzaku tensed. Never once in his life had he ever heard Lelouch hum or sing. But now he was holding on to him tightly, sinning ever so lightly. _"Come stop your crying…It will be all right…Just take my hand…Hold it tight" _Suzaku knew this song, and as Lelouch continued Suzaku calmed like a child would, and sank further down, until he was laying with his head in Lelouch's lap, while he sat on the floor in front of him. Suzaku smiled. Lelouch had always been there for him, no matter what. Lelouch was… an angel. He looked up at him through his tears, and saw nothing but a bright, smiling beauty sitting there. His eyes were shining brightly as Suzaku looked at him. _"You'll be in my heart… No matter what they say… You'll be here in my heart, always…"_ Lelouch sang lightly, smiling at his lover. "I love you..." Suzaku said, without noticing himself. Lelouch blushed and stopped singing. Suzaku had gotten up on his knees, and had eye contact with Lelouch. They were studying each other's faces, wanting to touch each other so badly, their hearts constricted. Lelouch kissed him with passion. He wanted to touch him so bad. Suzaku got up on his knees to kiss back with the same amount of love. _"Lulu didn't want to be treated gently, like a lover_" Suzaku stopped for a second and looked at Lelouch_. "He wouldn't let any of us kiss him. Well I managed to sneak a kiss every once in a while, but I don't think it bothered him that much. He just wanted to be held, and forget…"_ "To be held and forget huh…" Suzaku muttered. "What?" Lelouch asked, touching his lover's face tenderly with his injured hand. The gauze was hanging a little loose, and the scabs had been stuck in the gauze that was hanging loose, meaning that the wound was bleeding. Lelouch hadn't noticed though. But Suzaku did. He put his hand over Lelouch's and pulled it away from his cheek. He unwrapped the gauze and kissed Lelouch's bleeding hand tenderly. "Ah, what are you doing? That's dirty!" Lelouch uttered trying to pull his hand away from Suzaku. But Suzaku held his hand in a strong grip and refused to do so. He just kept kissing the wound, until Lelouch started crying. Lelouch didn't know himself, why he cried. Maybe it was the tenderness that Suzaku offered him. He had never wanted tenderness.

"Do-don't…" Lelouch stammered as Suzaku kept licking his wound. "Stop…" This tenderness was too much for Lelouch to handle all at once. No one had ever held him like that when he cried, no one had ever kissed his wounds, no one had… not like Suzaku did it. With pure love and concern. So he cried. "Wh-why are you doing th-that?..." he whimpered. That made Suzaku stop and look up at his lover. "Because I love you." He simply answered. Lelouch pulled his hands away from Suzaku's hold and held them closely to his beating heart, clenching his fists. He was blushing, crying and his heart beat so fast it hurt him. He was more in love with Suzaku than ever. Suzaku smiled. Lelouch looked like a girl confessing for the first time in her life. He chuckled brushed the hair covering Lelouch's eyes and forehead away placing a light kiss on his forehead. Lelouch looked up at him in pure wonder. This was real… not an illusion. "Sta-Stay here tonight!" Lelouch uttered suddenly, shocking both of them. Suzaku blinked. Lelouch felt so embarrassed that he held his hands even tighter to his chest, his blush reddened even more and his eyes watered once again. "I'll stay." Suzaku said. Lelouch looked at him with teary eyes. Suzaku couldn't hold himself back anymore, he was so overfilled with love, so filled with regret, he had almost lost Lelouch. So he took a hold of the smaller man and carried him bridal style. Before Lelouch could protest he kissed him tenderly. When he pulled away he could only whisper to Lelouch. "Let me make love to you…" Lelouch still blushed at this. "Hai…" Lelouch looked at his lover with gentle eyes as Suzaku carried him. All he had ever dreamed of, was with him now.

Suzaku placed Lelouch carefully on his large bed, covered in white pillows and his heavy duvet. He kissed him lightly and pushed him down, making sure to be as careful as ever. He looked at his lover intensely, before he turned off the light, letting the moon be the only light they had. "It's full moon… It's a beautiful night." Lelouch whispered. "And yet I can't take my eyes of you…" Suzaku said and kissed Lelouch harder but still as lovingly as before. Tonight was about their love and about Lelouch. Not about lust or release. Lelouch kissed back with an equal force. Suzaku started undressing Lelouch, studying every bit of his white skin as he did so. Lelouch whimpered, and tried to get Suzaku out of his clothes as well, but Suzaku wouldn't let him. He was too into caressing the white porcelain skin that covered Lelouch's body. Lelouch leaned his head back, moaning very lightly as Suzaku ran his bog warm hands over his body. "Ah-ahhh!" Lelouch moaned as he felt Suzaku caressing his nipples. He was rolling them in between his thumps and forefinger. He pulled and pinched them slightly, making Lelouch cry out for his touch. "Ah! Suzaku!" Suzaku smiled and started sniffing Lelouch's neck. His natural vanilla scent floated of his skin, as he ran his fingers over his lover. The scent was intoxicating, and he felt himself get pulled in by this scent. So he started licking Lelouch's neck. "Ah…" Lelouch had never been pleased like that. It was pure torture.

"Suzaku… please touch me more!" Lelouch cried. That made Suzaku fly up from his position. He blushed as he looked at his lover. Lelouch was panting and his face was flushed. It turned him on, seeing Lelouch like that. Suzaku smirked and licked his way from Lelouch's neck to his nipples to tease them even more. They were hard and had turned completely pink. But Suzaku wanted them to be red and bruised. So he started sucking on Lelouch's right nipple, while pulling and pinching the other. Lelouch whimpered. It was too much for him. Suzaku seemed very pleased with having Lelouch writhe in pleasure from under him. He looked at Lelouch as he licked his nipples. Lelouch's face was amazing. He could feel his pants getting tighter. he wanted him so bad that it was painful. But he put his focus on pleasing Lelouch, and slid one of his hand down Lelouch's body, caressing the skin all the way down. Lelouch whimpered and moaned as he felt Suzaku's hand bearing his twitching cock. He wanted Suzaku to touch it so bad, and his body automatically thrust upwards as it felt the hand coming closer. But Suzaku didn't touch him where he wanted him to. Instead Suzaku moved his hand, to Lelouch's inner thighs and started caressing the tender skin there lightly. Lelouch whimpered as Suzaku who had been sucking and licking his nipples, leaving them wet, bruised and hard, licked his was down his body and gave his cock a light lick. Lelouch gasped. Suzaku had never done that and he felt exited knowing what his lover was doing to him.

Suzaku felt somewhat nervous about having an unfamiliar organ in his mouth. He had no idea how to do it probably, but he remembered Lelouch's movements, from when he had pleased him, and tried his hardest to please his lover. He started licking the organ, in long, slow licks, making Lelouch pant heavily. He started sucking lightly at the tip and took Lelouch's need in bit by bit, which wasn't much, but it seemed good enough for his lover, who was moaning loudly. Suzaku wrapped his hand around the bottom of Lelouch's cock, slowly working his hand up and down his shaft. He suddenly felt Lelouch's hand in his hair, pulling it slightly, his hand was shaking, and so was the rest of his body. His moans had gotten louder, even as he tried to keep his sounds back. He simply couldn't. "Su-Suzaku! I'm cumming!" But Suzaku pulled away just as he moaned that sentence. Lelouch's head shot up. "WH-what? Wh-why di-did you st-stop?" Suzaku smirked and put both of his hands under his knees pushing them up. The look in Suzaku's eyes, made Lelouch get even more turned on if that was even possible. He needed his release. "Suzaku! Please!" Lelouch whimpered, but gasped out in pleasure as he felt the exact same warm and wet organ from before, lick in entrance. Lelouch moaned. Suzaku's tongue was swirling his entrance teasingly, putting in the tip every once in a while. He started massaging Lelouch's inner thighs as he stuck his tongue fully inside of him, making Lelouch moan for more. Suzaku was swirling his tongue inside of Lelouch, enjoying Lelouch's loud moans. It felt amazing pleasing your lover in ways he had never been pleased before. He pulled out his tongue, leaving a generous amount of saliva at the puckered hole, so that his ginger's would slide right in. Lelouch almost couldn't take it anymore and when Suzaku started sucking on his inner thighs while kneading his balls with the other hand, he had had enough. His orgasm had been building up and disappearing in his stomach throughout the whole process, and now he exploded. "AHHH! SUZAKU!" he screamed as he came. His release had been so powerful, that some of his seed landed on his own face. But he didn't care. He was breathless. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Su-Suzaku…" Lelouch whimpered as he tried to get on his knees. But he was so turned on and weak, that he toppled and fell onto his stomach. He was panting, desperately trying to get some air. "Suzaku.. no more… please! Let me…" Suzaku smirked. "Let you what?" He had started undressing in front of his lover, teasing him to the end. Lelouch's face was completely flushed and was watching Suzaku intensely as he almost stripped off his clothing. Lelouch couldn't take anymore waiting for what he needed. So he turned around, still lying on his stomach, but with his ass raised high, as he held his lower body high with whatever strength he had left. "Take me… please!" Lelouch whimpered. He looked almost drunk, he was high on endorphins and was needing Suzaku. Suzaku quickly stripped himself. If Lelouch just wriggled his hips a little bit more, he would cum all over him, without being touched at all.

He sat on the bed and moved Lelouch, so that his head was resting on a pillow with Suzaku was in between his legs. Suzaku looked lovingly at him. "I'm going in now…" he whispered into Lelouch's ear and pushed in. Lelouch moaned as he felt the familiar organ push its way through his tight walls, and immediately touched his prostate. Suzaku moaned loudly as well. It was amazing… "You're so warm and messy inside…" Suzaku whispered making Lelouch blush. Lelouch just closed his eyes as he felt Suzaku staring to move, very slowly. Painfully slow. But it was nice… no not just nice, indescribably nice! Oh hell it was fucking fantastic! Lelouch was moaning, giving himself into the feeling of being loved. Suzaku was kissing his neck, chin and lips, with sloppy and gentle kisses, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Lelouch was whimpering. "Suzaku… faster… harder." But Suzaku didn't speed up. He kept torturing Lelouch with his slow thrusts. Lelouch opened his eyes to look into Suzaku's. his eyes were begging for Suzaku's animalistic instincts, to come forward. And somehow they did. Lelouch was waking up the animal inside him. And soon he was slamming as hard and fast as possible into Lelouch. Lelouch was literary screaming out in pleasure. "AHH! AH! SUZAKU! AH! FASTER! Oh god!" Suzaku liked it. His lover's desperate cries for more, could be heard in the whole building but he didn't care.. he only obeyed. He took a hold of Lelouch's legs and put the up over his arms, so that he could come closer to Lelouch's screaming body. "HARDER!" Lelouch moaned. Suzaku obeyed once again, slamming only into Lelouch and not out. And as both of them came, Suzaku pushed into Lelouch with every bit of strength in his body, while Lelouch arched his back, pushing down onto Suzaku's cock. Suzaku collapsed on top of Lelouch, both of them completely spent, every muscle arching. But that didn't stop Suzaku from looking down at his lover.

"_Daisuki Lelouch…" then he gently took a hold of Lelouch's chin and kissed him, lightly, gently, lovingly. The kind of kiss that was more intimate to Lelouch than making love. Kissing. He smiled, Lelouch's eyes were shining, full of love. Never had purple eyes been so beautiful.. Lelouch loved his kisses, he loved to be kissed by HIM. He was never going to be kissed by any other man than him. And he loved the thought of it. The painting didn't matter. Neither did any of the other stuff. Or the men Lelouch had been with. Because Lelouch had never loved anyone else, but Kururugi Suzaku. And no one would ever be able to take that away from him. _

_**Mina-san! Konichi'wa! Sorry to make you wait for so long- but that damn paper took a lot longer time than planned -.- damn you college ._. Oh well! Thank you for all of the reviews! I'll see you next time- love you all! Kya~~ =^.^=**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Lavender Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 15

_Suzaku was staring at his pale lover, who seemed so small in his big white bed, in this big white room. He was stroking his hair carefully, watching Lelouch stir lightly and smile in his sleep. Suzaku smiled to himself and kissed Lelouch's hair. Lelouch opened his eyes for a slight moment, and cuddled into Suzaku's broad chest. This had become a habit of theirs, making love all night and sleeping late. Because every time, Suzaku was about to go home, he felt lonely as soon as he walked out the door, and hurried back to Lelouch. Lelouch had felt the exact same thing and had only welcomed Suzaku with sweet, longing kisses, and they ended up, making love, every time. Suzaku only went home every once in a while to get some clothing and a clean uniform, when Lelouch hadn't had time to wash and dry the other. The only time they were apart, was when they were at work. Suzaku had practically given up on going home. He liked living with Lelouch, even if it just was for a small while, until they bought another apartment. They had even been looking together the last few days. Lelouch wanted something that was practically impossible to find. He wanted something in town, but not too close to centrum, yet not too far away. He wanted it to be near a place where Arthur could walk out on his own, instead of Lelouch having to walk him, like a park, he wanted it to be a calm place. And he wanted a large terrace, with trees and lots of sunlight, like a small garden. So they were looking for a penthouse apartment. Suzaku had looked in every paper and on every internet side he could find. But nothing had been good enough. It had been tiring, but Lelouch had been optimistic and was convinced that they would find something before spring. Suzaku smiled. He wanted to do nothing but lie in this bed and hold his Lelouch. But, that wasn't going to happen, at least not the last week before Christmas…._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't deliver that big amount of spruce by tomorrow? I ordered it last week!... Yes I did!... No I don't want plastic spruce!... No I DEMAND that you deliver the FRESH spruce I ordered last week!" Suzaku was simply sipping coffee, in Lelouch's kitchen, having a laugh over his frustrated boyfriend. "You do know that this is for Ashford Academy's yearly Christmas party right?" Lelouch looked enraged. Again, Milly had put him in charge, or rather threatened him into doing it again. He hadn't attended the last 3 years, he had been too busy with his company for that. But this year, he had the time, and she wasn't going to miss the chance of torturing him. Suzaku laughed to himself, Lelouch was stressing about, looking pretty funny. Suzaku was only waiting for Lelouch to get off the phone now. They had been decorating Lelouch's apartment, all day yesterday, to get it done before Lelouch would get too busy with the Christmas party tomorrow. Lelouch had managed to order everything he needed, and had hired a kitchen staff for the party this time, to help him out. There was no way that Lelouch actually would let anyone else in control. Suzaku shivered as he remembered the last Christmas party, where Lelouch had thrown him out of 'his' kitchen in pure fury. He chuckled at the thought of Lelouch in his black apron, screaming and chasing people. Poor people. "If you can't deliver it by tomorrow morning at 8 am, I will never use your flower shop for any event I will ever plan, that's right I will have you black listed!... I thought that. Thank you, I'll see you in the morning." Lelouch hang up and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down. "Ah… I can't handle it at all… my head is pounding…" Lelouch said holding his head. Suzaku rose from his chair. "Here I made coffee for you." Suzaku said as he carried a cup of coffee to Lelouch, who was sitting in the couch. "Take a break love… it's only 9 am." Lelouch smiled. "I know, but so much needs to be done… again…" Suzaku chuckled and sat down next to his boyfriend. "Here let me massage your shoulders a bit." Lelouch leaned into his lover's chest and looked up at his lover's face.. "You're spoiling me…" Suzaku chuckled as he massaged Lelouch. "I like spoiling you…" he said and kissed Lelouch's forehead. "You feel a little hot… do you have a fever?" he pressed his forehead to Lelouch's, to feel if he was warm. "You have a fever! It's all the stress, I'll call Milly and say we can't make it." Lelouch chuckled and bowed his head so that Suzaku couldn't see his face. He was blushing. Of course he was slightly hotter than usual, he was ovulating at the moment, which meant that he would have a slight fever. All women did after all. "It's nothing Suzaku." Suzaku didn't really like it. "Just let it go ne?" Lelouch mumbled and cuddled into Suzaku. "Fine…" Suzaku sighed. "I have to go to work soon…" Lelouch smiled. "Would you mind dropping me off in town?" Lelouch asked. "Sure… but if you feel sick, call me and I'll come pick you up." Lelouch sighed. "Hai hai…"<p>

* * *

><p>Lelouch was wandering around town, trying to find Christmas presents after Suzaku had dropped him off. After that he would have to go shop for the Christmas dinner, with Kallen's mother. It was his turn to cook this year again, and if he wanted the right groceries, he had to shop today. They were a few more this year than usual. Kallen and her family, Nunnaly, Sayako, and Jeremiah, C.C. and Suzaku. He sighed. He was to cook for very many people this year. But he liked being surrounded by people… But first presents! He looked at the list he had made so that he wouldn't forget any presents this year. Milly and her whole family were on the list too... Lelouch smiled, next year, there would be another person to buy gifts too... Not many knew this, but Milly was pregnant. She wasn't very far along, only about a month or so, so she hadn't told everybody about it yet. Only Lelouch and Rivalz. Lelouch had figured it out himself, because Milly didn't drink alcohol at his party, and she never said no to champagne. He had figured that it was too early to buy baby clothing or stuffed animals, so he would get her a gift certificate to a baby store. He had planned all of the gifts, but not Suzaku's… he had no idea what to give a lover. He had placed himself at a café after his shopping, to think. So there he was surrounded by bags filled with presents, much too heavy for him to carry himself, and a much needed cup of coffee. He sighed again. <em>'Hmm… okay let's make a list… Suzaku likes…. 1. Sports. 2. Cats. 3. Erm… he is a soldier. 4…. He likes children… that didn't get me anywhere!.. he is too simple minded for his own good sometimes…. Damnit… what to give him? Grr…' <em>Lelouch was getting more and more irritated. He already had a cat that was part his, and obviously they weren't going to have children after almost 5 months of dating. It was hard to find a good gift for that boy. Maybe… maybe he should get him a new kendo sword? or… maybe… Lelouch smiled. He had gotten the perfect idea. He had about 30 minutes before he had to meet up with Kallen's mother, so he hurried out of the café and tried to find the perfect gift for his lover.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Suzaku yelled, without even thinking about it when he came to Lelouch's apartment. He had lived there for a week. He had clothing in his own drawer there, and a toothbrush, shaving crème and a shaver, and even his own towel on a hanger in the bathroom. It felt like home. Even Arthur came to greet him every day now. Sometimes he found the cat sitting there and waiting. "Welcome home! I'm in the kitchen." Suzaku heard Lelouch greet. So he took of his shoes, and walked to the kitchen, smiling big as he saw Lelouch and the mountains of cookies. They were definitely eating in the living room tonight, there wasn't a single surface in the kitchen, that wasn't covered with cookies. "Welcome home." Lelouch repeated as he turned. Suzaku couldn't help but smile. Lelouch was in an apron, which was covered in flour, he even had a little bit on his face. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and he was smiling tiredly. On the stove their dinner was cooking, Lelouch had finished it, but had kept it warm for Suzaku. "Did you wait a long time for me?" Lelouch shook his head. "No, I've been busy." Suzaku chuckled. "I can see that." Lelouch smiled and kissed Suzaku lightly. "You want me to help?" Lelouch shook his head. "No that's okay- I'm done baking. You go change and then dinner will be ready when you come back!" Lelouch said smiling.<p>

Suzaku nodded and went to change as Lelouch rubbed the flour of his face and took off his apron. He straightened his clothing and served their Hayashi Rice in the living room. It was one of Lelouch's favorite Japanese dishes other than Yakibuta Ramen and Omrice. He smiled. He was happy that he could do that for Suzaku, cook a traditional Japanese meal. Even if Britannia and Japan only were allies, it became harder and harder to find old Japanese traditional things. The shrines stood as they should, but Japanese onsens and stores, where getting harder to find every day. Lelouch sighed. Lelouch was thankful that he could make Suzaku happy by making traditional meals. He started humming as he served their meal. "It smells good." Suzaku said as he entered the living room. Lelouch stopped humming. Suzaku chuckled lightly and kissed his lover's forehead. "Thank you. Go ahead and eat." Lelouch said smiling, and forgot all of his duties for just a moment. But in the end, they all came back, when the alarm rung in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch, there is 2 hours until the morning meeting, why are you up so early?" Suzaku groaned. "Go back to sleep sweetie, I'm just up to make phone calls and dress okay? I'm still in charge." Lelouch said. "You should have been a party planner…" Suzaku mumbled and snuggled into his pillow. "Why don't you come cuddle with me for just 5 minutes?" Suzaku pleaded sleepily. Lelouch just chuckled lightly and walked out of the room, letting Suzaku have his hour of undisturbed sleep. He needed to call the kitchen staff, the flower shop, Milly and Kallen. He had put everybody in their old positions, so that he wouldn't have trouble with showing people what to do. Suzaku was just enjoying his time in bed, and didn't hear it as Lelouch sighed when he hung up after talking to the kitchen staff. They were short on waiters. So that could only mean that he would have to make a plan with Milly at the morning meeting. He sighed as he walked into the bedroom and sat on Suzaku's side of the bed. "Suzaku, you have to get up now." Lelouch said happily and kissed Suzaku's forehead.<p>

Suzaku mumbled in his sleep and reached up, to hug Lelouch, but he had moved from the bed and was now rummaging through his closet. "Suzaku. Get up!" Lelouch yelled impatiently as he found a shirt for Suzaku to wear. "I'm up I'm up." Suzaku said as he sleepily looked around. Lelouch threw a shirt in his face. Suzaku looked up at the shirt Lelouch had found. It was the same brown shirt he had worn all those years ago. "Lelouch wh-" "Your muscles looks nice in that one." Lelouch simply said before Suzaku could say anything else. He looked at Lelouch. He was wearing a pair of dark gray tight jeans, his long black boots and a red shirt. He was sitting on the bed waiting for Suzaku to dress. Suzaku just stared at him for a while. "Dress Suzaku." Lelouch said impatiently. "Wel.. I think you should UNDRESS and come to bed." Suzaku smirked. Lelouch sighed. "You should have thought of that 20 minutes ago." Then he winked at him and rose from the bed. But Suzaku wouldn't have that, so he pulled Lelouch down, and under himself. "Come on… just a little…" He mumbled as he started kissing Lelouch's ear. He knew that it only craved a few minutes to turn Lelouch on, if he focused on his ears. "Suzaku… we'll be late!" Lelouch said as he struggled to get out from under Suzaku. "Let them wait?" Suzaku breathed into his ear, making Lelouch moan a little. Lelouch stopped struggling and Suzaku continued his ministrations as he smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Lulu is?" Shirley said sighing. Milly giggled and Kallen groaned and sarcastically said: "Yeah, oh how I wonder…" Milly laughed. "Shirley if you think about it, you will know why Lelouch is late, right Kallen?" Kallen nodded and yawned. "I emptied his stock of chocolate 3 days ago… I want the cookies!" Kallen said impatiently and Milly laughed. "So… Are we to expect little lulu's and Suzaku's soon?" Gino laughed at Milly's comment. Shirley just shook her head. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Lelouch was a boy, so this was obviously a joke. "So how are you going to celebrate Christmas this year, Rivalz?" Kallen said, trying to change the subject, if they were to know, Lelouch had to tell them himself. Rivalz smiled. "Well like last year, my family and Milly's family are gathering at her grandfather's house… and you Shirley?" Shirley smiled and Kallen sighed with relive. It had taken the focus of Lelouch. "I'm going back to Britannia tomorrow to see my aunt, so we're celebrating Christmas there. Kallen, Gino?" Shirley asked. "Like the last few years with Lelouch, Nunnaly and Sayako, except Suzaku, C.C. and Jeremiah is coming this year." Milly blinked. "C.C.? How about your family?" C.C. blinked. "Well… Lelouch's cooking is better than my mom's so…" Gino sighed. Of course that was the only reason. "Why thank you C.C." Everybody heard a voice say. Shirley shot up from her chair. "Lulu!" She shouted happily.<p>

Lelouch was standing in the doorway, with Suzaku, whose arm was around his waist. Suzaku was clinging to his lover, enjoying the smell of the warm duvet on him after the morning's activities. Lelouch blushed a little as he felt everybody's eyes on him and Suzaku. "I'm sorry we're late." Lelouch said as he cleared his throat and sat down, with Suzaku next to himself. "We were… erm having trouble with Arthur." Suzaku said smiling. Rivalz laughed. "He bit you again?" Suzaku just laughed nervously and nodded. It wasn't Arthur who had bit him this morning. He smirked at his lover, and let his hand glide down his back. Lelouch smiled a little. "Now, I have the plan here, and of course I brought cookies, like always." Suzaku placed the basket of cookies on the table to everyone's great pleasure. Milly had made coffee in the meantime, and tea for herself, of course, caffeine wasn't good for the baby. "Okay, well as you know we all have the same positions as last year" Everybody nodded. "And I hired some kitchen staff to help me out since the party is bigger this year. And since the rest of you guys are absolutely hopeless in a kitchen that is…" The other's laughed as Lelouch spoke. "But, the kitchen staff who promised us waiters couldn't get us any." Milly sighed. "Oh god no…" Lelouch smiled. "That's why, I will have Anya and C.C. to make a work schedule for us to waiter." Then Milly's eyes shone. "Does that mean we all will wear costumes?" Lelouch sighed. "I guess it does Milly, but this year, I'm NOT wearing a dress." Milly just smiled her creepy 'Oh-yes-you-are!' smile. Suzaku smirked, he knew that Lelouch was going to wear a dress whether he wanted or not. "Well, I'm going outside to greet the people coming with the spruce, and the kitchen staff will be here in an hour, so just start up when you're ready, and then I will make sure that we take a break at 1 pm, okay?" Everybody at the table nodded and Lelouch rose from his chair to walk away. Suzaku checked that no one was looking at him as he gave Lelouch's ass a light smack. Lelouch tensed a little, and made a very small squeal making Shirley look up to see what had happened. What she saw, was Suzaku's hand on Lelouch's ass, feeling it up, as he smiled dreamily. She blushed and looked down. She felt embarrassed… maybe it was time to give up on Lelouch…

* * *

><p>After Lelouch had thanked the flower shop for their service, and he had talked with the cooks about his plan and his menu, he walked through the halls to check that everyone was okay. Shirley had checked the stock , Milly and C.C. was repairing and correcting the costumes, Rivalz was collecting music, Gino and Kallen was hanging up the spruce, Anya was making a schedule, Nina was checking the sound system and Suzaku was gathering stuff from the attic. "Lelouch! I'm done!" Shirley shouted. Lelouch sighed but turned and smiled. "And what did I make you do the last time you were?" Shirley got nervous. "Uh you put me in charge of sorting the decorations." Lelouch nodded. "Correct, and if you could tie some bows for the spruce as well? I want the bows to be red and gold colored okay?" Shirley nodded and Lelouch turned to leave. "Erm Lelouch!" Shirley shouted nervously, she wanted to talk to him about her love for him, maybe he had changed his mind after all? But at the same time a voice much deeper and louder than hers, shouted: "Lelouch! Over here!" It was Suzaku, who was waving eagerly at his lover. Lelouch smiled and walked towards Suzaku. Shirley sighed. She had one last chance tonight, but right now, it looked like she was bound to loose.<p>

"Yes?" Lelouch asked as he reached Suzaku. "Well first off, I'm done with the attic, so I will go set the tree up with Rivalz… and second…" Suzaku said smiling deviously. "..And second?..." Lelouch asked. "Look up." And so Lelouch did, and saw a mistletoe. "You tricked me huh?" Lelouch said smiling, as Suzaku nodded his head. "Now are you going to kiss me or what?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch nodded and kissed his lover tenderly. His lips prickled. The kisses they shared, still felt like their first kiss. But Suzaku wasn't going to settle with a gentle peck, and held Lelouch firmly, as he kissed him harder. He loved the feeling of Lelouch's soft lips under his. Lelouch on the other hand, didn't feel like he had the time for a long make-out session even if he wanted it. "Suza-mmm" Suzaku just kept kissing him and started pressing Lelouch against the door frame. Lelouch couldn't find any other solution than smacking Suzaku's head. "Suzaku stop!" He said as Suzaku pulled away to rub the small bump on his head. "I'm busy! And.. and so are you!" Lelouch was blushing. "Hai hai… cutie…" Suzaku said and walked away, well knowing that Lelouch didn't appreciate the nickname.

* * *

><p>Suzaku didn't have a chance to smother Lelouch with kisses. Lelouch had had him running back and forth and besides, Lelouch himself, was mostly in the kitchen, yelling angrily at people or going rounds on the hallways to check if people were doing what he had asked. Suzaku had noticed Shirley's attempts of getting close to Lelouch. He didn't like it at all. Lelouch was his and no one else's. He knew he shouldn't consider Shirley as a threat, but something in him, did. but Shirley wasn't his biggest problem. It was the kitchen staff. When Lelouch wasn't yelling angrily at them, with his bad aura floating in the air, making him even more scary, they took a great pleasure in watching him. Lelouch was beautiful, and even if half of the staff was straight, married or had lovers, they were staring intensely at him. But somehow Lelouch didn't seem to notice either Shirley or the cooks. He was clearly enjoying working in the kitchen. He was in great holiday spirit, and it was showing of. "Excuse me erm… Mr. Lamprouge?" Lelouch turned and saw one of the female cooks staring at him lovingly. He just smiled at her "Yes?" She smiled back. "Well, I thought that you didn't want to dirty your clothing, so I thought that you maybe wanted to borrow a uniform?" Lelouch smiled. "Erm sure.. but are you sure that you have those in my size?" Lelouch asked. She smiled. "Well, I think we only have a chef's jacket you can fit into, but they're somewhat long, and then we have an apron as well?" Lelouch nodded. "That would be great." So he took the uniform and headed out to change.<p>

When Lelouch came back, he was wearing a white chef's jacket with black buttons and a white apron, which only covered the lower half of his body, he had even put his hair up in a ponytail, since he didn't have a scarf or bandana to secure his hair. Now he noticed the heated stares, but ignored them. "Okay everybody, have you looked through the menu?" Everybody nodded. "Any questions?" Lelouch asked. "Sir is this your own recipes?" One of the younger chefs asked. Lelouch nodded his head. "I've written them down for you, so they should be in the plan you received earlier. If you are in any sort of doubt, please come and ask. I will send all of you on break at 12.30 am to 1.45 pm, is that clear?" once again the staff nodded. "Good." Lelouch said and signalized for them to go start their cooking. Even if he had good control over the whole situation, it all became pretty hectic with the few lovesick girls, who was a part of the staff, that came to ask him the stupidest questions. They were trained cooks, and knew the things they asked. Lelouch sighed, it was very annoying that they didn't get the hint. He wasn't interested.

"Erm.. Mr. Lamprouge can I ask you something?" Lelouch turned and saw the girl, who gave him the uniform. "Yes?" She was fidgeting her hands a bit, looking at the floor. "Erm, do you have a… erm a girlfriend?" Lelouch shook his head. "No I don't." She smiled immediately. "Then, when we're finished here would you like to-" "Lelouch!" Lelouch turned his head, while the girl was pouting angry to be interrupted. "Suzaku!" Lelouch said smiling as Suzaku approached him. "Aren't you coming out?" Lelouch shook his head. "I have to be in here most of the day Suzaku, you know that." Suzaku pouted and nodded. "I'm coming out, when we have a break okay?" Lelouch said smiling. Suzaku nodded. "But that's 3 whole hours…" he pouted. Lelouch laughed, knowing what Suzaku was fishing after. "Fine, I'll give you 2 minutes now, and in an hour you can come back again okay?" Suzaku showed of a toothy grin. "Hai!" then he took notice on the girl behind Lelouch, who was looking somewhat annoyed. Suzaku sighed inwardly. He knew what she was planning. "2 minutes was it?" Suzaku said smiling at Lelouch, who nodded. He smirked and touched Lelouch's face tenderly, looking deeply into his eyes. "Don't overwork yourself okay? I don't want you getting sick right before our first Christmas together in 4 years." Lelouch blushed. "I won't." Suzaku smiled and grabbed the back of Lelouch's head and let his fingers take a hold of his soft silky hair. Lelouch gasped a little, shocked from Suzaku's fat movement, and when his lips parted, Suzaku took the chance to kiss him. Lelouch's eyes widened, but then as the kiss grew deeper, he shut them close. It didn't matter that they were in front of the kitchen staff, or that the girl behind Lelouch was staring and gasping. Suzaku was just showing, that Lelouch was his, and Lelouch had no problem with that.

* * *

><p>When Suzaku came back every hour for his 'treat' the time went by fast and soon enough it was time to send the cooks on break. "Okay everybody, nice work! I'll see you back here at 1.45 okay?" Everybody nodded and walked out of the kitchen leaving Lelouch alone. Lelouch sighed as soon as he was alone. It had become nice and quiet in the kitchen, instead of noisy. He smiled to himself. He deserved a nice glass of wine while he made lunch. They hadn't eaten lunch last time, they had done this 3 years ago, which had made most of them really tired and way too drunk before the party was over. He had even slept with a man on the table in the meeting room. So this year, he was making sure that everybody ate. Especially Milly, who needed all of the nutriments she could get. He smiled. maybe in a few years, it was Kallen or himself he was making special lunch for… "Oh well…." He smiled as he started looking through the fridge to see what he could make. Milly was to avoid seafood and soft cheese, so he decided on making a salad and maybe some muffins. "Lelouch!~ I'm back for my… Where is everybody?" Lelouch turned. "Ah Suzaku, I send them on break so that I could make lunch for everybody." Suzaku smiled. "Oh, by the way, could you ask everybody what they want to drink?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku nodded. "But erm… can I have my kiss first?" Lelouch smiled. "Of course you can." Suzaku smiled and took his kiss…<p>

* * *

><p>"Break time everybody!" Suzaku shouted as he came into the ballroom. "Finally…" Rivalz sighed. "Lelouch asked me to ask what you wanted to drink?" everybody but Milly said iced tea. She wanted apple juice. So Suzaku walked into the kitchen to Lelouch and told him what people wanted. "Can't you serve it for them?" Suzaku nodded. Suzaku served the drinks, and went back to the kitchen to spent time with Lelouch. "Erm Lelouch? Do you need any help?" Lelouch smiled. "Are you sure you can handle the pressure?" Suzaku laughed nervously. "Are you going to throw me out of the kitchen again?" Lelouch shook his head. "No not today." Suzaku grinned. "Should I erm… peel the apples or?" Lelouch shook his head. "The vitamins is in the skin." Suzaku nodded. "Erm.. what are we having anyway?" Lelouch smiled. "Celery, apple and chicken salad and muffins with carrots, zucchini and dill." Lelouch started grating the carrots and the zucchini. "Erm… are there anything you want me to do?" "How about cutting the apples into wedges?" Suzaku nodded, as he noticed Lelouch sipping a glass of wine as he cooked. "..Exactly how much did you drink?" Suzaku said teasingly. "Shut it, soldier boy."<p>

Lunch break went by pretty quickly, and of course C.C. was the only one complaining over the food. She had wanted pizza. But Lelouch had only said that there would be pizza in the evening, before she would shut up. Suzaku thought that the break went by way to quick. Lelouch even had to leave earlier, because of the cooks. Suzaku couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of all of the cooks, who could look at Lelouch all day. He wanted Lelouch out of the kitchen so that they could decorate the tree's top branches together. He wanted to hold Lelouch on his shoulder's so that Lelouch could reach the top and put the star on it… he sighed again. At least he had showed the cooks that Lelouch was his. He had on occasion as he walked into the kitchen, sent deathly glares to some of the men, who was eyeing Lelouch. 'Touch him and I will castrate you with a rusty kitchen knife' Suzaku laughed to himself a little, but sighed again when he heard Lelouch's angry voice from the kitchen. He would much rather have Lelouch yell at him than anyone else in the world. "What's up with you? You miss your wife already?" Suzaku turned. "Lelouch would kill you f he heard that… why does this remind me of something?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping us out everybody! I'll send the uniform you lend me to your company." Lelouch said as he thanked the cooks, who was leaving since they were done. Lelouch sighed as they left. He was exhausted. He looked at the clock. 2 more hours till the guest would arrive, so now he just had to keep the food warm now, so he walked out of the kitchen and into the ballroom. "Okay everybody, I'm done in the kitchen so I'll go take a shower and change." Suzaku looked up immediately and was just about to yell at Lelouch to wait for him, but he had already left the room. Then he sighed again. Milly saw. "Suzaku, Lelouch's costume is done so you can go hand it to him." She said as she saw Suzaku's disappointment. "We're all about done, so let's all go change and finish it all when we're done." Suzaku nodded, and Milly handed him Lelouch's and his own uniform, and winked at him. Even as a grown man, Suzaku still blushed. As soon as he had walked away, Milly decided to let the other's know about the new plan. "Okay everybody let's go change!"<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku couldn't help but smile when he came into Lelouch's old 'home'. It looked like it used to do, Milly had obviously kept it that way. "Lelouch!" he called but there was no answer. Lelouch was using the shower upstairs, so Suzaku went up there. When he was just about halfway up the stairs, he heard music. Lelouch was listening to music while showering. He usually never did that, when they were at home. Suzaku smiled, and chuckled lightly. "Lelouch, I'm coming in." Lelouch didn't even hear it when Suzaku opened the door. He was too far away, in his dreamland, the music helped him create. He was massaging the roots of his hair with shampoo, trying to wash out the smell of food from it. Suzaku could see Lelouch behind the shower curtain, a see-through one, his movements were slow and full of grace. It was like he was a ballet dancer. Suzaku blushed. He had such a wonderful lover. He placed the clothing on top of one of the cabinets, and instead of undressing himself, like he really wanted to, he just stood there and watched as Lelouch washed himself. There was no way he could take his eyes of Lelouch, when he looked so beautiful.<p>

Suzaku followed Lelouch's every move, every detail. How he mimed with the song, when it was a song he liked, or how the shampoo from his hair, would stream down his back, how he would blow the remaining foam from his hands and onto the wall, laughing a little at the snow like effect. Suzaku chuckled quietly. Lelouch, could also be childish, even if he didn't want to admit it. Lelouch stood under the water, letting the warm water rinse his hair. The smell spread in the room, and Suzaku could smell vanilla. He smiled as Lelouch's black silky hair came forward shining in the light. Suzaku followed the foam falling down Lelouch's body, from his curved back, down his spine, and over his round ass and then over his smooth legs, then hitting the floor. That shampoo had to be thankful that it got to touch such an angel. Suzaku's heart was fluttering, just by looking at Lelouch. Lelouch stepped on his tippy toes, and reached for a purple bottle of body soap. As soon as Lelouch opened the bottle the smell of lavenders spread in the room, tickling Suzaku's nostrils. Suzaku almost couldn't hold himself back anymore. He was smelling him and looking at his pale body. God that ass… Lelouch started to soap his body in, in what Suzaku thought was a sexy way, still miming to the song, swaying his hips to the music he heard. The smell of vanilla and lavender was powerful, and it was like it enchanted Suzaku. But he didn't come in neither did he touch Lelouch. But he could feel his arousal poking his pants. It felt unbearable. But he only watched Lelouch. Only watched.

When Lelouch turned off the water, and Lelouch stepped out of the shower he didn't really see Suzaku sitting in there. "Hi love." Suzaku said, shocking Lelouch so much he almost fell over. Suzaku managed to catch him in time. "Jeez Lelouch! That's dangerous!" He said. Lelouch looked absolutely furious. "That was your fault! Don't you know how to knock?" Lelouch hissed as he tried to cover himself up with his hands, since he had dropped. Suzaku smirked, right now Lelouch was just as scary as a wet kitten. "I did knock you didn't hear it so I walked in..." Lelouch huffed. "I have the costume for you so…" Suzaku said showing Lelouch the clothing cabinet. Lelouch blushed and turned his back on Suzaku. "Oh come on Lelouch… don't be mad at me…" Suzaku said as he wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist. "I'm not mad." Lelouch huffed. Suzaku chuckled. "Yes you are." "Is not." Lelouch said. "Yes you are." Suzaku chuckled again. Lelouch just turned around, ignoring the fact that Suzaku was holding him. "I will be if you keep saying that!" Suzaku grinned. "Then I won't say it anymore then!" Lelouch just smiled. Sometimes Suzaku was too childish, and it was adorable. Lelouch couldn't possibly be mad at him when he smiled like that. Suzaku saw the sincere smile on Lelouch's face and took the chance to steal a kiss, while he was away in dreamland. Lelouch didn't seem to mind as he pressed his lips firmly to Lelouch's. He held Lelouch close. No man was to touch Lelouch tonight, without knowing he belonged to someone else. "Don't let any man touch you ever again…" Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch was breathless, and had slumped into Suzaku's arms and whispered: "I'll never let anyone else touch me but you… I love you."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear… you look…" Milly was really trying to hold her laugh in, as she saw Suzaku. Suzaku sighed. "I know, don't say it… really why am I going to be Santa Claus ALL night?" Finally Milly and everybody else, couldn't keep their laugh in. so they started laughing hysterically. "You look ridiculous man!" Gino laughed. Suzaku groaned. "Shut up Rudolf!" He said as he pointed at Gino's fake red nose. "I look charming as a reindeer." Gino said proudly. "Right Lelouch?" Gino said. No one had noticed that Lelouch had walked into his room. Fully clothed, but not in his uniform. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Milly asked, frustrated. "I'm not wearing THAT again. You promised me that there wouldn't be any dress this year! Besides, you've made it shorter." Lelouch said blushing. Milly laughed. "Oh you're wearing it." Lelouch shook his head. "No." Milly smiled. "Kallen. Dress him." Lelouch's eyes widened. Kallen nodded. "Just like old times huh Lelouch?" She said as she pulled Lelouch into another room. Suzaku just stood there and blinked.<p>

"_No! Kallen I said no I don't want to wear it!" _Suzaku was sitting in the meeting room listening. _"Kallen! Stop pulling my pants down! I said I don't want to!" "Well to bad you're wearing it!" _Gino had placed himself next to him, Suzaku wasn't looking amused. "Get used to it. They do that all the time." Gino said, patting Suzaku's shoulder. "But… I don't think he likes it…" Suzaku said. Gino laughed. "Let me tell you something, if you're dating Lelouch, you're dating Kallen as well, and the other way around. So I'm actually dating your boyfriend too. Those two doesn't do anything, without telling each other. They tell each other everything." Suzaku's eyes widened. "E-everything?" Suzaku stammered. Gino laughed. "It won't last long until Kallen knows every little detail about you, like Lelouch knows that about me." Suzaku sighed. "I know it's… creepy, but Kallen knows exactly how your penis looks like now." Suzaku almost fell out of his chair. "Wh-what?" Gino nodded. "And Lelouch, knows how mine looks like. Suck it up." He was trying so hard not to laugh, he was almost crying. Suzaku sat in his chair with his mouth wide open staring at the door, Lelouch and Kallen was behind. The rustles and Lelouch's yell of protest had stopped. "Ah, he gave up." Gino said as a matter of fact. And soon enough Kallen walked out of the room. "And the task is done. Come out Lelouch." "No." Kallen shook her head. "You've worn smaller things! Now get out here." Again Lelouch protested. "No!" Kallen sighed. "Fine… then I guess I might just go to the kitchen… and heat the food. By myself." "Oh no you don't! You'll burn it!" Lelouch practically ran out of the room, forgetting about the short dress.

"I present to you, Mrs. Santa Claus." Kallen said laughing. Suzaku felt blood trickle from his nose as soon as he saw Lelouch. He really had to restrain himself, so that he wouldn't attack and rape Lelouch right there. If the costume had been sexy 3 years ago… Suzaku didn't know what to call it now. The dress, was still made of red stretch velvet and with a white faux fur trim, and a large black belt on the middle. There were red nylon gloves that went up to a little over his elbows, with white faux fur at the ends and around his fingertips. Of course there was a hat as well and candy cane stockings that went to his thighs. This time Suzaku really studied his lover's legs, blood trickling from his nose. Even if Lelouch was sexy, Suzaku didn't like it. the dress which had went to about his knees 3 years ago, now went to about his mid thighs. If ANYONE were to touch or just look at Lelouch the wrong way tonight, he was going to kill whoever that… lucky son of a bitch were. "What the hell are you looking at?" Lelouch hissed angrily. Suzaku woke up from his daydream. "Er… erm… the color suits your eyes?" Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sure of that."

* * *

><p>"Hello~ Everyone~ and welcome to the yearly Ashford Christmas party!" Lelouch heard Milly practically sing over the sound system. <em>"Damn that Milly…" <em>Lelouch thought, grumbling to himself. He was a respectable business man in world class! And was degraded, to… to… to a waiter in a sexy Santa dress? "Excuse me miss." Lelouch turned, and offered the tray he was standing with, to the woman who approached him. She simply took, what she wanted and left. Lelouch sighed. Well at least he wasn't forced to dress up in a Santa Claus costume, with an itchy fake beard and a large pillow as a fake stomach. However Suzaku seemed to enjoy it very much. He liked kids after all. And they were all super excited to be able to talk to Santa Claus. Suzaku smiled warmly and greeted all of them with the same enthusiasm. Seeing Suzaku like this almost made him forget what degrading position he was in. "Eek!" Almost was the word. Someone had just grabbed his ass. He wanted to turn around and slap the person, but he couldn't. he was frozen in his position. _"… no… body move… I.. I promised Suzaku… move stupid body! Suzaku help me…"_ Lelouch thought desperately. He begged that someone would see, just anybody else but Suzaku… thankfully his prayers were answered. "Hey! You stop violating my friend!" Thankfully, it was Gino. "Why? She's your girlfriend?" The guy answered smugly. Gino smirked. "No, HE is my girlfriend's best friend." The guy immediately pulled his hand away and finally Lelouch could turn. Instead of slapping the guy, he punched him. Gino chuckled. Lelouch hadn't ever, punched anybody in his whole life. "Touch me again and I will castrate you with my own bare hands!" Lelouch spat. The guy just scurried away with the first chance he got. Gino couldn't help but laugh as Lelouch rubbed his sore fist. "Thank you for your help." Lelouch said. Gino just smiled his goofy smile and gave him a thumbs up.

Suzaku's lap was slowly, going to sleep. It prickled all over. Normally he could run 20 miles without even getting sore. But children jumping on his lap, all exited tired him out. He chuckled inside himself. it was kind of funny. Like the thing with Arthur. He fought in large Knightmares, had gotten stabbed, shot and he could win ever fight he got into, even if the guy was 4 times bigger than him. But Arthur defeated him every single time. He sighed. Couldn't he take a break soon? Even Santa Claus needed a break, right? Thankfully he could get to watch Lelouch walk around and talk and laugh with people. He was gorgeous when all of the lights from the tree, colored his white skin, and made it radiant with warmth. Suzaku blushed, he thought the beard hid it but it didn't. "Santa why are you blushing?" The little girl on his lap asked. Suzaku coughed a little. "Erm, that's because Santa is looking at Mrs. Santa." The little girl blinked. "Which one is it?" She then said and looked towards the crowd. "The one with the black hair, in the Santa dress." Suzaku said. To his surprise the little girl hopped off his lap and headed towards Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was serving someone when he felt a tug on his dress. He turned, ready to yell at whoever it was and was surprised when he saw a small girl. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you get lost?" Lelouch had bent down, so that he was on the girl's level. She shook her head. "Are you Santa's wife?" Lelouch blinked. "What?" She pointed towards Suzaku. "Santa said you were Mrs. Santa Claus!" Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, did he really?" <em>"Damn that…! How dare he say that in front of children? I'll kick his-" <em>"Come on!" The little girl interrupted his stream of thoughts by pulling his arm, as she started running, dragging with him trailing after her. "Wait erm.. Little girl! Where are we going?" Lelouch uttered as the girl dragged him. "Santa! Santa! Look!" Suzaku looked up and saw the little girl with Lelouch. Lelouch was blinking, pretty confused. "Santa missed Mrs. Santa right? that's why Santa was blushing right?" The little girl said, with lights in her eyes. Suzaku slowly nodded, trying to avoid the glares Lelouch gave him. "That's right." Suzaku said. Lelouch blushed; after all, this was kind of cute. The other kids in the line, hurried to move to Lelouch as well. "Mrs. Santa is very pretty!" One of the small boys said, studying Lelouch. Suzaku smiled, it was amazing looking at Lelouch, surrounded by children. He smiled, as Lelouch tried to answer and respond to all of the questions and comments, that were coming from all of the children.

"Now kids, if I promise to come read a story for you later, would you lend Santa to me a little while? Besides I used very long to cook all of those mini pizza's over there, and I'm sure that the soda's won't drink themselves." All the kids nodded and laughed. "Okay?" Lelouch repeated. "Okay Mrs. Santa!" The kids said and ran to the kids table. Suzaku watched them with a big smile on his face, and didn't notice walking up to him. "MRS. SANTA CLAUS HUH?" Lelouch angrily said. Suzaku flinched. "Erm… hi honey." He said trying to soften Lelouch up a little. It didn't help. "MRS?" Suzaku gulped. "What was I to say?" Lelouch sighed. "I know…" He placed himself in Suzaku's lap. "So you wanna make a wish in Santa's lap huh?" Suzaku teased, sensing that Lelouch was in a better mood now. "Lelouch nodded. "I want you to make my boyfriend less of an idiot." Lelouch laughed. "Ouch… that hurt." Suzaku laughed. Lelouch laughed as well, kissing Suzaku lightly. "I didn't mean it, you're cute as an idiot." Suzaku laughed again. "How is that supposed to cheer me up?" Lelouch smiled. "Well you have a break now so why don't you go change and… dance with me? That's my apology…" Lelouch asked, smiling shyly. Suzaku nodded and went to change.

* * *

><p>When Suzaku came back, all changed and ready for his very first dance with Lelouch, he saw Lelouch waiting for him, still in the Christmas suit. Lelouch smiled when he saw him. "You ready?" He asked cutely. Suzaku blushed and nodded. This was like being a teenager all over again, standing in that huge hall, with the love of his life, who had waited for him to get his eyes on him for years, made his heart flutter. Suzaku pulled Lelouch to the dance floor, just as a new song started. They awkwardly looked at each other, trying to place their arms in the right places, but failed every time, until Lelouch laughed, and placed Suzaku's hands on his waist, and his own arms around Suzaku's neck. "Like when we kiss…" Lelouch whispered as they started moving slowly together, to the song's slow tones. Suzaku took his time to feel the fabric under his hands. "Didn't you want to change?" he then asked. Lelouch shook his head. "No, my clothing smells like food… so I'm going to be wearing this all evening…" Suzaku gulped and looked Lelouch up and down. "All evening you say?" Lelouch caught on pretty quickly and winked. "What is it?" Suzaku smirked. "Nothing… now I just can't wait till we get home..." Lelouch giggled lightly and hugged Suzaku tighter. It was nice hearing Suzaku call it home subconsciously. So he smiled up at his lover and said "Me neither..."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! I'm sorry for updating so late again -.- And I've got no excuse… so please do scold me a little… Oh I know you wouldn't! … right? Oh well- It's kinda hard writing about Christmas when it's springtime outside so, this was a bit harder to write I guess. BUT I promise that I won't be late on the next chapter! So see you next time! Kya~~ =^.^=<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_Lavender Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 16

"Aww… Suzaku you shouldn't have done this…" Lelouch said, smiling. Suzaku was standing right in front of him, only in his underwear with a tray with breakfast on it in his hands. He was smiling brightly, looking like a child again. Even if this was a very sweet gesture, Lelouch was very surprised that Suzaku even knew how to cook pancakes... or how his coffee machine worked. Suzaku placed the tray on Lelouch's lap and joined him under the duvet. Lelouch blushed, he was naked and only the duvet was covering his nakedness. Suzaku smirked noticing the way Lelouch was blushing. "I wanted too…" Then he kissed Lelouch's neck. "Don't… I'm sticky all over…" Lelouch whispered, embarrassed. "Maybe because we did it like 5 times last night…" Suzaku whispered against his neck. Lelouch giggled. "Pervert…" Suzaku looked up at Lelouch. "You asked for it…" Lelouch blinked. "And just how is reading a magazine in bed, asking for it?" Suzaku started to look thoughtful for a second, Lelouch laughed, knowing that Suzaku was trying to think up an excuse. "There was an article about how to spice up your sex life?..." Suzaku suggested. Lelouch laughed, there had been no such thing in that magazine, but decided to play with Suzaku a little. "…Are you saying our sex life is boring?" Lelouch said pouting. Suzaku was shocked by Lelouch's statement. "Wh-what? No! NO!" Lelouch turned his back on Suzaku. "… You might as well have said that… well fine, if it is so bad, there is no need for another time…" Lelouch simply stated, trying to hold the sound of his laughter down. "…Lelouch come on! Don't be mad I was just joking!... It's the best sex I've ever had! I can hardly keep my hands off you! Lelouch you're incredibly sex- What the hell are you laughing at?"

Lelouch was laughing, so hard, his stomach hurt. "…I'm-haha! Sorry! I-Pfft…" Lelouch started laughing again. "I'll give you something to laugh about!" Suzaku smirked and started tickling Lelouch's sides, like when they were kids. He knew exactly where to tickle Lelouch. And apparently it worked, Lelouch was now laughing so hard, tears rushed from his eyes and he was gasping for air. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I give up!" Suzaku stopped, and laughed at Lelouch's face. It was completely red and he was gasping. "…You know… in any other situation, you would look sexy…" Lelouch slowly got his breath back and looked up at his lover. "…Pervert…" Suzaku smirked. "You love it." "I never said I didn't…" Lelouch answered and kissed Suzaku's hand. Suzaku smiled. "Anyways, thank you for making breakfast for me… I appreciate it." Lelouch said smiling, and moved himself back in the bed, against the headboard again. "Come sit next to me." Lelouch said, lifting up the duvet, letting Suzaku have a slight glance of his naked body in the morning sun. Suzaku blushed but crept in under the duvet, letting Lelouch lean back on his broad chest, drinking coffee. "You want to watch TV?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch nodded and sat back to enjoy his breakfast, in Suzaku's lap. "erm… what do you want to watch?" Suzaku asked, trying to distract himself, from the naked boy, sipping coffee in his lap. "Erm… I don't know, let's just watch the channel we're on and see what it is?" Lelouch suggested. They watched for a while, until Lelouch realized what it was. "Oh… it's something about weddings… perfect." Suzaku gulped, afraid that Lelouch was hinting about his wedding with Eup-the pink pledge. "I'm sorry Lelouch, let's change the channel." Suzaku reached out for the remote. "No don't! I want to watch it…" Lelouch just said, surprising Suzaku. "Why?" Lelouch blushed. "I like wedding shows..." Suzaku laughed. "Fine fine."

Not very long after that, Suzaku was scared for his life. Lelouch was really… well… "NO! NO you freaking little….!" Lelouch growled and threw a pillow, hitting the TV. "She doesn't want that! No woman would want that!" he growled angrily. This was one of those shows, where the couple would get a lot of money for their wedding, but the bride can't decide anything. Suzaku gulped. Now he was scared to get married…. Again. "...What is he doing wrong?" Suzaku asked carefully. Lelouch turned, looking at Suzaku as if he was stupid. "Do you HAVE to ask?" Suzaku bowed his head. "He is doing his best…" "His best sucks!" Lelouch said. Suzaku just sighed and combed his hand through Lelouch's damp hair. "Why don't we go shower?..." Suzaku suggested. Lelouch pouted. "But I wanna watch it…" he said, still pouting cutely. Suzaku just laughed. "It's late." Lelouch checked the alarm. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me it was SO late? I have to go prepare the damn turkey before it goes into the oven!" Lelouch practically jumped out of bed. "Where are my underwear? I don't have time to shower! I need to-" Lelouch stopped, as he felt Something, cold and wet run down his thigh leg. Suzaku's seed. Suzaku watched Lelouch's lower body intensely, as his seed was running down Lelouch's legs. "…ero…*" Suzaku said, staring at Lelouch as if he was a lion staring at a hurt zebra. Lelouch shuddered. It wasn't an exactly comfortable feeling. And the look that Suzaku was giving him wasn't exactly helping him either. Suzaku was slowly getting out of bed, staring at his prey intensely. Lelouch gulped. "Erm… erm… I… I have to go shower!" Lelouch stuttered as Suzaku neared. "You do… with me."

* * *

><p>Suzaku started kissing Lelouch, leading him into the shower and turned on the warm water on. Lelouch gasped at the sudden feeling of hot water hitting him, but kissed back immediately, Suzaku's tongue only encouraging him to do so. Their lips moved slowly against each other, the kiss was hard, yet lovingly and filled with lust. The warm water spilled over them, making their embrace warmer, their skin sliding against each other's, as Suzaku started rubbing Lelouch's shoulder's and his neck. His plan was to seduce Lelouch slowly… Lelouch's body relaxed, and Suzaku took the chance to let his hands glide up and down Lelouch's smooth back, enjoying the feeling of the wet skin. Lelouch leaned more into Suzaku's kiss, encouraging Suzaku to touch him more. He liked the backrub Suzaku was giving him.<p>

But Suzaku's hands disappeared from his back, and down towards his ass instead. "Su-Suzaku… not now…" Lelouch stammered. "Why not? You can't be so sexy without expecting that I won't touch…" Suzaku sighed. Lelouch blushed. "But Nunnaly and the others will be here soon… what if they hear?" Suzaku blinked. "Let them hear." Lelouch didn't have time to protest before Suzaku was kissing him in full force. Lelouch started kissing back. He couldn't say that he didn't want to as well, because he did… he really did. So he started kissing back with fiery passion instead of struggling like he had done earlier. It somehow caught Suzaku by surprise, to feel Lelouch's wet tongue against his own, so he stopped and pulled back, looking at Lelouch with great curiosity. "What's wrong love?" Lelouch asked when Suzaku pulled away, and just stood there, looking at him. Lelouch pouted cutely. "Don't you want me?" Suzaku smirked. "Of course I do…" Lelouch blushed a little and let Suzaku's hands touch him wherever he wanted to, without complaining. He liked shower-sex after all. "You smell good." Suzaku whispered into his ear. Lelouch blushed again and whispered into Suzaku's ear: "I know you like this smell…" Suzaku started kissing his neck carefully, smelling it at the same time, making Lelouch tilt his head to the side to make better space for his lover's tender kisses.

"Mmm…" Lelouch moaned with dismay when Suzaku removed himself from his neck and carefully positioned his face in front of his pink nipples. Suzaku was breathing heavily on his right nipple, making Lelouch's face flush, and his legs shake. He wanted Suzaku so badly to suck on them, hard like he used to. Suzaku's heavy breathing soon caused a much bigger reaction in Lelouch's body, and he grew hard. He blushed with embarrassment. Even if they had done it to many times to count it already, it was still very… awkward for Lelouch. Suzaku didn't seem to mind it at all. He was very confident, when his own erection sprung up and touched Lelouch's thigh, as he took Lelouch's nipple into his mouth. Lelouch moaned when he felt the large throbbing organ touch his thigh. He fumbled with his hands, trying to find the throbbing organ to caress it. Suzaku groaned loudly as he felt Lelouch's slim fingers grab onto his cock, holding it, moving his hands up and down on it. Suzaku responded the action, by grabbing Lelouch's ass firmly. "Ah…" Lelouch moaned with approval.

Suzaku came up from his position and started kissing Lelouch deeply as he massaged his ass firmly. Lelouch kissed back, and moved his hand a little faster, showing Suzaku what he needed. Suzaku smirked in the kiss, and let his fingers play with Lelouch's hole. But as soon as he pushed a finger in Lelouch, he felt something hot and sticky stream out and down his hand. Lelouch moaned, it was a strange pleasure, but he blushed with embarrassment at the same time. He didn't think that there would be more… "Well…" Suzaku chuckled. "Isn't that naughty, Lulu?" Lelouch blushed. Somehow Suzaku always turned into another person when they were to have sex. "Carrying that around inside of yourself all night, it's still warm… naughty boy…" Suzaku chuckled. Lelouch whimpered as he felt the fluid seeping out of him. He cried out again when he felt Suzaku pressing his own hard member against his, grinding against him. "I want to be inside of you." Suzaku turned Lelouch in a slight motion, and grinded against his ass, groaning as he tried to get a sound of approval out of Lelouch.

Lelouch soon, moaned in approval and arched his back a little positioning his ass higher, so that Suzaku could see the pink, puckered hole, seeping with his own white essence. Lelouch whimpered as Suzaku pressed himself against his ass, but he wasn't going in. "You like it? Hmm? You want more of me don't you?" Suzaku said, in a teasing, thick voice, filled with desire. Lelouch's eyes were filled with lust, he was panting, feeling his hole twitch, wanting the touch, so much it almost hurt him. He whimpered as he looked pleadingly at Suzaku. Suzaku was smirking and teasing Lelouch with the tip of his cock, pressing it against his entrance, pushing it in a bit, only to pull it out again. "Suzaku please…" Lelouch pleaded desperately. "Do you want it?" Lelouch groaned, as Suzaku pushed a little more into Lelouch. "Ah…" Who knew that Suzaku would be so… sexy as a sadist?... Suzaku turned Lelouch so that he was facing him. "Wh-what are you doing?" Lelouch stammered. Suzaku just smirked as he placed one of Lelouch's legs on his shoulder, almost amazed that Lelouch was able to stand like that. Lelouch was now standing with one leg, stretched over Suzaku's shoulder and another placed on the ground. He grabbed the shower pole, in the shower to keep his balance. "Hold on tight." Suzaku whispered lovingly into Lelouch's ear, giving it a lick, making Lelouch moan.

"I'm going in now.." Suzaku said with a thick voice as he slowly pushed himself into Lelouch. "Ah! Suzaku… please!" Suzaku smirked as he listened to his lover's desperate cries, for Suzaku to fill him up completely. Suzaku complied and pushed himself all the way into Lelouch. "Ah…" Suzaku groaned as he started thrusting upwards, and into Lelouch, who was desperately trying not to fall. Suzaku was thrusting harder and harder each time, trying to angle his hip. He was searching for that sweet spot in Lelouch, that would make him cry out his name. "Try arching your back a little love…" Suzaku groaned into Lelouch's ear, nipping it in the process. "I-I can't in ah… this position…" Lelouch moaned. Suzaku removed Lelouch's leg from his shoulder and placed it on his hip instead. "Wrap your legs around me…" Lelouch complied wrapping his legs around Suzaku's waist, his hands around his neck and arched his back. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hips, holding him in place as he started thrusting harder into him. "AH!...mmm…ng… Ah… Suzaku!" Lelouch suddenly cried out in pleasure and desperately hung onto Suzaku, digging his nails into Suzaku's back. Suzaku groaned loudly, and arched his own body into Lelouch as he pounded and grinded into Lelouch. Lelouch was trying to meet Suzaku's thrusts, but he couldn't, so he leaned forward and licked the shell of Suzaku's ear, biting the earlobe. Suzaku groaned as he felt Lelouch nibbling on his ear, and then he felt Lelouch's hand tangle itself in his hair and pull it. "Do it harder… please do me harder!" Lelouch panted into Suzaku's ear, making Suzaku's eyes roll to the back of his head. Lelouch no idea, how much it turned Suzaku on when he said that.

So he complied, fucking Lelouch harder against the wall. "Please… ah! Don't… ah… don't stop! Ah!" He moaned out, Suzaku chuckled. He liked it when Lelouch begged like that. Suzaku's groans got louder as well, as he felt Lelouch's wall constricting around him, getting close to his climax. He felt his own climax nearing, and started pounding merciless into the tight heat, that was Lelouch. "AH! Ah! Ahh! Su-Suzaku! Do-don't you da-dare stop! AHHH!" Lelouch cried out in pleasure as he spilled his white essence out on Suzaku and his own chests. Suzaku felt Lelouch's hot walls constrict around him, sending him over the edge as well and as he did, he latched onto his neck and bit him, desiring to bruise his white skin, leave marks that would indicate that he belonged to him. Lelouch moaned loudly as he felt himself being filled to the brim, with Suzaku's warm seed, and the power of the bite on his neck as Suzaku road out his orgasm. Then they slid breathlessly to the floor. Suzaku slid out of Lelouch and once again, warm seed floated from Lelouch. Lelouch shuddered lightly and sighed, as he once again felt the warm seed seep from himself. It was a strange feeling.

* * *

><p>Suzaku chuckled lightly when he felt Lelouch move in his lap. "You wanna go aga-" <em>"Oni-sama! We're here! Where are you?"<em> Lelouch and Suzaku stiffened. "Shit… What do we do? M-my underwear is still on the floor in the bedroom! Oh god… there's still you-your cum on the floor!" Lelouch hissed out. Suzaku blinked. He had no idea what to do. _"Oni-sama? Suzaku-san? Are you in there?"_ Nunnaly knocked the door. "Ahahaha… We're showering Nunnaly, I'll be right out!" Lelouch laughed nervously, rising up from Suzaku's lap. Suzaku couldn't help himself, so he licked Lelouch's inner thigh lightly._"Hya!" _Nunnaly shivered at the sound of her brother's whine. Obviously, Suzaku was doing something to him. "Erm, that's alright Oni-sama! We'll just help ourselves! Take your time!" She said, and before she could hear her brother's protests, she was in the living room, where Jeremiah and Sayako was standing. "Oni-sama is showering." Nunnaly simply said, not wanting to say more. "Where is Suzaku-sama then?" Sayako asked. "…In there with him…" Nunnaly shivered, like it physically hurt her to say it. "Oh…" Sayako said. Jeremiah had placed himself at Lelouch's kitchen table. "We'll… just have to wait then…" Sayako nodded. "I'll make coffee… Just..." Sayako said. Nunnaly nodded. "I'm just… taking a glass of soda… and I'll go watch some TV…" Nunnaly said. She just wanted the picture of Suzaku molesting her brother out of her head.

"…Suzaku…Ca-Can I finish my shower?" Suzaku was nuzzling his wet hair, on Lelouch's wet shoulder. "Hmm… okay then. If you wash my back a little." Suzaku felt his eyebrow twitch with annoyance. "No." Suzaku smirked. "Then I won't move." Lelouch smiled. "Then you'll get soap in your eyes. Too bad for you." Then he found his shampoo and started washing his hair. Suzaku sighed, he was quite disappointed. "Aww... Lelouch doesn't love me…" Lelouch chuckled. "You're acting like a child." Suzaku smirked. "Is not." Lelouch laughed a little as he rinsed the soap out of his hair. "Do you want me to wash yours?" He asked gently. Suzaku nodded his head eagerly, and sat down, on the small bench in Lelouch's shower. He groaned with dismay as he felt Lelouch's slim fingers massage soap into his hair. "I'm going to rinse the soap out of your hair now." Lelouch said, as he leaned Suzaku's head back. "Stop treating me like a child." Suzaku laughed. "I'm not treating you like a child!" Lelouch frowned. "No it would be very wrong… but you're going to be a great parent sometime…" Suzaku smiled up at Lelouch who had frozen in his movements, looking at him with a stunned expression. But then he smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Oni-sama! You look stunning!" Lelouch was wearing a white shirt, with a green cardigan, some black jeans and some brown boots, that went to his calves and had a small heel. But it wasn't his outfit that made him look stunning though, it was the way his eyes and skin shone. He was happy. "Thank you Nunnaly, so do you!" Nunnaly smiled and hugged her elder brother. Nunnaly was wearing a dark red silk dress, with golden patterns a few places. In Lelouch's eyes, she looked like an angel. "She looks like an angel doesn't she?" Nunnaly recognized the voice as Suzaku's and looked up. Suzaku looked quite handsome as well. There was no doubt that Lelouch had picked his outfit, Suzaku was way too nervous tonight, after all he was to meet Kallen's, and well, almost Lelouch's parents. He was wearing dark gray jeans, with a mint green shirt, a black waistcoat, brown shoes and a dark green tie to complement his eyes. Suzaku was blushing nervously, yet smiling brightly. "My, don't you look quite handsome Lelouch-sama, Suzaku-sama." Sayako said happily. Lelouch chuckled. "Oh, Sayako you don't have to call us that anymore." Sayako laughed. "It just slipped from my mouth." She was wearing the red dress, Lelouch had gotten her all those years ago. Jeremiah rose from his chair. "It's good to see you again Lelouch." Lelouch smiled. He had always liked Jeremiah. "It's good to see you too." He was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of white pants. "Are we ready to go?" He asked. Suzaku nodded, and went to go find Arthur. Of course he was coming, even if he didn't want to. Suzaku and Lelouch had gone through the trouble of bathing him the day before. Normally that went very well for Lelouch, but with Suzaku around, he was difficult to handle. Lelouch had only managed to tie a red bow around his neck, when Suzaku was out of the apartment. Hopefully, he had behaved and hadn't bitten the bow off yet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lelouch! Nunnaly! It's so good to see you!" Lelouch barely had a chance to walk into Kallen's mansion, before he was attacked by her mother. When Lelouch was done greeting her, she greeted Nunnaly, Sayako, Jeremiah and at last Suzaku. "I-it's nice to see you again Mrs. Kouzuki." Suzaku said as he bowed. "My my, Suzaku you're as handsome as ever. Honey! Kallen, Gino! Come here, Lelouch is here." She yelled, as she smiled at the nervous looking Suzaku. "Don't be nervous my dear, Kallen's father is all words. Just follow Gino's example." Suzaku nodded, while smiling nervously. "Ah, Lelouch my boy. Long time no see." Lelouch laughed as the elder Kouzuki approached him. "It's only been 3 weeks!" He smiled happily as he was hugged. "Oh you brought your boyfriend I see." Suzaku stiffened as the man looked him up and down, with suspicious eyes. Suzaku had no idea what to do but smile and present himself again. "Pleased to meet you again sir." He held out his hand. Kallen's father eyed the hand, but then he smiled and shook it, and maybe he squeezed a little too hard. "I hope you've been treating our Lelouch right." Lelouch laughed, making the grip on Suzaku's hand go loose. "Oh, Si-sir I couldn't do anything else. Lelouch is amazing!" Mr. Kouzuki's eyes, went soft at that comment. In the meantime Gino and Kallen had walked into the hallway, where they were standing, and Gino was giving him a thumbs up, from behind Mr. Kouzuki's back. he smiled happily. "Why don't you come and watch a game with Gino, Jeremiah and I?" Mr. Kouzuki asked. Suzaku looked at Lelouch, who smiled. "Sure, that would be nice."<p>

* * *

><p>Lelouch smiled as he heard the men laugh from the living room, while watching the game. Mrs. Kouzuki, Kallen, Nunnaly and Sayako was sitting in the kitchen, at a table in front of where Lelouch was working. "When is your friend C.C. coming?" Asked Mrs. Kouzuki. Kallen smiled. "In an hours' time, I think." Kallen's mother smiled and nodded. "So Lelouch, how is Suzaku treating you?" Kallen snickered and Lelouch blushed. "He is… absolutely amazing." Lelouch said smiling. Nunnaly giggled lightly. "He is so patient, and caring and… manly and…" Lelouch almost didn't know what to say. Suzaku was a dream. "He is such a dream." He said blushing. Kallen's mother clapped her hands. "He seems like a very nice boy. Even if he married your sister." Kallen frowned. "Don't mention that mother." Lelouch just laughed. "No it's okay, he calls her the pink pledge now, so that's okay." Kallen laughed, and Lelouch looked at her hand to see if there was any sight of her engagement ring, but she was hiding it under her other hand. She wasn't telling yet, it seemed. "Now Kallen, come here so I can teach you how to cook a Christmas Dinner." Kallen smiled at Lelouch as he said this. "Well Nunnaly, Sayako, why don't you guys help me set the table?" Kallen's mother asked, and the others nodded and left the room. As soon as the others were gone Kallen sighed. "When are you telling them?" Kallen smiled at Lelouch. "Tonight, we think at dinner, if that's okay?" Lelouch laughed. "Why shouldn't it be okay? My best friends are getting married." Lelouch smiled at her, and Kallen hugged him slightly. "I love you Lelouch." Lelouch smiled. "I love you too Kallen." Kallen smiled, and observed as Lelouch showed her how to prepare the turkey and stuffing right. "…Why aren't you using the giblets in the stuffing?" Lelouch smiled. "I use pork shoulder and bacon instead, I find it more delicious." Kallen nodded, and as soon as Lelouch was about to stuff the turkey, she couldn't help but tease him a little. "Does Suzaku do that to you a lot?" Lelouch almost threw whatever his hands was holding. "Ka-Kallen!" he stuttered. She laughed. "What? He does, doesn't he?" Lelouch blushed. "He so does!" Kallen laughed. "Shut up!" Lelouch laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku was sitting in the living room, watching soccer with the others. He was enjoying it, sitting in a comfy couch with a cold beer in his hand and Arthur curled up next to him. It felt nice, to be honest, he hadn't enjoyed a soccer game with anyone for years. Lelouch hardly watched sports and found them boring, and Eu- the pink pledge only wanted to watch shows with celebrity's. He sighed, without anyone else noticing and leaned back, but as soon as he did the first break came on and everybody stirred lightly. There wasn't much talking though. "So Suzaku, Lelouch have talked a lot about you." Suzaku gulped. "Only good I hope." Kallen's father chuckled. "He has, but Kallen hasn't." Suzaku gulped again. "I'm sorry sir. I know I have been at fault, but-" "Well, if Lelouch loves you, nothing else matters…" Mr. Kouzuki said. "So welcome in the family." Suzaku blinked as the man smiled kindly at him. "Thank you sir." Mr. Kouzuki smiled as he saw Suzaku smile for real, for the first time since he had walked into the house. Even he could see, why Lelouch had fallen for the boy. "So Suzaku? What do you do for a living?" Kallen's father asked. Suzaku smiled, happy to be asked. "I'm a General in Department A In the Japanese Army sir." Suzaku said. "Ah, Gino is in Department A as well. What does that stand for boy?" Gino smiled and nodded at Suzaku. "That is where we place the most fitted and first-class soldiers." Kallen's father looked impressed, he was starting to like this boy more by the minute.<p>

"You're quite suitable for Lelouch, are you taking care of him?" Suzaku nodded eagerly. "…Is he taking good care of you as well?" Suzaku blushed. He knew it wasn't meant 'that' way but it sure had sounded like it. "H-He does. He is an amazing cook, and he likes hearing about my day and he smiled to me every day…" Suzaku said smiling happily. "That's the most important thing. Mr. Kouzuki smiled. "We're actually looking for apartments…" Suzaku said. Gino smiled. "That's awesome man! Any luck?" Suzaku shook his head and rubbed the back of his head. "We can't find any that Lelouch likes." Mr. Kouzuki and Jeremiah asked. "That's always how it is." Jeremiah said laughing. "What's his criteria?" Suzaku laughed. " He wants a penthouse apartment, a little out of town with a large balcony where he can keep a garden, he doesn't want it too big, because it's only the 2 of us and Arthur over there, and he doesn't want it too small either, and the list goes on and on…" Gino, Mr. Kouzuki and Jeremiah was laughing loudly. Suzaku laughed along as well. He felt very welcome now.

* * *

><p>C.C. soon arrived, just as the Turkey had been in the oven for an half an hour, and Lelouch was now cooking the rice pudding, for the dessert. "Well, doesn't that pink apron suit you, mama." C.C. said mockingly as she greeted Lelouch. Lelouch sighed. "Oh hello, C.C." Lelouch said, but didn't stop stirring the rice pudding, so it wouldn't burn. "I'm somewhat busy right now." C.C. snickered. "No pi-" "Don't you dare saying it!" Lelouch snapped. Thankfully Kallen's mother saved him the last minute. "Oh you must be C.C.! Kallen has told be all about you!" Lelouch sighed with relieve. Right now he just wanted to show Kallen how to cook. "C.C. do you want to join us?" Kallen asked and Lelouch frowned. "Sure… but I'm not wearing a pink apron…" Kallen laughed. "No, that's Lelouch's anyways. I have a white one you can borrow." Kallen's mother said. C.C. snickered. "If he's actually wearing that voluntarily, you can get him to wear a dress at your wedding too." C.C. whispered at Kallen. Kallen gasped. "How did you know?" We haven't told anyone but Lelouch and Suzaku yet!" C.C: smiled. "I can see your ring." Kallen smiled happily. "Well it is quite big so…" Lelouch sighed. "…I'm still not wearing a dress."<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku leaned back in the comfy couch, with Arthur on his lap. Everybody was placed in the living room, listening to a fairy tale, Nunnaly was reading out loud for them. Everybody was gathered, except C.C., Kallen and Lelouch. Suzaku enjoyed his time, with the others, but he missed his Lelouch. Kallen's mother noticed. "Don't you worry, the dinner is done soon, and you'll be seeing him any minute!" Suzaku smiled happily. And she was right. Right as Nunnaly was reading 'The end' Lelouch came into the room. "Dinner's ready!" Suzaku's eyes lit brighter than the huge Christmas tree in the room, as he saw his lover. Lelouch blushed as he saw Suzaku smiling so brightly. Kallen's mother and Sayako got up, to help Lelouch and the girls carry the food out. Everybody else went into the dining room, and sat at the table. Suzaku was just about to sit down, When Kallen's father stopped him. Suzaku looked confused, but Kallen's father smiled and said: "Lelouch always sits on the other side, so if you want to sit next to him…" Then he winked. Suzaku smiled happily and went to sit down on the other side of the table.<p>

He was amazed as the food was served, it smelled amazing. Everybody seemed impressed as Lelouch served the dinner, and as Kallen and C.C. served the heavy bird. As soon as Lelouch had checked that everything was okay he sat down next to Suzaku, and smiled lightly at him. "Lel-" "Shh.." Lelouch said winking at him. "*Cough Cough* Can we have everybody's attention for a moment before we eat?" Suzaku looked up at the head of the table, where Kallen and Gino were standing. Suzaku smiled and grabbed Lelouch's hand, under the table. Lelouch smiled, and looked at his best friend, proudly. "We have an announcement to make." Kallen said. "I asked Kallen to marry me, and she said yes." Gino said, making everybody gasp. "We're getting married!" Kallen announced happily. Everybody made sounds of happiness, and sprung up to hug and congratulate Kallen and Gino. "You're still my maid of honor you know…" Kallen whispered as she hugged Lelouch, who already knew. "Yea… oh what the hell, I'm wearing that damn dress if you want me to!" He said happily and Kallen hugged him tighter. Gino smiled brightly and hugged Suzaku. "Hey… I know we haven't been talking with each other for the last 3 years, but we've been growing back into our old friendship again… and… I would like for you to be my best man?" Gino said happily. Suzaku smiled brightly. "Of course, I would love to!" Suzaku said and hugged him again. Gino was smiling proudly as they all sat down again, and instead of Kallen's father cutting the turkey this year, Gino did.

"So when are you planning to get married?" Nunnaly asked. Kallen blushed. "We were thinking, in the fall maybe… or late summer." Kallen's mother smiled. "I'm only guessing that our Lelouch is helping you out?" Kallen smiled. "Of course he is! I wouldn't get through it without him. He is my maid of honor." Lelouch blushed as Kallen's mother stared at him in awe. Gino laughed. "As long as no one goes on a spree in the middle of our reception as we did at your wedding Suzaku." Suzaku laughed nervously, he didn't want to talk about it, but he could make some fun out of it anyways. "Oh well, I did deserve it. It was pretty funny after all." Kallen's father laughed as well, but felt the awkward atmosphere that Lelouch and Suzaku created when they talked about that, so he changed the subject smoothly. "SO Suzaku, about your carrier, how did you get promoted so fast? You're only 21?" Suzaku smiled, happy to get asked. "I've been training to join the army, practically all of my life, I joined when I was 15… when my father, who also was a general in that department, died… after that I was adopted by a nice scientist couple, my father knew. I've been living in the barracks, pretty much all of my life." Suzaku said. Mr. Kouzuki nodded. "I'm sorry about your father. What about your mother?" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand. "…She died when I was about 5 years old. She was very sick, so it was for the best, I guess I was too young to understand." Kallen's mother nodded sadly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." But Suzaku only shook his head. "It's okay. I'm over it now. Besides, I had Lelouch at the time, he was always there for me." Lelouch smiled as he felt Suzaku grab his hand a little tighter. Kallen's parents smiled and continued eating, chatting a little back and forth.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was surprised as the dessert was served. "Lelouch?" "Hmm?" Lelouch turned to his lover. "What is this?" Lelouch smiled brightly. "Riz á l'amande." Lelouch said. "What?" Lelouch smiled. "It means, rise with almonds, in French. It's a Danish dessert though. It's a rice pudding with sweet cream, vanilla and almonds, which is served with a sweet cherry sauce." Suzaku smiled as soon as he heard the description. He had never liked the traditional English Christmas pudding after all. "..You made this for my sake?" Suzaku said smiling. Lelouch chuckled and nodded. Suzaku couldn't help himself and kissed Lelouch lightly. "You're a sweetheart." Lelouch blushed, as he watched Suzaku eat his dessert. Suzaku enjoyed the dessert, more than ever, knowing that Lelouch had cooked it for him. Once again it was quite popular, even C.C. didn't complain, even once! Lelouch sighed as he remembered the gift he was giving her. It was absolutely perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm asking the same thing as I do every year now. Does anyone want cocoa and coffee after we have opened the presents?" Nunnaly smiled. "The same as the other years, for all of us. I think you better ask Suzaku and C.C. though." Lelouch smiled. C.C. just nodded her head. "I'll take the cocoa…" Lelouch nodded. "So love, do you want my world famous cocoa?" Suzaku grinned. "I'd love that cocoa, you haven't made that for me in years." Lelouch smiled lovingly. "I did when we were small… the time you tricked me into it." Suzaku nodded and laughed. "It was worth it." Kallen's mother smiled. "Now, who is going to hand out the gifts this year?" Kallen's father smiled as well. "I think Gino should do that." Gino smiled proudly. "But let's do what we always do first!" Kallen said excitedly. Suzaku blinked. "Lelouch? What?" But Lelouch didn't answer, he just smiled and grabbed Suzaku's hand. Suzaku was pretty confused as he experienced the unfamiliar traditions Lelouch and Kallen's family had. They sang Christmas carols, and danced around the huge tree in the living room. At first it was awkward and silly, but as Lelouch encouraged him more, with his laughs and twinkling eyes, it became more and more fun. He could imagine how fun it was for small children to do this. He smiled as he looked at Lelouch, because in the light of the Christmas tree, and with his loud laughs, he looked like a small child once again.<p>

Everybody sat down, and Gino started handing out the gifts. Lelouch and Suzaku was squeezed up together in the couch, with Nunnaly on Lelouch's other side, leaning up against her brother, smiling as she watched Suzaku holding Lelouch close. "Let me see… Ah, this is to C.C. from… Lelouch." Gino said smiling as she handed C.C. her gift. She unwrapped it tenderly, and when she was done, she was smiling, bigger than anyone had ever seen. Lelouch smiled as well. "A year's supply of pizza?" She gasped. "Thank you que-Lelouch." She said smiling. "My pleasure." Lelouch said smiling, feeling Suzaku giving him a squeeze. Names were yelled out, and gift were handed. Everybody had pretty much gotten all of their gifts, and only a few remained. "..To Kallen, from Lelouch." Gino said smiling, handing his fiancée her gift. Kallen unwrapped the small box, to see a note: _'I will buy your wedding dress, once we get one sewed for you. Love Lelouch'… oh and I will wear a dress at your wedding.'_ Kallen practically cried and pulled Lelouch out of Suzaku's embrace. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you Lelouch! I love you so much." Lelouch only smiled and hugged his best friend back. "This is nothing to worry about." He whispered slightly as he wiped her tears of happiness and kissed her forehead. "But just as you know, I'm NOT wearing anything pink. I didn't want to write that in the card." Kallen laughed a little. "I know, I wasn't planning to do so… Thank you Lelouch. "Lelouch smiled again. "You're welcome." Lelouch sat back in his lover's embrace and waited for Nunnaly to have his gift.

"There is only 2 gifts left other than this one… Erm, to Nunnaly from Lelouch." Then he handed Nunnaly her somewhat heavy gift. She unwrapped it and looked at the smooth surface of her gift. A book, a very large one at that with gold leaf on the sides, and in golden handwriting it said: _H.C. Andersen's Collected works._ She smiled and looked at her brother. "All of your favorite fairytales are in it. You loved it when I read it out loud for you when we were small and so, so I got you your very own book, so that you can read them anytime you want." Nunnaly smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "…Can you read us one of the stories Oni-sama?" Lelouch smiled and nodded, it was more than thank enough. "Oh isn't that great! Lelouch is reading a story this year! Can it be about Christmas? Kallen's mother asked. Lelouch nodded, he had one on his mind. The last two gifts, was forgotten by Gino, and left there under the tree. But it seemed that nobody remembered, as Lelouch went to the kitchen to make the chocolate. "I should go help him, he can't carry all of the cups by himself!" Suzaku declared and walked out into the kitchen. Kallen's mother, saw right through it. "Aw… He wants some alone time with him…" Kallen's father wrinkled his nose a bit. "Oh honey don't be a prude!" Kallen's mother said happily.

* * *

><p>Suzaku felt his heart beat a little faster as he walked towards the kitchen where Lelouch was. Suzaku had wanted to kiss his lover all night, and nothing was going to stop him now. As soon as he neared the kitchen, he smelled the warm milk already, making him almost tired, like a child would. "Lelouch?" He called lovingly as he walked out into the kitchen, where Lelouch was standing in a pink apron. Lelouch turned his head slightly, not wanting to burn the milk, so he stood where he was. "Suzaku…" he said lovingly. Suzaku smiled, and walked up behind his lover and held him. "I missed you all evening…" Lelouch leaned his head back. "I was sitting right next to you?" Lelouch answered. Suzaku made a small pout, and Lelouch sighed lovingly. "I missed you too…" Suzaku smiled. "Can I kiss you?" He held Lelouch a bit closer, smelling his lover. "…You can…" Lelouch said blushing. Suzaku smiled as Suzaku leaned his head back, turning it slightly. Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku's hair and tucked him into a soft, longing kiss. He was still stirring in the pan with milk, as he kissed his lover. As the kiss became more heated, Lelouch's hand stirred faster. Suzaku's tongue prickled Lelouch's own teasingly, tasting him lightly. As they pulled away, Lelouch's eyes was still slightly closed and Suzaku's tongue, was collecting the remaining spit from Lelouch on his lips. Lelouch smiled lightly and kissed him tenderly again. "My gift for you is still under the tree…" Suzaku smiled. "So is yours…" Suzaku held him a little closer. "Do you want to open it when we get in? Or after you've read the story?" Lelouch looked thoughtful for a moment. "I want to open it afterwards…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready everybody?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku handed out the hot cocoa, and everybody placed themselves comfortable placed in the living room. Everybody made sounds of approval, and when Suzaku sat down next to Lelouch and held him close once again making sure that he was comfortable, Lelouch started reading. Nunnaly was her head on Lelouch's shoulder, waiting impatiently for him to start. "What are you going to read Oni-sama?" Lelouch smiled. "A story called '<em>The fir tree'<em>." He cleared his throat and started:

"_Far down in the forest, where the warm sun and the fresh air made a sweet resting-place, grew a pretty little fir-tree; and yet it was not happy, it wished so much to be tall like its companions– the pines and firs which grew around it. The sun shone, and the soft air fluttered its leaves, and the little peasant children passed by, prattling merrily, but the fir-tree heeded them not. Sometimes the children would bring a large basket of raspberries or strawberries, wreathed on a straw, and seat themselves near the fir-tree, and say, "Is it not a pretty little tree?" which made it feel more unhappy than before. And yet all this while the tree grew a notch or joint taller every year; for by the number of joints in the stem of a fir-tree we can discover its age. Still, as it grew, it complained._

"_Oh! how I wish I were as tall as the other trees, then I would spread out my branches on every side, and my top would over-look the wide world. I should have the birds building their nests on my boughs, and when the wind blew, I should bow with stately dignity like my tall companions." _

_The tree was so discontented, that it took no pleasure in the warm sunshine, the birds, or the rosy clouds that floated over it morning and evening…."_

As Lelouch read out loud, Suzaku watched him and listened to him carefully, noticing his every breath and how his voice would change every once in a while. He placed his head on Lelouch shoulder and held him a little closer, and Lelouch paused for that slight moment, to observe and smile at his lover. And then he started again.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Now all was past; the tree's life was past, and the story also,– for all stories must come to an end at last."<em>

Lelouch finished the story that way, and closed the book. Everybody smiled tiredly at him, in appreciation. "Thank you for the story Oni-sama…" Nunnaly said tiredly. Lelouch smiled fondly. "You're welcome Nunnaly. Merry Christmas." Nunnaly yawned. "Merry Christmas…" She sat up before she fell asleep. Lelouch smiled. "We better get you home and into bed young lady. "Nunnaly laughed tiredly, but didn't disagree. "Sayako, Jeremiah, would it be okay if we went home now?" Sayako and Jeremiah nodded. "It is quite late." She said and Lelouch nodded, then he turned to Suzaku. "Suzaku, how much did you drink tonight?" Suzaku shrugged. "Not that much, you want me to drive?" Lelouch nodded. "If that's okay with you. I had a bit too much to drive…" Suzaku nodded and kissed Lelouch head. "You wanna open the presents when we get home then?" Lelouch nodded. Suzaku picked up the gifts, before they forgot about them, and Jeremiah started packing the car after saying goodbye. Suzaku politely said goodbye, and thank you to Kallen and her parents, and told Gino that they would see each other soon enough and C.C. waved him off. That was, her way of saying goodbye after all. Lelouch picked Arthur up, and went to say goodbye to everyone, he told Kallen he would call her the day after, and said an especially long goodbye to C.C. since she would go home to Germany soon. She let him hug her, he had given her a great gift after all...

* * *

><p><em>Lelouch tucked Nunnaly in when they came home, and she fell asleep almost right away, only managing to say a small goodnight to Suzaku. But Suzaku was happy enough with that. Jeremiah and Sayako turned in as well as soon as they got home, in another one of Lelouch's spare-bedrooms. And when the apartment finally was quiet, Suzaku and Lelouch placed themselves in the living room, in the couch in front of the Christmas tree, watching it, squeezed up together tiredly looking at each other.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Merry Christmas love…" Suzaku said as he handed Lelouch his gift. Lelouch blushed and carefully unwrapped the little box. He almost cried with happiness as he saw the gift. It was a snow globe, made in think glass, with a silver bottom, which was engraved, with his name. The best part about it though, was the landscape inside of it. It was the Kururugi Shrine, perfect in every little detail, with all of the white glittery snow flouting. It was clearly handmade, and designed only for him. "Oh Suzaku…" Lelouch carefully turned it in his hands, to see the snow move around. "I-I don't know what to say…" Lelouch said, the happiness in his voice was clear. "You don't have to say anything… just kiss me…" Suzaku said, smiling his charming smile, that made Lelouch melt by a single second. So Lelouch carefully placed the fragile ball on the table in front of him and kissed his lover ever so tenderly. <em>

"_Open yours…" Lelouch whispered as he pulled away, and Suzaku opened the small box wrapped in colorful paper, to see a small black box. He opened that as well, and smiled when he saw Lelouch's gift for him. His father's pocket watch, in a golden chain. The watch Suzaku had gotten, when his father died, but the glass had been broken ,and the time had stopped, exactly when his father died. Suzaku had kept it, but had been saddened every time he looked at it. He had showed it to hundreds of people, asking if they could make it work, but no one could without replacing almost all of the parts in it, and even the glass where one of the bullets had hit it. it was an old watch that had went through his family, for decades. But it looked exactly the same. The glass had been glued back together and it was ticking away. Lelouch had had someone repair it, without replacing anything. Suzaku felt tears stream down his cheeks. "Lelouch…Love… you don't know how much this means to me… thank you so much…" He hugged Lelouch tightly. Lelouch hugged him back. "I do know…" Lelouch whispered. Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch forcefully. Lelouch kissed back, with an equal force, and pulled back. "Merry Christmas Suzaku…" Suzaku smiled. "Merry Christmas… my love."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ero= Sexy<strong>_

_***You can read the rest of 'The fir tree' on this website: http:/ www. andersenstories. com/en/andersen_ fairy-tales/ the_ fir_ tree ( Without all of the spaced of course!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew… now that was a hard one ._. Sorry I'm a little late- you know spring break is here and all… Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did, it made me feel like celebrating Christmas :I But I love Easter as well… because I get tiny little chocolate eggs and bunnies! Yum! :D Oh well happy Easter everybody! And I'll see you next time! Kya~ =^.^=<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_Lavender Surrender_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of the story.

Summary: When you pick the wrong flowers, can you expect that the others, still will grow, or will they wither away, and bloom in another man's garden? Will they ever return just for you? Suzalulu rated M for future chapters. (Lelouch is a normal person, Zero never existed)

Chapter 17

"_Hmm… soft… don't want to open my eyes… it can't be morning yet… mmm…" _Suzaku turned and reached out for Lelouch. _"Hmm… Lelouch… he's so soft…and petit… and… furry?" _Suzaku slowly opened his eyes. "What the- Arthur? What are you doing in our bed?" Suzaku knew that Lelouch would be furious if he found black cat hair in their bed. He lifted Arthur of the bed, the cat luckily was too tired to fight him back and scurried into the living room. Suzaku sat up in the bed, and rubbed his head. He sighed, the room was dark, it was in the middle of the night... Where was Lelouch? He had gone to bed with him a few hours ago… Suzaku stretched and yawned. Where could Lelouch had gone to? Suzaku sighed, Lelouch was probably so nervous that he couldn't sleep. They were going to the New Year's party, at the military base. No one except Cecilie and Lloyd knew about him and Lelouch and normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, but since Suzaku was a higher standing General now, it was. Suzaku sighed again, he couldn't understand why Lelouch was so nervous, he was one of the most respected businessmen in the entire world... he donated a lot of money to the military, he helped people, donating money to the homeless, the animals, children, cancer studies, anything you could think of. Lelouch was generous, intelligent and… beautiful… simply beautiful. He smiled, it was all going to be okay….Suzaku yawned and rose from the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights and walked into the living room.

Suzaku smiled and leaned against the doorframe when he saw Lelouch. Lelouch was sitting all curled up in a blanket in the couch, watching children shows. Suzaku was surprised that they even sent those programs this late at night. "What are you doing love?" Lelouch looked away from the screen, and stared out into the darkness until his eyes adjusted and he saw Suzaku. "… Nothing…" he said and turned his head. Suzaku smiled, Lelouch was looking quite adorable. "Come back to bed love…" Lelouch shook his head. "I'm not tired…" Suzaku sighed. "Lelouch… are you scared about tomorrow, is that it?" Lelouch shook his head. "No I just can't sleep…" And then he yawned. Suzaku chuckled, Lelouch was lying. He was tired as hell. "That's it, you're going to bed." Then he walked to the couch and turned off the TV. "Hey I was *Yawn* watching that!" Lelouch tiredly complained. Suzaku just laughed. "Stop acting like a child and come to bed." Then he lifted Lelouch, and carried him to the bed. Lelouch didn't even struggle he really was tired. Suzaku placed Lelouch in his side of the bed, and laid down next to him. Lelouch eyes were already closed and his breath was steady "Sleep tight love." Suzaku said smiling, kissing Lelouch's lips tenderly and held him close. Soon enough, he fell asleep as well, snoring lightly. But really, Lelouch wasn't asleep. He was too worried, anxious about the party… and clearly, Suzaku hadn't bothered to check the guest list when they received their formal invitation…

* * *

><p>"<em>Suzaku where is the invitation we got this morning?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku shrugged. "On the coffee table… you don't have to read it though, it's just the formal invitation to the Military's New year party, I know what it says anyways…" Lelouch sighed. "Well, maybe there is a seating plan you don't know about in it! So if you don't mind I would like to read it." Suzaku waved his hand, as in 'go on'. Lelouch sighed. Suzaku was way too lazy when it came to reading or writing… poor bastards having to read his reports. "Oh well…" he sighed and started reading the letter. He smiled as he saw Suzaku's name, and his title. Suzaku hadn't showed him his new uniform yet, and Lelouch was slightly getting impatient. He really wanted to see Suzaku in a superior's uniform. But he wasn't telling him that… not yet at least. He smirked to himself as he read through the invitation, until he found the guest list and seating plan. Lelouch smiled as he saw Suzaku and his own, well Suzaku's date's seats, with all of the other superiors of department A. It was nice seeing Suzaku being part of the more important people now, but he was thankful that Gino and Kallen was near, right at the next table. It was calming that Kallen was near all the time. He sighed happily, Kallen and himself had gotten an invitation as one of their sponsors, but it had been ignored, because of Suzaku and Gino's invitations. So they had actually sent a rejection of the invitation, so that they wouldn't place them at one of the sponsor's tables, they were dates, not sponsors that evening. Lelouch smiled again, and decided to read the guest list, to see if Milly was coming, since her family sponsored as well. He looked through it, recognizing quite a few of the guest, as owners, of the companies he had surpassed or offered help. His smile faded as soon as he saw a few, way too familiar names on the list. Suddenly he didn't really want to go, but he couldn't ruin Suzaku's chance for further promotion or getting friendly with his boss' and colleagues. If he didn't want to, Suzaku wouldn't go either. So he kept quiet. He wasn't going to say anything. After all, Suzaku, was his now. And Euphemia and his 'family' meant nothing to either of them now.<em>

"Lelouch? Where are you going?" Suzaku asked, when he finally had woken up in the late morning hours. He noticed Lelouch's absence, when he had reached out to his lover, and noticed the loss of Lelouch warmth, finding the bed empty and cold. When he found Lelouch, he was all dressed, but not for the evenings events. "I'm going to see Kallen and go spent my afternoon with her." Lelouch said as he dressed in his heavy winter coat. "Are you mad at me love?" Suzaku asked as he rose from the warm duvet, and went to hug his lover. Lelouch chuckled lightly. "I am not. I'm… simply getting a new outfit and a haircut love." Lelouch said. Suzaku sighed. He was relieved. Lelouch didn't really sound nervous, like he expected him to be. "It's just a dinner honey… don't be too nervous alright?" Lelouch turned and gave him a bright smile. "I won't be love." And then he kissed his naked lover tenderly. "I'll be back by 5." He said softly. Suzaku smiled. "Alright… I'll see you then. I love you." Suzaku kissed Lelouch's forehead, and took the smell of his lover in. He had already showered. "You smell good…" Lelouch laughed lightly. Was Suzaku hoping to get lucky right now? He had even just said goodbye to him. "Suzaku I got to go…" Lelouch said, laughing lightly. "Are you sure about that? I think we have something to do, one last time this year…" Suzaku said playfully, and pressed himself up against his lover. Lelouch slapped his bare chest. "Stop it you pervert!" Lelouch laughed, not able to escape Suzaku's arms. "But… I'm already hard…" Suzaku said and pressed his lower body to Lelouch. "Stop! Suzaku you're staining my Armani!" Suzaku frowned. "You're wearing Armani to go shop with Kallen?..." Lelouch laughed. "Of course I am… now, get 'that' down…" Lelouch said and looked down, blushing. Suzaku smirked. "It won't get down by itself you know…" Lelouch smiled, Suzaku was really trying to get lucky. "Then it's good that you have 2 hands to cope with." Lelouch said laughing, as he started to walk out the door. "I'll see you later love!" He waved, and closed the front door after he went out. Suzaku was left, aroused and pouting. Luckily, Arthur was there to distract him in his own way. He did, after all chase him out of bed some hours ago… Revenge was sweet.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late sweetie." Kallen only laughed as she saw Lelouch, run, okay not run… more like… a very fast walk, out of his car. "That's okay. I think I know who to blame. There's a white stain on your jacket." She pointed out. "St-stain? Shit! My Armani!" Kallen laughed harder as Lelouch panicked. "Don't worry, let's get it cleaned while we get spoiled okay?" Lelouch nodded and started to walk with Kallen. "…wait what do you mean spoiled?" Kallen smiled. "I'm just paying you back in advance for my wedding dress." Lelouch sighed. "Kallen you don't have to." Kallen then laughed. "No, but I want to. You deserve a massage and a wax." Lelouch's eyes widened. "…Why punish me?" Kallen laughed. "It will only hurt for a second." Lelouch sighed. "I will hold your hand?" Lelouch frowned. "While we're at it, why don't you just take me to get a tattoo and a piercing huh?" Kallen smiled. "What a great idea!" Lelouch paled. "I was just kidding! I don't want the wax." Kallen smiled. "I will wax you, if you don't come with me right now." Lelouch paled again. She would make it hurt even more. "Kallen isn't that too girly? I'm a grown man." Kallen smiled. "I know. But, Suzaku would appreciate it, you shave anyway, so why not get it waxed? It lasts longer." Lelouch sighed. "Fine."<p>

* * *

><p>Not so long after, Lelouch got his wax. He practically cried, it hurt so badly. It wasn't so bad on his legs, but everywhere else it was. They had had him bathe in ice water afterwards, so that nothing would swell or redden, that hadn't been pretty nice either. This was almost sadistic, that was what Lelouch thought. But the people there were really nice, well maybe because Kallen had paid a lot of money, but this was the nicest place in town. They even brought them champagne and little appetizers with caviar and fresh fruit as they were getting massaged and getting their nails done. Yes the almighty Lelouch Lamprouge, Lord Zero, the world's genius, was getting a manicure. Lelouch could only say that he liked looking nice and proper, because he felt clean.<p>

"More champagne Mr. Lamprouge?" A light voice asked him. "Yes, thank you." He said as he reached out his glass, and felt it get heavier as the rich golden liquid was poured into it. "Don't drink too much now, you want to make a good impression tonight." Kallen said. "So, you saw the guest list as well huh?" He said smiling lightly. "Are you sure that you should go?" She asked, and the girls doing their toenails, looked at each other, clearly listening. "Of course I should go. To be honest, I'm looking forward to seeing them, somehow." Kallen frowned. "Really?" Lelouch smiled, which made Kallen smile as well. "Oh." Kallen said, catching his drift. "I get it. We have actually surpassed you 'father' haven't we?" Lelouch smiled with triumph. "We have." Kallen smiled. "I can't wait to see the bubblegum bitch, after what I did to her last time I saw her." Kallen laughed and so did Lelouch. "Plus!" Kallen said, startling the girls. "You've won." Lelouch blinked. "What do you mean?" Kallen smirked. "Suzaku divorced her. He dumped her! And now, he's with you. He is yours now. You've won." The girls smiled. "Excuse me, but we couldn't help but hear you guys. Your boyfriend's ex-wife is showing up?" Kallen smiled and Lelouch nodded. The girls smiled at each other. "We have a very special treatment for you, which will make her even more jealous." Lelouch blinked. "Don't you want to rub it in her face?" Kallen smiled evilly. "Oh I think he does. Give us what you've got ladies."

"…I'm not sure I like this." Lelouch said as just about 5 women minus Kallen was staring down at him. "Oh come on Lelouch, it's a special treatment how bad can it be?" Lelouch gulped. It sounded bad. "We're just going to fix your eyebrows and give you a face mask and make your skin feel softer." Lelouch nodded and soon felt gentle hands rubbing his face, as if it was a massage. Then he felt the same on his legs, and soon all over his body. It was nice, he almost fell asleep. "What's that?" He asked as he felt something wet hid his face. "We're just wetting you face a little, before we start to treat it with our face masks. While the mask rests, we have a bath you can stay in and get treatment for the rest of your body. There are some oils in it." Lelouch nodded. "Your friend can join too." And then he nodded again. This was luxury. "This place is amazing Kallen." Kallen smiled. "I know. I cancelled with your hairdresser, they're doing your hair here. " Lelouch was too relaxed to say anything, so he just nodded. There was oils in the bath. "We won't have to wear perfume for a week!" Kallen laughed, it was an aroma therapy bath. The steam was going into their skin, cleaning it out. It felt amazing, to be spoiled like that. "Kallen?" "Hmm?" "Can we do this before your wedding again? Or.. next week?" Kallen laughed. "Sure Lelouch. Sure."

* * *

><p>"I feel absolutely amazing and shiny!" Lelouch said as walked along the cold, wet streets of the shopping district, with Kallen walking beside him. "You look all shiny." Kallen laughed. "You smell amazing as well." She said sniffing him. "You're sniffing me?" Lelouch asked, looking strangely at Kallen. "Be glad I haven't licked your face yet." Lelouch laughed. Some of the things they had put in his face in that place, he could've eaten. "Can we go to a café when were done?" Lelouch asked. "I'm really hungry… that chocolate mask made me hungry…" Lelouch complained. "Could we at least go shop first, like we were supposed to?" Lelouch sighed. "Fine… but I'm choosing the place. I have such a craving for nachos today…" Kallen looked at Lelouch. "That's funny, you're normally not into fatty foo-" "Look! That dress would look so good on you!" Lelouch said happily. Kallen looked towards the window and saw a dark green, deep V-neck dress, with a silver chain under the bosom, cutting the V-neck in half, letting it end at the navel. It was somewhat short, and would go to her knees. "That is beautiful!" Kallen said and pulled Lelouch to the store. "Can I help you miss?" The man in the store asked. "I'd like the green dress in the window." The man nodded and went to take it down. "Anything else?" He asked. "Yes, let's look around a little as well. "Lelouch smiled. "Would you like me to show you to the men's department Sir?" Lelouch shook his head. "No, but can you tell me where the tailor is? I seem to have forgotten." the man nodded and told him the directions.<p>

* * *

><p>"- and these earrings really just called out for me in the store!" Kallen said and eagerly showed Lelouch some earrings, made of long, thin silver chains, in different lengths, with emerald stones hanging at the ends. "Those are beautiful. I don't think you have to wear a necklace th-" "There you go sir." The waiter said smiling as he placed a plate full of nachos, warm with melted cheddar on it, with salsa, sour cream and guacamole on the side, and a large iced tea. "… where's the chicken?" Lelouch looked up and asked. The waiter laughed. "I know it's hard to see, but it is under the cheese somewhere." Lelouch smiled, and as the waiter left, Lelouch started eating with great pleasure. Kallen blinked, when she saw it. Normally Lelouch would've wrinkled his nose in disgust. She looked at her salad. This would usually be the other way around. Suzaku was clearly having some effect on his eating habits. "… that's really a lot of cheese Lelouch." Kallen said as she ate a tomato. "I know… I love it…" Lelouch said laughing. "So what did you buy while you were away?" Kallen asked. Lelouch swallowed his food. "I got myself a yukata." Kallen smiled. that was entirely for Suzaku's sake. "What does it look like?" Lelouch chewed carefully on his food and dried his mouth before answering. "It's black, and has small purple lavenders on it. and a lavender purple obi." She smiled. It sounded beautiful. They ate in silence for a while, until Kallen came to think of something. "When you're done, we have one more shop to go to." Lelouch swallowed his food again. "Which?" Kallen smirked. "You'll find out."<p>

* * *

><p>"Suzaku! I'm home." Lelouch said as he entered the apartment, hiding a special bag under the bigger one. He was greeted instantly, by Arthur and Suzaku, trying to race each other to get to him first. Lelouch stepped aside as both of them tripped on the smooth surface of the floor, and almost fell into the door. "Either we're getting a place with wall to wall rug, or you stop running inside!" Lelouch scolded Suzaku. Suzaku pouted. "Arthur ran too!" Lelouch sighed. "Honey, he's a cat. He doesn't care what you tell him." Suzaku sighed. "Oh well… welcome home." Suzaku said and pulled Lelouch into a hug. Lelouch hugged back. "Ooh what did you ge- kami… you smell sooooo good…." Suzaku said groaning. Lelouch sighed in relive, Suzaku was distracted. But should he really be glad about that? Now, Suzaku looked hungrily at him. "Ahhaha… well Kallen took me to this special spa and they gave me a special treatment." Suzaku smirked. "What kind of 'special' treatment?" Lelouch blushed. "I just wanted to look good for you." He admitted. Suzaku smirked again. "Oh did you really? Then why don't you strip so I can see what they did to you?" Lelouch blushed and felt Suzaku push of his jacket. "One last time this year?" Lelouch shook his head. "N-no not now Suzaku, look at the time you should get ready!" Lelouch said and pushed, as good as he could, Suzaku to the bathroom. "Go take shower! You stink!" Suzaku blinked a few times, but took a sniff at himself and grimaced. Okay fine, he did stink, running around in an apartment without washing, in an undershirt and a cat, did that to you. "Hai hai…. But you won't get away next tim-" Lelouch smacked the door in his face. "Hai hai love… just wash yourself!" Lelouch breathed out in relive, Suzaku would be distracted for a while. He smirked. <em>"You're wrong Kururugi Suzaku, you're the one that won't get away next time!"<em>

* * *

><p>By the time Suzaku came out of his shower, he was greeted by an amazing sight. His Lelouch dressed in a yukata. "You look so beautiful…" he heard himself say. Lelouch turned around and smiled. "Really?" Suzaku nodded eagerly. "I'm really glad you like it." Lelouch said walked towards Suzaku. "Would you mind tying the obi for me?" Lelouch said when he had reached Suzaku. Suzaku nodded and Lelouch turned around. Suzaku smiled as he tied the obi, if he had stayed married to Euphemia he would never had gotten a chance to tie one of these ever again. Euphemia had never liked Japanese traditions, so when Lelouch took interest in his culture he felt both happy and proud of his inheritance. He blushed as he thought of Lelouch the first time he tried to eat with chopsticks at his house. He had been so stubborn and cute! Lelouch had gotten really mad and 'threatened' Suzaku to teach him. "There you go." Suzaku said as he finished. "Thank you love." Lelouch said and kissed his lovers cheek. Suzaku blushed at the gesture, and took in Lelouch's every movement as he walked to their bed and sat down on the edge. Suzaku liked watching him this way. This was the perfect way to start the New Year. With Lelouch. From now on it would always be with Lelouch. One day he would marry him and they would have kids an- "Shouldn't you be dressing as well?" Suzaku snapped out of his stream of thoughts and chuckled nervously as he nodded his head.<p>

* * *

><p>"General Kururugi! Welcome!" Suzaku was greeted as he walked into the ballroom. "Thank you sir." Suzaku said bowing. "Enough with the formalities, you're a higher rank now." The older man said. They chatted for a while, and soon Suzaku found some of his comrades. "So, how is things going for you?" The man asked. "Incredibly well actually." Suzaku said smiling. "I have been looking forward to this." He said smiling. "… I assume that you have not seen the guest list?" Suzaku just shook his head. "I haven't, my date has though." The man shook his head. "You are aware, that your ex-wife will be coming tonight?" Suzaku paled. Lelouch knew. That was why he had been so nervous! "Wh-why?" he stammered. "The Britannia family is sponsors, Kururugi." Suzaku gulped again. "But don't worry, the sponsors are sitting at a whole different table." Suzaku blinked. "My date is one of our sponsors as well, I assume that-" "She'll be sitting with you, don't worry." Suzaku frowned. "You mean, he." The older man blinked. "Oh, HE will be sitting with you then. I can't wait to meet him." The man said and chuckled lightly and walked off, to let Suzaku talk with other guests. Suzaku took that chance to walk to some of his colleagues, and wait for Lelouch, he had been a bit carsick, so he had gone to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*knock knock* <strong>"Are you okay in there?" a deep male voice said. Lelouch wanted to laugh, did he sound okay? "I'm fine, thank you!" He said. No he was not fine, he had spent the last 30 minutes hurling into a toilet bowl. "Okay then…" The person from outside said and walked away. Usually Lelouch didn't get carsick, but the road had been very slippery and so the car ride hadn't exactly been pleasant. He had gotten very sick, he never had before, but this time it made his stomach churn violently. Now, he was dry heaving, he had been throwing up so much, he had nothing left in him. His breakfast, his lunch, his water, coffee, everything, was gone. Just thinking about it made his stomach churn all over again. It was disgusting. He hated the feeling of throwing up. It wasn't the heat of the vomit; it was the taste and the way his mouth felt after, the back of his teeth fluffy and his tongue, thick and slimy. "Ugh…" he flushed the toilet for the fifth time. He felt horrible and sick, and now he didn't even feel like dealing with his 'family' or anyone else for that matter. Was it possible to spend your New Year's Eve, eating ice cream, drinking alone and cuddling in your couch watching TV with your cat? It was a possibility. And he really wanted to go home and do exactly that. But he had to be there for Suzaku tonight, he had promised. So he washed his mouth and went out of the bathroom with a smile.

* * *

><p>Suzaku smiled as he saw Lelouch coming out of the men's room. "Oh, are you feeling better already, love?" Suzaku said as he hurriedly approached Lelouch who, was smiling brightly as Suzaku snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple. "Yes I am. Sorry I don't know why I got so sick all of sudden." Suzaku smiled. "I'm just glad that you're feeling better. But if you feel worse during the evening, please tell me, so we can go home." Suzaku said softly and nuzzled his nose into the blushing Lelouch's hair. "I feel better, I promise. Let's just enjoy our evening." Lelouch kissed Suzaku's cheek. Suzaku blushed like a small boy. And even if Lelouch felt really sick, Suzaku managed to make it all better, just doing that. <em>"Look look! Isn't that Lord Zero?" <em>Lelouch heard someone near them say. _"No way! General Kururugi is with lord Zero?" "Mhm, I heard that they are childhood friends." _Lelouch chuckled lightly, making Suzaku listen to the whispers as well. _"So they aren't together?" "I don't think so, General Kururugi haven't been with anyone since his divorce... he hasn't really mentioned anyone." "oh… hasn't h-" "Do you think I have a chance with him? Or Lord Zero for that matter!" _A woman said eagerly, interrupting the other. Lelouch really wanted to laugh. Suzaku, on the other hand, did not look too happy. _"No I don't think so. Lord Zero is gay. Didn't you know?" _Lelouch had a feeling that the others were either nodding or shaking their heads. "_He is actually the first male that was born with a uterus!" _Lelouch paled. He didn't really want to talk about it. He was a medical sensation, it was a miracle that he still lived, but it was mostly only doctors that knew about him. So how?

"Ho-"_"So do you think I have a chance or what?" _She interrupted rather rudely again. This girl, clearly was pretty stupid, but Lelouch was relieved that she had taken focus of him. Suzaku had had more than enough, so he turned, and was just about to say something, when Lelouch pulled him back and shook his head. "Don't. It's okay, it doesn't matter." Suzaku just sighed. "Are you sure? I know you don't like talking about it and all…" Lelouch just nodded. "Just ignore it please… I just want us to have a nice evening okay?" but Suzaku wasn't satisfied. He had noticed the way the men were looking at his lover, with lusty looks in their eyes and dirty thoughts in their minds. He hated it. he was actually quite the jealous type and with Lelouch looking so god damn beautiful without even trying, he was prepared to fight for his love. It sounded pretty savage; he knew that, that was why he never showed Lelouch that side of him. But now he felt a strong urge to do so. So he did. He started kissing Lelouch roughly. Lelouch was caught by surprise and had his eyes wide open, but as the kiss intensified, he shut them close. Suzaku still tasted amazing, and as lost as he was in the kiss, he didn't notice it when Suzaku pulled away. "If you say so love." Suzaku then said smirking. Lelouch puffed his cheeks, pouting a little. "God… Get. A. Room." Lelouch turned instantly when he heard that. "Well hello to you too Kallen."

* * *

><p>Suzaku had gone away with Gino to greet some of their comrades, leaving Lelouch with Kallen. It seemed that Milly wasn't going to be there tonight. Lelouch envied her. He just really wanted to go home. He felt sick and incredibly nervous. Why couldn't they just have stayed home and seen the fireworks from the living room and drink champagne and fool around? Like teenagers would do it… over and over and over and <em>over<em> again. Lelouch blushed when he thought of it. Suzaku was amazing in be-"Would you like a glass of champagne?" A waiter asked Kallen and himself. Lelouch nodded and thanked the waiter as he took the glass and took a quick sip. Maybe it was a bit too quick because suddenly he felt a little dizzy. He paled and started to feel clammy and held the cold glass of champagne to his forehead, to ease the warm feeling rushing over him. Kallen noticed right away. _"What's wrong?" _Kallen whispered to him, not trying to let anyone notice. _"I feel sick." _Lelouch whispered back. "I think you need to sit down for a little while." Kallen said. "No I just need to go to the bathroom…" Lelouch said. Kallen took his arm and took him to the bathroom. Nobody lifted an eyebrow as they walked into the bathroom. It was a unisex bathroom after all. "Drink some water Lelouch." Lelouch sighed and turned on the water and waited for it to grow cold. He drank a few big gulps and then took a handful of water to let his hands grow cold. When they were as cold as ice he held them to his forehead. "Do you have some painkillers?" He asked Kallen. Kallen suffered from sudden migraines, so she would usually walk around with a few pills in her bag. "Yeah I do. Maybe you should go ho-" "No. I'm not going home, I just need some painkillers." Kallen sighed, Lelouch was being stubborn. But she understood his situation, if Gino's ex showed up tonight, she wouldn't back down either. So she said nothing and found the pills in her bag. "Maybe it's just the nerves?" She suggested. "Maybe." Lelouch answered with quite the doubt in his voice. He had never felt this sick.

* * *

><p>"So Suzaku, your boyfriend-" Suzaku and Gino was talking to some of their comrades. "Yes?" Suzaku said. "Lord Zero, I mean like really?" one of them said. "I've known him, since we were 10 years old." Suzaku said smiling. "And?" Suzaku blinked. "And what?" The man in front of him sighed. "Isn't he like, related to your ex-wife?" Suzaku blinked. "We don't see them as his family. When his mother died, his sister and himself moved away to live with their godparents. Their father didn't even care to pick Lelouch up at the hospital when his mother died and his sister went into a coma." The others started looking sad. "So he just stayed there?" Suzaku shook his head. "My father, insisted that Todou and I picked him up." They nodded sadly. Suzaku smiled. "But it's all okay now though. He doesn't need them." Suzaku said, smiling bigger this time. The other nodded and Gino smiled as well. "We have our own little family, in our friends." Suzaku said and padded Gino's back. "That's fantastic. Congratulations he is very beautiful." Suzaku nodded in appreciation. "Thank you. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me." The others started chatting lightly, and didn't notice it as Suzaku started to think of Lelouch. He was so lucky that he ha- "Suzakuuuu~~" Suzaku froze as he heard a too familiar voice. "Euphemia."<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued….<p>

_**Hi everybody! I can't tell you how sorry I am that I'm so late! I have to disappoint you and have cut this chapter in 2, because I'm going on a 2 weeks' vacation. I hope to have a lot of inspiration and write great chapters for you! Thank you for reading, and thank you for your reviews and patience! I love you all Kya~**_


	18. Chapter 18

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Rox Madara xxMizukagexx TheLoveIsArt MarieAnnKuroi UniqueOrchid


End file.
